


Beneath The Human Skin人皮之下 (HPAU) 第二部

by dogblack



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 161,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogblack/pseuds/dogblack
Summary: 標題/ Title：Beneath the Human Skin 人皮之下作者/Author：dogblack 黑狗棄權聲明/ Disclamer：所有角色屬於Hannibal系列劇集，HP部分屬於羅琳親媽，我並不擁有他們。類型/ Genre：正劇分級/ Rating：NC-17進度/ Status：已完結篇幅/ Length：長篇配對/ Paring : 目前HW, 不排除WH，有輕微 Brownham。Marlana和Jack/Bella兩對副cp也會有大量描述。注釋/ Notes：Harry Potter AU警告/ Warning：DeathEater Will，非案件走向，慢熱，大長篇，有部分血腥描述，非典型HE（NE）---------------------------------1. 以哈利波特時間軸為主，由於年代久遠，所以此文會＋20年（在每篇開頭會標示）2. 作者灣家人，以灣家譯版為主。專有名詞首次出現時會括號原文，咒語會直接打原文。3. 目前HW，不排除WH（會有警示）4. 此文中沒有Murder Husbands。-----------------------------------第二部：霍格華茲（Hogwarts）已完結佛地魔王歸來，戰爭一觸即發。此時，威爾因罪深陷阿茲卡班，眾叛親離，過去十年的美好如今已成幻影。他知道，有個男人必須為此付出代價。當他逃離囹圄，命運卻再次將威爾推向漢尼拔。他在歐洲找回了漢尼拔的殘破過往，甚至深入了這個男人的靈魂。漢尼拔曾說過：所有靈魂魔法都是互相作用。威爾並不知道，他愈了解漢尼拔．萊克特，他的靈魂愈是無處可逃。





	1. Prologue

我知道這世界我無容身之處，  
只是，你又憑什麼審判我的靈魂？

──Albert Camus《L' étranger》台譯版書封

 

\-----------------------------

 

第二部：霍格華茲

 

\----------------------------  
Prologue  
（原作1995九月，本篇2015九月）（哈利波特五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

        根據多個禮拜的觀察，威爾知道這個時候這一家人都在飯廳吃飯，他必須夠快，要在保全公司報警前結束這一切。當他來到飯廳時，聽見警報聲的父親才剛從餐桌旁起身，不等對方反應過來，威爾一揮魔杖，那名父親就被魔法戳出兩個窟窿，血流不止，倒在地上抽搐。

        驚恐萬分的母親嘗試阻止威爾，但威爾立刻轉身，用魔杖在她脖子上割出深可見骨的傷口，卻不會造成她立即死亡。威爾冷眼看著這對身受重傷的夫妻倒在血泊中掙扎著，接著向鈴聲大作的電話走去。

        『您好，這是DDX保全公司，請問您是哪位？』

        威爾將魔杖點在聲帶的位置，清清喉嚨，發出了女主人的聲音。「我是泰瑞莎．馬洛。」

        『不好意思，馬洛太太，為了證明您的身份，我必須要進行一些程序上的問題。』

         「沒問題。」

        『好的，謝謝您的配合。』對方停頓了一會兒，似乎在翻找資料，『不好意思，請問您能告訴、告訴——我您的、您您的保安密——莎莉！驚喜！』

          電話那頭沙沙幾聲，接著對方彷彿變了一個人似的，聲音低沈，帶著一點嘶啞。威爾困惑的皺起眉，盯著手上的話筒，他嘗試打岔，但對方並未給威爾這個機會，依舊興奮不已的說著：『莎莉，今天是星期二⋯⋯嘿！妳是不是以為我忘記了？怎麼可能！雖然比妳的生日晚了一天，但我為妳準備了這場派對！祝妳生日快樂！』

        「等等⋯⋯！」

        『祝妳生日快樂～祝妳生日快樂～祝莎莉生日快樂⋯⋯祝莎莉生日⋯⋯不！住手！不不不不不不——！』

        威爾在尖叫聲中張開眼，硬生生從『共情』過程中驚醒。他大口大口的喘著氣，全身冒汗。威爾將臉埋進手掌中，等呼吸逐漸平緩下來後，才倒回床上，隨意地用床上破爛的毯子擦掉汗水。

        對面牢籠的犯人依舊在高唱生日快樂歌，就是他的歌聲中斷了威爾的『共情』。男人不斷對著牆壁開心祝賀，重複著一樣的句子：「 莎莉，今天是星期二⋯⋯嘿！妳是不是以為我忘記了？怎麼可能！雖然比妳的生日晚了一天，但我為妳準備了這場派對！祝妳生日快樂！」

        對面那個半陷入瘋癲的囚犯正快樂的手舞足蹈，見狀，威爾連忙裹著毯子縮進角落裡，努力將腦袋放空，過沒多久催狂魔就聚集在牢房前面，撲面而來的冰冷讓威爾打著哆嗦，下意識抓緊手中的破布。

        「祝妳生日快樂～祝妳生日快樂～祝莎莉生日快樂⋯⋯祝莎莉生日⋯⋯不！住手！不不不不不不——！」

        原來今天是星期二。威爾在哀號聲中平靜的想著。

        吸乾所有快樂後催狂魔們滿足的散去。威爾悄悄探出頭，對面的囚犯倒在地上，雙眼無神地看著上方，彷彿已然死去。威爾不敢輕易鬆懈，他知道再過幾十分鐘男人又會開心地唱起歌，催狂魔又會被快樂吸引過來，到時候任何一點喜悅都會被吸食的一乾二淨。

        只要是星期二，對面的犯人就會鍥而不捨地進行這個循環：祝賀、唱歌、絕望、然後再次祝賀、唱歌、絕望。

      一開始進到阿茲卡班，威爾還保有時間感，那時候他就意識到對面的犯人非常準時。為了證明這件事，威爾甚至還在牆上記錄唱生日快樂歌的日子，石頭上滿滿的刻痕印證了男人的準時，也讓威爾有個可以判斷時間的標準，不至於在無止盡的黑暗和絕望中喪失一切。

        長期觀察下來，威爾發現，除了星期二，一個星期內的其他日子男人都在哭泣。他會拿頭去撞牆，撞得鮮血淋漓後就靠著牆默默流淚，鮮血和淚水糊了男人一臉。

        這時候，對面的犯人會張開雙眼，張得非常大，淚水一滴一滴地從他努力撐大的眼眶落下。一開始威爾只覺得這個表情非常詭異，後來威爾才從觀察中慢慢理解，男人的睜眼只是為了看清眼前愛人的幻影。

        接下來，那個男人會瞪著眼前的莎莉開始抽泣，他會哭得喘不過氣，哭得愈來愈大聲，漸漸的哭泣會變成淒厲的嚎叫。

        「為什麼要背叛我？為什麼？莎莉⋯⋯我已經洗心革面了！我不再是個食死徒！為什麼！為什麼！告訴我到底為什麼！我到底做錯了什麼！」

        最初威爾會不忍直視男人的慘狀，也試著和他攀談，卻一點效果都沒有。日復一日，威爾也漸漸習以為常，甚至學會只把對方當成一個定時鬧鐘。

        其實威爾更常困擾一件事，只要男人的聲音一大，別的牢籠的犯人就會此起彼落的跟著大叫。有些人是瘋狂的大笑、讚頌黑魔王的偉大，更多人是在哭求正氣師或黑魔王不要傷害自己。頓時，尖叫聲混雜咆哮聲，外加長廊的回聲效果，音量大到簡直能震破耳膜。

        阿茲卡班若說是個監獄，威爾更覺得它像瘋人院。

        這句話沒多久後就得到奇爾頓的認同。那是威爾進來阿茲卡班後第八個星期二，那一天，威爾照常龜縮在狹小的床板上，將自己陷入『共情』中。突然一陣溫暖的光輝從走廊上照射進來，驅散了滿室絕望，也促使威爾離開自己腦袋裡的案發現場。

        當威爾張開雙眼，佛德里克．奇爾頓便朝他露出一抹燦爛的笑容。他端坐在威爾牢房外，一如端坐在巴爾的摩精神病院的辦公室，泛著光暈的豺狼護法在他腳邊安靜地趴伏著。

        「驚喜！」見威爾神色冰冷，沒有什麼特殊反應，奇爾頓失望的癟癟嘴：「真是無趣。」

        「你好，奇爾頓醫生，真是稀客。」

        奇爾頓卻忍不住冷哼：「你和萊克特真是在某方面很相像啊。」

        提完漢尼拔，奇爾頓刻意停了幾秒，發現威爾對這個名字的反應非常冷淡，又顯得更加失望。

        「奇爾頓，你來找我有何貴幹？」威爾感到有些不耐，他沒有興趣和任何治療師繼續他們的心理遊戲。奇爾頓魔杖一揮，一個牛皮紙袋憑空出現在桌上。「我向魔法部申請進行一項『特殊』的心理治療，而他們也批准了。你知道的，有錢能使鬼推磨，況且現任部長（Cornelius Fudge）是個懦弱的傢伙，我稍微提起這次的治療有多大機會能在學術界得獎、這又會對他的政治生涯有多少幫助⋯⋯等等等等諸如此類的事，他就立刻答應我了。」

        「這原本是吉狄安的位置。」威爾盯著地板上的紙袋，一動也不動。

        「沒錯，原本應該是他進來阿茲卡班。」奇爾頓並未否認，略帶可惜的聳聳肩，「可惜吉狄安再也沒有機會享受了。」

        威爾坐在床沿，身影隱沒在黑暗中，只有眼神在一片漆黑中無比鋒利。「你殺了他。」

        「我？」奇爾頓忍不住笑了，「朝他用索命咒的可不是我。」

        「你用靈魂魔法毀了他。」

        「哈！靈魂魔法！說得你好像很了解一樣！」奇爾頓嘲諷地說：「葛蘭姆，勸你少看一點童話故事！一堆人以為靈魂魔法就必須和死神聖物或是禁忌魔咒扯上關係⋯⋯。那些確實都是靈魂魔法，但是魔力高強的巫師又不是天天滿街跑，哪可能隨便就能搞出個分靈體（Horcrux）或是毀掉一個靈魂！又不是找死！」

        「你毀了亞伯．吉狄安。」

        「很多人只是研究靈魂魔法，不代表我們就能夠精湛的使用它，我不是蠢貨，我很清楚自己的斤兩。」奇爾頓四下張望，接著湊近牢房，悄聲說：「當時我的魔法早就失效了。」

        模糊的記憶閃過威爾的腦袋，他倏地睜大雙眼，站了起來，直直地走向奇爾頓。威爾緊握住冰冷的鐵欄杆，雙手因為用力而顫抖著，護法的光輝照亮了他的臉，藍眼珠在黑暗中閃著冰冷的光輝。

       「漢尼拔．萊克特。」

        許久未見的名字從威爾嘴裡吐出，每個音節彷彿是陌生又熟悉的挑逗，在唇齒之間泛起詭異的親暱感。

        「什麼？」聞言，奇爾頓醫生愣的片刻，接著毫不留情的大笑：「你以為是萊克特醫生搞的鬼？ 」

        「漢尼拔．萊克特才應該待在阿茲卡班。」

        「我的工作讓我花了很多時間和一群瘋子相處，久到我足以理解⋯⋯有時候瘋子比正常人可信許多。你試圖引導我去調查萊克特，不錯的嘗試，葛蘭姆。」奇爾頓傾身向前，嘿嘿一笑，「我確實看他不爽很久了，試試也無妨，不過我不會無償提供協助。」

        威爾蹲下身，撿起地板上的紙袋，從中抽出一份病患同意書，冷冷地說：「你想研究我？」

        「非常。」

        「我的腦袋沒有那麽廉價。」

        「我答應幫你調查漢尼拔．萊克特，這樣應該夠了吧？」

        「說不定你根本什麼都不會做、說不定你只是意思意思做一下、說不定你做了卻失敗、說不定你發現真相後被萊克特殺死⋯⋯口說無憑，奇爾頓，我憑什麼相信你？」

        「很好，說得真好，我的確口說無憑。」奇爾頓咬著牙，壓抑著怒氣，腳邊的護法豺狼抬起頭朝威爾齜牙。「那你想要什麼？」

        「我要佛萊迪．勞茲。」

        「佛萊迪．勞茲？」奇爾頓漲紅了一張臉，豺狼則開始無聲咆哮。過了片刻，他才咬著牙，一字一句的問：「你要⋯⋯你要那個美國的三流記者？」

        「我要一個能親眼看見的人。」

        「你為什麼非要她不可？帶人進來阿茲卡班沒有那麽簡單——！」

        「我要牢不可破誓言（Unbreakable Vow），沒有這個魔法，我不會簽這張同意書。」威爾拎起病患同意書，揮了揮，冷冷一笑：「其他事情與你無關，奇爾頓。」

        新任的巴爾的摩精神病院院長陷入沈默，冷靜下來，卻開始猶豫。見狀，威爾心下一沈，剛才的自信和無謂都只是偽裝，若奇爾頓真的現在退出，那他很可能必須放棄一切，安分地在阿茲卡班待一輩子。

        威爾下意識地看向牢房的角落。過去很長的一段時間，巨大的麋鹿都會在黑暗中悄悄探出頭。牠會專注地盯著威爾，無比的專注，專注的像是要將他的靈魂撕碎、細嚼慢嚥的吞下肚。可是最近牠不再出現了，像是喪失興致似的，把曾經偏愛的玩具丟棄在永不見光的陰暗角落，任由它腐爛敗壞。

        我的靈魂還在，威爾摸著自己的胸腔，垂下眼，忍不住嘲諷的微笑。是我的心臟消失了。他的胸腔一片寂靜，感受不到任何生命的跳動。威爾靜默地維持這個動作，半晌，他放在胸口的手緩慢地握拳，狠狠揪著衣服，彷彿在撕扯著漢尼拔的血肉。

        「我讓你使用儲思盆（Pensieve）。」

        奇爾頓頓時抬起頭，驚喜的說：「你要讓我讀你的記憶？」

        「沒錯。」

        「什麼⋯⋯什麼時候的記憶？」

        「全部。（All.）」

        「真是意料不到！連布魯姆醫生都沒有辦法看你全部的記憶⋯⋯！」奇爾頓努力維持平靜，腳邊的豺狼卻已經興奮不已地搖著尾巴，開心地打轉。

        「只要你去調查萊克特，還有把佛萊迪．勞茲帶來阿茲卡班——我就給你我的一切。」

        「很好。」奇爾頓露出一個燦爛的微笑，伸出手。「一言為定。」

        「一言為定。」威爾握住了那隻手，也跟著冷冷微笑。

 

 

 

 


	2. 1.

1.  
（原作1995年十一月，本篇2015年十一月）（哈利波特五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        貝佛利．坎茲從充滿血腥味的農場走出來，她深深吸了一口氣，撥了撥自己黑色的頭髮，試圖讓初冬凜冽的空氣沖淡鼻腔裡的噁心感。農場外傳來一陣爭吵聲，幾名負責施展結界魔法的巫師憤怒地咆哮著。貝佛利好奇地走過去，發現推擠的中心是一名薑紅色捲髮的女巫——那是佛萊迪．勞茲。

  
        佛萊迪．勞茲看起來非常狼狽，但她依舊奮力的掙脫幾名巫師的箝制，試圖從他們手中搶回自己的相機。突然，不知道是誰使出了魔法，佛萊迪被狠狠甩出去，倒在雪地裡不停哀號。

        「你們在搞什麼鬼！」貝佛利見狀，轉過頭斥責愣在一旁的巫師們，從他們手中奪走相機，接著快步走到佛萊迪身邊，蹲下來檢查女記者的傷勢。「勞茲女士，很抱歉發生這種事，但妳自己也清楚，這裏並不歡迎妳。」

        「我是特別來找妳的，坎茲探員。」

        「我和妳沒什麼可說。」

        「是嗎？妳會後悔的，和我打交道有很多好處呢。」

        「譬如說？被你當成瘋子成為網路新聞頭條嗎？」貝佛利把相機塞還給女記者，冷笑一聲，「最近威爾．葛蘭姆的話題退燒，妳轉而打起了萊克特醫生的主意，寫了一堆莫名其妙的新聞⋯⋯」

        「原來妳也有在關注我的新聞。」佛萊迪露出一個受寵若驚的表情。

        「夠了，」亞裔女巫不耐地揮揮手，「奉勸妳一句，新聞跟破案一樣講求證據，妳自己好自為之。」

        「像你們對威爾．葛蘭姆一案一樣講求證據嗎？」

        「什麼？」

        「我不是無憑無據的寫新聞，我做了很多功課。」佛萊迪微笑，笑容比她鮮豔的紅色捲髮還要銳利，如同熊熊燃燒的火焰。「巫審加碼根本沒有給葛蘭姆上訴的機會，以他的精神狀態根本不用進去阿茲卡班，我說的對嗎？」

        貝佛利張了張嘴，無法反駁。見狀，女記者趁勢追擊，「美利堅合眾國的人民最喜歡人權議題和政府弊案了，葛蘭姆一案正好符合現在大眾的喜好⋯⋯。」

        「小聲一點！」貝佛利總算回過神，她緊張的四下張望，一把拉住佛萊迪，把她拖到角落。「妳到底想要幹什麼？」

        「我說了我今天是來找妳的，坎茲探員。」佛萊迪輕聲說道：「希望你們星期天下午兩點沒有任何案件，我很想在查爾斯街（Charles Street）上的星巴克享受非常莫魔的午後時光。」接著她拍了拍身上的雪花，隨意用手上的相機拍了幾張鑑識人員人忙碌的模樣，回頭一笑：「再會，坎茲探員。」

        雪堆上突然冒出了小小的火花，等到火焰熄滅後，積雪上出現了黑色的燒焦痕跡。貝佛利上前一看，發現那是一行極短的訊息——W.G無罪。她呆愣地看著那行字，過了一會兒，才茫然地伸腳將訊息抹去。

        威爾．葛蘭姆沒有罪。

        貝佛利知道她應該無視這個訊息，甚至應該向杰克報告，可是她卻克制不了這個想法在腦袋中茁壯。

        如果威爾．葛蘭姆是被冤枉的呢？

        「嘿，坎茲探員，組長在找妳。」突然有人拍了拍貝佛利的肩膀，她渾身一震，表情僵硬的點了點頭，朝對方露出一個微笑：「我、我知道了，我等一下就過去。」

        如果威爾．葛蘭姆真的沒有罪，那他就不該遭受這種待遇。

        這幾個月來貝佛利一直努力不去回想入獄的同僚，她的專業要她相信證據，可是直覺卻在叫囂著懷疑。身為一個資深探員，貝佛利清楚知道這行的秘訣，大部份的時候破案都要依賴證據，但是卻也有時候要相信直覺。  
這回她決定要相信直覺。

 

 

        這一個星期天氣非常不好，陸陸續續下著小雪，加上又遇上一樁特別凶殘的連續殺人案件，行為科學部的成員們這段時間各個精神緊繃。好不容易捱到星期天，案件遲遲沒有進度，大家都心知肚明主要是因為少了威爾的『共情』，但沒有人敢真的說出口。最終杰克無法忍受這種延宕，他放底下的探員們一天假，自己去請漢尼拔．萊克特醫生進行嫌疑犯側寫。

        聽見要找漢尼拔幫忙時，貝佛利有種莫名的怪異感。她說服自己這種怪異感來佛萊迪的報導。自從上次遇見女記者後，亞裔女巫就熬夜把女記者的系列報導看完，也許因為這樣，她才會對一個備受尊崇的巫師產生懷疑。

        相信威爾無辜是一回事，認為漢尼拔有罪又是另一回事。貝佛利心想：都是那些垃圾新聞搞的鬼。

        「我們總算放假了！」等杰克一走出去，布萊恩．澤勒就大聲歡呼：「再跟一堆屍體待在一起我就要發瘋了！」

        「這次受害者太多了。」貝佛利贊同的點頭。

        「管他的，反正我今天要當個廢物。」布萊恩對著玻璃門扒了扒自己的短髮，露出一個故作帥氣的表情。「我和吉米下午要去喝一杯，妳要不要來？」

        「我可以出借腮紅給你們。」女探員看了一眼身側的同僚，覺得他比屍體還像屍體。「以你們現在的臉色去泡吧，只會把女孩們通通嚇跑。到最後又是你們兩個萬年單身漢抱在一起喝悶酒。」

        「現在小女生不是特愛蒼白的男性嗎？說不定我們會意料外的受歡迎。」

        「說不定你們又會被認為是一對。」

        「胡說八道！」布萊恩一愣，激動地噴著口水反駁：「真是夠了！全天下的人眼睛都瞎了嗎！」

        「你們兩個常常形成一種特殊氛圍，外人難以加入話題，我有時也會懷疑你們是不是偷偷出櫃了。」

        「不不不！這樣下去不行！」布萊恩焦躁的原地踏步，接著他衝上前，緊緊抓住貝佛利，「妳今天一定要跟我們來！有妳在就不會有人再誤會我的性向了！」

        「我覺得問題不是出在這裡。」

        「妳必須來！」布萊恩緊迫逼人。

        「我不行。」

        「什麼！」布萊恩驚叫：「為什麼不行？」

        「我⋯⋯我有事。」

        「少騙人了！妳星期天基本上不出門的！妳只會宅在家裡追劇！」

        「我真的有事了。」貝佛利乾笑：「我有約會。」

        「不可能，」布萊恩很不給同僚面子，斬釘截鐵地下了結論。聞言，貝佛利翻了個大白眼，「我就是有約會，你少嫉妒了。」

        布萊安安靜下來，他瞇起眼，仔細觀察好友的表情。過了很久，他忍不住嘆了一個又長又哀怨的氣。「妳的表情是認真的。」

        「因為這件事就是真的。」

        「對方是誰？」

        「呃，你不認識，反正是個巫師就對了。」

        布萊恩點了點頭，隨口又問了一句：「那是純血還是混血？」

        「為什麼要問這個？」貝佛利愣了一下，「我以為你不在意這種事。」

        「保險起見，」布萊恩聳聳肩，「我不希望妳遇到爛人。」

        「爛人指的是誰？純血還是混血？」

        「⋯⋯我不想糾結在這種該死的血統問題上。」布萊恩表情煩躁的別過頭。他知道固執的貝佛利不會輕易放過自己，只好敷衍的揮了揮手，「我父母帶著我從歐洲逃來這裡，很小的時候我就已經見識過分類血統造成的麻煩。這種血統議題最好碰都不要碰！」

        「說出『混血』和『純血』這兩個字時，你也已經把巫師分類了。」亞裔女巫正色道：「對我來說，會魔法的人就是巫師，無關血統。」

        「妳不懂。」布萊恩搖搖頭，也許是因為夜風微涼，他抓緊手臂，連打了好幾個哆嗦。「妳在美國長大，妳沒有⋯⋯沒有經歷過那些事，妳沒有目睹過食死徒做過的那些⋯⋯那些事！」

        「對食死徒的恐懼矇蔽了很多人的眼睛。」貝佛利垂下眼，喃喃自語：「說不定因為這樣⋯⋯威爾才那麼快定罪。」

        「妳說什麼？」布萊恩沒有聽漏那個名字，他停下腳步，一把抓住同僚的肩膀，「威爾．葛蘭姆確實是食死徒，但是他已經被定罪了！調查報告上寫得一清二楚！這和他的身份無關，是和他所作所為有關！」

        「我知道。」

        「妳不要做傻事。」

        「放心，我不會。」

        「我是認真的，貝佛利。」布萊恩只是嘆了口氣：「千萬千萬不要做出傻事。」

 

 

        貝佛利在查爾斯街按下下車鈴，等公車停下後，她擠過人潮，往對街的星巴克走去。星期天下午的咖啡廳人滿為患，亞裔女巫略覺彆扭地站在門口，她已經有一段時間沒有跟那麼多莫魔相處在一個空間，這讓她不自在的扯了扯身上的衣服，就怕自己的搭配格格不入。

        佛萊迪．勞茲一頭鮮豔的紅色捲髮意外好認，貝佛利一眼就發現女記者坐在最角落的位置。「 勞茲女士。」她走向佛萊迪，女記者放下手中的筆記本，露出一個微笑：「妳真準時，坎茲探員，請坐。我幫妳點了拿鐵。」

        「謝謝。」貝佛利接過，卻只是把熱騰騰的咖啡握在手中。她斟酌了一會兒，最終單刀直入的開口：「妳說威爾是無罪的。」

        「我沒有說過。」佛萊迪聳聳肩，「妳只是⋯⋯嗯，在某個的地方看到了某些訊息。」

        貝佛利面色一沈，「我不是來這裡浪費時間的。」

        「我確實沒有說過葛蘭姆無罪，是他一再強調自己的無辜。」

        聞言，女探員一愣，立即反應過來，「妳有見過威爾？」

        「十月的時候，我收到了來自阿茲卡班的邀請，我在那裡聽到了出乎意料的新聞。」佛萊迪傾身向前，悄聲說道：「因為那則新聞，我和葛蘭姆立下『牢不可破誓』。」

        「十月？所以妳開始撰寫萊克特醫生的報導——是威爾的意思？」

        「妳很聰明。」女記者沒有否認，「葛蘭姆告訴我漢尼拔．萊克特就是切斯皮克開膛手，他也是謀殺艾比蓋兒．赫布斯的人。」

        「這太牽強了。」貝佛利搖著頭，「萊克特醫生沒有任何動機。」

        「所以我才會來找妳，妳是唯一一個認為葛蘭姆有可能無罪的探員。」佛萊迪微笑：「妳會幫忙吧？」

        貝佛利陷入沈默，過了片刻，她才搖搖頭，輕聲說道：「我不會。」

        「為什麼？」

        「我不能靠猜忌去調查一個完全無辜的人，威爾精神狀況不穩，進入阿茲卡班後可能更嚴重，我不知道他的話還有多少可信度。」貝佛利說：「我會過來，是因為我以為妳有證據能證明威爾的無辜，我不是來聽毫無根據的猜測。」她起身，朝女記者點點頭，「謝謝妳的咖啡。」

        「坎茲探員，妳知道我為什麼相信葛蘭姆嗎？」

        佛萊迪的聲音從後方傳來，這次她的嗓音格外真誠，讓貝佛利停下腳步，不自覺地轉過身。

        「去到阿茲卡班之後，我才真的了解到那個地方的恐怖，還有人類究竟能崩潰到什麼地步。那個監獄足以將一個好好的人逼成瘋子。」女記者一頓，綠眼睛帶著幾絲害怕。「但是葛蘭姆坐在那裡——沒有恐懼、沒有遲疑、沒有哀傷——他就只是坐在自己的牢房裡，冷靜地向我闡述一切。」

        「他的冷靜讓我相信他。」佛萊迪說：「在我來看，葛蘭姆一直具有殺人犯的潛能，殺不殺人是遲早會發生的事⋯⋯但在當下，我突然覺得也許這些事真的不是他做的。」

        貝佛利露出遲疑之色，但她最終還是搖搖頭，「這並不足以說服我。」

       「葛蘭姆說萊克特披著『人皮外衣』，妳只需要觀察——利用萊克特去FBI幫忙時觀察他，觀察他的一舉一動、思考他的行為模式，一定會找出破綻。」

       門口傳來鈴鐺聲響，一群青少年走出了咖啡廳，他們對著外頭長椅上一名流浪漢比手畫腳、大肆嘲笑。過了一陣，也許是因為得不到回應，少年們把手上的空紙杯和紙袋扔向流浪漢，嘻嘻哈哈地跑走了。從頭到尾，那名長椅上的男人都沒有動彈，貝佛利卻眼尖的發現他從紙袋裡掏出一小塊吃剩的檸檬派，悄悄遞給椅子下那隻骨瘦如柴的小黑貓。接著他笑了，那張骯髒瘦削的長臉上露出一抹極致溫柔的笑。那一瞬間，貝佛利想起威爾，她也曾看過那個不受歡迎的男人臉上露出相似的表情。

       「他還說了些什麼？」亞裔女巫收回視線，走回女記者前方坐下。這一回，她眼底有了破釜沈舟的決心。

        「葛蘭姆說萊克特醫生喜好操控別人，尤其是有潛力成為殺人犯的人。」佛萊迪明白大魚已經上鉤，她一把捉住貝佛利的手腕，壓低嗓音。「觀察他談論殺人犯的模樣，坎茲探員——我們能扒下他的人皮面具！」

 

 

 

 


	3. 2.

2\.   
（原作1995年十一月，本篇2015年十一月）（哈利波特五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        「這裡真是該死的冷。」

        阿茲卡班的冬天似乎比其他地方還要寒冷。奇爾頓裹著滾毛的長袍，整張臉幾乎縮在毛皮裡，吐出的煙霧悄悄地氤氳在空氣中。他跺了跺腳，不停的搓著手，「天啊，我快感覺不到我的腳趾了。」

        「習慣就好。」威爾說，把手上裝滿銀白色記憶的玻璃瓶遞給奇爾頓。「這是這個星期的份量。」

        「你在霍格華茲的記憶？」

        威爾點了點頭。

        「很好。」奇爾頓小心地接過玻璃瓶，露出一個滿意的微笑。威爾看著他，不動聲色地問道：「萊克特醫生的調查進行得如何？」

        「沒什麼進展，我還為此去參加了很多場萊克特舉辦的晚宴，但我什麼都沒查到。」奇爾頓老實的說：「不過佛萊迪．勞茲那女人倒是意外的勤奮。現在她的專欄滿滿的都是你和萊克特的故事，標題下得極為聳動，緊張又刺激。不過——嘿！你得承認她真的很有寫小說的天份，我都成了忠實讀者了呢！」

        威爾沒說什麼，只是垂下頭，捲曲的頭髮和落腮鬍蓋了他一臉。沈默許久，奇爾頓自覺尷尬，清了清喉嚨，站了起來。「我也應該走了，接下來一兩個月我都不會來，最近有人闖入魔法部偷東西，讓緊戒程度提高許多。」

        「去查查托比亞斯．巴其。」威爾抬起頭，「去查查他的死因。」

        「托比亞斯．巴其⋯⋯，好，我知道了。」奇爾頓點點頭，把這個名字記在筆記本上，接著他敷衍地揮了揮手。「再見，葛蘭姆。」

        威爾目送奇爾頓的背影離去，當護法的光暈消失後，絕望又湧入每個角落，哀號聲和狂笑聲再次從四面八方響起。威爾翻過身，倚著右邊的牆，將自己縮成一圈，閉起眼睛，再次陷入腦袋裡的謀殺現場。

        他像往常一樣在腦袋裡大肆肢解受害者，突然，一隻毛茸茸的生物蹭過他的鼻尖，來回好幾次，但威爾只是搔了搔鼻子，翻了個身。但那隻毛茸茸的傢伙沒有放棄，牠一溜煙爬上威爾的臉，狠狠咬了一口他的鼻子。

        「啊！」

        一隻肥嘟嘟的灰色大老鼠站在牆壁的裂縫中，圓滾滾的眼睛正盯著牢房裡唯一的人類看。威爾揉了揉自己流血的鼻尖，忍不住對那隻營養過剩的老鼠抱怨：「你為什麼咬我？」

        「麥、麥可喜歡你。」

        聽見聲音，威爾一愣，四下張望，「是誰？」

        「抱⋯⋯抱⋯⋯抱歉，我在你隔壁、隔壁牢房。」那個聲音似乎十分緊張，他嘗試了很多次，才成功說出一個完整的句子。威爾轉過頭，湊向大老鼠站的牆壁裂縫，而那個聲音就是從裂縫另一頭傳來。

        「你是麥可？」

        「不、不是⋯⋯麥可是那隻、那隻老鼠。」對方清了清喉嚨，聲音依舊嘶啞，但講話流暢許多。「我不是、不是故意打擾你。」

       「沒關係，」威爾在裂縫附近坐下，名叫麥可的灰色大老鼠立刻爬上他的大腿，朝他吱吱叫。威爾露出一個微笑，用指腹摸了摸麥可的頭。「我叫威爾，你叫什麼名字？」

        「我是⋯⋯我是彼得。」對方害羞的說，接著他有點驚訝的補上一句：「麥可、麥可真的很喜歡你！牠從來、從來沒有主動親近人！」

        「是嗎？我可能特別招動物喜歡吧。」

        過了一會兒，彼得又說：「你、你感覺很正常。」

        「我覺得你也挺正常的。」

        彼得神經質的笑了一下，「不⋯⋯不，我在外頭常被人、被人說是瘋子。」

        「他們應該來參觀阿茲卡班，就會見識到真正的瘋子了。」威爾微笑，彼得愣了一下，接著發出幾聲像是噎到的咳嗽聲，然後才怪腔怪調的嘶嘶笑了起來。但他又立刻停止笑聲。威爾聽見隔壁傳來神經質的踱步聲，過了一會兒，彼得才緊張的喃喃自語：「不可以笑⋯⋯不可以笑⋯⋯會有壞事、會有壞事發生⋯⋯！」

        「彼得？」

        「抱歉，威、威爾⋯⋯我想、我想我們最好不要再聊天了。」

        接著隔壁牢房就再次安靜下來，任憑威爾怎麼嘗試，彼得都沒有發出任何聲響。

 

 

        兩人再次交談是在某次的星期二。對面的犯人又在悲慘地唱著生日快樂歌，威爾在歌聲中茫然的地盯著天花板，突然，麥可鑽過牆壁間的縫隙，一溜煙的爬上威爾的大腿。

        「哈囉，小傢伙。」威爾坐了起來，任由牠爬上自己的手掌，「你怎麼又跑過來了？」

        麥可頗有靈性的吱吱幾聲，威爾微笑地搔了搔牠的脖子，灰色大老鼠十分舒服的放鬆，蹭了蹭威爾的手指。

        「威⋯⋯威爾？」突然彼得的聲音傳了過來，他緊張地問道：「你有、你有看到麥可嗎？」

        「牠在我這裡。」

        彼得鬆了一口氣，「我以為牠被其他⋯⋯其他犯人捉去吃掉了。」

        「不用擔心，麥可還活得好好的，」威爾將大老鼠抓起來，仔細檢視一番。「牠甚至比這裡大多數的人還要圓潤呢。」

        「我、我餵了牠三、三年。」彼得十分驕傲的說：「牠是我的朋友。」

        「你有個很棒的朋友。」

        「麥可⋯⋯麥可很值得信任。」

        「動物一直都比人類還要值得信任。」

        隔壁牢房也沈默下來，過了片刻，彼得才再次開口：「我以前養了很多很多的朋友，自從我被關進來之後，我、我就很擔心牠們。」

        「我也有一群忠誠的好友。」威爾想起家鄉的狗群，露出一個極淡的微笑，他問：「你在這裡待了三年？」

        「是⋯⋯是啊。」

        「建議我問原因嗎？」

        彼得躊躇了一會兒，卻沒有拒絕，開始用緩慢而破碎的言語訴說自己的故事。他小時候曾傷到頭部，因此出現了輕微的精神障礙，需要別人照顧。他很厭惡這樣的自己，也厭惡那些假裝和善的人們，對彼得來說，只有動物才不會掩飾眼底的喜惡。

        長大之後，有個善良的看社工負責照顧他，彼得很喜歡那個社工，那是少數幾名眼神真誠的人類，彼得能感受到他的真心誠意。可是到了最後，那名社工卻誣陷彼得謀殺。

        「我、我知道是他殺的，他殺死了⋯⋯殺死了那些人，還把他們塞進、塞進馬的肚子裡。」

        當威爾問他為何不舉發那名看社工時，彼得的聲音聽起來格外茫然：「我、我說了，但是沒有人相信我⋯⋯我、我想，是因為我腦子有問題的緣故吧。」

        「人有的時候會被外表蒙蔽，而看不清真正的內在。」威爾沈默了一會兒，把手中的麥可放入縫隙，讓牠爬向彼得。過了片刻，右邊的牢房傳出開心的笑聲。「你是個好人，彼得。動物能看清楚你的靈魂，所以他們才這麼喜歡你。」

        「你、你也是個好人，我能、我能感覺得出來。」

        「我殺過人。」威爾不禁苦笑：「而且我還很享受殺人的過程。」

        「但你是個、是個好人，就像你說的，麥可他也感覺得出來。」彼得的聲音聽起來十分固執，他又再次強調：「殺過人⋯⋯殺過人的人，不一定是個壞人。」

        「是嗎？」威爾忍不住微笑，他閉上眼，靠在右邊的牆上，感受著夜晚冰涼的氣息。「彼得，你會想離開這裡嗎？」

        「離開、離開阿茲卡班嗎？」

        「是啊。」

        「為、為什麼？」

        威爾一愣，「我也不知道⋯⋯也許回去和家人團聚？」

        「我、我沒有家人了。」

       「抱歉，」威爾輕聲說。一個念頭閃過他的腦海，他突然沈默，眼神銳利的盯著空無一物的遠方。「也許是為了報仇？」

        「報仇？向誰？」彼得一愣，卻立即反應過來，「不不不，我不恨他，我只是⋯⋯只是困惑而已，我不懂他為什麼要、要這麼對我⋯⋯。」

        這個回答讓威爾錯愕不已，他以為彼得會憎恨那個讓他身陷囹圄的人，卻沒有想到他只是困惑——他竟然僅僅只是困惑！

        「嘿，威爾？」這時隔壁又傳來彼得焦慮的踱步聲，半晌，腳步聲停在牆壁旁。「你、你想離開嗎？」

        他想離開嗎？

         這個問題連奇爾頓都沒有問過他，威爾閉上眼，吐了一口氣，當他再次睜眼，灰藍色的眼珠如同刀刃上的反光。他想起了漢尼拔，過了這麼久，他才第一次回想起那個男人。醫生應該像其他記憶一樣模糊，可是他的一舉一動依舊如此深刻，每一幕回憶都像是剛剛發生，色彩鮮豔、筆觸清晰。

        威爾吐了一口氣，張開眼睛，一字一句地說：「我做夢都想離開這裡。」

        「我、我知道有人成功離開過。以前、以前這裡有一隻狗，我不知道牠是怎麼進來的，但是、但是只要牠經過我的牢房前面，我都會、我都會拿剩下的骨頭給牠吃。」彼得湊近牆上的裂縫，非常小聲的說：「後來、後來有一次，我在睡覺，有個很瘦很瘦的男人站在我的牢房前面，我很害怕，但是那個人只是把身上的外套脫下來給我，然後說他用不到了⋯⋯接著⋯⋯接著他就變成了那隻狗離開了。」

        天狼星．布萊克（Sirius Black）。威爾想起了之前的新聞，突然恍然大悟。唯一一個成功越獄的人是未登記的化獸師（Animagus）。

        「我沒辦法用這個方式逃走。」

        「抱、抱歉，我以為我可以、可以幫得上忙。」

        「你願意和我聊天已經幫了我很大的忙了。」威爾靠在右邊牆壁上，縮成一圈。他將臉埋進膝蓋裡，冷冷地望著自己吐出的煙霧在空氣中消散。「不用擔心，我一定會離開這裡。」

 

 

 

附註：奇爾頓提到的魔法部遭竊事件發生在八月、判決在九月，Lucius Malfoy用蠻恨咒操控一個人去偷預言水晶球，但是失敗了。


	4. 3.

3\.   
（原作1995年十二月，本篇2015年十二月）（哈利波特五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        保持專業，把屁話全部拋諸腦後。

        貝佛利差點把這句話刻在額頭上提醒自己，但是每當她見到漢尼拔，還是無法克制的去觀察對方。她甚至主動向杰克申請負責這次的連續殺人事件，就只為了有更多機會能和萊克特醫生說上話。

        這真是瘋了——貝佛利不只一次這麼想，但她還是無法放棄嘗試。

        這次的案件十分奇特，兇手彷彿自認是名畫家，每位受害者都是他的筆觸。案發現場位於一座廢棄農場，裡面滿滿的都是各種膚色的屍體，兇手將死者縫在一起，場面怵目驚心，當下所有人都一陣噁心。

        目前行為科學部裡只有一堆屍體，兇手怎樣都找不到，每個人都在不斷加班，卻鮮有成效。杰克因此去請求漢尼拔．萊克特加入調查行列，協助進行兇手側寫。解剖室裡滿滿的屍體排列整齊，爆竹吉米正在擺弄某種莫魔的鑑識科學器具（裝著鏡片的長桶，有著放大咒的效果）。見漢尼拔走了進來，他連忙拿著鑑識報告上前，解釋起目前為止的進度。

        「目前總共有四十七具屍體。」吉米總結，接著嘆了一口氣：「簡直是一場活生生的惡夢。」

        「確認身份的有十九具，其他的還在調查中。」貝佛利上前補充，她領著漢尼拔來到一具身體旁，「除了這一具，這位先生連指紋都沒有，我們只能期望他有牙醫紀錄。」

        「兇手有鎖定特別族群嗎？麻瓜或是巫師？」漢尼拔低頭思索了一會兒，抬頭詢問。

        「不，現在看來，兇手單純是以『色彩』去挑選受害者，死者有莫魔也有巫師。」

        「原來如此。」漢尼拔問道：「我能看屍體的解剖檔案嗎？」

        「我去隔壁找布萊恩拿，通常都是他在歸檔。」

吉米快步離去，留下漢尼拔和貝佛利獨處。醫生十分認真的觀察解剖室裡的所有屍體，女探員則是不動聲色地觀察著男人的一舉一動。忽然，漢尼拔停在那具沒有指紋的屍體旁邊看了很久——至少貝佛利覺得比其他屍體還要久——她想了想，決定按照佛萊迪的話記錄下來。

        當漢尼拔看完所有屍體後，也忍不住也嘆了一口氣。「這次受害者真多。」

        「是啊，」貝佛利附和：「簡直讓所有人都忙翻了。」

        「是誰想到兇手是以『選色』的角度去挑選受害者？」

        「是我。」

        「非常厲害，坎茲探員，」醫生讚許的拍拍她的肩膀。「妳讓我想到了威爾。」

       貝佛利只覺得彆扭，漢尼拔．萊克特神色如常地提起威爾——那個可能是被他陷害入獄的男人——如果佛萊迪的推測沒錯，那麼這個男人簡直冷酷的令人膽寒。

        「這種時候我就會希望威爾還在，這樣案子就能有很大的進展。」沈默一會兒，貝佛利假裝不經意地開口：「我真想念他。」

        「我們都想念他。」漢尼拔不動聲色地掃了一眼身側的女巫，神色難辨。「雖然很讓人心痛，但我們都要學著習慣威爾的缺席。」

        「你覺得威爾有真的有罪嗎？萊克特醫生？」

        「坎茲探員，妳會這麼問我——代表妳認為威爾是無辜的？」

        「也不能這麼說，我只是有點懷疑。」貝佛利說：「況且威爾才被關進阿茲卡班不久，他的主審法官就被殺了，這總不可能是他親自動手了吧？而且法官屍體佈置的十分特殊——殺手在嘲諷法官的盲目。」

        「我知道，我那時也在現場。」漢尼拔話中帶著一點幾不可見的嘲諷，「正義不僅僅盲目，它也兼具無知和無情。」

        貝佛利瞇起眼睛，略帶試探了說：「這是你對兇手的側寫嗎？醫生？」

        「妳對兇手的看法如何？」漢尼拔避而不答。

        「我覺得有人利用了威爾的不穩定，他的記憶空白多到讓人驚訝，如果有人要趁虛而入也不是不可能。」貝佛利說：「不論是誰殺死那名主審法官，他都有意幫威爾洗清嫌疑。我猜⋯⋯我猜兇手或許很後悔把威爾送進阿茲卡班。」

        「妳覺得殺死法官的人陷害了威爾？」漢尼拔抬起眼，露出一個微笑，「真是讓人意外的推測，坎茲探員。」

        這個笑容讓貝佛利全身一僵，她渾身緊繃，連忙扯出一個有點蠢的笑容，乾笑了幾聲：「抱歉，我說了一些奇怪的話。」

        「沒有關係。」

        「最近一直加班，所以我腦袋現在一片混亂，講起話來有點顛三倒四。」貝佛利微笑，眼神帶著幾絲探究，直直看向漢尼拔，「不過關於威爾的事我是認真的。杰克和其他人不贊同我，所以我想問問你的意見，萊克特醫生。」

        「我以為此案罪證確鑿，坎茲探員。」漢尼拔走向貝佛利，「既然專業人士都已經下了決定，我又何必做無謂的推斷呢？」

        「因為你是威爾．葛蘭姆的心理醫生。」女探員沒有退縮，甚至反擊。「他是那麼信任你。」

        漢尼拔在貝佛利前方停下腳步，居高臨下的迎向女探員的視線，不躲也不避。兩人對視一會兒，漢尼拔才俯下身，輕柔地說：「我相信證據，坎茲探員，我勸妳也學著相信證據。不要去做無謂的推斷。」 

        氣氛僵持，這時，吉米正好和杰克走了進來。漢尼拔跟著黑人巫師離去，在經過貝佛利身邊時，他特意壓低聲音，貼心地說道：「我不會把妳的想法告訴杰克，不用擔心。」

        「謝⋯⋯謝謝你，醫生。」貝佛利僵硬的點點頭，漢尼拔面露微笑，友善的拍了拍她的肩膀。

        醫生的離去像是重新在女探員肺部灌進空氣，貝佛利小口小口的喘息，後背全部被冷汗浸濕。自她擔任FBI探員以來早已學會習慣壓力，但這短暫的交鋒卻讓貝佛利倍感緊繃。明明他也沒說些什麼，她心有餘悸的想。

         「嘿！貝佛利！沒事就過來幫忙！」

        吉米抱著一疊比他還高的資料，一副快要摔倒的模樣。貝佛利連忙揮舞魔杖，所有紙張立刻化作紙飛機，井然有序的自動飛向長桌。

        「怎麼啦？」

        「剛剛撞到人，搞的資料全部混在一起了。」吉米嘟囔著，他檢查桌上的資料，嘆了口氣：「沒辦法用魔法，我們只能一張一張重新分類了。」

        「布萊恩肯定會生氣，他花了很多時間歸檔。」

        「有什麼辦法。」吉米聳聳肩，速度極快的分著類。突然，他動作一頓，抽出其中一本，拔高音量。「搞什麼東西！這在開我玩笑嗎！」

       「怎麼了？」

       「我的屍體縫合呢？我之前明明有夾進去——是哪個智障把它弄丟了！」吉米把資料翻的啪啪作響，表情看起來很想翻桌。「媽的！要是害得我還要加班重來一次，我絕對——絕對會殺了那個——！」

        「等等，」貝佛利突然想起剛才漢尼拔的舉動，他停在一具屍體身邊——那具沒有指紋的屍體。她一揮魔杖，資料瞬間像是噴泉般往上飛衝，接著全部落地，只有一張紙緩緩飄進貝佛利手中。  
       「妳幹嘛？」

        「這具屍體有什麼特別的嗎？」

        「他沒有指紋啊，」吉米湊過來看，他皺起臉，努力回憶著。「好像他身上⋯⋯，嗯，好像在腎臟附近有一處特別工整的傷口縫合。」

        「像是有受過專業訓練的縫合技術？」

        「可以這麼說。」吉米一頓，驚呼一聲。「噢，對了，他還⋯⋯」

         突然，解剖室的門被踹開，布萊恩氣勢萬鈞的衝了進來。看見一臉呆愣的吉米，他發瘋似的衝了過去，用殺人般的氣勢一把抓起對方的衣領，拼命搖晃。「你！你這智障竟然把資料掉在員工自助餐廳！你知道是誰撿到的嗎？是我們的老大杰克．克勞福德先生——他把我叫去唸了整整三十分鐘！老子連飯都沒得吃——！」

        劇烈搖晃讓吉米兩眼翻白，他發出的哀號聲還附加了峭壁的回音特效。鬧了半天，貝佛利實在看不下去，一把抽出愚蠢同僚手中的資料，自行翻閱了起來。

        「他沒有腎臟？」其他兩人仍在互抓頭髮，沒人理她，貝佛利立刻賞了他們一人一記舒爽的電流魔法。「有人拿走了那傢伙的腎臟？」她又問了一次，這一次吉米和布萊恩有志一同地拼命點頭。

       「沒指紋的老兄是唯一缺少器官的屍體，就連縫合技術也不一樣。」吉米抓抓頭髮，試圖拯救自己呈現漩渦狀的新髮型。他身旁已經是一頭自然捲的布萊恩早已放棄，聳了聳肩，補充道：「雖然看得出來下手的人試圖模仿門外漢，但有幾處還是明顯透露出專家的手法。」

        「就像切斯皮克開膛手的受害者。」貝佛利的喃喃自語傳進其他兩人耳中，他們互看一眼，都在對方眼中看見驚惶。

 

 

 

 


	5. 4.

4\.   
（原作1996年一月，本篇2016年一月）（哈利五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        「嘿，威爾，所以⋯⋯所以你為什麼會被關進來？」彼得翻了一個身，任由大老鼠爬到自己的頭上，親暱的蹭著自己的臉頰。

        「和你差不多的原因。」威爾將頭靠在冰冷的磚牆上，盯著漆黑的天花板。「我也是被陷害的。」

        「喔⋯⋯喔，所以你想要出去報仇嗎？」

        「你怎麽知道的？」

        「上、上次，你問我想不想要離開阿茲卡班⋯⋯你說我可以、可以出去復仇。」彼得說：「那是、那是你想做的事情吧。」

        「是的。」

        「所以你要殺死他嗎？那個、那個陷害你的人？」

        回答彼得的是一片寂靜，威爾張了張口，卻無法吐出任何回答。報仇的意念支撐著這半年多來的牢獄生活，他不甘心被玩弄、不甘心被欺騙，背叛感時時刻刻在他的內心裡盤旋，提醒他不可以輕易妥協。

        阿茲卡班的生活十分緊繃，威爾沒有辦法平靜下來，他沒辦法釐清思緒，思考逃獄後的走向（況且連能不能離開都是個問題）。所有脫離『共情』後的瑣碎時間都必須保持思緒空白，否則喪失的不只是神智，可能還會是威爾的靈魂。

        他要殺死漢尼拔嗎？如果在外頭，也許夢境會給威爾解答，但是在阿茲卡班，就連做夢都是一種奢侈。

        他煩躁的在自己的牢房繞著圈子。半晌，才停下腳步，放棄似的承認：「我不知道。」

       「時間、時間會給你答案的，威爾，一切、一切都會沒事的。」

        「但願如此。」

        「我、我在這裡的第一年很痛苦，第二年才、才開始不再作惡夢——我才不再夢到他，」彼得說：「到了第三年⋯⋯第三年我遇見了你，威爾。」

        「我？」

        「在這裡⋯⋯有一個、一個可以說話的對象，是非常寶貴的事。」

        「為什麼？彼得？那個男人害你跟一大群催狂魔困在阿茲卡班，為什麼⋯⋯你還可以這麼平靜？」

        「我、我說了，時間會給你答案的。」彼得的聲音從磚塊的縫隙中傳來，帶著阿茲卡班消失已久的祥和，像是微風，帶著初春的氣息。彼得輕聲說道：「一切都會沒事的。」

       「我也希望——！」話還沒說完，監獄裡頭突然響起一聲巨大的爆炸聲。兩人皆是一愣，威爾沒來得及閃避，便在強大的衝擊力之下飛了出去。當他恢復意識時，視線滿是血紅，囚犯們在走廊上狂笑著奔跑，彷彿世界末日提早到來。

        「威、威爾！威爾！你、你還好吧！」

        「我⋯⋯我還好！」威爾甩了甩頭，「你呢？你沒事吧？」

        「我、我沒事。」

        「那就好。」

        「快、快去看外面！」彼得又驚又喜的說：「屋頂、屋頂被炸開來了！」

       只見阿茲卡班屋頂被炸出一個巨大的洞，天空火光四射，一個巨大的黑魔標記漂浮在空中，伴隨著食死徒的濃稠黑煙和瘋狂笑聲。親眼見到天空中再次黑魔標記的這一刻，佛地魔王的歸來才有真實感，威爾緊緊壓住手臂上的刺青，驚恐著喘不過氣。這次的越獄如此光明正大，看守的催狂魔完全沒有要阻止的意思——也許黑魔王已經將這些黑暗生物再次籠絡進自己的陣營？威爾不知道，他只知道魔法世界即將天翻地覆，戰火會再次點燃。

       「威、威爾！」這時隔壁牢房傳來彼得的聲音，他小聲地尖叫：「威爾！你、你可以出去了！」

        「什麼？」

        彼得從縫隙中伸出蒼白的食指，指向對面的牆壁，「那裡、那裡出現了一個洞！」

        牆壁和鐵欄杆的連接處確實出現了一個小洞，恐怕是因為年久失修，爆炸又剛好把連接欄杆的石塊給炸開了。那個洞並不足以讓一個成年男子通過，但只要花點時間把磚塊挖開，就足以逃離這個牢房。

        「快點！」彼得開心地歡呼著：「太好了！」

        要快，威爾心想，我要離開阿茲卡班了。

        接下來的時間他一直奮力挖著磚塊，他喘著氣，手指被銳利的石塊割得鮮血淋漓，指甲也被掀了開來，但威爾依舊沈默而專注的挖著。漸漸的，原本狹小的洞口慢慢擴大，只要縮起身子，以威爾目前削瘦的體型足以勉強穿越洞口。

        「莎莉！」

        突然，牢房外衝出一個人影——那是對面牢房的犯人。

        那個蓬頭垢面的男人傻笑著，他臉上滿是鮮血和灰塵，左腳腳踝扭曲成一個詭異的角度。威爾抬頭一看，對面的牢籠被炸毀的更加徹底，整面牆塌了下來，壓垮了鐵欄杆，恐怕男人就是這樣逃出來的。

        「莎莉！莎莉！妳在哪裡？」瘋癲的男人拖著斷掉的左腳，在走廊上茫然地徘徊著。威爾無視那個男人，他試著將腳穿過洞口，有點勉強，而且裸露在外的欄杆刺得威爾生疼，但是硬擠應該還是擠得過去。打定主意後，他側過身，將自己一半的身體塞入洞裡，鐵欄杆的刺在他柔軟的胸腹觸，威爾忍不住咒罵一聲，努力地縮起身體。

        「莎莉！」殊不知，在走廊上遊蕩的男人看見威爾，神色瘋狂的衝了過來，拼命地搖著威爾牢房的鐵欄，大聲咆哮著：「莎莉呢！你把莎莉藏到哪裡去了！」

        「放手！」

        男人搖晃著鐵欄杆，疼的威爾掙扎起來。他試圖將自己拉離洞口，但是因為鐵欄縫隙縮小，威爾只能卡在中間，無法動彈。

       「滾開！我他媽沒帶走什麽莎莉！」

        「嘿！過、過來！莎莉在我、在我這裡！」彼得慌張地喊著，用力敲擊著牆壁，試圖把男人引到自己的牢房前面。

        「⋯⋯莎莉？」男人聽見愛人的名字，露出了溫柔而恍惚的神情。「 莎莉，今天是星期二⋯⋯嘿！妳是不是以為我忘記了？怎麼可能！雖然比妳的生日晚了一天，但我為妳準備了這場派對⋯⋯！」

        他放開了牢籠的鐵欄杆，威爾大大鬆了一口氣，連忙把握機會用力將自己擠出牢籠。突然，原本已經離去的男人衝了回來，一把抓住威爾的手，淚流滿面地唱著：「祝妳生日快樂～祝妳生日快樂～祝莎莉生日快樂⋯⋯！」

        「放手！」

        男人死也不願意鬆手，威爾神色一暗，他反手扯住男人的頭髮，壓住對方的後腦勺，將他的頭撞向鐵欄杆。

        「祝妳生日快樂～祝妳生日⋯⋯呃！」

        威爾抓著男人，又將他撞向欄杆，這次男人的額角開始滲血。

        「祝妳、祝妳生日快樂⋯⋯祝莎莉⋯⋯呃！莎莉生日⋯⋯呃！生日快樂⋯⋯祝莎莉生日⋯⋯呃！」

        又是一次激烈的撞擊，威爾神色如常的扯著對方的頭，將男人拉遠，再惡狠狠的撞向鐵欄杆。一次又一次，一下又一下，每一回男人被拉起來，鮮血就不斷流淌，慢慢地，他臉上因為撞擊而血肉模糊，唱出的歌詞也含糊不清了起來。 

        彼得縮在牆角，不敢再看。他試圖捂起耳朵，但是生日快樂歌依舊伴隨著規律的撞擊聲傳到他耳裡，慢慢的，歌聲成了模糊的嗚咽，接著是微弱的喘息，最後寂靜無聲。

       死寂持續了半分鐘，然後又傳出重物落地的聲響。再來是威爾嘗試鑽出洞口的悶哼和喘氣聲，十多分鐘經過，他成功逃離，小小的歡呼了起來。沒有人附和，威爾一愣，理智回籠，他看見地板上死相悽慘的男人，發出一聲像是嗚咽的笑聲。

        「抱歉，讓你看到這種景象。」威爾走向隔壁牢籠，彼得如同驚弓之鳥般縮在角落的陰影裡，他緊緊抱著手中的老鼠麥可，不斷發抖。見狀，威爾想要安慰他，卻覺得自己說出的任何話都無比的蒼白。

        「嘿，」威爾還是硬是擠出一個笑容，他蹲在牢房前，敲了敲鐵欄杆。「彼得，不用擔心，我會想辦法把這個東西撬開，你可以跟我一起逃離這裡。」

        「不、不用了，我不想⋯⋯我不想出去。」

        「彼得，」威爾緊緊握住鐵欄，力道極大，簌簌顫抖，手背上青筋清晰可見。「你還覺得我是好人嗎？」

       「我、我不知道。對、對不起，威爾⋯⋯我不、我不知道⋯⋯。」

       「沒關係。」威爾站了起來，搖搖頭，「你真的不想出去？」

        「不、不要，謝謝你⋯⋯我待在這裡比較快樂。」彼得試著微笑：「阿茲卡班裡沒有人、沒有人會笑我是瘋子，外面的人比較可怕。」

       「那我要走了。」

       「等、等等！」見威爾轉身，彼得抬頭，怯懦地問：「你要、你要怎麼回去？」

        「你知道天狼星．布萊克——那個逃走的男人——他是怎麼回去的嗎？」

        「他游泳、游泳回去的。」

        「我也打算這麽做。」

        彼得慌亂地說：「你可能、可能會凍死！」

        「我沒有別的選擇，彼得，」威爾說，試圖露出一個自信的表情，卻看起來格外脆弱。「不要小看在海邊長大的男孩。」

 

 

附註：根據HP wiki，在HP5結尾哈利一行人闖入魔法部，遇見的那群食死徒就是在此時越獄。共有十人，方法未知，HP wiki上有清楚寫明其中七人的名字，剩下三人不明（寫了Three other Death Eaters）。可以當作威爾就是三人中一人。

 


	6. 5.

5.

（原作1996年一月，本篇2016年一月）（哈利五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

  
        貝佛利再次來到了查爾斯街上的星巴克，這次她早早抵達，坐在上回的位置，看起來十分焦慮不安。

        「坎茲探員，妳來得真早。」佛萊迪姍姍來遲，她抖了抖自己身上的積雪。「妳會主動聯繫我，代表妳是不是發現了什麼？」

        「妳先坐下。」貝佛利示意，女記者照做。和上次不同，佛萊迪這次看起來勝券在握，她翹腳，勾起一個微笑，「說吧，坎茲探員，妳是不是回心轉意了？」

        「我不會跟妳透露任何調查內容，不過我確實開始考慮妳上次說的那件事。」

        「妳願意幫忙了？」

        「我會考慮，至少我必須先知道妳的計畫，勞茲女士。」

        佛萊迪笑了一聲，帶著一點譏諷。「坎茲探員，妳在擔心什麼？」

        「法律。」貝佛利撐著膝蓋，雙眼銳利的看著眼前的女記者。她又再次重複一次，「我不打算進行任何違反法律的活動。」

       「哈！」佛勞迪似乎被逗樂了，她捂著嘴笑了起來。「妳真是正直，探員，正直又天真。」

        「我不是個蠢貨。」

        「妳以為靠著法律途徑就能找到線索？」佛萊迪收起輕挑的態度，嚴肅的說：「對方是連FBI都找不到蹤跡的連續殺人犯。這麼多年來他四處遊蕩，甚至晃到你們眼皮底下，參與你們的調查，陷害你們的探員——妳還指望法律能派得上用場？」

        貝佛利抿起嘴唇，臉上一片滾燙，女記者的話狠狠搧了這位現役FBI探員一巴掌。佛萊迪察覺她的窘迫，搖了搖頭，收起剛才的咄咄逼人，放軟了語氣，「坎茲探員，就像妳說的，妳不是個蠢貨，甚至非常聰明。在我看來，妳比你的同僚們還懂得靈活變通。我知道妳能理解我的提議，再仔細想想吧。」

       「如果⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」貝佛利低著頭，扭著手指，「如果我們⋯⋯我是說，如果我們要尋求法律之外的途徑，妳的計畫是什麼？」

        「自我從阿茲卡班回來，我就一直觀察著萊克特，記錄著他的生活，試圖找到任何可疑之處。」

        「結果呢？」

        「他非常厲害，我什麼都查不出來，而且我懷疑萊克特已經發現我了，所以我不得不停止我的跟蹤計畫。」

        「可想而知。」

        「不過我倒是找到了另一個辦法。」女記者露出自豪的微笑，從手提包裡掏出了一份古老的羊皮紙，攤開在桌上。「我找到了萊克特家的平面圖。」

        這是一張十分老舊的圖紙，因為魔法而保存得非常完好。佛萊迪指著平面圖，清晰的解釋：「我一直在研究連續殺人犯的特性，根據許多研究和史料，通常連續殺人犯都會保存受害者的一些⋯⋯東西，當作自己的戰利品。」

        「器官。」貝佛利說：「切斯皮克開膛手拿走了死者的器官。」

        「沒錯。」女記者點頭，「我們不知道他會怎麼處理這些器官，根據葛蘭姆之前的推斷，他說開膛手⋯⋯有可能⋯⋯有可能將那些部位都吃下肚了。」

        「食人魔，」貝佛利喃喃地說。兩人頓時沈默，食人魔這個名詞彷彿就是恐懼的化身，死死的壓迫著她們的心臟。

        真正讓人害怕的並不是追捕一名兇殘的食人殺手，而是這名殺手就在自己身邊。你以為他是可以信賴的同僚、是一個睿智的盟友，你努力追捕著兇手，而他卻早已高舉武器，準備好將你烹調入肚。

        貝佛利清了清喉嚨，率先從恐懼中恢復正常，她問道：「妳認為萊克特醫生會將戰利品放在家裡？」

       「我不能確定，但是值得一試。」佛萊迪聳聳肩，「萊克特的房子位於古老的社區，大多數的建築物內部構造都一樣。我去『問過』建商，他們坦承近期沒有任何住戶對房子進行大改造，甚至給了我這張平面圖。」

        「問過？」貝佛利挑起眉，「妳用了吐真劑（Veritaserum）？」

        聞言，女記者只是笑而不答。

        貝佛利翻了一個白眼，「好吧，就算妳的猜測屬實，房子裡面確實藏有開膛手的戰利品，但是我們該怎麼進去？」

        「是妳要進去，不是我們。」

        「看不出來妳是個膽小鬼，勞茲女士。」

        「我這個人熱愛挑戰，坎茲探員。」佛萊迪微笑：「我可不是小女孩，我不會因為不敢進去鬼屋所以找個同伴來壯膽。我找妳來，是因為這個工作非妳不可。」

        「為什麼？」

        「我知道我的風評如何，就算我真的在裡頭找到些什麼，克勞福德探員也不會相信我，說不定還會反告我入侵民宅。」佛萊迪傾身向前，「但妳就不同了，坎茲探員，妳是他的手下大將。」

        「我必須提醒妳，違法取得的證據不能呈上法庭。」

        「我知道，但是這至少是個開始。人類是奇怪的生物，只要開始懷疑，就會一發不可收拾。」

        「有可能會驚動漢尼拔˙萊克特，他可能會像幾年前一樣消失的無影無蹤。」

        「喔！拜託！拿出妳的勇氣！」佛萊迪誇張的嘆息：「如果不試試看，你們會一直原地踏步。如果我們不小心讓萊克特跑了，往好處想，至少FBI已經知道切斯皮克開膛手的長相和姓名了，不是嗎？」

        「這⋯⋯這真的是個非常魯莽的計畫。」貝佛利喃喃說道，她思索了一會兒，又繼續問：「當我在裡面冒著生命危險時，妳又在外頭做些什麼？」

        「當妳的後援啦！」女記者比了一個『噓』的動作，她拆下手腕上的手錶，神秘兮兮的遞給貝佛利。探員疑惑地拿了起來，看了半天，卻看不出個所以然來。

        「這是什麼？」

       「這就是我在外面做的事。」佛萊迪輕聲說：「這是個港口鑰（Portkey）。」

       貝佛利愣了一下，立即回過神。「真是厲害，勞茲女士，如果妳成為罪犯，恐怕會是個難纏的對手。」

        「我在政府裡有自己的門路，不用擔心，我向妳保證這個港口鑰絕對有用。」佛萊迪微笑：「為了以防萊克特使用魔咒防堵現影術，或是有什麼意外讓妳失去魔杖，至少港口鑰能帶妳逃出來。」

        「謝謝妳。」貝佛利接過那隻手錶，「這讓我安心多了。」

       「坎茲探員，妳星期三晚上九點有空嗎？」女記者掏出筆記本，「我追蹤萊克特很久，他在這個時間會去參加小型的心理治療師聚會，成員有莫魔也有巫師，能限制住他使用魔法。」

       「我可以。」貝佛利神色緊繃，「港口鑰生效的時間是幾點？」

        「十點整，萊克特通常十點結束聚會，會開十五到二十分鐘的車回家。」

        「港口鑰的地點呢？」

       「行為科學部大樓正門口。」佛萊迪補充：「以防妳出現任何意外，或是發現什麼需要立即上呈的證據。」

       「我知道了。」

        佛萊迪抓住貝佛利的手腕，嚴肅而真誠地說：「祝福妳，探員，萬事小心。」

 

 

 

        晚間八點，貝佛利出現在一處莫魔高級社區中。女記者看見她，招了招手，兩人躲在對面的巷子觀察了一個多小時，等漢尼拔驅車離去後，才小心翼翼地走了出來。

       「妳準備好了嗎？」雪地反射著光，將佛萊迪的臉照射的格外蒼白。貝佛利緊張的點了點頭，見狀，女記者拍拍她的肩膀，說道：「我在這裡等妳，如果有任何狀況，我會馬上通知FBI。」

        「好。」

        「坎茲探員，謹慎為上。」

        貝佛利將自己的臉縮進皮衣衣領，越過馬路，一路上用魔法消除雪地裡的足跡。她左右看了看，接著用身體擋住自己的動作，施展開鎖咒，輕而易舉的溜進了漢尼拔的家裡。太順利了，貝佛利心想，卻也因此提高了警覺。

        她戴上鑑識手套，掏出魔杖，仔細的在漢尼拔家中搜索，每一個角落都沒有放過，卻一無所獲。這只是比一般人華麗的大宅，裡面擺滿了珍稀的藝術品或書籍，沒有任何貝佛利期待的連續殺人魔證據。

        過了許久，探員放棄的嘆了口氣，扒了扒自己的黑髮，低頭看了看時間。目前是九點四十分，距離港口鑰啟動還有二十分鐘。

       也許是她搞錯了。貝佛利走向玄關，她打算離開這裏，然後從此打消任何威爾無罪的瘋狂念頭。

        經過二樓樓梯時，樓梯旁的一個長形的空間吸引了她的視線，那裡擺了一個木質的雕花三層櫃，牆上掛著一幅魯本斯的三美神，看起來十分普通。但貝佛利想起了那張平面圖，這個空間原本是給另一個樓梯的——通往地下室的樓梯。

        這個發現讓她渾身一震，激動地往三層櫃走去。貝佛利著急而興奮的四處觀察，甚至把那幅畫都掀了開來，卻什麼都沒有發現，突然，她踩過某塊木板，地板發出了輕微的嘎滋聲。這聲輕微的聲響吸引了貝佛利的注意，她蹲下身，用魔杖輕敲地板，接著揮出魔法，地板微微下陷，向兩旁打了開來，出現了一個向下的樓梯。「Lumos，」她低聲唸道，吞吞口水，小心翼翼的走向地下室。

        映入眼簾的景象讓貝佛利倒抽了一口氣，地下室裡掛滿了一層一層的塑膠布料，昏暗的角落裡有著極為專業的手術器材。她小心翼翼的走向深處，看見了手術台，還有手術檯旁的冰櫃——裡面的東西讓她幾乎嘔吐。

       「坎茲探員。」

        後方傳來熟悉的嗓音。

        貝佛利一驚，連忙轉過身來，高舉魔杖。切斯皮克開膛手就站在樓梯旁，一層又一層的塑膠布將他的神情隱藏了起來，像是一層又一層的人皮，將魔鬼包裝，反射出每個人所期望看見的形象。

        「坎茲探員，妳應該要學會聽取建議。」一邊說著，漢尼拔一邊抽出魔杖，從容不迫地走來。

       「站住！」貝佛利怒吼，尾音卻在顫抖，她不停發射繳械咒。「漢尼拔．萊克特！放下你的武器！」

        醫生只是後退一步，身影消失在塑膠布後方。貝佛利渾身緊繃，向後走了幾步，靠著牆，讓自己背後沒有空隙。她趁機瞄了一眼手上的手錶，目前是九點五十五分，她咬緊牙關，暗自希望自己能撐到港口鑰發動的時間。

        「萊克特醫生！FBI已經在前往這裡的路上！」貝佛利大喊，一邊向後摸索，沿著牆壁移動，試圖走向樓梯口。

        四周一片寂靜，所有細微聲響因此被無限放大。右側的塑膠布後方閃過一個黑影，貝佛利立刻一揮魔杖，將那層塑膠炸了開來。「不要輕舉妄動！」她大喊，眼角又瞥到左方的動靜，再次甩出攻擊，這次傳來的擊中物體的聲響，伴隨著一聲悶哼。

        見狀，女探員心下一喜，她小心謹慎地朝漢尼拔倒下的方向走去。那裡的塑膠布被擊落，和地板上的黑影糾纏在一起，貝佛利蹲下來，掀開塑膠布，看見的卻是一大塊鮮血淋漓的肉塊。

        下一秒，漢尼拔從女探員背後冒了出來，昏擊咒準確地擊中目標。

        當貝佛利再次清醒，銳利的手術檯燈光刺得她睜不開眼，只能看見一片空白。她試圖掙扎，身體卻不聽使喚，腦袋渾渾噩噩，無法集中精神思考。

        「晚安，坎茲探員。」

        漢尼拔湊了上前，擦了擦手上的手術刀，朝探員微微一笑。貝佛利什麼也做不了，她眼睜睜的看著漢尼拔彎下腰，在自己的腹部做了個記號，將銳利的手術刀精準的切入肉裡。鮮血爭先恐後地湧了出來。

        「不⋯⋯不⋯⋯！」貝佛利可以感覺到自己的腹部被切開，雖然毫無痛覺，但是活生生目睹自己被切開的感受卻讓她無法承受。「天啊⋯⋯不！不⋯⋯不不⋯⋯天啊！」

        「放心，」漢尼拔溫和地拍了拍她的手背，「很快就會過去了。」

        十點整了。貝佛利艱難地轉過頭，茫然而希冀地看著手上的手錶——港口鑰卻沒有啟動。

       「怎麼了？」漢尼拔也跟著看向探員手上那隻手錶，探究的瞇起眼。「我不記得妳有戴手錶的習慣。」

       貝佛利恍若未聞，此時她的意識已經完全恍惚。一聽見有人在與自己對話，她便茫然地張開嘴，懇求的詢問：「幾點⋯⋯幾點了⋯⋯？」

       漢尼拔彎下腰，近錶面看了看，接著在貝佛利耳邊輕聲說：「十點五分了。」

       「不⋯⋯！不會的！不不不⋯⋯！」

       「抱歉，把妳的新手錶弄髒了。」

         醫生試圖抹去錶面上的鮮血，卻只是愈擦愈糟。他聳聳肩，將注意力轉回獵物身上，摸索了一陣，俐落下刀，活生生取出貝佛利．坎茲的腎臟。

 

 

 

 


	7. 6.

6.  
（原作1996年一月，本篇2016年一月）（哈利五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        一踏入冰冷的海水中，威爾幾乎失去知覺，他只能機械式地擺動著四肢，企圖在一望無際的大海裡前進。海浪一波一波打來，一次一次將他壓入海水裡。他掙扎著浮起來，不斷嗆咳，寒冷和缺氧讓他感到前所未有的害怕。

        這是一種面對自然的恐懼，人類不管再怎麼掙扎似乎都不可能獲勝。在這一刻，威爾的腦袋不再為往事所困，漢尼拔、阿拉娜、艾比蓋兒的臉都被汪洋大海洗去，只剩下一片空白。如今，他腦袋裡只有一個念頭：活下去。

        在求生本能面前，威爾模糊的意識到，自己那些看似重要的恨與愛，其實也只是人類無聊又愚蠢的小小煩惱罷了。最終，一個大浪襲來，他被打入大海中，徹底失去了意識。

        老舊收音機傳來了女子的低沉歌聲，像是在對愛人的呢喃，每一次的尾音的上揚都帶著一絲絲若有似無的引誘，黏膩的鼻音如同在接吻時的唇齒交纏，曖昧又張揚。

        威爾在音樂中甦醒過來，他茫然地看著天花板，上面的管線有些外漏，隔板上沾著一些泛黃的水漬，看起來年代久遠。他嘗試翻個身，卻發現自己身體使不上力，掙扎了半天，才成功轉過頭。這是一間多人病房，布簾另一端傳來隔壁床的打呼聲。威爾四下張望，這裏的儀器十分普通，也沒有任何五顏六色的閃光或爆炸。他暗自確定自己應該是被莫魔救了起來。不幸中的大幸，威爾心想，至少不會立刻被送回去阿茲卡班。

        「哈囉，睡美人，你醒來啦。」一個高瘦精壯的男人從上方探出頭來，露齒一笑。威爾嚇了一跳，試圖拉開和對方的距離，雙手卻毫無力氣，又跌回床鋪上。見狀，男人繞過病床，站到威爾前面，幫他從病床上稍稍坐了起來，還十分貼心的墊了幾顆枕頭在威爾背後。

        「你不用這麼緊張，我又不會害你。」男子坐到病床旁的椅子上，擺弄著桌子上的老舊收音機。威爾謹慎地觀察對方，年輕男人有著極為高挑的身材，頭髮理的很短，神色中帶著一點年輕人特有的俏皮和活力。「你喜歡我選的音樂嗎？在你昏迷期間，我一直放這首歌給你聽。」

        威爾沒有回答。

        「我挺喜歡這種風格的，」年輕男子露出一個友善的微笑，隨著音樂哼唱了起來。他調整一下收音機的音量，朝威爾眨眨眼，「你不覺得很有⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯一種曖昧的性感嗎？」

        「也許吧。」威爾昏昏沈沈的說，他對音樂沒有什麼特別的喜好。他看著眼前高挑的男子，問道：「你是誰？」

        「我？我是照顧你的人啊。」男子說：「我叫馬修．布朗。」

        「布朗先生，你是治療師？」威爾喃喃地問：「這裡是醫院？」

       「莫魔醫院，葛蘭姆先生。」馬修糾正道：「你很幸運的被莫魔的海巡隊發現，你被救起來的時候已經幾乎休克了，所幸除了營養不良跟失溫外，倒是沒有其他致命的傷口。」

       威爾眯起了眼，懷疑的看著馬修：「你是巫師⋯⋯那你為什麼會出現在麻瓜醫院？」

        「為了你啊，」馬修湊近，露出了有些瘋癲的微笑，「我做的一切都是為了你，威爾．葛蘭姆先生。」

        突然，一名身穿護理師制服的中年女子走了進來，她一臉莫名其妙地盯著馬修，「這是我負責的病人，先生，我們並沒有開放探訪時間，你是怎麼進來的。」

       「噢！糟糕！」馬修裝腔作勢的哀嚎一聲：「被發現了呢！」

       「先生，請你離開。否則我就要叫保全了。」

       「好好好，別那麼兇嘛！」馬修高舉雙手，比出投降的手勢。接著他彎下腰，在威爾的臉頰旁親了一下，發出了『啾』的聲響。「我下次再來看你。」

        又來一個神經病，威爾昏昏沈沈的想著。

        「很高興你清醒了，先生，你已經躺了三天了。」護理師走到床邊，檢查點滴，朝威爾露出一個友善的微笑，「你有哪裡不舒服嗎？」

        「我⋯⋯我沒辦法使力。」

        「因為你躺了整整三天，這是正常現象，最近沒事時你可以多動動手腳，會有助於恢復。」

        威爾點點頭。

       「對了，你必須要填好這份表格。」護理師從一旁的櫃子裡抽出一張紙，放在床頭櫃上。「這只是一些基本的身份資料，你身上沒有任何證件，警方無法確認你的身份，也沒辦法通知你的親友。」她咯咯地笑了起來，自認幽默地說：「過幾天警方會來找你問一些問題，別擔心，只要你不是什麼逃犯，他們通常不會為難你的。」

       關於身份認證這件事困擾著威爾，但他現在腦袋還是昏昏沈沈的，沒有多大心力去思考解決辦法。半夜，威爾睡得正熟，卻感受到一股炙熱的視線，他警戒的張開眼，就看見早上那位布朗先生坐在一樣的位置上，手撐著下巴，陶醉地看著自己。

        「你——！」威爾往後一縮，試圖按下病床旁的通知鈴。馬修立刻起身，越過威爾，壓制住他的動作。

        「葛蘭姆先生，你看過成群的小鳥攻擊獵鷹嗎？」馬修在他耳邊低語：「你和我都是獵鷹。」

       「請你先放開我，布朗先生。」威爾平靜地說：「等你冷靜下來，我們再來談談獵鷹。」

       馬修立刻坐回原位，雙手興奮地拍打著膝蓋。威爾揉了揉被壓制的手腕，抬起頭，「你不是英國人。」

       「我是美國人，我在巴爾的摩精神病院裡工作，我對你的到來期待了非常久，沒想到最後你竟然被關到阿茲卡班。」馬修鼓起腮幫子，哀怨的說：「所以我預支了所有的假期，追了過來。」

      「你⋯⋯你追了過來？」

       「我查了所有資料，沒有人知道阿茲卡班的確切位置，但是有很多種謠傳，總歸來說，阿茲卡班應該位於北海某個小島上。」馬修炫耀般的湊上前，「我這幾個月就一直在海岸線的城市遊蕩。直到我看見了那個黑魔標記，我就知道，時機到了。」

       「你怎麼能確定我會逃出來？」

      「我知道你可以，我研究了你所有的案件，你是如此獨特，你的思維是如此的美麗。」馬修忽然拔高音量，「要不是因為你生病了，世界上誰還會抓到你呢？」

       威爾不自在的轉移話題：「你⋯⋯你剛才提到了獵鷹。」

       「啊，是的，獵鷹。」馬修點了點頭，「獵鷹因為自身的優越，引起了其他鳥類的恐慌，而被弱者群起圍攻。」

        「獵鷹是孤獨的生物。」

        「沒錯，這是牠們的缺點。想想看，葛蘭姆先生，如果獵鷹能互相幫助，會產生多麼強壯、多麽美麗的力量。」

        「很有趣的推論。」

       「所以我們應該互相幫助。」馬修話鋒一轉，拿起了床頭的個人資料表，笑了一聲：「告訴我，葛蘭姆先生，你打算怎麽寫這張表格？」

       威爾沈默一會兒，謹慎地看著馬修，「我會想出辦法的。」

       「這麼被動不是件好事，葛蘭姆先生。莫魔們也不是蠢貨，等你把鬍子剃一剃，長相就會被認出來了。你的有些受害者也是莫魔，他們也知道你是通緝犯。」馬修搖了搖頭，把手上的紙撕成碎屑，「你沒有魔杖、沒有錢、沒有護照、沒有身份⋯⋯，你什麼都沒有。」他露出一個勢在必得的微笑：「你除了我，還有其他選擇嗎？」

 

 

        馬修．布朗帶著威爾施展現影術，來到他目前租借的廉價公寓裡。這裏看起來完全不像有人居住，空空蕩蕩，除了一些紙袋和生活用品外，其餘幾乎保持著剛租來的模樣。威爾謹慎地跟在馬修身後，在他看來，比起一個瘋狂崇拜自己的神經病，跟麻瓜警察打交道更為麻煩。至少在必要的時候，解決一個人比解決一堆人簡單多了。

       「你要喝茶嗎？葛蘭姆先生？」

       「不用，謝謝你。」

       「那你要吃點東西嗎？」

       威爾還是搖了搖頭。

      馬修露出了委屈的表情，皺起了臉，抱怨道：「你總該讓我幫忙吧？」

       「不⋯⋯」

       「我知道了，你需要洗澡！」馬修把威爾拉了起來，推向浴室，還一邊開心的說著：「我早就知道有這一天，所以我有幫你買了很多新衣服，我等等去拿來給你——！」

      威爾在浴室裡沈默的站了一會兒，想了想，還是打開了蓮蓬頭。熱氣頓時暈染在狹小的浴室裡，他一邊抽氣一邊脫掉身上不合身的連帽上衣，接著他走向鏡子，擦掉鏡面上氤氳的霧氣，舉起手臂，撕掉側腰上的染血的紗布。

      「該死的⋯⋯！」威爾皺起眉，小心翼翼地戳了一下傷口，又小小哀嚎一聲。鮮血順著他的側腰肌肉的起伏滑落，威爾單手撐著牆壁，另一隻手再次抹掉集結在鏡面上的水氣。鏡子裡的倒影是一個截然不同的男人，他蓬頭垢面、鬚髮糾結、瘦削而蒼白，威爾幾乎認不出自己，他覺得自己就像路上隨處可見的懸賞單，整張臉上寫滿了『危險勿近』。

       突然傳來幾聲敲門聲，威爾抹了抹臉，轉過頭，「請進。」

       「嘿，我想你需要毛巾。」馬修探頭進來，露出一個笑容。威爾道謝著接過毛巾，但對方卻沒有要離去的意思，反而向前一步，走進浴室內，頓時狹小的空間顯得更為擁擠。

        「布朗先生⋯⋯」

        「別叫我布朗先生，我不習慣這麼正式的稱呼。」馬修將威爾逼至角落，試圖伸手摸向威爾的臉頰，卻被側頭避開。「叫我馬修。」

        「好吧，馬修，你可以稍微後退一點嗎？」

        「我可以叫你威爾嗎？」馬修露出了耍賴的笑容，又再繼續靠上前。這次距離太近了，幾乎撞上威爾赤裸的胸膛，這讓威爾避無可避，只好開口：「隨便你吧。」

        得逞後，馬修滿意的退開了，哼著歌走向鏡子，從後方的櫃子裡拿出刮鬍刀 。「威爾，你需要好好的理理鬍子。我技術不錯，要不要我幫忙？」

        「⋯⋯不用了，謝謝你。」

        馬修擠擠眼，半是哀求地說：「拜託你讓我幫忙。」

        「我不習慣讓人拿著刀靠近我的喉嚨。」威爾沈默片刻，最終開口解釋，帶著一點警告：「我不喜歡被人威脅。」

        「真是可惜。」馬修嘆了一口氣，他察覺到對方的防備，只好以退為進。「好吧，我先出去，你有任何需要就叫我一聲。」

        等馬修出去後，威爾脫下身上其他的衣物，踏進淋浴間。他閉起眼，任由水花噴灑在自己赤裸的軀體上。睽違已久的熱水讓威爾瑟縮起身，他半靠在磁磚上，感受水花淅淅瀝瀝砸在自己臉上的感覺，如同乾涸的大地遇上滂沱大雨，萬物重獲生機。

       威爾感到前所未有的迷茫。

        他按照希望從阿茲卡班逃了出來，可是接下來呢？他要去哪？回美國和過往一刀兩斷？還是留在英國開始新的人生？

        浴室的門又被打開，威爾正低著頭，陷入自己的思緒中，沒有察覺有人走了進來。馬修悄悄的站在淋浴間外，兩人只隔了一層薄薄的玻璃，霧氣遮掩了威爾部分的裸體，讓他顯露在外的蒼白軀幹更顯清晰。馬修看了非常之久，接著他神色一暗，下定決心。他快速脫掉自己的上衣，打開淋浴間的門，大步跨了進去。

        「什——！」威爾一驚，抬起頭來。但馬修並沒有等他反應過來，立刻跪下，一手扣住對方大腿，另一手扶起陰莖，張開嘴含了進去。威爾呼吸一滯，雙手揪緊馬修的短髮，試圖把他拉開，但馬修卻只是含的更深，緊緊抓住威爾的髖骨，將他用力推向自己。

        馬修感受到威爾的抗拒，他稍稍吐出一點陰莖，微微含著頂端，不斷用舌頭舔舐著，並用手搓揉威爾的陰囊。接著他向上ㄧ看，露出幾分勾引的微笑，含糊不清的說著：「⋯⋯我想幫你。」

        「不、不⋯⋯」

        「我想幫你⋯⋯，威爾，讓我幫你。」馬修含住龜頭，挑釁的用犬齒小力的咬了咬。單人的淋浴間此時只有淅瀝淅瀝的水花聲、口交吸允的聲音、還有壓抑的喘息聲——單單是威爾的喘氣就讓馬修興奮得無可抑制。

        真性感，馬修心想，既性感又無助。這種壓抑的喘息聲助長了他的興致，他掌控全局，甚至起了起分惡作劇的心思，不斷地嘗試各種技巧，利用舌頭和牙齒玩弄著對方陰莖，試圖引出更多曖昧的呻吟。

      「哈⋯⋯哈⋯⋯唔！夠、夠了！」威爾滿臉通紅，咬牙切齒，聽起來情慾正盛。「夠了！」

        馬修微微鬆口嘴吧，笑意模糊的說：「還不夠。」

        「我說⋯⋯嗯！不、不⋯⋯拜託！」威爾嘶啞的提高嗓門：「快點！」

        威爾用力按住馬修的頭，強迫他把自己的陰莖含到最深。馬修頓時反應不及，嗆咳了好幾下，但威爾並沒有放過他，甚至緊緊抓住對方頭髮，藉此固定住他的頭，快速的在他嘴裡抽插了起來。

       剛開始馬修完全無法招架，只能任由威爾在自己嘴裡進出，唾液沿著嘴角滑落。過了一會兒，馬修漸漸掌握著節奏，他眼底閃過一絲興奮，配合的張大嘴吧，放軟頸部，口腔隨著陰莖的進出而用力和放鬆。

       這種被威爾主宰的快感徹底點燃馬修的情慾，他忘情地閉上眼睛，從褲子裡掏出自己的陰莖，上下套弄著。另一隻手則是伸向威爾的屁股，用力搓揉，幾次手指還擦過他的後穴。兩人逐漸加劇的喘息聲蓋過了水聲，在回音的加持下不斷在浴室裡迴盪。突然，威爾動作一滯，手指揪緊了馬修的頭髮，張大著嘴，發出了幾聲介於嗚咽和呻吟間的喘息。

      「啊⋯⋯嗚！」

        馬修感受到他的緊繃，張大嘴，配合的吞下精液。等到對方射精過後，他安撫的捏了捏威爾瘦削的臀肉，自慰的動作加快，接著也立即跟著達到高潮。馬修親暱的蹭了蹭威爾的下腹部，就著跪姿環抱住威爾的下髖，雙手搓揉著對方的屁股，甚至微微拉開臀肉，試圖將食指送進威爾的後穴裡。

       「已經夠了！」威爾一把抓住馬修的頭髮，狠狠地將他扯開。「出去。」

        「你⋯⋯！」

        「我說夠了！」威爾怒斥。

        馬修目露兇光，眼看就要撲上來反擊，卻在最後一刻收手。他打開淋浴間的門，聲音在水聲下顯得有些微弱，「抱歉，我只是希望能幫上忙。」

        隨著關門聲離去，淋浴間突然顯得格外空曠。威爾失神的靠在牆上，像是畏寒般微微顫抖，他嗚咽一聲，緩慢地將頭埋進手掌之中。

 

 

 

 


	8. 7.

7.  
（原作1996年一月，本篇2016年一月）（哈利五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        指針指向九點五十分時，漢尼拔的車燈緩緩照亮道路的一端，佛萊迪連忙把自己藏進巷子裡。她小心翼翼的探出頭，確認醫生打開車門，在約莫十點整時回到家中。

        夜晚的街道一片寂靜，雪花不知何時開始悉悉簌簌地落下，悄聲的融化在女記者呼出的熱氣中，如同一消即逝的生命，在無聲無息間從指尖中溜走。佛萊迪拉緊風衣領口，抖掉身上的積雪，她抿起嘴，身體不斷顫抖——卻不是因為寒冷。

        她知道，對街的房子裡恐怕正在進行一場生死搏鬥。我親手策劃一切，佛萊迪驕傲的想。明天的頭條會是我的，我的名字會登上各大報紙，就連英國的預言家日報都要他媽的跪著懇求我的新聞。

        晚上十點十分，佛萊迪深深吸了一口氣，走向對街那棟大宅，那棟古老的宅院如同盤踞在雪地上的巨獸，沈默而致命。女記者站在門廊上，閉起眼，鼓起所有勇氣舉起手，按下大門旁的門鈴。

       她以為自己會在門邊等上一段時間，但下一秒，漢尼拔立刻打開大門。一看見門口的女記者，他眼底閃過一絲冰冷，仍然十分有禮貌的說道：「晚安，勞茲女士。」

       「你好，醫生。」佛萊迪瞇起眼，不動聲色地觀察漢尼拔的外表，試圖在整潔的西裝上找到一滴鮮血、一條裂縫、甚至是一根不屬於漢尼拔的黑色長髮。

       「這麼晚來拜訪，勞茲女士，這並不是值得稱許的行為。」

       「萊克特醫生，我受人所託前來拜訪你。」

       漢尼拔察覺女記者打量的視線，不悅的眯起了眼。「我有這個榮幸知道對方是誰嗎？」

       佛萊迪直視漢尼拔的雙眼，她的雙腳在顫抖著——不知道是因為興奮還是害怕。但她十分清楚，這恐怕是自己職業生涯中做過最驚險的舉動，而她對這種驚險樂在其中。

       「威爾．葛蘭姆。我是為了威爾．葛蘭姆來找你。」

       「如果妳想要為了威爾採訪我，恕我失禮，我沒有興趣讓我的名字刊登在那種小報上頭。」漢尼拔微微頷首，他的雙手一直放在背後，挺直著脊椎，讓他看起來俯瞰眾生。「我手上正在撰寫一篇新的論文，勞茲女士，我恐怕必須回去工作。」

       「等、等等！」佛萊迪連忙衝上前，手腳並用的卡住門板，硬是不讓他關門。

       「勞茲女士，請妳放手。」

        佛萊迪低頭掃了下手錶，上面顯示十點十三分。時間還沒到，還有兩分鐘，十點十五分港口鑰才會啟動。「我⋯⋯我去過阿茲卡班，我和葛蘭姆面對面說過話。你不想知道我們說了什麼嗎？」

       醫生挑起眉，他鬆開壓制門板的手，佛萊迪立刻從縫隙中溜了出來，她了理自己凌亂的捲髮，硬是擠出一個緊繃的職業性笑容，半是戲謔地說：「萊克特醫生，你還真在意葛蘭姆。」

       「妳見過威爾？」漢尼拔無視挑釁，「他要求見妳？」

       「葛蘭姆告訴我一切真相，他要我把真相公諸於世。」佛萊迪說：「他還說他一定會想辦法離開那裡。」

       「喔？真相？真有趣，指的是妳寫的那些報導嗎？」

        「那些報導確實引起了大眾的注意力，不是嗎？」佛萊迪眼角掃過手錶上的時間，頓時鬆了口氣。十點十五，港口鑰應該生效了。一切都在她的掌握中。突然其來的自信讓她恢復一開始的刁鑽，女記者站直身體，略微挑釁的說：「說不定葛蘭姆已經成功逃獄了，我想他一定滿腔怒火，正在踏上找你復仇的路上呢。」

        「作為威爾的主治醫生，我期待他來找我，這代表著我對他有一定程度的幫助。」漢尼拔用眼角餘光瞄了眼女記者的手錶，嘴角溢出一絲了然的笑容。「我能幫助他看清自己。」

        「看清誰？醫生，你想讓——！」

         「說了這麼久，勞茲女士，我看不出來我們剛才的對話究竟有什麼實質意義。」漢尼拔突然打岔，「妳是在拖延時間嗎？」

        「哈！哈⋯⋯我⋯⋯我為什麼要拖延時間？」

        「是啊，妳為什麼要拖延時間呢？」漢尼拔輕輕扣住自己的左手腕，佛萊迪和貝佛利就是把手錶戴在這個位置。「還是說，妳在幫誰拖延時間？」

         看見醫生的動作，女記者寒毛直豎，恐懼像是利劍一樣穿過她的心臟。記者的直覺正在咆哮危險，她意識到漢尼拔或許已經發現一切，而貝佛利有可能已經身亡。

        佛萊迪．勞茲往後退了一大步，試圖遠離眼前的連續殺人犯。而漢尼拔只是微笑，他踏出大門，站在門廊上，凜冽的寒風捲起醫生大衣的衣角，他的陰影無止盡的拉長，打碎了人類的輪廓，在蒼白的雪地中倒映出一大片濃墨般的恐懼。

        「滴答。（Tick-tock.）」

       「什、什麼？」

        漢尼拔伸出一直放在背後的右手，食指像是鐘擺一樣左右擺動。在門廊昏黃的燈光下，佛萊迪驚恐不已的睜大雙眼，類似鮮血的液體正從醫生的手指上滴落。

        「滴答、滴答、滴答。」漢尼拔悄聲道：「注意時間，勞茲女士，妳已經要來不及了。」

 

 

        十點十五分，布萊恩從行為科學部大樓走出來，他伸了一個懶腰，轉了轉因為加班僵硬不已的脖子。下一秒，他聽見重物落地的聲音，布萊恩嚇了一大跳，四下張望，看見不遠處的雪地裡有一坨黑色的物體。他瞇起眼，隱隱約約地呻吟聲從那裡傳來，在夜晚顯得格外陰森，讓布萊恩起了一身雞皮疙瘩。

       「搞什麼鬼？」布萊恩翻了一個白眼，他掏出魔杖，小心翼翼地朝黑色物體走去。「最好不要又是他媽的惡作劇魔法⋯⋯。」

      當距離夠近時，布萊恩發現那是一名有著黑色長髮的女人。對方蜷曲在雪地裡，背對著布萊恩，不斷顫抖，極其細微的呻吟聲像是一張密不透風的大網，緊緊揪住布萊恩的心臟。

      「是誰？」他又前一步，腳下踩到濕滑的液體，他低頭一看，發現一大攤鮮紅色的血液正源源不絕從女子身下湧出。布萊恩立刻衝上前，一把翻過黑髮女子的身體，「我靠！貝佛利？」

        貝佛利．坎茲躺在雪地裡，臉色灰青，肚子上有一條極為新鮮的傷口。布萊恩只看一眼就立刻判斷出傷勢嚴重——他從來沒有這麼憎恨過自己的職業，傷口正訴說著同僚即將死亡的事實。

      「妳他媽給我撐住！」布萊恩脫下身上的襯衫，死命壓住傷口，接著抽出魔杖，朝天空發射火光。「貝佛利！我是布萊恩！妳不會有事的」

        接下來的夜晚簡直是世界末日，求救訊號發出沒多久，救援小組就紛紛施展現影術到達現場，他們從布萊恩手中接走貝佛利。過沒多久，接到消息的杰克．克勞福德也趕了過來，他嚴肅的聽完報告後，繞過鑑識小組，一把拉起坐在階梯上不斷發抖的下屬。

        「振作一點」杰克拍了拍布萊恩的肩膀。「貝佛利沒有死。」

        聞言，布萊恩發出一聲嗚咽，他試圖開口，眼淚和鼻涕卻停不下來，讓他說的每個字都糊成一團，「太⋯⋯太好了⋯⋯！」

        「狀況還是很危險，現在還在急救，能不能撐過去還不能確定。」杰克掏出手帕，「把眼淚擦一擦，記住我們的工作，現在不是哭哭啼啼的時候。」

      兩人很快地投入追查，隨後出現的吉米．普萊茲也立刻加入調查的行列。過了一宿，太陽才剛剛升起，杰克就接到了通知，他神色凝重，火速前往醫院。

      貝佛利．坎茲經過一整晚的搶救，目前已經轉入ICU病房，但細菌感染所導致的敗血症讓她存活機率大為降低，若出現敗血性休克，死亡的可能性更是非常之高。坐在醫院的長廊上，杰克吐出一口長氣，此時四下無人，他才能夠卸下武裝，任由哀傷和疲憊襲來。高壯的黑人巫師捂著臉，雙手不斷顫抖，遠遠看來像是一座即將傾頹的大山。

        三名正氣師走了過來，其中一人手上拿著一個透明塑膠袋，裡頭裝著一隻沾染血跡的手錶。杰克接過證物袋，聽完報告後，臉色頓時鐵青，神色憤怒。

       這時，遠處傳來了相機的喀嚓聲。所有人都愣了一下，接著其中一名正氣師轉過身，向聲響的方向走過去，打算驅趕聚集在病房外的記者。

       杰克瞇起眼，他並沒有看漏其中熟悉的身影，一頭鮮紅色的捲髮在人群中顯眼的晃動——那是佛萊迪．勞茲。

        「等等，」杰克拉住正氣師，「讓那個女記者過來。」

        巫師們驅散了其餘的記者，單獨把佛萊迪帶到杰克面前。杰克站了起來，剛才的脆弱一掃而空，又恢復成平常不怒而威的模樣，他悄悄地將手上的證物袋收進口袋裡，朝佛萊迪露出一個友善的微笑。「早安，勞茲女士，妳起得真早。」

      「我是個稱職的新聞記者。」佛萊迪臉色蒼白，看起來也是一宿沒睡，但她硬擠出了一個笑容，「克勞福德探員，你特別找我過來，是有什麼消息要給我嗎？」

       杰克神秘的點了點頭，示意佛萊迪跟著自己進到旁邊的辦公室裡。一關上門，他態度大變，極為粗魯的把證物袋掏了出來，扔到桌上，朝佛萊迪露出一個冰冷的眼神。「勞茲女士，告訴我這是什麼？」

      「一隻手錶？」佛萊迪低頭一看，那是她送給貝佛利的手錶，如今上面沾滿了鮮血。

        「這是一個港口鑰。貝佛利手上戴著這個港口鑰，啟動時間為昨晚的十點十五分。我們循線追查，找到了當初批准這個港口鑰的官員。」杰克神色冰冷，「妳猜猜他說了些什麼？」

       女記者十分不安地挪動腳步，她假惺惺的微笑：「我怎麼會知道呢？我又不是FBI探員。」

        「他說——他說是妳申請了這個港口鑰！」杰克右手握拳，用力砸向桌面，神色扭曲的咆哮。

      「我沒有！」女記者尖叫著否認，下一秒，她迪立刻意識到自己露了餡，連忙故作鎮定，試圖掩蓋自己的做賊心虛。「我是說，我根本不知道這件事，克勞福德探員，我也是聽到有探員重傷的消息才趕來醫院的，其他我什麼都不知道。」

       「是嗎？」

       「你說的官員⋯⋯你可以找他來，我願意當面向他對峙。我敢打賭，他一定會說是他搞錯了。」

       「因為妳用他召妓的照片威脅他！勞茲女士！比起自己的裸體被散播在各大媒體上，批准一個違法的港口鑰根本是小事一樁！」

       「克勞福德探員，你是在暗示什麼嗎？」

       「妳設計了我的手下。」

      「沒有人想要害坎茲探員。我當然也希望她能熬過這一關，好好活著。」

       「當然，否則妳的計劃就會功虧一簣。」杰克冷笑，「死人沒辦法上證人台，也沒辦法接受妳的專訪，不是嗎？」

      佛萊迪略微不安的動了一下，她抓緊了手提包。「我不會回應你的猜測，如果你有需要，請你直接聯絡我的律師。」

      「妳設了一個陷阱，利用貝佛利的好奇心和正義感，讓她自願向下跳！」杰克諷刺的說：「妳要證實妳的新聞，卻苦於沒有證據，就自己創造了一個人證！妳是不是早就想好標題了？嗯？來自記者佛萊迪．勞茲的獨家專訪：『倖存探員的驚險夜晚』，再配上一張貝佛利傷口血淋淋的照片，多麽聳動又真實！比任何物證還要有說服力！」

      「你沒有證據。」佛萊迪站了起來，一臉被冒犯的憤怒，卻夾雜著一絲心虛。「如果你再胡說八道，克勞福德，我會控告你毀謗。」

      「妳最好祈禱貝佛利活著，否則我們之間不會只有毀謗，我會用謀殺罪把妳送上法庭！」

      「不不不，等坎茲探員甦醒，你只會感謝我揭開了切斯皮克開膛手的真面目。喔，對了，如果FBI有時間追查一個無辜的記者，為何不把心力放在一個真正的殺手身上呢？說不定你們至少會有點進展。」佛萊迪飛快地說著：「你為什麼不去追查漢尼拔．萊克特？」

      杰克漲紅了臉，大口大口的喘著粗氣，卻說不出一句話，這句質問如鯁在喉。佛萊迪冷哼一聲，她不甘示弱地瞪了回去，「還有，我才不會下這麼無聊的標題，你果真沒有當記者的天賦，克勞福德探員。」

      「滾！」杰克再也忍無可忍，他將桌子上的物品掃落，直指著女記者的鼻子，大聲咆哮：「給我滾！」

 

 

       下午時分，整個醫院顯得昏昏欲睡，暖暖的冬日午後陽光從窗外灑入。杰克沐浴在一片金黃的光線中，卻覺得全身冰冷，他抽空來醫院聽取最新的報告，卻聽見了愈來愈糟的消息。遠處漢尼拔拿著一籃水果，神色凝重地走了過來。

        「我很遺憾，杰克，坎茲探員狀況如何？」

        「不是很好。」杰克從走廊的椅子上站了起身，不著痕跡的擋在病房門口。漢尼拔察覺這個防衛性的舉動，瞇起了眼，「看樣子狀況比我想像的糟糕多了。」

        「醫生，我想你也知道醫院的規矩。」

        「我已經特別囑咐我認識的外科治療師，請他特別照顧坎茲探員，他是一位值得託付的紳士。」

        「不。」

        漢尼拔挑眉，露出一個意外的神情，杰克察覺到自己過度反應，清了清喉嚨，軟化態度，「我很感謝你的好意，漢尼拔，但是貝佛利已經有主治醫生了。」

        「是嗎？」漢尼拔把手上的水果籃遞給杰克。「打擾了，杰克，請你傳達我的祝福。」

        「謝謝你，醫生，我會的。」等漢尼拔的背影消失後，杰克將手上的水果籃轉交給一旁的正氣師，低聲囑咐：「拿去化驗，報告出來立刻送過來給我。」

         醫生在醫院大門看見佛萊迪和其他記者正在門口蹲點，他停下腳步，特別朝紅髮女記者露出一個溫和的微笑。

        「下午好，勞茲女士。」

        「萊克特⋯⋯萊克特醫生！」

        「以後不要再這麼淘氣了，會出人命的。」

        他在溫和的午後陽光中微笑著，昨晚女記者提到威爾，這讓漢尼拔感到驚喜不已，他只想回家，用冰箱裡那個新鮮的腎臟準備一場盛宴，好搭配自己今天美妙的心情。噢，威爾，威爾，我該拿你怎麼辦。 漢尼拔捂著嘴，努力克制住自己欣喜的微笑。

        這是個多美妙的驚喜。

 

 

 


	9. 8.

8.  
（原作1996年二月，此篇2016年二月）（哈利五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        這幾個星期以來，威爾剃掉了鬍子，重新戴上粗框眼鏡，用自己最擅長的偽裝覆蓋蒼白和陰鬱。幸好他的外表也比起實際年齡還要年輕，穿上連帽衫和破牛仔褲，手上隨便拎個幾本厚重艱澀的精裝書，威爾活脫脫就是個大學生。

        馬修的公寓鄰近北海港口赫爾（Hull），剛開始幾天威爾不敢隨處走動，他最常做的事是靠在陽台的欄杆上，看著雪花從空中落下。在這個季節，海港黏稠的腥味彷彿被層層積雪洗淨，不論視覺或嗅覺都只剩下一大片空茫。相較於威爾的無聊，對馬修．布朗來說，這幾天幾乎算得上是他人生中最開心的日子。每天打開門看見威爾坐在窗台邊，撐著下顎，他就覺得無比幸福，即使在距離美國好幾百公里之外的國度，也如同身處家鄉。

        至於威爾，他倒是十分謹慎，自從上次在浴室的擦槍走火，馬修時不時會纏著他做一些親暱的行為。威爾厭惡任何擅自跨越自己安全範圍的人，通常他會選擇避開，但如果這個潛在殺人犯露出了一絲不耐煩的戾氣，威爾總有辦法讓他乖乖聽話。

        有點像在馴養流浪狗，他想，而這正是他最擅長做的事。兩人相處的方式不能說是融洽，倒不如說是一種刻意維持的平和。威爾營造出馬修渴望的假象，而馬修也甘願被欺騙，自願提供威爾一個庇護所。

        過了將近一個月，威爾開始會跟馬修出門散散步或買買東西，小城鎮裡沒什麼人，突然多出來的一對同性戀人（馬修的說法）雖然讓居民好奇了一陣子，但久而久之，八卦問光了（馬修掰了一個淒美動人的愛情故事），他們也就滿足了。

        和平的日子總算到了頭，有一天，兩人在超市遇見巫師世界的一家人。他們身上穿著極為詭異的冬裝，爸爸穿著羽絨背心，外面罩了一件仿二戰德國的軍裝風衣，媽媽身上則是一件只會出現在十四歲少女身上的粉紅色蓬蓬裙，兩個人正站在蔬果櫃前眉頭深鎖，像是在思考什麼嚴肅的人生議題。他們的小女兒坐在地板上，帶著一頂福爾摩斯風格的獵鹿帽，手上的玩具以一種神奇的方式同時冒出煙霧和尖叫，逗得小女孩開心的咯咯大笑，頭頂的帽子也跟著炸出火花。

        超市裡的人對這一家人避如蛇蠍。等到威爾和馬修走進去時，整間店面裡只剩下收銀台那個如同驚弓之鳥的店員，他緊握電話筒，彷彿下一秒就會撥給警察。

        馬修和威爾對看一眼，他們不動聲色地往後退，打算遠離這個巫師家庭。

        「嘿！先生們！等等！」突然，巫師爸爸轉過頭，看見站在門口的兩人，連忙開心地朝他們揮手，「我們遇上了一點兒小麻煩。」

        「我們恐怕幫不上什麼忙。」馬修眼神一暗，但他還是露出年輕友善的微笑，「我們兩個正打算回家呢，你也知道，家裡暖氣沒關很容易出事，我可不想回家看見房子被炸開。」

        「暖氣？」巫師父親明顯露出一個疑惑的神情，他轉向自己的妻子，「那是什麼？」

        「某種麻瓜的發明，你就別管了。」穿著粉紅色蓬裙的中年女巫瞪了一眼丈夫，抱起地板上的小女兒，「抱歉，實在是因為狀況緊急，附近的人不知道為什麼都不見了，所以⋯⋯。」

        「你們可以問店員。」威爾打斷了女巫，指向收銀台。

        「那裡沒人啊。」

        超商的店員不知道什麼時候溜走了，只留下威爾他們獨自和巫師家庭共處。見狀，馬修輕微的嘖了一聲，右手悄悄地深入外套口袋，威爾立刻按住他，制止他掏出魔杖。

        「總之，我們在趕時間，幫不上忙。」威爾冰冷的說，拉著馬修轉身。「先告辭了。」

        突然女巫伸出手，一把抓住威爾的左手臂。這個動作像是一記電擊，威爾渾身一震，下意識就粗魯地甩開女巫的手，讓對方往後跌去。頓時女巫手裡的小女孩爆發出驚天動地的哭泣聲，女巫倒在地板上，神色憤怒的尖叫著：「你怎麽這麽不懂禮貌——！」

        「食、食死徒！」巫師父親驚恐的咆哮，他顫抖的抽出魔杖，搖搖晃晃地指著威爾，「你這個人渣！離我的妻子遠一點！」

        威爾的袖口因為剛才的拉扯而微微上捲，露出了半截手臂，黑魔標記兇猛的蛇頭從衣服裡探出頭來，朝所有人嘶嘶作響。

        「天⋯⋯天啊！」女巫抱緊了手上的女孩，拼命向後縮，「快通知正氣師！」

        「閉嘴！」馬修毫不猶豫地抽出魔杖，一記魔法就把巫師父親摔向蔬果櫃，倒在地板上不斷哀嚎。女巫發出一聲淒厲的尖叫，掙扎的爬起來，衝向丈夫，馬修一個箭步上前，抓住女巫的頭髮，將她在地上拖行。

        一切都發生得極快，當威爾回過神時，馬修已經將女巫壓在地板上，左手扣緊她的頭部，將她從地板上扯了起來。女巫滿臉都是鮮血和淚水，卑微的討饒，小女孩不明所以的跟著嚎啕大哭，她抽咽著，無助地坐在地上拉扯母親的裙角，哀求她抱抱自己。

        「不⋯⋯求求你們！不要傷害我的妻子！」不遠處的巫師父親跪在地上，拋棄自尊，哭得像個孩子，「我、我們什麼都不會說！我發誓！拜託！拜託你們！」

       「我不相信你。」馬修站直身體，順道將手上的女巫扯了起來，高舉魔杖，索命咒的綠光蓄勢待發。「只有死人才令我安心。」

       威爾立刻衝上前，一把抓住馬修的魔杖，朝他怒吼：「住手！」

       「為什麼？」馬修愣了一下，「你⋯⋯你阻止我殺人？」

        「殺人⋯⋯殺人很簡單，後續處理很麻煩，巫師在麻瓜世界使用魔法會引來追查。」

        「我會處理好一切，你不用擔心。」馬修開心地笑了起來，滿足的親了親威爾的臉頰。「你在擔心我，真好。」

        「沒錯，我在擔心你，馬修，但是你卻沒有為我著想。」威爾順著對方的話講下去，「你這個舉動把我置於險境，你想看我被抓嗎？」

        「我們總不能就這樣放他們走吧？」

        「消除他們的記憶。」威爾沈默了一會兒，才輕聲說道：「讓他們忘記一切。」

       馬修點點頭，他一手插著口袋，一邊哼著歌，悠哉地走到這一家人面前，無視他們如同羊群般驚恐的哭嚎聲。幾下閃光過後，三人紛紛倒地。

        「送你的禮物。」馬修拋給威爾一隻魔杖，「以後有空再去買一支新的魔杖，現在只能將就用一下。」

        「⋯⋯謝謝。」

        「現在我要去處理監視器和麻瓜店員。」馬修轉身，走向一旁的辦公室，「等我回來。」

        「別殺人。」

      馬修只是朝他揮了揮手。威爾握著手上的魔杖，剛才那個跪在地上哭泣的父親就緊緊握著這根魔杖。對方濕熱的掌心溫度彷彿還殘留在木頭上，混雜著淚水和驚恐，爬上威爾的手掌，沿著血管鑽進胸腔，狠狠掐緊心臟，讓他幾乎窒息。

 

 

        這場意外讓馬修決定搬家，卻也讓威爾仔細思考起自己的未來。在英國根本無法帶著黑魔標記生活，他也不願意一輩子過著躲躲藏藏的人生，但若是要回去美國，代表就要與漢尼拔．萊克特面對面。

        就算是鴕鳥，也不可能一輩子把頭埋在沙坑裡，威爾自嘲地想。況且根據漢尼拔的說法，他可是專門捕獵蛇的貓鼬，應該要主動出擊。

        威爾開始尋找適當的時機向馬修告別，但根據這幾個星期的相處，威爾基本上已經把馬修歸到『反社會人格』和『潛在殺人犯』這兩類。這種人隨意刺激一下就會爆炸，情緒起伏極大，威爾並不想再多個人追殺自己。

        適當的時機來得很快。某天下午，威爾照舊在陽台上發呆，突然，熟悉的灼熱感從左手臂的黑魔標記蔓延開來，接著強烈的疼痛將威爾甩下木椅，倒在地板上不斷翻滾咆哮。

        「威爾！」聽見聲響的馬修衝了出來，扶起了威爾，「你怎麼了！」

       「從來⋯⋯從來沒有這麼痛⋯⋯！」威爾捲曲在馬修懷裡哀嚎。自從去年黑魔標記開始陣痛，威爾都沒有感受過這麼強烈的痛苦，這次的疼痛如同撕心裂肺一般，身體內部似乎正因黑魔標記而分崩離析。

      漢尼拔．萊克特。威爾模糊的意識到，幾乎每一次黑魔標記疼痛，他身邊都有漢尼拔相伴。是漢尼拔緩解了靈魂魔法的攻擊。

      這個認知讓威爾感到一絲睽違已久的甜蜜，但隨即湧上的是酸澀，然後是無止盡的悲哀和徬徨。

     「威爾，告訴我！我該怎麼做？」

       「不⋯⋯黑魔王⋯⋯在召喚所有人。」威爾按著左手臂的黑魔標記，掙扎的站了起來，「我必須去⋯⋯！」

       「你要去？你瘋了嗎？」馬修扶起在地板上痛得打滾的威爾，「你連自己的魔杖都沒有！你要怎麼施展現影術！你可能會死！」

       「不！不不⋯⋯！我必須去！」威爾狼狽地舉起不屬於自己的魔杖，準備施展消影術。

        「為什麼！」

        「因為他可能會去。」

       「誰？」馬修清楚地看見威爾的神情，他一愣，隨即被激起了熊熊妒火。他咆哮著：「是誰！威爾！他是誰！」

       然而威爾沒有回應質問，他甩開馬修的手，施展消影術離去。

        當威爾再次出現，他幾乎是摔倒在地，捂著手臂哀嚎著。所幸他附近出現的其他人也差不多，為數不多的黑巫師們各個模樣狼狽的現影在集合地，不顧形象的在地上打滾哭泣。

        過了一會兒，黑魔標記的疼痛逐漸平息，威爾才能勉強站直身體。他小心翼翼地觀察周遭，發現自己身處森林深處，明明是下午時分，卻如同黑夜。不遠處有一小塊空地，微弱的營火穿透參天大樹的陰影，在黑暗中搖搖晃晃。突然，一陣窸窸窣窣的聲音傳來，威爾看見了一雙熟悉的金黃色獸瞳，接著一隻巨大的蟒蛇從樹叢裡滑行而出，朝黑巫師們吐著鮮紅的舌頭，如同眼前是一盤美味大餐。

       「好久不見，我親愛的朋友們。」

        聽見這個聲音，在場所有食死徒都反射性地低下頭，有些無法克制的發著抖，幾乎就要跪下來。威爾渾身一僵，他跟著低下頭，往後一縮，企圖將自己隱沒在身後的樹叢裡。

        那是佛地魔王。

        佛地魔王的長相和十多年前截然不同，過往俊美的外表早已不復存在，如今覆蓋在他臉上的是一塊蒼白濕潤的皮膚，幾乎不像人類，比較接近冰涼的爬蟲類。威爾悄悄抬起頭，他看見黑魔王特有的鮮紅色雙眼，那雙眼睛不再閃爍當初讓眾人憧憬的狡猾和冷靜，只剩下無止盡的殘酷和壓抑的瘋狂——經過這麼多年的經驗，威爾已經能從一個人的眼神，推斷出他的性格。

        佛地魔王有著瘋子的眼神。

        黑魔王的一步一步踩在落葉上，沙沙聲捻壓著所有食死徒的心臟。他以一種極為蠱惑的嗓音說著：「在我面臨低潮、幾乎潰敗時，有些忠心的僕人始終跟隨著我，不離不棄，而他們必將得到榮耀。」恐懼籠罩著所有人，佛地魔王滿意地環視一圈後，才壓低嗓音，冰冷的說：「但是也有人背叛了我。」

        聽到這句話，有人倒抽了一口氣，也有人開始哭泣，甚至還有人已經跪下來乞求黑魔王的原諒。

        「上個月，有幾名忠心的食死徒聽從我的指示，逃離阿茲卡班。他們逃獄後立刻尋找我的蹤跡，向我宣誓忠誠⋯⋯。但很可惜的，有些人卻選擇躲藏。」佛地魔王揮了揮手，幾名食死徒立刻拉出一個男人。「這個人⋯⋯他不配讓我唸出他的名字，這個男人甚至尋求魔法部的協助。」

       「殺了他！」一個女人尖聲狂笑，她站在核心食死徒之中，威爾認出她——貝拉特里克斯．雷斯壯（Bellatrix Black）。

       貝拉不斷地笑著，朝被壓制在地板上的男人噴射出火花，發出興奮地嘶嘶聲：「殺死他！殺死他！讓我為您效勞！尊敬的閣下——！」

        「如妳所願，我忠誠的貝拉。」

        接下來的景象十分淒慘，貝拉並沒有直接用索命咒奪走男人的性命，而是用許多威爾見都沒見過的黑魔法折磨對方，讓男人不斷淒厲的嚎叫，直到性命結束的最後一秒都在痛苦地尖叫。

      佛地魔王站在營火旁，冷眼旁觀貝拉的行刑。明明滅滅的光輝將他的神情切割的無法辨識，更顯深不可測。等到男人嚥下最後一口氣，佛地魔王才開口：「剩下的人，如果你們自願承認錯誤，也許我會願意饒恕你們的過錯。」

      聽見這句話，威爾心下一緊。他沒有立刻站出來，而是躊躇了一會兒，他四下張望，發現人群中一陣騷動，最終，有另外幾名食死徒發著抖、走了出來。於是威爾閉起眼，鼓起畢生最大的勇氣，也跟著走了出去。

        「很好。」佛地魔王語氣冰冷，「沒想到有這麼多欠缺勇氣的食死徒。」

        「偉大的黑魔王閣下！」走出來的食死徒中有人承受不了壓力，跪了下來，拉著佛地魔王的衣襬哭泣，「我對您是全然的忠誠！您要相信我！我一直期待著您的歸來——！」

        「Avada kedavra。」

        綠色的光芒閃過，站出來的食死徒臉上只剩下驚恐，幾個比較膽小的已經開始手足無措的哭泣，而佛地魔王的回報則是一一送他們一記索命咒。當佛地魔王愈來愈近，威爾全身都在顫抖，但他順從的跪了下來，沒有辯解一句話，只是擺出一種極為臣服的姿態。他垂著頭，露出脖頸，像是一隻乖巧的牲畜，自願奉獻生命給予偉大的主宰者

        最終，佛地魔王來到威爾前方兩公尺處，他盯著一名和威爾一樣沈默而順服的女食死徒，歪了歪腦袋，想了想，才說道：「Crucio。」

        女食死徒痛苦的在地板上抽搐，同時不斷尖聲感謝著佛地魔王的慈悲。佛地魔王似乎得到了新的樂趣，從這名女食死徒之後，他開始使用酷刑咒，一次兩次或三次，享受觀看食死徒在地上哀嚎感謝自己的模樣。

        輪到威爾時，佛地魔王連看都不看，直接說：「Crucio。」

        頓時，滅頂的痛苦擄獲著威爾，他爆發出淒厲的尖叫，卻不忘提醒自己讚揚佛地魔王的慈悲。

 

 

        不遠處的核心食死徒中，納西莎．馬爾福（Narcissa Malfoy）看著眼前瘋狂殘忍的景象，瑟縮起身，喃喃地說：「真是瘋狂。」

        貝德莉雅．杜穆里耶皺起眉頭，「注意妳的用詞。」

        「我記得以前不是這樣的。」納西莎有著一張極為蒼白的臉，搭配纖細的五官，看起來格外單薄，彷彿一點驚嚇就會昏倒。她湊向貝德莉雅，輕聲說：「如果我是妳，我就不會回來英國，貝德莉亞，我會躲得遠遠的。」  
        貝德莉雅．杜穆里耶和馬爾福一家有著親緣關係，雖然不知道究竟隔了幾代，但是純血巫師間總是互相聯姻。加上貝德莉雅的一頭金髮、高雅的氣質、以及顯赫的學識背景，讓高傲的馬爾福一家輕易就接受了這名法國裔的女巫。

        「別說傻話，納西莎。」貝德莉亞緊張的四下張望，「妳知道什麼能說，什麼不該說。」

        「抱歉，」納西莎也察覺到自己的失言，她不願意再看眼前的景象，連忙轉移話題，「貝德莉雅，妳為什麼要從美國回來？」

        「我遇見了一個人，他很迷人、卻也很危險。」貝德莉亞垂下眼，「感性讓我深受他吸引，理性卻警告我遠離他，我很幸運是個理智的人，所以我選擇逃離。」

        「聽起來像是另一個黑魔王。」納西莎露出了嚮往的神情。

        「不，不一樣，漢尼拔⋯⋯他和黑魔王截然不同，黑魔王激起了我的狂熱，但是漢尼拔卻⋯⋯他冰冷的滲透了我的思緒，企圖控制我的靈魂。」

        納西莎打了一個冷顫，「真可怕。」

        「漢尼拔？」聞言，魯休斯．馬爾福（Lucius Malfoy）轉了過來，露出驚訝的神情，「漢尼拔．萊克特？」

      魯休斯是納西莎的丈夫，也是魔法部的高官，他擅長運用靈活的政治手腕，幫助佛地魔王處理許多魔法部的麻煩，但他也是一名奸詐的政客。

        「你知道他？」

        「原來那傢伙逃到美國去了⋯⋯難怪怎麼找都找不到人。」魯休斯若有所思的點了點頭，淡金色的長髮溢出黑色長袍，在微弱的燭火下泛著冰冷的光輝。「那是個瘋子，親愛的貝德莉亞，妳做了個非常正確的選擇。」

        納西莎困惑的看著自己的丈夫，「我怎麼不記得這個人？」

        「很少人知道他，他是個來路不明的傢伙，靠著那張能言善道的嘴加入了食死徒，有段時間黑魔王很欣賞他，常常和他討論靈魂魔法。一直到戰爭後期，他殘忍的殺死了我們同伴。」魯休斯露出驚恐的神情，「萊克特把屍體擺成名畫的樣子，那個場景⋯⋯那個場景既美麗又血腥。黑魔王簡直氣瘋了，他下了緘口令，命令少數幾人追捕萊克特，打算用同樣的手段對付他。」

        「他藐視了黑魔王的威嚴。」納西莎害怕的說，原本就蒼白的臉看起來更加死氣沈沈，「他⋯⋯他怎麼敢？」

        貝德莉亞回答：「恐怕是對方冒犯了漢尼拔，漢尼拔無法忍受任何粗魯的行為。」

        「幾個星期後就遇上了波特一家那件事，我們自顧不暇，就也沒去管萊克特的去向。」魯休斯說：「我在魔法部裡探聽過，原來漢尼拔．萊克特不只殺害食死徒，他是個連續殺人魔，正氣師也⋯⋯」

        「噓！」貝德莉雅推了推馬爾福夫婦，「已經結束了。」

        三個人頓時噤聲，只見佛地魔王不再使用索命咒，他站在一名嬌小的女性食死徒面前，思考半晌，改用酷刑咒，看起來十分享受別人在地上打滾哀嚎的模樣。貝德莉雅偷偷往旁邊看去，突然，在所有跪在地上的食死徒中，她看見了一個似曾相識的身影。

        當佛地魔王走到那個人面前，貝德莉雅屏住呼吸，當那人因為酷刑咒在地上痛苦尖叫時，他遮蓋面容的帽兜掉了下來，露出貝德莉雅熟悉不已的面容——那是威爾．葛蘭姆。

        漢尼拔的愛人，貝德莉雅心想。那個被漢尼拔玩弄於手掌心，卻也放在心坎上的人。

        之後的聚會中，貝德莉雅一直默默地追隨著威爾的身影。總算佛地魔王結束了今天異常殘酷的聚會，他揮了揮手，示意所有人可以離去。貝德莉雅見狀，立刻試圖擠出人群。

        納西莎察覺女巫的舉動，好奇的問：「貝德莉亞，妳怎麼了？」

        「我看到了一個故人，我要去和他打聲招呼。」

 

  
        在經歷過酷刑咒後，威爾幾乎站不起來，他在樹葉堆裡掙扎喘息，好不容易爬到一棵樹旁邊，扶著樹幹，勉強站起身。威爾靠著樹幹休息了一會兒，等到疼痛平復過來後，他將帽兜拉回原處，顫抖地整理衣服，

        「威爾．葛蘭姆。」

        威爾朝著聲音的方向看去，不遠處有一名金髮女子，她身邊站了馬爾福夫妻，三人有著極為類似的金髮、冰冷以及高傲。

       「我的名字是貝德莉亞．杜穆里耶，我是漢尼拔．萊克特的心理醫生。」聽見這個名字，威爾一愣，他尚未反應過來，貝德莉亞又再次開口，這句話幾乎被傍晚呼嘯的冬風覆蓋，不知為何，威爾卻聽得一清二楚。

        「我相信你。」

       兩人四目相交，那名女巫眼底有著和威爾相似的情緒——對漢尼拔．萊克特相同的恐懼和憧憬。她金色的捲髮倒映著月光，在雪地裡被風吹散開來，配上一襲即地的黑色斗篷，像是在夜晚盛開的銀河。 貝德莉雅知道對方足夠聰慧，已經明白了這句話的涵義。金髮女巫朝威爾點了點頭，接著轉過身，和馬爾福夫妻一同施展消影術離去。她留下威爾在空無一人的幽暗樹林中顫抖著。

 

 

 

 


	10. 9.

9.  
（原作1996年二月，本篇2016年二月）（哈利五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        杰克一手拿著貝拉這個月份的藥包、另一手拿著一杯咖啡，緩慢的走向貝佛利的病房。他的面色極為憔悴，兩眼黑青透露出黑人巫師極度缺乏睡眠的事實，他遠遠就看見吉米．普萊茲一個人坐在貝佛利病房外頭的走廊上，滿臉疲憊的滑著平板電腦。

        「吉米。」杰克走近，把手上的咖啡遞給自己的下屬，在他身邊坐下。「來看貝佛利嗎？」

        「我和布萊恩最近很閒，我只好找點事情做，否則恐怕會胡思亂想。」吉米接過咖啡，輕啜一口，「你呢？你不是很忙嗎？」

        「我來幫貝拉拿藥，順路來探望貝佛利。」

        「你的妻子⋯⋯貝拉她⋯⋯她的身體還好嗎？」

        「老樣子，她自尊心太高了，不願意讓人看見她日漸虛弱的樣子。」杰克垂下眼，「我今天就被她趕了出來。」

        「辛苦你了，老兄。」吉米拍了拍老朋友厚實的肩膀，「一切都會好轉的。」

        「希望如此，最近日子特別難熬。」杰克沈默，接著試圖轉移話題，「我都快要忙死了，真羨慕你們兩個傢伙。」

        「不用我們出馬是一件需要放鞭炮的事。」

        「說的也是。」杰克靠向椅背，「布萊恩狀況如何？」

        「他把自己鎖在家裡，熱衷上網和佛萊迪的讀者筆戰，以防自己一氣之下拿魔杖去崩了佛萊迪．勞茲或萊克特醫生。」

       「把他看緊一點。」

        「搞什麼，全世界的人都以為我是布萊恩的保姆嗎？你這樣說、貝佛利也喜歡這樣說⋯⋯」

        提到貝佛利．坎茲的名字，兩人頓時陷入沈默。杰克看著吉米，歲月在兩人曾經年輕的臉上留下不可挽回的傷痕。他們兩個人共事的時間最長，吉米看著杰克一步一步升遷，最後甚至獨自掌管了一個部門，杰克為了回報老友，也透過關係將他調到自己手下工作，讓長期因爆竹身份不受重視的吉米有機會發揮專長。

        後來，這個團隊有了米莉安．拉斯、有了貝佛利、有了布萊恩⋯⋯最後甚至加入了威爾．葛蘭姆。他們既像朋友、又像家人。做這一行很容易出現傷亡，原本杰克以為自己的團隊能倖免於難，可是切斯皮克開膛手狠狠撕裂了這個假象。首先失去的是聰慧敏銳的米莉安．拉斯、再來是天賦異稟的威爾、接下來是勇敢果決的貝佛利。

        吉米撐著下顎，看向突然沈默的杰克，悄聲問道：「你在想些什麼？」

       「漢尼拔．萊克特。」

        「你看法如何？」

        聞言，杰克嘆了一聲又長又無奈的氣，他拿走吉米手上的平板電腦，打開手繪功能，在空白處畫了上中下三個圓圈。

       「這是貝佛利．坎茲。」杰克在最下方的圓圈裡寫下女探員的名字，「她聽信佛萊迪．勞茲的話，認為萊克特醫生有可能是切斯皮克開膛手。」接著，杰克往上畫了一個箭頭，連到了中間的圓圈。「所以中間這個人是佛萊迪．勞茲。」

        吉米湊了過來，「最上面那個圓圈是誰？」

        杰克從佛萊迪的圓圈又拉出一個箭頭，直指最上方的圈圈，然後在圓圈裡寫下大大的『威爾．葛蘭姆』。

       「這樣你懂了吧？我們要拿什麼理由控告萊克特醫生？在證人席上我們要傳喚威爾嗎？根據罹患腦炎、目前收押在阿茲卡班的威爾．葛蘭姆先生所言，他利用『共情』感應到開膛手的真實身份⋯⋯」講到最後，杰克也說不下去了，只能再次嘆了一口又長又無奈的氣。

        「噢，真慘。」吉米理解的點了點頭，「恐怕連搜索令都要不到。」

        「如果佛萊迪．勞茲有任何確實的證據，萊克特就會被列入觀察、限制出境，我們也能夠申請搜索令。」

        「但是她什麼都沒有，除了來自威爾的口頭警告。」

        「沒錯。」

        吉米想了想，開口問道：「那個港口鑰呢？至少可以查出港口鑰啟動的地點在哪裡吧？」

        「那個官員昨天死了，」杰克瞇起眼，「他死在妓女身上。」

        「這麼湊巧？」

        「就是這麼湊巧。」杰克說：「而且他確實有心臟病病史。」

        兩人又再次陷入沈默，現實的無情像張鋪天蓋地的大網，將他們綑綁、拉緊、最終窒息。很久以前杰克就已經不相信童話故事，他知道現實裡沒有正義必勝、也沒有邪惡必敗，所有人都只能活在灰濛濛的世界裡，茫然摸索著前進的道路。人們以為自己選擇了正確的方向，到達終點時，才會驚覺自己並未真正抵達純粹的光明或黑暗。這是個連結局都灰色一片的世界。

        「雖然很不想承認，但是佛萊迪．勞茲的確很厲害。」半晌，吉米垂下眼，有些諷刺地笑了一聲，「她知道自己沒有掌握實質的證據，所以才聳恿貝佛利幫忙，創造出一個證人。」

        「她將貝佛利推向危險，坐享漁翁之利。」杰克神色冰冷的說：「我完全不能苟同這種行為。」

        「我知道，」吉米說：「但是杰克，仔細想一想，如果貝佛利活了下來，她就能指證萊克特醫生。」

        「前提是貝佛利要先活下來。」杰克沈默了一會兒，堅硬的輪廓顯得前所未見的無助，「如果她撐不過去，那麼說什麼都只是枉然。」

       他們身後病房裡的貝佛利身上插滿管子，神色平和地躺在床上，像是深陷睡眠一般。然而兩人十分清楚，死亡的陰影揮之不去，時時籠罩在她身上。

        吉米清晰地捕捉到上司眼底一閃而過的懊悔和悲傷。「杰克，你不要太自責了。」

        「我沒有。」

        「你有，」吉米說：「自從米莉安．拉斯消失後，又發生威爾入獄、貝佛利命危這兩件事，你怎麼可能不自責。」

        「我沒有時間自責，」杰克又恢復成平常冷硬的模樣，他站了起來，像是一座永不倒他的高塔。他語氣堅定的說：「如果我有這麼多時間，就會繼續調查，不會拿來悲傷春秋。」

        看見杰克堅強的模樣，吉米卻皺起眉，嘆了一口長長的氣。

 

 

        傍晚時分，杰克打開大門，小心翼翼地不發出一點聲響。他知道，自己的妻子這個時候應該依舊在休息。自過了新年後，貝拉的身體日漸虛弱，陷入睡眠的時間也愈來愈長，這讓杰克感到無比的惶恐。他拎著藥包，顛著腳尖，經過主臥室時，杰克猶豫半晌，最終還是選擇拉開房門，探頭進去，試圖看看妻子現在的狀況。

        貝拉．克勞福德背對著門口，側身躺在大床上。她的背部極為瘦削，肩脥骨如同銳利的刀鋒，從單薄的睡衣中穿刺而出，也刺入杰克的眼底，讓他幾乎轉過頭去，不忍再看妻子的脆弱。

        當杰克打算離去時，貝拉動了動，嘶啞的開口：「你既然都來了，就跟我聊一聊吧。」

       「抱歉，我不是有意要吵醒妳。」杰克無措的站在門口，他第一次發現和妻子對話，比質詢殺人犯還要困難。「如果妳想要休息，我可以去書房⋯⋯」

        「杰克，我說我想聊聊。」貝拉掙扎著從床上坐起來，她才剛撐起身，就全身顫抖，大口大口的喘著氣。見狀，杰克往房內走了幾步，試圖去攙扶自己的妻子。

        「不要過來！」

        「貝拉⋯⋯」

        「不要看我的臉！」貝拉將被子蓋過頭，整個人縮了起來，「我不想讓你看見我現在的樣子！」

        「好⋯⋯好，我不過去，妳冷靜一點。」

       整間臥房沒有絲毫光亮，曾經充滿溫暖和笑聲的房間如今一片黑暗，貝拉整個人彷彿已經融入陰影中，毫無聲息，如同一縷幽魂，在生與死的邊界上徘徊不去。沈默籠罩這對夫婦，他們兩人已經許久沒有聊過天，往往杰克加班完回家時，妻子早已入睡，又或是貝拉症狀發作，將丈夫趕出房門。只要不願意見面，總會有用不完的理由分別，若是願意面對面談天，那隨時隨地都是機會。貝拉和杰克都心知肚明，他們只是不再像當初一樣無話不談罷了。

       「杰克，別像個傻瓜一樣站著，去拉把椅子坐下來。」

       「噢⋯⋯噢，好。」

       貝拉躺在床上，閉著眼，聽著椅腳在地面上拖行的聲響。她什麼都不用看，就能在腦袋裡描繪出丈夫不知所措的神情，這個畫面逗得她忍不住彎起嘴角。

        這是我會記得的杰克．克勞福德，一個高大卻木訥的笨蛋，貝拉心想。而我又在你心中留下什麼模樣呢，杰克？

       「我想回去看看。」她朦朧的睜開眼，眼底倒映著海洋另一端的家鄉。「杰克⋯⋯我死後，請把我送回家去。」

        「妳想⋯⋯妳想回到⋯⋯妳們家嗎？」杰克斟酌著用詞。

        「不，不是我們家的家族墓園，我不想跟一群把我趕出家門的食死徒躺在一起。」貝拉微笑：「把我帶回英國，把我的骨灰隨便撒在一個美麗的地方，讓我能看到倫敦的日出日落。」

        這種訣別的對話逼得杰克幾乎流淚，但他克制住了，硬是把淚水吞了回去，「好，我答應妳。」

        貝拉的語氣中帶著一種解脫，她滿足的嘆息：「帶一大杯奶油啤酒給我。」

        「好。」

        「不要參加戰爭。」

        「⋯⋯好。」

        「不要死。」

        「⋯⋯我會⋯⋯盡力。」

        貝拉笑了起來：「你還是一樣不會撒謊，杰克，你可以騙我，至少讓我安心。」

        「抱歉。」

        「算了，反正我幾十年前就知道你是這種個性了。」貝拉哼了一聲：「我也沒有指望你會改過來。」

         杰克再也無法忍耐，他咬著牙，死命硬撐，雙拳握的死緊，還是有一滴淚從眼角悄悄滑落。貝拉察覺到丈夫的悲傷，但卻再也無法和從前一樣起身擁抱他。她只能瞪著蒼白的牆壁，強迫自己吞下淚水，別讓杰克因為自己更加難過。

       「嗚⋯⋯！」突如其來的劇痛從左手臂傳來，貝拉張大眼睛，大口喘氣，臉色慘白，死死捂住黑魔標記，將自己縮成一團。

        「貝拉！妳怎麼了！」杰克衝到床邊，心疼不已地把妻子擁入懷中，卻什麼也做不了，只能眼睜睜看著貝拉因為疼痛而顫抖。

        「出去！」當疼痛較為緩和後，貝拉在杰克懷裏掙扎著，她神色猙獰，像隻走投無路的母獅。「出去！」

        「貝拉！拜託！不要這麼任性！」杰克忍無可忍，朝著妻子咆哮：「妳生病了！需要我的幫忙！」

        「滾出去！我叫你滾出去！」她慌亂的用被子遮住臉，手腳並用的扔東西。癌末虛弱的身體無法承受過於激烈的動作，貝拉開始咳嗽，彷彿要咳出五臟六腑一般劇烈。見狀，杰克只好妥協。他鐵青著臉放開妻子，踏著憤怒的步伐走出臥室，用力甩上木門，發出一聲震天巨響。

        杰克沒有走遠，他在房門口來回踱步，心裡怒火中燒——不知道是氣貝拉還是氣自己。過沒多久，杰克逐漸冷靜下來，他停下腳步，無奈不已的嘆了一口氣。他伸出手，打算敲敲房門，先向妻子賠罪。

        「杰克．克勞福德，你⋯⋯娶了我。」 

        貝拉比杰克還早開口，她的聲音虛弱不已，帶著嘶嘶的喘息聲，卻足以穿透門板，重擊杰克的心臟。

        「我⋯⋯！」

        「你娶了一個純血的食死徒，一個⋯⋯一個史萊哲林。」貝拉喘了幾口氣，繼續說道：「你根本⋯⋯根本不在意食死徒的身份。」

        「去他媽的食死徒和正氣師，去他媽的史萊哲林和葛來分多。 」杰克將額頭靠著房門，哽咽地笑著：「世界上只會有一個克勞福德太太，管她是什麼身份，我都不打算錯過她。」

        「少、少貧嘴了。」貝拉也笑了起來，夾雜著猛烈的咳嗽聲，好不容易平復下來，她才虛弱的開口：「嘿，克勞福德探員，我有事情想要舉報。」

        「說吧，女士，妳說的一切都會被詳細記錄下來。」

        「我的丈夫⋯⋯他最近形跡可疑，神情憂鬱，」貝拉輕聲說：「我很擔心他。」

        杰克一愣，喉嚨乾澀，「妳的丈夫他⋯⋯他有透露出什麼詭異的行為嗎？」

        「他在自責，非常自責，卻裝成一副沒有事的模樣。」

        「貝拉，我——！」

        貝拉打斷杰克，「去他媽的食死徒和正氣師。」

        「妳竟然說了髒話⋯⋯！」

       「我就是要說。」貝拉哼了一聲：「我愛的是一個粗魯又不顧一切的葛來分多，他有著狗一樣靈敏的嗅覺，總能嗅出真相。」

       杰克能想像出妻子說話時的神情，既高傲又任性，那是多年前讓他怦然心動的表情。他閉起眼，妻子的眉眼立刻浮現在腦海，一如往昔。回憶中美麗的黑人女子站在杰克不遠處，她舉著一隻掃帚，脖子上圍著史萊哲林綠色的圍巾，被人群簇擁著，朝杰克露出了一個高傲又優雅的笑容。兩人看似勢不兩立，可是杰克卻在她眼底看見了和自己一樣的羞澀和好奇。

       這會是我一輩子記得的女人，杰克心想。高傲又任性的食死徒，我的妻子，我的貝拉。

       「拿出你的果決，做你覺得應該做的事情，我愛上的不是一個磨磨蹭蹭、哼哼唧唧的小男孩。」

        高壯的黑人巫師抵著門板，渾身顫抖，忍了許久的淚水再也支撐不住，一滴一滴的砸向地板，但他卻死命咬住牙，不願意發出像小男孩一樣的哼唧聲。

        「你在哭嗎，杰克？」

        「⋯⋯沒有。」

       丈夫的倔將讓貝拉忍不住紅了眼眶，「你真是死要面子。」

       「妳也是啊，」杰克說，他抬起頭，伸手抹掉了自己眼角的眼淚，朝空無一人的走廊露出貝拉深愛的粗魯笑容：「死要面子，自尊心又高，該下地獄的食死徒。」

        「你才該下地獄呢，沒腦筋的正氣師先生。」

        「好⋯⋯好，我們一起下地獄吧，親愛的貝拉。」杰克發出渾厚的笑聲，夾雜著滿臉的淚水。「妳要等我，我會陪妳一起走。」

        貝拉縮進被窩裡，想像自己躺在杰克寬闊的胸膛中。她哀傷又滿足的閉上眼，卻沒有辦法給予丈夫任何承諾。她知道，自己終究會先離開。

 

 

 

 

杰克靠著主臥室的門板，不知不覺跟妻子聊天聊到睡著了。兩人已經許久沒有這麼暢快的聊天，這讓杰克這一叫睡得格外安詳。  
當他接到來自醫院的消息時，難得的安詳立刻一掃而空。  
貝佛利病危，正在急救。杰克立刻施展現影術出現在醫院，他匆忙的跑到下屬的病房門口。只見隔離病房中擠滿了治療師，治療魔法不斷閃爍著光輝，一陣又一陣，像是夜晚爆炸開來的煙火，承載著人們的期望，美麗卻短暫。  
「克勞福德探員？」一名治療師神色匆匆地打開房門，向杰克走來。「坎茲探員說要見你。」  
「她⋯⋯她撐過來了？」杰克欣喜不已的站了起來，但是治療師卻搖了搖頭，神色嚴峻的說：「抱歉，我們只能用魔法維持幾分鐘的呼吸，坎茲女士表示她這幾分鐘的時間要拿來見你。」  
杰克腦袋一陣空白，但他立刻回過神，強迫自己鎮定地走進病房。只見病房內只剩下一名治療師，高舉著魔杖維持治療魔法，而貝佛利身上的管子也被拔開，臉上泛起灰青色，毫無生命跡象，就如同一具冰冷的屍體。  
女探員半睜著眼，一看見他，手指微弱的顫抖著，像是在描繪些什麼。杰克察覺下屬的動作，朝她靠近，輕聲詢問：「貝佛利，我是杰克，妳要告訴我什麼？」  
只見貝佛利的手指顫抖得更加劇烈，杰克會意過來，朝她伸出自己的手掌。而貝佛利艱難的喘著氣，最終勉強舉起手指頭，在杰克的手掌下緩慢地寫下一個字母。  
一個大寫的L。萊克特（Lecter）的開頭字母。  
下一秒，病房內立刻響起尖銳的聲響，告知著一個生命的逝去。一旁的治療師收起魔杖，向前確認貝佛利·坎茲後，大聲宣讀死亡時間。


	11. 10.

10\.   
（原作1996年二月，本篇2016年二月）（哈利五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

  
        結束食死徒聚會後的傍晚，威爾施展現影術回到公寓。馬修一聽見聲響就跑了出來，他看見威爾臉色慘白、呼吸急促，連忙扶住他，打開大門，朝臥室衝去。

        經過一個下午的冷風吹襲和情緒起伏，威爾尚未調養回來的身體無法負荷，他開始發燒，像是要把之前硬撐過來的痛苦一次爆發似的，燒得渾身滾燙。一直到深夜溫度才稍稍下降，忙了一整天的馬修趁機去沖了個澡，為自己煮了一點簡單的食物，然後再次回到威爾身邊。

        當他在量體溫時，威爾嘴唇掀了掀，眼皮震動，身體開始劇烈抽搐。馬修連忙上前，隨手拿起一本書塞進威爾嘴裡，以防他咬到自己的舌頭。過了一會兒，癲癇逐漸平息下來，威爾半睜著眼睛，雙眼泛著微微的水光，像是窗戶上的水珠，倒映著微弱的光輝，搖搖晃晃。

        「威爾？」馬修連忙湊上前，「你覺得如何？」

        威爾只是極為專注的看著天花板。「漢尼拔⋯⋯，」他嘴唇蒼白，上下睫毛不斷顫抖，如同夢囈般喃喃自語，「不⋯⋯漢尼拔⋯⋯。」

        聽見這個名字，馬修神色鐵青，倏地站了起來，臉部扭曲的像是波濤洶湧的海平面。他在房裡暴躁的來回走動，接著握緊拳頭、渾身顫抖，爆發出野獸一般的嘶吼，失控的魔力炸開了距離最近的床頭燈。

 

 

        一張開雙眼，威爾就知道自己身處夢境。

         距離上一次做夢有將近半年的時間，以往他總是對夢境感到無比害怕，但是比起如今的現實，這種熟悉的恐懼反而讓威爾安心。

        窗外傳來一陣一陣的海潮聲，威爾四肢大張的躺在幼年的木床上。在夢境裡這張木床總是夾帶著恐懼，他清晰地記得自己是如何將艾比蓋兒壓制在這張床上，割開少女的喉嚨，任由鮮血滿溢木板，像是一波又一波的大浪，勢不可擋。

        可是在這次的夢境裡，威爾的腦袋完整重建了南安普頓的老家，所有的擺設、氣味、光線⋯⋯，都和記憶中一模一樣。威爾閉上眼，翻過身，如同嬰兒一般側躺在床上。他的手不自覺地撫摸著木板，上面有著威爾三四歲拿鉛筆刻出來的刻痕、父母某次爭吵砸出來的裂縫、長年海風侵蝕造成的嘎滋聲⋯⋯滿滿的都是是葛蘭姆一家生活的痕跡。

        這裡是他的家，再也回不去的家。這個念頭讓威爾感到茫然，他坐起身，無措的看著窗戶外頭矗立的燈塔。現在是白天，燈塔不像夜晚一樣美麗，陽光反而顯現出它粗糙年邁的外牆，上面佈滿了陳年累月的髒汙，像是海灘景觀裡的一道直挺挺的醜陋疤痕。沒有人會在白天佇足讚頌燈塔，只有在黑暗中，燈塔微弱的光芒才有存在的意義。

        就像威爾的靈魂。

        海風將他捲曲的黑髮梳開，輕撫每一根髮絲，再將它們往回拂去，覆蓋住威爾年輕卻滄桑的面容。威爾覺得髮絲撓得他有些發癢，隨便用手撥了撥，露出了他的雙眼。那雙眼睛倒映著整片大西洋，倒映著海洋的深邃、溫馴、冰冷⋯⋯，還有無垠大海上千萬年來的兇猛。

        沈默了許久，威爾才離開木床。他懷念的在老房子裡東摸摸西摸摸，有時候還會看著某個角落傻笑，像是想起什麼快樂的回憶。他繞了很多圈，最終停下腳步，抬起頭，悲傷地看著幻境中的家。總有夢醒的一天，這是所有人都知道的事實，世界已經對威爾足夠仁慈，讓他失去的一切重新建構在眼前。即使只是幻影，卻也如同甘霖。最終，威爾深深的看了一眼南安普頓的老家，將所有的回憶烙印在眼底。接著他握住門把，頭也不回的走了出去。

        門外是另一個截然不同的世界。

        威爾踏進了熟悉的診療室，他站在門邊，清楚地看見漢尼拔坐在老位置上，背對著自己，正在和病患愜意的聊天。

        在這個角度很難看清楚漢尼拔的神色，但單從背影就可以判斷得出醫生心情非常好，威爾還能聽見隱隱約約的笑聲。他探了探頭，試圖看看究竟是哪個病患讓醫生如此開心。

        他看見了自己。

        應該說是半年多前的威爾．葛蘭姆。那個威爾縮在漢尼拔身側的躺椅上，沒有現在消瘦，頭髮也短了些，臉上也沒有那麼多的冰冷和警戒。當他隨著漢尼拔的話語微笑時，雙眼蕩漾著細碎的星光，充滿世界上最美好的期望。

        威爾不自覺地走上前，他站在躺椅前，冷漠的看著幾個月以前的自己。另一個他正在微笑，看起來有點昏昏欲睡，但依舊努力撐著眼皮，非常仔細的聆聽漢尼拔的話。

        這就是我當時的表情嗎？

        他想起了這段回憶，這是在兩人確認關係後沒多久發生的事。威爾對這個回憶印象不深，他記得這只是一般的診療，卻不知為何潛意識選擇在夢境裡重建這段記憶。

        「你還好嗎？」夢境裡的漢尼拔從皮椅中站了起來，走到威爾身邊。他傾下身，將溫熱的手掌貼著威爾的額頭。「你的溫度下降了。」

        夢裡的威爾舒服的瞇起眼，縮進毛毯裡。「這首曲子滿不錯的，讓人很放鬆。」

        「是嗎？我很榮幸你喜歡。」漢尼拔幫威爾拉好被角，「我也很喜歡。」

        「莫札特？」

        醫生動作一頓，臉上露出哭笑不得的表情。「不是所有古典樂都來自莫札特。」

        「隨便啦。」威爾嘟囔了一聲，用手指戳了戳自己的耳朵，「或者是那個貝多芬。」

        「這是巴哈。」漢尼拔嘆息，撫摸著威爾的頭髮，「威爾，你必須增進你的品味。」

        診療室裡最常播放的就是這首巴哈的哥德堡變奏曲（Bach-Goldberg Variations），漢尼拔以為威爾聽過了這麼多次，至少有點概念，沒想到威爾卻依舊把世紀經典當流行樂，耳裡不留一絲痕跡。

        「我不認為⋯⋯我的、我的品味怎麼了⋯⋯」威爾舒服的蹭了蹭漢尼拔的手，半陷入睡眠，講起話來也含糊不清。

        「我已經決定你的聖誕禮物了，威爾。」

        「是⋯⋯是什麼？」聽見聖誕禮物，威爾硬撐著把眼睛打了開來。

         「一罐全新的鬚後水。」漢尼拔露出有些調皮的微笑：「我恐怕無法繼續忍受你現在身上的味道，有鑒於床單上也逐漸出現這種可怕的氣味，身為房子的主人，我必須負起責任。」

        威爾忍不住笑了起來，他拍掉了漢尼拔在自己臉上的手，邊笑邊抱怨：「我是病人⋯⋯這樣怎麼休息？」

        「你的診療時間還有十五分鐘。」

        「你今天只有我一個病人。我早就確認過了，萊克特醫生，我可以在這裡睡到天荒地老。」

        「你恐怕不能這麼做，威爾，艾比蓋兒會生氣，」漢尼拔搖了搖頭，「我們答應她，今天晚上要陪她看電影。」

       「可怕的青少年愛情片。」

        「也許我們應該找阿拉娜幫忙。」漢尼拔思索道：「她也許願意看一部浪費時間的影片。」

        聽見阿拉娜的名字，威爾不安的挪動身體，他躊躇了一會兒，才開口：「我們⋯⋯我們這樣好嗎？」

        「阿拉娜是個忠誠的朋友，威爾，她認為這樣的關係對你的症狀有所幫助。」

        「不，我不擔心我自己，我擔心你。這不是一個心理治療師和病患之間該有的關係。」

        「威爾，我不是一個墨守成規的人。」漢尼拔溫柔而滿足的嘆息，「我從不做自己沒有把握的事。」

        他說得一點都沒錯，一直冷眼旁觀的威爾想著。漢尼拔從不做沒有把握的事，他從很久之前就籌劃了一切。威爾只不過是他所有木偶中最偏愛的一個。 但即使如此⋯⋯即使如此，漢尼拔依舊是那個操縱木偶的人，他緊緊抓著支撐威爾的絲線，要不是他的控制，威爾早就失去力氣，墜落在無止盡的渾沌中。

        潛藏已久的記憶開始陸陸續續冒出頭，威爾想起了不再孤獨的感覺，他也想起了信任、想起了安心、想起了寧靜⋯⋯想起了家。

        他鬼使神差的邁開腳步，像個孩子一樣將頭靠在醫生的腿上。他知道自己這麼做像個白癡一樣，既可悲又愚蠢，可是他實在太疲倦，即使這是一個虛假的避風港，他也願意蒙蔽自己的雙眼，稍作停歇。

        回憶中的對話隱隱約約的傳來，威爾聽見自己模糊的嗓音，時不時開心地大笑，這是他很久沒聽見的笑聲。

        「⋯⋯我覺得好累，漢尼拔，」威爾的手指緊抓住醫生的衣角，略為粗糙的繡紋刺痛著他的手指，卻讓他捨不得放手。「告訴我，我該怎麼做？」 

        「威爾，你何必問我呢？」夢裡的漢尼拔回答，他低下頭，對著另一個威爾微笑：「你知道的。」

        我知道嗎？

        沙發旁的茶几上擺著一本格格不入的精裝書——『與山怪共遊』。那是艾比蓋兒最喜歡的探險小說。在這一刻，所有的繾綣纏綿都被死亡的火焰燃燒殆盡。

        「是啊，我知道，你說得一點都沒錯。」威爾吐了一口氣，鬆開了手指。兩人之間相隔不遠，卻佈滿謊言和屍體，這將咫尺拉長成足以媲美天涯的距離。威爾只能選擇向前泅泳，與鮮血共同沈淪，或是站在原地，至此和漢尼拔形同陌路。

       我沒有選擇，我們之間還隔著艾比蓋兒的死亡。威爾心想。這就是我們之間的距離，我們的天涯。

        「我一直在自欺欺人。」他沒有流淚，只是專注的看著漢尼拔，像是努力將這一幕的愛情刻畫在眼底。至少在這一刻、這一瞬間，他也曾經擁有過幸福，他也曾經不孤單。「再也不會了。漢尼拔，我再也⋯⋯再也不會這麼做了。」

        眼前兩人的親暱刺激著威爾，讓他幾乎撇過頭去，可是威爾卻克制住轉頭的慾望，他自虐一般逼迫自己睜大雙眼，直視眼前的一切。

         只有面對，才有機會看清真相。

        他沈默的注視著漢尼拔，看著曾經的自己與醫生親吻。細碎的灰塵在陽光中如同煙火的餘暉，在空氣裡打轉著、撲騰著，沿著氣流向前滑行，模糊了漢尼拔和威爾親吻的輪廓，乍看之下，彷彿兩人融為一體。

        艾比蓋兒的鮮血從桌上的精裝書裡湧出，像是剛被挖掘出來的井水，又像是被切斷的動脈。鮮紅色的液體快速的上升，染濕了戀人的衣角，以一種極快的速度吞噬一切。

        接著黑色的巨大鹿角從四面八方破牆而出，糾纏的犄角如同地獄盛開的大手，迫不及待的想要從地底爬出來、吞噬蒼生。所有角落都長出了鹿角，就連那個躺在漢尼拔身邊的威爾都被鹿角纏繞、壓縮、鮮血四溢、死相悽慘。

        只有漢尼拔依舊安然無恙地坐著，他微笑的看著戀人在自己眼前被鹿角擠碎，血肉模糊。

        而威爾冷靜的目睹一切，他向後退去，直至隱沒黑暗。

 

 

         威爾從夢境中甦醒，他眨了眨眼，接著坐起身，望著牆壁發呆。

        他覺得自己前所未有的冷靜。他嘗試利用奇爾頓和佛萊迪的貪婪，引導他們去追查漢尼拔。但威爾對這兩個人沒有太大的信心，互相利用之下的聯盟並不牢靠，更何況隔著一片海洋，誰知道他們究竟有沒有認真做事。

        漢尼拔．萊克特是一名手法純熟的連續殺人犯，究竟他何時成為殺人犯，威爾無法確定，但肯定比成為切斯皮克開膛手還要早，甚至比漢尼拔來到美國還要早。這代表歐洲會有線索。威爾想起了漢尼拔的妹妹，米莎．萊克特，那是唯一一次漢尼拔提到了自己的過往。

        這時候，馬修打開了房門。

        「威爾，你還好嗎？」

        「好多了。」

        馬修拿起桌上的體溫計，遞給威爾。他滿意的看著下降的體溫，「真不錯，你已經退燒了。」

        「謝謝你。」

        馬修笑了起來，帶著羞澀和心滿意足，像是一個情竇初開的小少年。「我願意為你做任何事。」

        「我的確有事想要拜託你幫忙。」威爾說：「我需要查一些資料，是第一次巫師大戰（First Wizarding War）之前的新聞，恐怕網路上找不到。」

        「要書面資料是吧？」馬修想了想，「我應該有辦法。」

        過了幾天，等威爾身體好多後，馬修帶著他施展現影術到附近巫師城鎮的圖書館。比起霍格華滋豐富的藏書量，這裡簡直是小得可憐，但是至少它的報紙存量還算足夠。威爾其實不知道究竟米莎是死在哪段時期，但從漢尼拔的語氣判定，似乎是在一場讓人措手不及的事故，而且去世時年紀恐怕並不大。

        「你要查什麼？」馬修搬來一堆報紙，一一攤平放在桌上。威爾立刻湊上前，仔細地翻閱，尋找關鍵字。「米莎．萊克特，年輕女孩意外死亡。」

        馬修動作一頓，當威爾回頭，他立刻微笑，飛快地掩飾住自己臉上人寒毛直豎的冰冷恨意。

        最終，他們在一九八六年的預言家日報找到了一小格的報導。報紙上頭印著一張黑白的全家福，父親抱著小女兒，母親牽著兒子，四個人不斷重複著相視而笑，看起來十分溫馨。

        報紙上面寫得十分模糊，大意是立陶宛的萊克特一家遭遇謀殺，兇手預估為格林德沃的追隨者，動機模糊，極有可能是隨意行兇。經過幾天的搜索後，才在樹林裡的小屋發現兩名孩子，其中兒子生還，而小女兒不幸死亡。

        「⋯⋯根據現場遺留的殘寒，正氣師並不排除食人罪行的可能性。」威爾喃喃地唸著：「食人罪行。」

        「為什麼你要找這則新聞？」

        「這對我來說很重要。」威爾警覺的抬起頭，不著痕跡的後退一步。

       「萊克特⋯⋯漢尼拔．萊克特？」馬修繼續質問：「他不是你的治療師嗎？」

        「曾經是。」

        馬修突然轉身，將威爾壓制在書架上，眼神狠戾，帶著一種前所未見的瘋狂。「他僅僅是你的治療師而已嗎？」

        「和你無關。」

       「和我無關？哈，怎麼會和我無關？」冷笑一聲，馬修湊上前，貼近威爾的耳朵，「你忘了我們在浴室裡的小秘密嗎，親愛的，你的事通通與我相關——」

        「性只是性，」威爾打斷他，「學著長大吧。」

        聞言，馬修露出受傷的神情，剛才殺氣騰騰的眼神瞬間軟化下來。他後退幾步，輕聲說道：「我⋯⋯我理解你，威爾，我理解你的一切，我理解你為什麼要殺人⋯⋯」

        威爾只是平靜的搖了搖頭。

        「我理解你的瘋狂，」馬修露出一個燦爛又瘋狂的笑容，「我他媽愛死你的瘋狂了！」

        威爾的直覺和經歷都告訴他，馬修．布朗具有一切殺人犯的特質。而要讓這名高智商罪犯自曝其短，最好的方法就是激怒他——一個念頭閃過威爾的腦海，這是一個瘋狂而危險的想法，他知道，但他卻激動的無法自拔。

       「你想知道漢尼拔．萊克特和我的關係？」威爾向前幾步，主動靠近，「他上過我。」

        「什麼？」

        「他上過我，馬修，漢尼拔做了你做不到的事。」

       馬修頓時神色扭曲，他咆哮一聲，猙獰的衝向威爾，彷彿想至他於死地。但最終馬修卻只是舉起拳頭，砸向威爾右側的書櫃，整個書櫃搖晃了一下，書本紛紛砸落在地上。

       「我⋯⋯我永遠不會傷害你，」馬修努力克制自己的怒意，鬆開握緊的拳頭，顫抖著撐在書櫃上。他伸出手，抬起威爾的下巴，露出一絲神經質的笑意：「我知道你是在試探我，你⋯⋯你是那麼的沒有安全感，你害怕和我發展穩定的關係。」

        威爾任由馬修撫摸自己的臉頰，沈默不語，他在男人臉上看見曾經的自己，這讓他作嘔。

        「噓，噓，我知道，我通通都知道⋯⋯你不用再害怕了，威爾，我會讓你知道你可以依賴我，我會幫你解決一切困難⋯⋯。」馬修摟住威爾，發出一聲滿足的嘆息。接著，他低下頭，溫柔的說：「我會幫你解決漢尼拔．萊克特。」

        聞言，威爾將臉埋進男人的肩膀，眼底慢慢都是譏諷。

        原來這就是操控一個人的感受。

 

 

 


	12. 11.

11.  
（原作1996年三月，本篇2016年三月）（哈利五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        初春的巴爾的摩仍舊寒冷，但比起隆冬已經好上許多。積雪消融，道路上總是濕滑，雪水混雜著泥濘，沿著排水系統往低窪流去。乍看之下，這些污濁的小水流如同一隻又一隻灰黑色的蟲子，蠕動著牠們軟嫩的身軀，張牙舞爪的佔領大街小巷。

        杰克不自在的拉了拉自己的領帶，他很久沒有穿得這麼正式，為了今晚的宴會，他還特地把結婚那天的襯衫找了出來。貝拉在一旁看著自己的丈夫為了擠進一件襯衫滿頭大汗，她忍不住撲哧一聲，夫妻兩人笑做一堆。最後杰克還是放棄多年前的西裝，他隨便找了一件升遷時的正裝（袖口還有點泛黃），挑了一雙沒那麼多泥濘的皮鞋，稍微整理一下就出門赴約。

        漢尼拔．萊克特醫生宅院今晚燈火通明。這位學識淵博的醫生時常舉辦簡單的小型晚宴，附近的莫魔鄰居早就習以為常，甚至還因此感到與有榮焉。

        然而今晚的宴會十分特別，只屬於魔法世界。

        杰克推開漢尼拔宅邸最外頭的大門，一踏進花園，他就感受到沁涼的微風撲面而來。魔法將庭院裡的溫度提高至五月夏初，漢尼拔不知道從哪裡移植來一叢又一叢的花朵，濃豔的色調層層堆疊，如同全麻油畫布料上的色塊，紫羅蘭、橘紅、銘黃、釉綠⋯⋯ 厚實而飽滿的顏料一朵一朵的綻放，美不勝收。

      在三月初的季節裡，枝枒上的花苞仍尚未綻放，魔法卻扭轉了自然，漢尼拔花園中的美景讓杰克不自覺的瞇起眼。他打了幾個噴嚏，濃郁的花香使他頭暈，杰克隱約覺得花叢底下的土壤泛著猩紅，彷彿流淌著鮮血。

        「尊貴的閣下，晚安。」

       一道尖細的嗓音從垂墜的飛燕草下傳來，杰克停下腳步，拉起了身旁靛藍色的花朵，一隻家庭小精靈正捧著巨大的硬皮書，朝他露出燦爛的微笑。

        「五月（May）很榮幸為您服務。」家庭小精靈張著她那雙巨大的綠色眼睛，肉色的蝙蝠耳朵隨著音調上下顫動，看起來十分興奮。「五月負責各位貴賓的簽到，麻煩尊貴的閣下拿出您的魔杖，在本子上簽名，確認您的身份。」

        「我不知道萊克特醫生有家庭小精靈。」杰克挑了挑眉，忍住吐槽這個名字的衝動（非常應景的名字）。他將魔杖輕輕點在硬皮書的空白處，華麗的花體字就從魔杖頂端冒了出來。

        「五月不屬於高貴的萊克特醫生，五月的主人十分慷慨的將五月借給萊克特醫生。」家庭小精靈收回硬殼書，滿意的點了點頭。當她提到自家主人時，極為驕傲的挺起胸膛。「五月會用生命完成萊克特醫生的晚宴。」

       「妳的主人一定很以妳為傲。」杰克收回魔杖，朝小精靈鼓勵的微笑。聽見這句話，名叫五月的家庭小精靈激動不已的漲紅了臉，不斷鞠躬道謝。

        家庭小精靈在美國非常少見，畢竟美國的巫師族群大部份隱藏在莫魔之中，魔法生物的外表很容易引起注意，再加上擁有小精靈的巫師家族大多古老而傳統，他們並不喜歡拋頭露面，只願意和少數同等社會地位的人來往。但是在今天的晚宴，杰克有預感，他會見到許多平常沒有機會見到的『上流人士』。

        進入玄關後，杰克的確有些震驚，這比他預設中還要富麗堂皇。浮在半空中的燭台像是星斗，又像是整齊劃一的守衛。它們在漆黑的長廊裡閃爍著微弱的光芒，一有新的賓客打開門，燭台就會漂浮在賓客身邊指引方向，伴隨他們直到到達大廳。

        今晚的大廳被施予擴充魔法，屋脊向上延伸，交錯出平穩而渾厚的結構，拉出了拜占庭風格的圓穹頂。本應裝飾馬賽克的拱形窗戶煥然一新，窗面依舊色彩繽紛，然而上頭不再平板的刻畫宗教人物，而是運用魔法，讓玻璃色塊在時間內重新組裝，訴說著一幅又一幅魔法世界著名的傳說故事。在故事激昂處，馬賽克上的角色還會飛出玻璃，在半空中盤旋，引起一陣一陣的驚呼聲。

        來來往往的巫師女巫們穿著華麗，色彩繽紛的長袍在燈光下如出一徹，閃爍著極為類似的光芒。每個人都在談天、都在微笑，在杰克看來，他們都像戴上了一樣的面具，就連嘴角上揚的角度都一模一樣。杰克的穿著格格不入，經過他身邊的人都朝他多看了一眼，雖然臉上不動聲色，但是眼底卻混雜著輕蔑和好奇。

        對此，杰克只覺得好笑，他走到角落，站在主菜區域最不起眼的位置（今晚煮菜就擺了三大張長桌）。杰克來得有些晚，桌上的食物已經所剩不多，他耐心的等待著，同時小心翼翼地觀察漢尼拔的蹤跡。

        身為宴會主辦人的漢尼拔十分忙碌，他難得沒有穿著莫魔西裝，而是一件高領深紫色巫師長袍。外層袖口從他肩膀處垂墜下來，露出裡層極為修身的長袖，暗金色的花紋如同扭曲的鹿角，自胸腔處往外蔓延，除此之外，漢尼拔身上都是統一的暗色，沒有其餘的裝飾。醫生站在大廳另外一端，正舉著酒杯，和一群巫師們聊著天。似乎是聊到什麼有趣的地方，人群發出溫和的笑聲，漢尼拔也跟著微笑，邊笑他邊將掉落額前的髮絲向後攏去，露出鋒利深邃的輪廓。

       杰克隨手抓起從自己身邊飄過的香檳杯，掩飾地喝了一口，眼睛依舊不離漢尼拔。

        過了大約十幾分鐘，唰的一聲，主餐區的食物頓時消失不見，下一秒，熱騰騰的菜餚又再次出現在桌面上。杰克抓緊時間，他從口袋裡掏出證物袋，在人群尚未圍過來時，把桌上的肉品都切了一小塊，放進證物袋裡。

        突然，杰克身邊傳來一聲輕笑。他立刻轉身，發現佛德里克．奇爾頓不知何時來到這個角落，他正閒適的半倚著牆，手上也抓著一杯香檳，饒有興致的看著杰克。

        「奇爾頓醫生，你好。」杰克不動聲色的握緊證物袋，站直了身體。

        「克勞福德探員，你有聽過琉璃寄生蠅（ Biomyoides Cyaneus）嗎？」奇爾頓只是搖了搖酒杯，出神的盯著杯子裡半透明的金黃色液體。

        杰克遲疑了一會兒，最終配合的開口：「一種蒼蠅？」

        「沒錯。」

        「蒼蠅就是蒼蠅，何必取這種好聽的名字。」杰克搖了搖頭，「難不成牠們會因此成為蝴蝶嗎？」

        「你真是沒有情調，」奇爾頓咧開嘴，笑得十分開心，「但我喜歡你的說法。」

       佛德里克．奇爾頓今天穿著一件深藍色的緞面長袍，微微翻出的白色領口用暗紅色的寶石鈕扣固定，一條一條的銀鍊沿著衣襟垂墜，在燭火的照耀下閃閃發亮，如同泛著淋漓波光的溪流。奇爾頓察覺杰克打量的視線，大方的後退一步，任由他一次看個夠。「如何？我特別為了今天晚上訂做的。」

       「很華麗。」

        「花了我一大筆錢。」奇爾頓聳聳肩，「我也挺心疼的，不過你也知道，上流社會的圈子就是這樣，如果我今天穿得不夠得體，明天就會成為下午茶打發時間的笑話。」

        「真無聊，我情願把心力放在別的事情上。」

        「我同意。」

        兩人沈默了起來，但奇爾頓依舊沒有要離開的意思。杰克暗自祈禱這位難纏的醫生趕快離去。

        「啊，話題扯遠了，我們剛剛在談論蒼蠅呢。」奇爾頓咂咂嘴，故作抱歉的說：「我上次看莫魔電視，裡面正好在介紹這種美麗的生物，雖然是蒼蠅，但是身體顏色卻十分美麗，讓我印象深刻。」

        杰克低頭，抿了一口香檳，他完全無法理解對方想要表達的內容，只好靜觀其變。

        「我受到琉璃蠅的啟發，買了跟牠顏色類似的長袍。」奇爾頓微笑，緞面長袍上頭隱隱約約可以見到黑色絲線蔓延，如同手背上的青色血管，猙獰而糾纏。靛藍色的長袍材質十分光華，色澤華美，無法和杰克記憶中的蒼蠅聯想在一起。在黑人巫師的印象裡，蒼蠅就是一群拍著翅膀飛來飛去，專門吃穢物的麻煩昆蟲。

        「蒼蠅⋯⋯克勞福德，這種美麗的蒼蠅平常以花蜜為食，但若情況特殊，牠們也食用糞便。」奇爾頓露出一絲諷刺的笑容，「看看你眼前的蒼蠅吧。」

        杰克順著奇爾頓的視線轉過頭，正好看見男男女女聚集在宴會廳的三角鋼琴旁，聆聽著漢尼拔演奏。這個角度看去，人們的表情朦朧，清脆的鋼琴聲如同冰冷的網，悄悄地包圍那群茫然的蒼蠅，只要一聲令下，就能輕易地收網、碾碎他們的身軀。阿拉娜．布魯姆也在人群之中。杰克微微蹙起眉，他沒有漏掉阿拉娜望著漢尼拔的神情，和在場多數女巫一樣，她眼底有著清晰可見的欣賞和欽慕。

        「琉璃寄生蠅從腐爛的屍體裡誕生，寄生在其他生物身上，榨乾他們的養分，接著拍拍屁股走人。」

        「你不也是『蒼蠅』的其中一員嗎？」杰克挑眉。

        奇爾頓將手裡的香檳一飲而盡，也看向那群圍繞著鋼琴的男女，神色難辨。「人類有著奇怪的特性，我們總會拼命向上爬，當爬到一個高度後，就會開始嫌棄身邊其他人，好像這麼做自己就會比他們高尚許多。」

        杰克掃了奇爾頓一眼，這名囂張的治療師此時莫名流露幾絲自嘲，總是上揚的五官如同打磨得過於鋒利的刀刃，稍稍用力就會斷裂。隱隱約約，杰克感受到這位醫生內心的矛盾，對於名利的渴望和唾棄相互拉扯，造就了佛德里克如今的張揚和脆弱。真是可憐，杰克心想。

        「哈！」奇爾頓突然笑了起來，頓時恢復原本的高不可攀，「我知道你今天來是為了什麼。」

        「我收到了邀請。」

        「別傻了，克勞福德探員。這裏沒有會在乎勞茲的八卦小報，就算那個消息在外頭鬧得多大，這裏的人也只會當成笑話看——甚至他們根本不知道這件事。」齊爾頓轉向杰克，刻薄的說著：「他們只會看財經政治新聞，偶爾聽聽音樂會、看看畫展，用美麗的語言談談八卦，然後決定誰會被擠出這個高級的圈子——沒有人會自貶身價，克勞福德。」

        「自貶身價？」杰克不可置否的搖搖頭，「我真是無法理解你們的想法。」

        「漢尼拔．萊克特在上流圈子裡如魚得水，他符合所有人的期望，這場宴會裡的人像蒼蠅一樣圍著萊克特打轉，只為了得到他的青睞。」奇爾頓說：「萊克特很聰明，他根本不需要你們，只要有著整個上流社會為他撐腰就夠了。」

        「你就沒有圍著他打轉。」

        「我不喜歡腐爛的生物，太噁心了。」

       這時，漢尼拔的演奏告一段落，遠方傳來掌聲，人群一湧而上，圍繞著醫生。杰克這時發現奇爾頓的形容非常精準，身在局外觀察，這個畫面的確很像蒼蠅繞著腐肉飛舞。只是他們不是圍著腐肉，而是一株伺機而動的捕蠅草。

        「你知道威爾．葛蘭姆和萊克特的關係嗎？」

        「他是威爾的醫生。」

        「才不是呢。」奇爾頓的語氣帶著明顯的幸災樂禍，「他們是情侶。」

        「你說什麼？」

       「你真不關心自己的手下，克勞福德探員。」黑人探員劇烈的表情變化滿足了奇爾頓的虛榮心，他帶著惡趣味的咧開了嘴，手指放在嘴唇上，一臉神秘。「這是我從葛蘭姆腦袋裡看見的記憶，很私人的，要保密啊。」

       過了非常久，杰克才乾澀的開口：「你⋯⋯你申請去阿茲卡班，沒錯吧？」

        「為了我的研究，沒錯。」

        「威爾他⋯⋯他還好嗎？」

        「在阿茲卡班會過得好嗎？」

        「他要求和佛萊迪．勞茲見面。」杰克皺起眉，「那他找你是為了什麼？」

         「托比亞斯．巴其。」奇爾頓摸了摸下巴，「葛蘭姆給了我這個名字，根據我的調查，這是半年多前的一個殺人犯。」

        「死於逮捕過程中的扭打，因為頸椎斷裂而斃命。半年多前的案子，報紙上都找得到資料。」

       「喔？」奇爾頓語氣微揚，「你沒有察覺任何不對勁嗎？ 」

       「你不是相關人士，我不會透露任何辦案過程，奇爾頓醫生。」

        奇爾頓嗤笑一聲：「你就當是透露給葛蘭姆知道吧，探員，你也沒有多少選擇了。」

       「巴其的臉⋯⋯」杰克躊躇半晌，才輕聲說道：「他的臉很詭異。」

       「形容給我聽。」

       「每個人在死前或多或少都會有一點情緒，尤其是在逮捕過程中死亡的兇手，根據我的經驗，通常表情都不怎麼好看。」

        「他死時沒有表情？」奇爾頓若有所思地問：「是不看起來像是蠟像館裡的蠟像，臉上被敷上一層厚重僵硬的面具。」

        杰克驚訝的點了點頭。

        「靈魂魔法，克勞福德探員，難怪你們查不出來——！」

       「晚上好，先生們。」漢尼拔．萊克特不知何時來到兩人身邊，他微笑的向他們打招呼：「你們在談論靈魂魔法嗎？」

        奇爾頓神情一僵，身經百戰的杰克愣了一秒，立即反應過來，他神色自若地轉移話題，「晚安，漢尼拔，謝謝你邀請我參加這次的宴會。」

        「哪裡，平常受你照顧了，杰克，這是應該的。」漢尼拔得體的回禮，「沒想到你和佛德里克這麼熟撚。」

       「我⋯⋯我們在案件上有接觸。」奇爾頓僵硬的回答，漢尼拔掃了他一眼，高聳的眉骨像是致命的山峰，在眼底投下濃厚的陰影。「佛德里克，你太見外了，既然你們在討論靈魂魔法，怎麼不找我加入呢？」

        「哈哈⋯⋯開玩笑，萊克特醫生，你身邊有女伴作陪，我沒有這麼不識相。」奇爾頓乾笑幾聲，目標轉向漢尼拔身邊的阿拉娜，意有所指的說道：「晚安，布魯姆醫生，妳今晚十分美麗，難怪萊克特醫生對妳那麼著迷。」

       「我們只是朋友。」阿拉娜扯了扯嘴角，似乎對這個話題感到非常不自在，「奇爾頓，這不是個有趣的玩笑。」

       「如果我冒犯到妳，女士，我向妳道歉，我不該單看互動就推測你們的關係，也會有舉止親暱的好友⋯⋯」

        「奇爾頓醫生。」此時杰克開口，帶著一絲警告，「這不是一位紳士該和女士說的話。」

       奇爾頓一驚，回過神，意識到自己有些過頭。他根本不敢轉頭看向漢尼拔，只是狼狽的朝在場所有人點了點頭，語氣倉皇地說：「抱歉，我可能喝了太多混酒。我⋯⋯我先告辭了，再待下去，我可能會醉倒在這裏。把我的專業形象毀於一旦。」

        接著他立刻轉身，極快的鑽入人群，瞬間就消失在眾人視線裡。奇爾頓在大廳出口前停下腳步，他深深吸了一口氣，等到心情平復下來後，才站直身體，轉向後方，朝剛才自己所在的位置小心翼翼地看去。

        他正巧和漢尼拔對上視線。

       奇爾頓倒抽一口氣，渾身僵硬。漢尼拔見狀，似乎頗為開心，甚至還略為俏皮地朝他眨了眨眼。

 

 

 

  
附註：花園的構想來自Hawthorne的Rappaccini's Daughter（紅字的作者），基本上是在講一座被人血滋養的花園花長得特別好的故事。

 


	13. 12.

12.  
（原作1996年五月，本篇2016年五月）（哈利五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        自從圖書館的失控後，馬修又恢復了原本的溫和，彷彿那一天的暴虐和嫉妒只是一場幻影。威爾不敢掉以輕心，他知道自己做了什麼，卻無法掌握馬修最終會成長成什麼模樣。過去十年，因為工作的緣故，他確實研究了許多連續殺人犯，但是單單透過屍體和照片，並沒有辦法完整呈現一個活生生的人，更遑論了解人性了。

        而人性會將馬修導向什麼結局，威爾一點把握都沒有。

        離開圖書館後，馬修拿出一張萊克特滅門案的報紙複印本。他把報紙塞進威爾手裏，「你不是說這對你很重要嗎？好好收著吧，別弄丟了。」

        兩人相安無事的撐過寒冬，不知不覺就來到了三月。威爾這幾個星期以來依舊無所事事的坐在陽台上，目睹厚重的積雪慢慢消融，從白色裡新誕生的翠綠逐漸多了起來，在不經意間蔓延了整座城市。

        日子過得極為平淡，威爾將萊克特一家的報紙放在床頭，一開始他這麼做是為了刺激馬修，後來莫名的成為了一種習慣。那張照片裡的漢尼拔像是存在於另一個時空，威爾有時候無事可做，就會發呆般的看著萊克特一家人，看著他們在塵封的歷史裡不斷重複微笑，看著這樣溫暖的笑容被一張死氣沈沈的照片永久桎梏。

        他會用手指描繪漢尼拔年輕的臉，這是一個下意識的舉動，威爾會沿著漢尼拔柔軟的少年骨骼線條往上，來到他不斷瞇起微笑雙眼。黑白照片裡看不清醫生的瞳色，可是對威爾來說，只要閉起眼，他就能在腦袋裡看見少年時期漢尼拔淺棕色的雙眼。那雙眼睛一直在微笑，有著秋栗一樣沉著樸實的深紅棕、又有焦糖般帶著黏膩的琥珀色。那雙眼睛沒有乾涸血跡般的黑褐色。

        某次夜晚，威爾又在床邊撐著頭，看著那張老舊的黑白報導。此時馬修正沈默地站在門邊，開著燈的門廊將他瘦長的身影切割得異常單薄，他極為專注的看著威爾，眼底翻騰著腥風血雨。

        「威爾，」許久過後，他悄聲呼喚。

        「馬修？」威爾嚇了一跳，立刻轉身，「你⋯⋯你怎麼不出聲？」

        「威爾，」馬修依舊背著光，站在黑影中，神情朦朧一片。他停頓非常久，久到威爾以為他已經離去，突然，他才又低聲說道：「威爾，晚安。」

        「晚安。」威爾打了個冷顫，遲疑的點了點頭，「祝好夢。」

        「你也是，親愛的，別再做惡夢了。」

        隔天早晨，威爾按照生理時鐘起床，他洗漱完後來到廚房。今早，廚房桌上只擺著一個餐盤，上面是炒蛋和培根，旁邊是幾片烤過的麵包，還有一杯雀巢沖泡咖啡，一如過去一個月的早餐。馬修一直堅持兩人一起用早餐，今天早上孤零零的餐盤不太對勁。

        「馬修？」威爾在公寓裡大喊著：「馬修？你在嗎？」

        馬修所有的行李都消失得一乾二淨，彷彿這裏一直以來就只有威爾這位住戶。當威爾來到自己的臥室時，桌上的老舊報紙被撕走了一半，手法極為粗糙，看得出來下手的力道非常之大。馬修帶走了有漢尼拔的那一半，只剩下米莎和萊克特夫妻在破損的照片上相互而笑。

        這一瞬間，威爾知道自己的計謀成功了。他沒有顯露任何欣喜的神情，反而面無表情地走回餐桌。他啜了一口過於甜膩的咖啡，發現一張壓在刀子下方的字條。

『威爾：

我回美國了，你應該知道我要做什麼，等一切解決之後我會回來找你的，要記得正常吃飯喔！不可以忘記我 ;P

XOXO（親親抱抱）

愛你的馬修 』

        威爾面色如常的將字條放到一旁，他將番茄醬擠在餐盤上，卻一不小心拉扯到桌巾，頓時所有餐桌上所有東西都砸到地上。廉價的塑膠餐盤沒有破裂，但是炒蛋和番茄醬卻撒了一地。威爾咒罵一聲，連忙抽了一疊紙巾，半跪在地板上捏起食物的殘骸。他成功捏起一部分炒蛋，然而紙巾被番茄醬浸溼，破成好幾塊，跟地上的炒蛋糊慘兮兮的糊在一起。

       突然他愣住了，他彎著腰，捧著一坨炒蛋，看起來非常愚蠢，但是他卻因為熟悉的觸感全身僵硬，無法動彈。

        這個觸感⋯⋯威爾記得這個觸感，甚至有點過於清楚了。當初那個阿茲卡班的瘋子在猛烈撞擊後頭顱凹陷，鮮血混雜著軟爛模糊的組織沾染了威爾的手，溢了滿地。

       就是這個軟爛的觸感。

       威爾倏地站了起來，看著炒蛋像是人類碎裂的臟器一樣，從五指間滑落，就如同當初那個犯人的生命，無可挽回的墜落。眼前的畫面刺激著他，他劇烈乾漚著，撐住桌角，手背因為用力和驚恐冒出青筋。過了非常久，他才能夠重新站直身體。

        接著他以一種極快的速度處理地上的食物。當他撿起餐盤時，發現馬修的字條被壓在下方，上面字跡已經模糊不清。整張紙條濕透了，爛成一團，番茄醬滴落在『愛你的馬修』上，那是紙張上唯一還能夠辨識的句子，濃豔的顏色如同戳破心臟後，從『愛』裡滿溢而出的鮮血。

       威爾別開視線，將那張字條揉成一團，扔進廚房的垃圾桶裡。陽台的窗戶上隱隱約約倒映出一個滿臉腥紅的人影，威爾一愣，發現那是自己。他茫然地低下頭，發現自己的雙手上也沾滿了番茄醬，乍看之下像是血管斷裂後噴湧而出的鮮血。

       沈默片刻，他選擇轉身，若無其事的將滿地狼藉清理乾淨。然而他十分清楚，這些手上沾染的猩紅色會跟著自己一輩子，不管再怎麼洗，都不可能洗乾淨了。

 

 

        離開英國比威爾想像中還要簡單許多。

        馬修消失後一個多禮拜，威爾就收拾好行李，把所有不必要的東西換成金錢，甚至去弄到了一本假的英國護照（感謝e-bay）。最困難的部分是搭乘歐洲之星，然而靠著一點小小的迷惑咒，海關們總會放過威爾。除非迫不得已，威爾一直是採用純麻瓜的方式移動，避免過於頻繁的魔法引起禁止魔法濫用司（Improper Use of Magic Office）的注意。

       成功到達巴黎後，威爾搭乘TGV到達北邊最大都市里爾（Lille），在那裡待了幾天，利用網路和當地觀光局作了充足的功課，接著再轉搭巴士到達附近的小村莊維萊歐泰爾特爾（Villers-aux-Tertre）。這是一個居民在一千人以內的村莊，威爾利用網路聯絡上當地的一名青少年，他正急於把父親發生過車禍的老車轉手賣出去。

        那輛車確實是部老車，威爾一見到那台一啟動就會發出轟隆轟隆巨響的汽車，臉色無比僵硬。那名少年帶著色彩鮮豔的毛帽，帽簷極低，幾乎蓋住了雙眼。他以一種自認酷帥的方式下了車，誇張地拍了拍威爾的肩膀，飛快地講起法文。

        威爾被對方搞得頭昏腦脹，連忙伸出手示意暫停。等戴著毛帽的少年一臉困惑的停下來後，威爾吐了一口氣，以有史以來最破爛的法文開口：「An...Anglais？（英文？）」

        「Quoi？（啥？）」

        威爾誇大的搖了搖頭，「I... Je... no parler French.（我不說法文）」

       「Oui oui, je le trouve.（我知道，我看得出來。）」那名年紀大約十七歲的少年點了點頭，露出牙齒，指了指自己，「Ne t' inquiète pas, moi, je parle très bien anglais.（別擔心，我英文可說的可好了呢。）」

        威爾發現這不是事實，少年的英文跟自己的法文差不多糟糕，兩人基本上處於比手畫腳的溝通模式。無論如何，最終總算達成交易，威爾鬆了一口氣，正打算開車離去，卻被法國少年攔了下來。

       「Attend! （等等！）」少年又開始急促的大叫，而威爾卻只是茫然的看著他。少年把帽簷上推，翻了個大白眼，「Le permis de conduire... Alors, the-the permission de conduire, eh, of driving--- !（那、那個上路許可證——！）」

       威爾看著少年比手畫腳半天，才搞清楚原來對方幫自己辦了上路許可證，因此要求多收一筆錢。威爾也沒有囉唆，爽快地把錢一付，踩下油門，準備離開。

       但是車子卻一動也不動。

       少年探頭進車子裡，指著威爾的腳，大聲嚷嚷著，連帶翻了好幾個充滿歧視意味的白眼。兩人雞同鴨講好一段時間，威爾才搞懂原來自己踩錯踏板，從油門踩成了煞車。

       喔，真尷尬，威爾心想。管他的，開車和開船應該差不了多少吧。他拉下排檔，踩住正確的踏板，無比豪邁的揚長而去。

 

 

        從法國出發，穿過荷比盧，到達位於波羅的海旁的立陶宛大約需要花上一天多一點的時間。威爾刻意放慢速度，在第二天晚上成功抵達這個古老的東歐國度。

       威爾逐漸理解漢尼拔堅持開車的原因，恐怕不僅僅是因為禮貌，更多在於開車比使用魔法還來得難以追蹤。正氣師能精準的查出魔法發生的地點，卻對麻瓜的交通工具一竅不通，如果再加上一些麻瓜犯罪手法，就足以讓他們頭暈腦脹。

      進入立陶宛後，威爾有些不知所措，他手上只有一張多年前的老報紙，連萊克特莊園的位置都不得而知。唯一可以確定的是萊克特一家擁有自己的私人森林，這將目標縮小了許多，但也提升了在網路上尋找資料的難度。威爾在首都待了幾天， 他買了一張詳細的英文版地圖，到環境署問了一堆關於森林的問題，在地圖上圈出幾個可能的地點，接著補充一大堆乾糧和幾大桶油，把車子保養了一番才上路。

        從三月底到五月這段時間，為了省錢，威爾只有必要時才會去住旅館，通常都是直接在車子裡將就過夜。一開始他總會覺得腰酸背痛，難以入睡，就乾脆爬到車頂，望著滿天星斗，勉強小憩一番。

       這種大海撈針的搜索方式成效極小，威爾有很多次想要放棄，他根本不知道自己在尋求什麼，知道漢尼拔的過去又如何？會對現況有任何改變嗎？可是他卻不曾想過放棄，他已經失去了一切，搜尋切斯皮克開膛手的過往成了他持續向前的支撐。

        雖然威爾有著堅定的信念，然而那台老車卻不足以支撐連日來的摧殘。某一次大雨過後，威爾駛著它搖搖晃晃地穿越森林小徑，滿地泥濘，很不巧的在經過一個大泥灘時，車子後輪就硬生生卡在爛泥巴裡。

        「該死！」威爾下車查看，咒罵一聲，只好硬著頭皮，試著徒手挖開車輪旁的泥巴。過了很久，好不容易深陷泥濘的車輪被挖了出來，威爾發動汽車，卻聽見了一聲『轟隆』巨響。

        前方的引擎冒出濃厚的黑煙，伴隨而來的是驚人的燒焦味。「真慘。」威爾嘆了一口氣，鑽進車廂，把東西塞進後背包裡，溫和地拍了拍老車的儀表板。「放心，兄弟，我這就去找人解救你。」

       等到太陽幾乎消失，威爾步行出森林，來到一座小村莊。他狼狽不已的攔住一名路過的麻瓜婦人，比手畫腳的跟她傳達『修車』這個概念，婦人看起來似懂非懂，卻依舊好心的指向不遠處一間建造古樸的房子。

        打開房子大門後，威爾簡直是哭笑不得。這根本不是修車廠，而是一間酒吧。這間酒吧看起來非常寒酸，裡面只有兩三個中年男子龜縮在吧檯旁，默默地低頭啜飲啤酒。威爾和站在吧台裡的老闆講了半天，老闆暴躁的發著牢騷，直接拿出一杯冰啤酒扔給威爾，比了個『五』，要求威爾付錢。

        「我沒有要喝酒。」威爾嘗試解釋，「修車，你知道嗎？修——車——！」

       對方完全聽不懂，只是張開手，執意收錢。

       語言不通和上午的疲憊讓威爾嘆了口氣，乖乖付帳。他也在吧台坐下，暢飲了一口冰涼的啤酒，解脫似的揉了揉眉角。啤酒確實有莫名的紓壓效果，威爾喝完一瓶後又點了一瓶。他喝著這種帶點苦澀的飲料，拿出那張老報紙，沈默地盯著萊克特一家的合照，覺得無比茫然。

      突然，坐在威爾身邊的老人動了動。他原本臉朝下，似乎睡的極沈，醒過來之後一臉呆滯，渾身上下酒氣濃厚，還湊近威爾身邊，詭異的咯咯笑了起來。威爾皺起眉，不動聲色地往一邊退去，拉開距離。但是那個老人並不死心，他繼續湊上前，嘴裡還一直念念有詞。威爾原本正打算發怒，卻聽見了老人不斷低喃的名字，雖然發音不同，但是威爾卻認出了那個姓氏。

       萊克特。

      「你知道他們？」威爾抓住老人的手臂，將照片放在吧檯上。老人只是醉醺醺地笑著，手指著萊克特先生的臉，又比了一個『讚』的手勢。

       「先生，這對我十分重要，您可以告訴我萊克特莊園在哪裡嗎？」威爾急切地問著：「拜託您了！」

      「萊克⋯⋯萊克特？」老人茫然地學著威爾的英文發音，似乎覺得非常有趣，拍著桌子狂笑了起來。

       威爾無奈地等老人停止大笑，他用食指沾了沾啤酒，在桌上畫出了一個房子的圖案，又再問了一次。「萊克特莊園⋯⋯對，就是這個，萊克特的房子在哪裡？房——子——？」

       這一次老人似乎聽懂了，他點了點頭，學著威爾的語速，緩慢的拉長每一個英文單字。

       「女——人——。」老人的英文有著極為濃厚的東歐口音，非常難以理解，「日——本——女——人。」

       「日本女人？」威爾皺起眉，「什麼意思？」

      老人嘻嘻笑著，飛快地講著立陶宛語，配著手勢，看起來十分戲劇化。酒吧裡其他人似乎聽得非常起勁，也跟著一起開心地討論了起來，還會發出不太正派的訕笑聲。

       只有威爾一個人完全在狀況外，無論如何，他總算有點收獲，不管那個『日本女人』指的究竟是什麼，至少也是個線索。

 

 

      隔天下午，『日本女人』這個謎題馬上被解開了。

       原來老人指的是一個貨真價實的日本女人。威爾在小村莊裡閒晃搜集資料時，看見一名顯眼的亞裔女子從遠方走來，他立刻提高注意力，小心翼翼的跟在這名女子身後。在東歐，亞洲人已經非常少見，更別說在這麼偏僻的鄉下地區了。但在這裏，似乎所有居民都對這個亞洲女人的存在習以為常，還有些人會友善的和她打招呼。

      威爾跟蹤亞裔女子，看著她在市場裡採買食物，但當兩人出了村莊，進到森林時，威爾馬上失去女子的蹤跡。後來幾次的跟蹤也都是如此。威爾不得不承認，這名日本女子有著高超的追蹤和狩獵技巧，而且對這片森林地形非常熟悉。最後，威爾不得不使用魔法，將自己的存在感完全消除，才能跟著女子一路穿越樹林，成功抵達萊克特莊園。

     威爾躲在幾呎外的樹叢裡，觀察了幾個小時，接著循原路回到村莊。他自己繪製了一份簡易地圖，來回幾次，摸清附近地形後，才準備好進入萊克特莊園。他避開大門，選擇翻越接近樹林深處的圍牆。萊克特莊園基本上呈現半廢墟的狀態，威爾在枯黃的樹叢裡小心翼翼地前進，他能想像這座花園曾經絢爛的模樣——估計就和漢尼拔的花園差不了多少。

       威爾偷偷摸摸地來到主建築的側邊，萊克特莊園的主體如同一座縮小版的貴族古堡，然而如今半邊塌陷，剩下的部分也長滿青苔，濕濕黏黏的，摸起來既粗糙又濕滑。他挑了一扇窗戶爬了進去（這裏的窗戶玻璃早就破光了），一落地，地板就因為無法承受重量而向下陷，威爾不敢亂動，小心翼翼的踩了踩附近的木頭，確認堅固後，才敢踏出下一步。

       這裏是主建築的側邊長廊，現在是下午時分，陽光從破損的窗戶斜射進屋，光線十分充足。但是當威爾打開其中一間房門時，裡頭空無一物，滿地灰塵，厚重的窗簾遮蓋了所有光輝，彷彿時空吞噬了曾經的美好。接下來幾個房間都沒是這樣，空空蕩蕩，只有無止盡的灰塵和孤寂。威爾走到走廊底端，他決定上樓，畢竟若往大廳方向走去，遇見那名亞裔女子的機會非常之高。

       二樓構造和一樓相似，然而房間數少了許多。後半部分的建築物已經成為廢墟，因此這裡比一樓明亮許多，地板和牆壁上鋪滿綠色植被，有些還開滿了瑩白色的小花，像是一點一點的星斗，麻雀在架高的脊梁上築窩，嘰嘰喳喳的編織初春的旋律。威爾打開唯一一間完好的房間，裏頭卻不再空無一物，反而保存得極為完好，所有的傢俱都用防塵布蓋了起來。威爾謹慎的走了一圈，拉開了一些防塵布，最終確認這裡極有可能是某個萊克特成員的臥室。房間中央擺了一架三角鋼琴，威爾疲憊地坐了上去，他轉了轉腳踝，卻發現自己腳上踩了一張紙。那是一張寫作的練習紙，紙張上方用華麗的花體字寫了一小段法文詩，下方則是另一人用樸稚的筆跡，不斷重複書寫和上方一樣的詩句。

       「...Et quand j’arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tomb...un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur.（當我抵達時，我會在你的墳前獻上翠綠冬青和石楠花的花束。）」

       威爾垂著眼，斷斷續續地唸出紙張上的詩句。他不全然理解這句法文詩句的含義，可是他認出了漢尼拔的筆跡。

     遠方傳來模糊不清的鳥鳴聲，還有風吹拂樹葉的沙沙聲，這裡像是與現實隔了一層薄紗，所有的一切都是遙遠而朦朧。突然，威爾聽見了一個女孩說話的聲音，他警戒的站了起來，抽出魔杖，謹慎的四下觀察，卻始終找不到聲音來源。

        過了一會兒，女孩子的聲音又響了起來，威爾沿著聲音傳來的方向走去，發現一個被防塵布包裹仔細的方形物體。他將防塵布拆開，裏頭是一幅老舊的畫像。畫像的主角是一名七八歲的小女孩，髮色比漢尼拔還要淡，像是河堤邊滿山遍野的芒草，臉色蒼白，眼眶頗深。樹林般的綠色佈滿了她整雙眼睛，柔和了萊克特家族特有的鋒利輪廓 。

       她有著一雙類似艾比蓋兒的綠色眼睛。

       威爾震驚不已的看著這幅畫像，他認識這個小女孩。

       「妳是米莎？」威爾不敢置信的張大雙眼，小女孩聽懂了自己的名字，她顫抖著嘴唇，隔著畫布，又再次開口：「巴⋯⋯巴蒂⋯⋯！」

       「什麼？」威爾聽不清楚，米莎的口音極重，又多年沒有開口，導致發出來的聲音像是嘎嘎作響的老舊收音機。

       「巴⋯⋯」米莎聲音微弱，努力地重複一樣的話：「巴⋯⋯西！」

      威爾不得不湊上前，才聽得出她究竟在說些什麼。這回威爾聽懂了，米莎在用法文叫自己離開這裡（Partez d’ici!）。

       「Partez, monsieur!（先生，離開這裡！）」米莎說：「Vite! Dépêchez-vous!（快！您要快點離開！）」

 

 

 

 


	14. 13.

13.  
（原作1996年五月，本篇2016年五月）（哈利五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        漢尼拔來到一間巫師開設的高級日式餐館，專門招待私人客戶。他對這家餐廳的主人沒有任何好感，但由於上次宴會那位巫師慷慨地出借自家的家庭小精靈，為了維持禮儀，漢尼拔只好答應這次的午餐邀約。

        一進門，漢尼拔就皺起眉頭，他極度不滿的審視整間餐廳的裝潢，在心裡又把主人的分數下降十分。沿著玄關走進屋內，醫生至少看見了十個以上和日本毫無關係的擺飾。七幅中國的狂草和工筆畫、三尊印度濕婆神的雕塑⋯⋯，就連掛在牆上的武士刀都製作粗糙、形式錯誤，他甚至還瞥見路過女侍連傳統和服上下襟的位置都搞不清楚，穿成了喪服。漢尼拔立刻下定決心，等會兒一定要拿到主人的名片，而且要把他的排序放到前三名。

       穿越長廊後，家庭小精靈五月在轉角處恭敬地站著，一看見漢尼拔，她立刻無比雀躍地迎向前。

        「尊貴的萊克特醫師，您好，主人派五月來迎接您到私人包廂。」

        「辛苦妳了，五月，妳做得很好。」

        遭受讚美的五月咧開一個極為燦爛的笑容，走路的步伐都像要飛了起來。漢尼拔在後方看見小精靈開心的模樣，忍不住溫和的微笑，和多數純血巫師不同，漢尼拔非常喜歡家庭小精靈。對他來說，這是一種美麗的生物，蘊含著古老魔法的智慧，謙恭有禮，勝過許多自視甚高的人類巫師和莫魔。

        五月領著漢尼拔穿越一座石橋，前方是傳統的日式築山庭園，從佈局上看來，比起前廳高了不止一個檔次。石橋連接到一座小島，假山層層疊疊，松柏蒼勁的枝幹如同乾擦的墨跡，在娟秀的庭園中增添豪邁的氣魄。越過小島，人造溪流上覆蓋著幾塊石板，溪水拍打著石塊，發出如同三味線古樸而多變的音階。最底端就是招待私客的隱密包廂。漢尼拔用洗手缽洗了洗手，走上石階，在門口脫下皮鞋。屋裡的擺設十分到位，頗有茶室的簡樸，但牆上掛的卻不是佛家箴言，而是一幅劣質的仿盛唐工筆。上頭穿著不中不日的女孩們抱著三味線、琵琶、古琴等等根本不屬於同一個時代和國家的樂器，嘰嘰喳喳的調笑著，完全破壞了外頭的好景致。

        漢尼拔臉色一沉，他以標準姿勢跪坐在塌塌米上，接著他轉向五月，「告訴你的主人，承蒙他的邀請，我已經準時抵達了。」

        「五月會轉達尊貴的萊克特醫師的指示，如果萊克特醫師有任何需要，只要呼喚五月的名字，五月就會立刻出現。」說完，家庭小精靈謙卑的鞠躬，下一秒就施展消影術離去。

        漢尼拔忍受著牆上水墨人物們尖細的咯咯笑聲。她們正在激烈的討論漢尼拔（還說的是一口流利的英文！），其中幾個還拉開衣襟，擺出撩人的姿勢，半撥弄著手上形同裝飾的古樂器。醫生啜了一口桌上的茶，試圖平息怒火，卻喝到滿嘴立頓茶包的味道，讓他頓時如同火上加油，怒火愈燒愈旺。接下來三十分鐘，漢尼拔每分每秒都在過濾腦海中的食譜和魔咒，試圖找出一個最能表達自己怒火的方式『料理』這間日式餐館的主人。

        三十分鐘過後，漢尼拔一直維持標準跪坐姿，絲毫沒有任何腳麻或是膝蓋疼痛的跡象，背脊依舊挺拔的像根標竿。從背後看來，他就像一位道道地地的日本武士，但從前面來看，醫生臉色活像般若鬼面具，無比陰沈，帶著濃烈的煞氣。

        「五月，我需要妳的幫忙。」最終，漢尼拔放棄維持禮儀，他呼喊著家庭小精靈的名字。他停頓了幾秒，又呼喊一次：「五月，我是萊克特醫生，妳在嗎？」

       牆上的水墨工筆畫傳來尖叫聲，漢尼拔轉頭，另一幅畫的人物神色驚恐的衝進宣紙裡，裙擺上沾著類似鮮血的斑點，這名油畫人物窩在水墨女孩們懷中瑟瑟發抖，彷彿受了什麼劇烈的驚嚇。漢尼拔察覺到不對勁，他閉上眼，嗅了嗅空氣裡的味道。青苔濕潤的氣息夾帶著線香的檀香，更遠處有插花擺飾的百合香味⋯⋯還有一絲若有若無的血腥味。

        漢尼拔站起身，拔出魔杖，拉開紙門，神色平靜的走了出去。外頭景色依舊，帶著禪宗的安定和古樸，然而空氣裡逐漸濃烈的血腥味卻撕裂了古老宗教的靜謐。醫生走過人造溪流和石橋，來到佈置極差的前廳，才剛走下石橋，腳下就一片濕滑。他低頭一看，不滿的蹙眉，只見木質長廊上拖迤了長長一條暗紅色的河流，還有一些凌亂的紅色抓痕和鞋印，如同戰場。牆壁上有一幅裱著金框的油畫，上面濺滿鮮血，屬於剛才逃進水墨中的油畫人物。

       沿著長廊走到底，漢尼拔看見一個巨大的身影倒在地板上。他上前確認，發現是這家日式餐廳的主人，這名厚實的巫師胸腹被劃了一條傷痕，十分新鮮，恐怕兇手才剛動手不久。

       「救⋯⋯救救我！」倒在地上的巫師看見漢尼拔，激動地顫動著，血沫濺上醫生的褲管。

        真可惜，醫生眼神一暗，遺憾的咂嘴。煙燻櫻桃鴨胸的食材被毀了。

        「求求你⋯⋯求求你！」垂死的巫師哀嚎著：「救我⋯⋯我⋯⋯我不想死⋯⋯！」

        巫師在地板上撲騰著，鮮血隨著他的動作不斷湧出，讓漢尼拔想起了昨晚沾板上剛被剖腹的新鮮鮭魚，不禁莞爾一笑。

        不遠處傳來了細微的呻吟聲。漢尼拔朝聲音方向看去，發現那隻名叫五月的家庭小精靈也倒在血泊中，正捂著脖子上的傷口，吃力地喘著氣。醫生立刻邁開腿，打算跨過垂死巫師，往五月的方向走去。沒想到那名巫師卻突然張開雙臂，死死抓住漢尼拔的小腿，不斷哀求著：「救我！我不想死！我不想死！」

        「噓，放輕鬆，」漢尼拔溫和的微笑，「放鬆⋯⋯沒錯，好孩子，放鬆⋯⋯。」

        巫師看見這個笑容，微微放心，放鬆了抓住漢尼拔小腿的力道。下一秒，醫生抬起右腳，精準地踹向巫師手肘內側。『喀擦』一聲響起，巫師捂著右手，卻沒有機會發出任何哀嚎。漢尼拔蹲下身，握住他頭部兩側，俐落一轉，頓時巫師就頸椎斷裂，失去生命。

        接著漢尼拔快步走向五月，抽出魔杖，對著她脖子上的致命傷口施展治療魔法。過了一會兒，家庭小精靈回過神，她虛弱的抓著漢尼拔的衣角，哀求地問著：「主人⋯⋯五月的主人呢⋯⋯？」

        「放心，我想他應該沒事。」

        五月安心地眨了眨眼，豆大的淚珠從綠色眼睛裡冒了出來，一顆一顆的砸在地板上。

        「太好了⋯⋯嗚嗚⋯⋯主人、五月的主人沒有事⋯⋯謝謝您！尊敬的萊克特醫生！謝謝、謝謝您——！」

        「妳不該受這麼重的傷。」漢尼拔打斷小精靈的感謝詞，「妳的魔法非常強大，五月，妳可以保護自己。」

       「沒有⋯⋯沒有主人的批准，五月沒辦法⋯⋯用魔法。」五月咳了幾聲，露出一個燦爛的笑容，「五月是乖乖小精靈⋯⋯，五月不會違背⋯⋯違背主人的命令。」

        漢尼拔沒多說什麼，只是垂下雙眼，加快手上的療傷魔法。

        「萊克特醫生⋯⋯五月、五月沒事⋯⋯。」五月抖動巨大的蝙蝠耳朵，神情不安，「壞人、懷人還在這裡⋯⋯！」

        聞言，漢尼拔抬起頭，正好看見五月驚恐不已的表情，她睜大雙眼，死死的瞪著漢尼拔，像是看見世界上最恐怖的魔鬼。不，不對，她不是瞪著自己。醫生立刻反應過來，他收回魔杖，正準備轉身向身後的伏擊者甩出攻擊，卻已經太遲了。

       「久仰大名，萊克特醫生。」

       陌生男子在漢尼拔身後輕蔑的笑著。下一秒，醫生後頸劇痛，接著就失去意識，昏了過去。

 

 

       漢尼拔張開眼，視線模糊一片，他感覺到有人正抓著自己的領子，粗魯地將自己拖行在地板上，地板上死去巫師的鮮血糊了他一臉。醫生微微側過臉，試圖看清兇手的長相。然而只要稍稍一動，他的頭就一陣暈眩，過沒多久，世界又再次陷入黑暗。

       下一次漢尼拔恢復意識，是在他被拖過石橋時。粗糙的石板一陣一陣的撞擊他的身體，讓他稍稍清醒過來。日光從天井灑落，微弱的光輝在漢尼拔眼裡像是強烈的火球，刺激著他的視網膜，拖行的途中，漢尼拔昏昏醒醒，然而他把握每一次清醒的時候，試著緩慢的開合手掌，逐漸恢復末梢神經的知覺。在通過石橋和人造小島時，冰冷的溪水浸濕了醫生的褲腿，幫助他更加清醒。這時他發現自己的領子被提著，頭呈現向下四十五度，他利用這個角度觀察下方，鎖定位置後，勾起腳板，將右腳『不經意』的卡在石縫裡。

       「該死！」

       費力拖著漢尼拔的男人頓時向後一倒，他咒罵一聲，跩了跩漢尼拔，發現他被卡在石縫中。男人只好放下醫生的領子，走到後方，抓住卡住的右腳腳板，向外一拉。

       漢尼拔摸索著溪底的大大小小的石頭，他抓起最大一顆，右腳用力踢向男人，接著立刻撐起身，把男人壓制在溪底，用石頭死命敲擊對方的頭顱。男人在水裡掙扎著，硬是被石頭砸了好幾下，鮮血流了滿臉。他一把握住口袋裡的魔杖，用力一揮，醫生就飛了出去，狠狠的撞在石堆上。緊接著男人衝上前，惡狠狠地朝漢尼拔臉部揮拳，然後一把將醫生直接壓入水中。

         漢尼拔感覺到空氣正在離開自己，他狼狽不已的張開嘴巴，試圖呼吸，卻只有無止盡的溪水灌進嘴裡，讓他破碎的咳嗽著，噴出來的血沫和唾液在水裡暈開。

       不管是多偉大的巫師或麻瓜，在面對死亡時都只有哭著求饒的份。

        隱約間，漢尼拔看見一抹肉色的身影出現在石橋前端，他看不清楚，但他知道那是誰。

       『五月⋯⋯妳⋯⋯請妳幫幫我。』

       漢尼拔無法分神去看家庭小精靈的回應，當最後一絲空氣從胸腔裡溢出後，他就什麼也不知道了。

 

 

        「萊克特醫生，我不應該低估你。」

        漢尼拔恢復意識。他眨了眨眼，「真是⋯⋯真是失禮，我連你的名字都不知道。」

       「你有必要知道嗎？」男人興奮的咧開的嘴。漢尼拔這才有機會仔細打量這個男人，他十分高挑、身材結實、年紀大約二十多歲⋯⋯十分眼熟，但是醫生卻想不起來在哪裡看過。

        漢尼拔在庭園造景的假山前方，雙手被分開捆綁在枝幹上，脖子上掛著一圈絞刑用的套索。他試圖移動雙腳，卻發覺自己正踩在一個倒放的木桶上，搖搖晃晃，隨時有可能因為失去平衡而踩空。

       「這是一種禮節，先生，畢竟你知道我的名字。」

        男人轉了轉眼珠，看起來頗為神經質。他略有所思的點點頭，湊近漢尼拔耳邊，「我叫馬修。」

        不等漢尼拔回話，馬修就拿著魔杖，精準的在醫生左手手腕劃下一道極深的傷口，頓時鮮血飛濺，如同瀑布噴流而出。

        「非常精準，馬修先生，很多人會誤割靜脈。」

        馬修聳聳肩，「基本常識罷了。」

        「你是⋯⋯巴爾的摩病院的治療師。」因為這個割腕的舉動，漢尼拔想起了有關馬修的記憶。在半年多前吉狄安事件時，他和威爾就在奇爾頓的管轄的醫院裡見過這個男人。

        馬修微笑，沒有否認，「現在應該是我問問題，醫生，希望能在你血流光之前得到一些答案，記住，只能回答『是』或『不是』。」

        年輕氣盛、容易自滿⋯⋯情緒起伏不穩定。漢尼拔也跟著微笑，暗自在心裡進行馬修的性格分析，試圖找出攻破點。

       馬修在前方晃來晃去，一隻手不斷拋接著漢尼拔的魔杖，神情帶著一絲不易察覺的自滿，像是公雞在炫耀自己亮麗的羽毛。他在口袋摸索一番，掏出一張破舊的報紙，湊到漢尼拔面前。「這是你嗎？萊克特醫生？」

       照片被撕毀了一半，漢尼拔瞇起眼，有些訝異會在這裡看見關於自家滅門的報導。 

       「你可以保持沈默，沒關係，我尊重你的選擇，不過你的瞳孔出賣了你，醫生。」

       「瞳孔會因某些事物擴張和收縮。」漢尼拔回答：「人類大腦的神奇之處。」

      「這麼近距離觀察你，我發現你和年輕時候差真多。」馬修咯咯笑了起來，仔細打量著漢尼拔，又忍不住嘆息，「時間真是可怕。」

       漢尼拔冷眼看著馬修故弄玄虛，覺得有些無趣。

       「那麼，我們來進行下一題吧。」不著邊際的說了半天，馬修才開口進入正題，「萊克特醫生，你殺了威爾．葛蘭姆一案的主審法官嗎？」

       聽見這個問題，漢尼拔有些意外，微微挑起眉，「⋯⋯威爾．葛蘭姆？」

      「沒錯，」馬修停下腳步，收起所有調笑，眼神前所未見的冰冷，一字一句都像鑿刻著殺意。「就是威爾．葛蘭姆。」

       原來如此，漢尼拔理解的點點頭。像隻朝我齜牙裂嘴，只為了護住肉骨頭的小幼犬。

        「威爾不是你所想像的那樣。」醫生決定逗弄一下這隻自以為牙齒鋒利的小狗，「你不足以了解他，他不是個殺人犯。」

        「他現在已經是了。」馬修神色一暗，卻沒有預想那樣暴跳如雷。為了這點，漢尼拔決定幫他加點分數。

        「透過代理人，也許是吧，但也許不是 。也許你只是單純誤解了威爾的靈魂。」

        「現在是我在問問題，萊克特醫生。」馬修明顯動怒，眼底閃過暴虐，但又隨即恢復冷靜，「請你尊重我。」

        「抱歉，請繼續。」

       「你是切斯皮克開膛手嗎？」馬修發出冷笑，單刀直入的問：「有多少次你看著人類明明該死，卻死巴著生命不放手？真是奇怪，他們的人生根本一毛不值，卻掙扎著增加幾秒鐘存活的時間。何苦呢？」他突然拔高音量，伸手，將漢尼拔手上的收口劃得更深更大，愉悅的看著醫生因為疼痛發出抽氣聲。「你說呢？醫生？何苦呢？有些人根本就應該早早死去。」

        漢尼拔的臉逐漸蒼白，失血的速度過快，讓他產生暈眩。然而他依舊神色平靜，垂眸看著下方的馬修，姿態如同十字架上的救世主，憐憫的看著盲目的羅馬行刑者。

        「生命如此珍貴。」漢尼拔輕聲的說：「萬物皆是如此。」

        馬修一愣，開始哈哈大笑。他不敢置信地搖著頭，喘著氣說：「你覺得他們會幫我取什麼名字？」

        「名字？」

        「我殺死了切斯皮克開膛手，應該要有一個更聳動的代號。」馬修像是老友一樣親切的詢問漢尼拔，「醫生，你知道嗎？北美土著會吃掉他們的敵人，藉此獲得對方的力量，我在想，不知道你死掉之後，你的謀殺會不會就會變成我的謀殺⋯⋯我就會成為切斯皮克開膛手。」

       漢尼拔抬起眼皮，神色平靜，雙眼帶著一股銳利的冰涼，一點都不像是垂死的人。他示意馬修靠近一些，馬修躊躇一會兒，看見醫生的臉色，就稍稍放下戒心，朝前走近幾步。

        等距離夠近後，漢尼拔輕聲說道：「你必須先將我吃下肚。」

        下一秒，他將左手連著樹枝一起扯斷，一把抓住馬修的頭髮，維持住平衡。馬修反應不及，痛地抽氣，他試圖抓住魔杖攻擊，但漢尼拔率先一步，左手一抓，拉出一點馬修瑩白色的靈魂。

       「住手！」

        現影術的『簌簌』聲響起，家庭小精靈五月領著正氣師們出現在現場。杰克．克勞福德怒吼：「停止攻擊！雙手舉高！」

        接著他一揮魔杖，馬修就被摔到幾呎處的地板上，漢尼拔脖子上的絞索也應聲斷裂。治療師連忙上前幫忙止血，另一邊的正氣師則是奪走馬修的魔杖，用魔法綑綁他的雙手。 家庭小精靈五月尖叫的衝向漢尼拔，不斷哭喊，開始用頭撞擊地板，激烈責怪自己違反主人的命令使用魔法。

        杰克並沒有上前關心漢尼拔的傷勢，反而走向馬修，拉起他的臉，探究的觀察是否有遭遇靈魂魔法攻擊的痕跡。

        「你叫什麼名字？」

        馬修笑了起來，「找出名字應該是你們的工作，探員。」

        杰克沒有動怒，反而鬆了一口氣，他轉向一旁的治療師。「看樣子只有外傷，通知奇爾頓醫生，請他檢查完畢之後再送到質詢室。」

       漢尼拔狼狽地坐在地上，高舉雙手讓治療師幫忙包紮，但他並未看漏杰克的舉動。他知道，這位探員已經起了疑心。

      「我可以幫忙檢查，杰克，這是我份內的工作。」

        杰克轉身，走到漢尼拔身邊，拍了拍他的肩膀，「不了，你應該好好修養。」

        「我不認為讓佛德里克檢查是個好主意，何不找布魯姆醫生呢？」

       「漢尼拔，你累了，先把傷治好再討論工作的問題。」 杰克微笑，轉向不斷自殘的五月，安撫道：「五月，妳可以跟我們走一趟嗎？我們已經通知妳的女主人了。」

         聽見女主人，五月停止撞擊地板，她滿臉淚水的點了點頭，跟著其中一名正氣師施展消影術離去。

       「這個男人提到了威爾，杰克，我懷疑他曾和威爾接觸過。」漢尼拔抬起眼，「但這怎麼可能呢？威爾不是關在阿茲卡班嗎？」

         聞言，杰克陷入沈默，似乎不想回答。

        「威爾極有可能慫恿這個男人殺害我，我想我有權力知道事實的真相，杰克，為了我的生命安全著想。」

        杰克看起來非常不情願，他揮退了一旁的治療師，「一月初有一場阿茲卡班的逃獄事件，英國魔法部不願意向大眾公佈名單，但我們收到了他們的私下通知。」

       「威爾離開阿茲卡班了？」

        「我想是的。」杰克直起身，不願意多說：「詳情我也不清楚，大概就是這樣吧。」

        漢尼拔看著黑人巫師去的背影，抬起臉，讓初春的陽光灑在臉上。他想起之前宴會時奇爾頓和杰克詭異的舉動，還有關於靈魂魔法的話題，以及最新獲得的逃獄新聞。他知道，自己應該行動了。

 

 

 

 


	15. 14.

14.  
（原作1996年五月，本篇2016年五月）（哈利五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

  
         威爾怔怔地看著手上的肖像畫，像個傻子一樣張大嘴巴。過了半晌，他才呆愣了重複：「米莎．萊克特？是嗎？萊克特家的小女兒？」

        米莎遲疑的點了點頭。威爾過於炙熱的視線讓她瑟縮起身。

        「請您、請您放下畫像好嗎？我不習慣和別人離⋯⋯這麼近。」

        「抱歉。」威爾發現自己幾乎靠著貼著畫布，連忙拉開距離，把手上的畫像放在一旁鋪著防塵布的桌子上。他退後到三角鋼琴旁，坐在鋼琴椅子上，朝米莎露出一個尷尬的笑容，「失禮了，我只是⋯⋯太驚訝了。」

        「沒關係。」米莎依舊緊繃，她警戒的看了威爾幾眼，「先生，這裏不是您該來的地方⋯⋯您應該知道這裡發生過什麼事，請您回去吧。」

        「妳不要擔心，我沒有惡意。」威爾察覺米莎的不信任，他連忙從後背包裡掏出那張報紙複印本，「妳看，就是因為這則新聞，我才大老遠的跑來這裡。」

        「新聞？」

        威爾忙不迭地點頭，小心翼翼地站起身，將新聞複印本拿到離畫像夠近、又不會讓米莎害怕的距離，以此證明自己沒有說謊。

        然而米莎的反應卻出人意料之外，她呆愣地看著報紙上自己一家人的合照，著魔似的伸出手，似乎想要觸碰照片上父母的臉頰，但最終卻只摸到粗糙的油畫布。

        「請您⋯⋯請您拿近一點。」米莎怔怔的看著那張照片，「再⋯⋯再近一些，拜託您了。」

       威爾照做，他將照片放到米莎的肖像畫前方，找了一個生鏽的擺飾，把照片直立的壓在擺飾和桌角之間。

        如果可以的話，她應該已經嚎啕大哭了。威爾站在一旁，看著油畫裡的小女孩露出悲傷欲絕的神情，覺得有些悵然。可是她現在是一幅畫，而畫像沒有眼淚。

        「我已經好久沒有看見他們了。」米莎說，懷念的微笑著，笑裡參雜著和年幼外貌不符的哀傷，「我都忘了，原來他們笑起來是長這個樣子。」

        「妳長得很像妳的父親，你們⋯⋯嗯，你們眼睛很像。」

        「真可惜照片上沒有我的哥哥。」米莎笑著搖搖頭， 和她父親相似的綠眼睛瞇了起來，「其實他比較像爸爸，我只有遺傳到爸爸的眼珠顏色。」

        「說的也是，漢尼拔有萊克特家的輪廓。」威爾說：「抱歉，我應該好好保管這張報紙的。」

        「先生，您認識我的哥哥嗎？」

        威爾一愣，有些自嘲地笑了一聲，沒說什麼，只是點了點頭。

        「是嗎？」米莎沒有注意到威爾異樣的神情，「漢尼拔現在過得如何？」

        「我想⋯⋯我想還不錯吧，他現在是頗具威信的心理治療師。」威爾輕描淡寫的說：「他⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯妳不用為漢尼拔擔心，他過得非常好。」

        「漢尼拔成為了一位治療師？」米莎驚訝的說：「我以為他想當個畫家。」

        「畫家？我以為他想當廚師呢。」

        「才不是呢，他對食材要求太高了，我爸媽常說，漢尼拔當廚師開餐廳只會賠本而已⋯⋯」米莎開始和威爾大聊自己生前的故事。她嘴裡的漢尼拔彷彿是截然不同的人，會出糗、會生氣、會和妹妹一起對父親惡作劇⋯⋯，威爾愈聽愈茫然，他不知道是什麼改變了漢尼拔，或者其實他從來沒有改變，只是威爾從來沒有真正瞭解過他。

        在聊天過程中，威爾逐漸發現米莎和艾比蓋兒有驚人的相似之處，除了幾乎一模一樣的綠色眼睛，她們對生命的態度也十分相像。只是相較於艾比蓋兒的早熟，米莎非常羞澀，還帶有一種不諳世事的善良。這是幾乎可以稱得上軟弱的善良。

        魔法界會幫逝世的巫師巫女製作靈魂畫像，若死者願意回來，他們的形體就會顯現在畫布上，但是通常只有少數有著強烈執念的人，才會願意回到生者的世界。其實對亡者而言，在畫裡，雖然生死之間的距離彷彿只隔著薄薄一塊畫布，但這層畫布卻帶來比任何酷刑都疼痛的折磨。

        威爾看著停留在七歲的米莎，不敢想像她如何度過這漫長的幾十年。沒有家人、沒有朋友⋯⋯什麼都沒有，只有萊克特莊園年復一年的傾頹陪伴著她。所以威爾可以理解她的善良。

        「米莎，我可以問妳一個問題嗎？」見米莎點點頭，威爾才輕聲問到：「妳為什麼要回來？」

        聞言，米莎神色一動。她知道威爾所言何意，眨了眨眼睛，收起剛才興奮的笑容，垂下雙眼。

        「我的哥哥⋯⋯」

        「是為了漢尼拔？」

        「我等了非常久，他都沒有回來⋯⋯我還以為他也遭遇了什麼不測，有時候我甚至希望他已經死去，這樣、這樣他也會出現在他的畫像裡，他就能陪著我。」

        「妳的父母⋯⋯他們的靈魂畫像呢？」

        米莎只是搖搖頭。

        「我一直在等漢尼拔，不論他是死是活都沒有關係，可是⋯⋯可是我等了好久，真的好久。」米莎說：「我很想念他，我好害怕⋯⋯太害怕了，我不知道該怎麼辦，於是我開始恨他。」

        「現在呢？」

        「現在？」米莎語帶保留，搖了搖頭，臉上的神情是一種靜謐的解脫，「幾十年過去，先生，我知道您看不出來，可是我已經不是當年的七歲，我快要四十歲了。」

        「我早就放棄再見到漢尼拔，我只希望他會像在回憶裡一樣，活得好好的。」米莎對威爾微微一笑，「可是您卻突然出現，先生，而您正好認識我的哥哥，這真是個奇蹟。」

        奇蹟。威爾聽見這個字眼，垂下頭，神色不明。

        「您會再見到漢尼拔嗎？」

        「我⋯⋯我不知道，」威爾不安的搓了搓手臂，「也許會吧。」

         「如果您見到他，請您幫我轉達一件事，可以嗎？」

        威爾先是無措的看了眼米莎，躊躇一會兒，才極為緩慢的點頭。

         「請您代替我抱抱漢尼拔，然後看著他的眼睛，幫我告訴他——我原諒你。」米莎專注的看著威爾，如同兄長就站在她的面前，「我原諒你，漢尼拔。」

 

 

        兩人後來又交談了一陣子，但威爾明顯的心不在焉，這次米莎也察覺了，她有些瑟縮，似乎想要試圖安慰威爾，卻又害怕被拒絕，只好尷尬地陷入沈默。這陣靜默被突如其來的聲響打斷，那是極其細微的聲響，是有人踩在下陷木板發出的嘎吱聲。威爾和米莎同時聽見了這個聲音，兩人抬起頭，互看一眼。

        「快走，先生。」米莎緊張不已，壓低聲音：「快點！」

        威爾點點頭，但是聲響卻幾乎來到房門口，他已經無處可逃，只好翻起覆蓋三角鋼琴的防塵布，往鋼琴下方一滾。

        「腳印！」米莎在畫像裡慌張地提醒：「地版上的腳印！」

        威爾連忙掀起防塵布的一角，發現地板厚重的灰塵上清晰的印出自己的腳印，連忙一揮魔杖，強風從地面捲起灰塵，訴說蹤跡的腳印頓時模糊不清。當房門被推開的瞬間，他正好縮回鋼琴底下。

        「米莎？」

        進來的女人走向畫像，她快速的跟米莎講起立陶宛語，威爾推測應該就是那名神秘的亞裔女子。除了開頭的名字外，剩下的對話威爾一概不懂。他一動也不動的貼伏在地板上，從防塵布與木板中的間隙看出去，只看得到女子及膝的長靴，還有緊貼在小腿旁的獵槍。

        亞裔女子的音量驟然拔高，似乎在和米莎爭論什麼。突然她快速走到三角鋼琴旁邊，激動的敲擊鋼琴頂蓋。劇烈的震動從威爾上方傳來，他頓時身體緊繃，屏住呼吸。

        「Ne！（不！）」亞裔女子幾乎大吼：「Mischa! Ne!（米莎！不！）」

       威爾原本以為她很快就會離開，沒想到亞裔女子上前一步，一把拉下三角鋼琴上的防塵布，腳尖還差點踩到威爾的手指。威爾嚇了一大跳，連忙往後方一縮。他看不見女子的動作，但是上方卻傳來一陣滋嘠聲。日本女人打開鋼琴的頂蓋，不知道做了些什麼，威爾明顯感覺到鋼琴底部詭異的下沉，過了一會兒，她才收手，將頂蓋蓋了回去。

        接著日本女人又和米莎交談了一會兒，這次情緒平靜許多。威爾看見她彎下腰，撿起地板上原本包裹肖像畫的防塵布，一陣窸窣過後，又恢復寂靜，她滿意的踏著腳步離去。威爾又在鋼琴下等了大約十分鐘，才小心翼翼地爬了出來。米莎的肖像畫又被完好的包裝起來，威爾原本想要幫忙拆開，米莎的聲音卻從防塵布後模糊的傳了出來。

        「不用了，先生，我這樣就好了。」

        「妳這樣不是——！」

        米莎打斷威爾：「沒關係，我習慣了，您還是快點離開吧。」

        威爾猶豫地將手上的畫像放回原處。他拿起一旁的報紙複印，撕下文字部分，只留下萊克特一家的照片，塞進米莎畫像的縫隙中。

        「謝謝您。」米莎喃喃的道謝，接著她突然大喊：「請問您叫什麼名字？」

        「我是威爾。威爾．葛蘭姆。」

        「謝謝您，葛蘭姆先生。」

        威爾忍不住微笑，「不客氣。」

        「葛蘭姆先生，請您快點離開吧，千代正在搜索入侵者，她不會手下留情的。」

       千代，這恐怕是那個日本女人的名字，威爾心想。他正打算走向房門口，卻想起剛才千代的舉動，這讓威爾覺得無比詭異。於是他轉身，走回三角鋼琴，學著日本女人一把掀開鋼琴的頂蓋。  
聽見聲響，米莎尖叫著阻止：「快住手——！」

        可是已經來不及了，威爾打開頂蓋，看見鋼琴內部的構造——最上頭的木製響板和支柱等全部被拆開，只剩下一根一根的琴弦，有些已經脫落、有些斷裂、有些甚至還生鏽了，但這並不是最詭異的地方。在琴弦中間，伸出了一隻死白的手，那是一個女人的下手臂。威爾謹慎地靠近觀察，發現這並不僅僅是一隻斷掉的手臂，琴弦下方隱約看得見一個頭部向下、背部朝上的全裸女子。

         威爾原本以為這是一具屍體，然而女子的小手指卻突然抽搐一下。他一驚，不敢置信的看著這個女人，緩慢地伸手，壓在女人的手腕上，而她的脈搏正微弱而緩慢地跳動。

 

 


	16. 15.

15.  
（原作1996年五月，本篇2016年五月）（哈利五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

        阿拉娜．布魯姆打開杰克的辦公室大門，她一看見杰克對面的人，先是呆愣在原地，接著不滿的皺起眉。「杰克，這是怎麼回事？」

        「我想妳早就認識他了。」黑人巫師起身，「佛德里克．奇爾頓醫生，他會代替萊克特醫生協助我們進行側寫。」

        「我知道他是誰，我是在問你為什麼突然換人。」

        奇爾頓好整以暇的坐在辦公桌對面的椅子上，十指互扣，表明了一副看熱鬧的模樣。這種嘴臉讓阿拉娜更為憤怒，她快步走到辦公桌旁，瞪了奇爾頓一眼，以示警告。

        「萊克特醫生最近遇到了一些麻煩。」杰克指向另一把空椅子，「請先坐下，布魯姆醫生。」

        「我知道漢尼拔受人攻擊，但這不是換掉他的理由，這整件事根本不是他的錯。」阿拉娜依舊直挺挺地站著，「說實話，杰克，你是不是也在懷疑漢尼拔？」

        「我不排除任何可能性。」

        「你相信佛萊迪的報導？那個靠八卦過活的三流記者？你難道忘記就是她害死了坎茲探員——！」

        「不要提起貝佛利！」杰克臉色一沉，重擊桌面，發出劇烈的聲響，「這和她沒有關係！」

        「這證明勞茲根本是個騙子！」阿拉娜也跟著提高音量，「你情願相信一個騙子，也不願意相信漢尼拔的專業！」

        「布魯姆醫生，妳為什麼這麼生氣？」奇爾頓突然開口，他促狹地對阿拉娜微笑，頗為幸災樂禍，「就連葛蘭姆的事情妳都還算冷靜，怎麼扯上萊克特就完全不一樣了。」

        「這是兩碼子事，奇爾頓，不要混為一談。」

        「喔？」奇爾頓聳聳肩，明顯不相信，「是嗎？」

        「阿拉娜，我希望妳能理解我這麼做的理由。」杰克放柔嗓音，試圖理性勸說：「我們不可能讓有嫌疑的人協助調查，假使最後證明萊克特醫生的無辜，我也很願意歡迎他回來。」

        「夠了，」阿拉娜態度冷硬，絲毫沒有被說服的跡象，「如果你們懷疑漢尼拔，那我恐怕也沒辦法繼續這份工作。」她怒氣沖沖地轉身，卻又在門口突然停下來，冷笑一聲，「杰克，我看過勞茲的報導，她提出了切斯皮克開膛手的幾點特色——精通外科手術、高學歷、了解黑魔法和靈魂魔法——世界上不只漢尼拔一個人符合這些條件。」她直指一臉無辜、專注看戲的奇爾頓，「如何？考慮一下奇爾頓醫生吧。」

 

 

        奇爾頓的住宅位於巴爾的摩的新興區域，頗有長島豪宅的雄偉，夜晚燈火通明，將這一帶點綴成地面上的銀河，華麗而繁盛，讓人可望而不可及。

        保全設施對漢尼拔來說並不是問題，奇爾頓設下的魔法也不足掛齒，他輕輕鬆鬆就潛入這棟豪宅，十分悠哉晃來晃去、東看西看。最後，醫生來到廚房，這是一間非常豪華的廚房，但明顯主人很少使用它。他打開雙門冰箱，不意外裡頭幾乎空無一物。最上面一層擺了幾罐果醬、一包沃爾瑪賣的火腿片、整條吐司、還有隨便用保鮮膜包起來的起司——標準的不下廚單身漢必備食物。

        漢尼拔把那包煙燻火腿拿出來，留下外包裝，把廉價火腿片用火焰魔咒燒個精光。接著他掏出自己特製的煙燻火腿片，擺進沃爾瑪低廉的外包裝裡，重新包裹成原來的模樣，再放回冰箱。  
真是浪費食物，漢尼拔心想。

        接著他晃去二樓，走進奇爾頓醫生的書房裡。這裏的藏書十分豐富，看得出來奇爾頓並非浪得虛名，他私底下也下了許多功夫，雖然個性張揚、嘴巴不饒人，但他極為尊重自己的專業。所有書籍整理得十分整齊，書櫃上清楚標示出分類。漢尼拔走到『靈魂禁忌魔法』的區域，這裏擺了零星的幾本書，但都又厚又舊，似乎是極為難得的孤本。漢尼拔有些訝異的挑眉，對這些難得的藏書他十分珍惜，忍不住拿出幾本翻了翻。書裡面佈滿了奇爾頓的註解，有些頁數間還夾著很厚一疊相關資料，部分尚未完全明白的章節也被貼上標籤，寫上疑惑之處，看得出來奇爾頓對這些書籍的珍惜和尊重。

        看了半天，漢尼拔從懷裡掏出一本『黑魔法的秘密（Secrets of the Darkest Art）』，黑底的封面上頭佈滿紫色的花紋，看起來既古老又邪惡。醫生不捨的撫摸著封面，他小心翼翼的攤開這本書，避免拉扯到原本已經快要脫落的頁數，然後開始模仿奇爾頓的方式做起註解。這本書非常薄，漢尼拔很快就結束工作，他一揮魔杖，頓時泛黃紙張上的字體緩慢的變形，最終成為奇爾頓的筆跡。接著醫生把這本中古世紀的禁忌書籍放回書櫃，用其他厚重的書稍微擋了擋，讓它看起別那麼顯眼。

        書櫃的另一邊是奇爾頓的病患病歷表，以字母順序分類。漢尼拔翻開『G』區域，很快地找出威爾的病歷，快速閱讀。看到病歷裡寫著『儲思盆』，漢尼拔眼神一暗，他合上病歷，開始一層一層地打開抽屜，試圖找到儲存記憶的容器。

        很快醫生就找到了奇爾頓的儲思盆，旁邊有一格一格的隔層，放著許多裝著銀白色液體的玻璃瓶。漢尼拔拉出屬於威爾的隔層，把所有玻璃瓶拿了出來，他看著瓶子上的標籤貼紙，從威爾五歲開始⋯⋯一直到去年的三十三歲，總共有二十八個玻璃瓶。

        奇爾頓看過威爾一生的記憶，不僅如此，他還把這些私密的記憶儲存起來。這個認知讓漢尼拔神色頓時陰沈幾分，他站了起來，一揮魔杖，二十八的玻璃瓶應聲碎裂。屬於威爾瑩白色液體徹底消失在空氣裡，醫生確認記憶全部消失後，才將地上的玻璃碎片處理乾淨，將一切恢復原狀。

 

 

        漢尼拔一離開奇爾頓的住宅，就馬上施展現影術，來到眾多藏身處之一。這個藏身處是一處廢棄的小型工廠，有許多工作台和一個小小的地下室，醫生主要在這裡研究和改造禁忌魔咒。漢尼拔喜歡鑽研不同的事物，對他來說，所有魔法都充滿魅力，愈古老的魔咒愈值得研究。絕大多數的黑魔法早從中古世紀流傳至今，因為效果強大，鮮少有巫師使用，所以並沒有像多數魔咒一樣隨著時間改變，反而成為少數保有古老魔咒特色的魔法領域。

        工作台上擺著一疊羊皮紙，上頭是手抄版的『黑魔法的秘密』。漢尼拔在每張原版內容旁又擺著一疊足以媲美論文的資料，滿滿的紀錄著他重新分析、組合、試驗這些禁忌魔咒的筆記。有些魔咒改造成功、有些失敗、有時候甚至產生了一個漢尼拔獨創的咒語——不論結果，醫生都非常享受過程。然而改造魔咒需要實驗，尤其是效力強大的黑魔法。廢墟的牆面上佈滿著大小不一的坑洞、地板上散落著各種殘骸：輪胎、木板、吊燈、以及殘缺的動物和人類骨骸。

        此時，漢尼拔站在工作台前方，神色嚴肅地翻閱筆記。他深思許久，寫寫停停，突然他神色一動，似乎想到什麼，露出笑容，飛快的在紙張上寫下新研發的咒語。接著漢尼拔滿意地放下鵝毛筆，他繞過工作台，拉開後方的塑膠布簾。布簾後方，米莉安．拉斯緊閉著眼睛，詭異的煙霧籠罩著她赤裸的身軀，將她托離地面，直立的漂浮在空中。

        這位消失已久的探員呈現一種奇怪的姿勢，她後半身完全被煙霧吞噬，什麼都看不到，右手自然地放在大腿旁，但左手卻詭異的向正後方伸展，深陷迷霧之中。

        「該醒醒了，探員。」漢尼拔微笑，上前拉住米莉安，緩慢地將她從煙霧裡拉出來。「妳睡得太久了。」

 

 

附註：魔法的秘密（Secrets of the Darkest Art）這本書真的存在，作者是Owle Bullock，原本擺在霍格華茲的禁書區，佛地魔從中學習到如何分解靈魂，之後這本書就被鄧不利多鎖在校長室裡面。這是一本從中古世紀就流傳下來的魔法書，如同書名，記載了很多禁忌的魔咒，超級大禁書，由於羅琳沒說裡面還有什麼咒語，我就假設其他也都是和分割靈魂一樣不可饒恕的黑魔法。

 

 


	17. 16.

16.  
（原著1996年五月，本篇2016年五月）（哈利五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

        女人的脈搏正一下又一下的緩慢跳動，手腕冰涼的如同夢境中的海水。錯愕過後，威爾立刻冷靜下來，開始仔細檢查女人的身體。她沒有任何外傷、皮膚慘白而光滑、體溫低的像是屍體。他繼續向下，在左手食指和虎口處摸到了粗糙的繭——那是槍繭。

        整架三角鋼琴突然微微震動，威爾一驚，不知道是不是錯覺，震動過後，這個女人似乎更往鋼琴底部沉去。他直覺不對，放開那隻手臂，試圖用魔杖割開鋼琴內部的琴弦。才割開一個小縫，幾縷詭異的輕煙就從琴弦中飄了上來。威爾手一伸進鋼琴，就像伸進了一團黏黏糊糊的蜘蛛網中，明明女子看起來近在幾呎，但是他怎麼撈卻都碰不到她的頭，鋼琴深處甚至還湧出了大量的濃稠煙霧。

        「黑魔法。」威爾皺起眉，他用力狠踹鋼琴，琴弦後方的女人微微晃動，從正背面飄向左側，露出了三分之一的左側臉——威爾睜大雙眼，他知道這個女人——米莉安．拉斯，因為追捕切斯皮克開膛手而犧牲的實習探員。

        「米莎，妳哥哥有回來過嗎？」威爾頭遲遲沒有等到回覆，於是又問了一次：「米莎，漢尼拔有回來嗎？」

        「請問⋯⋯您是誰？」

        「什麼？」

        「您認識我的哥哥嗎？」

        威爾察覺到不對勁，他走向包裹起來的畫像。「我當然認識漢尼拔——我剛才不是告訴妳了嗎？」

        「不不不，我不認識您。」米莎的嗓音出現明顯的恐懼，「您到底是誰？為什麼要闖入我們家？」

        「我是威爾．葛蘭姆。」威爾擔憂地說，開始拆開米莎肖像畫上的防塵布，「妳到底怎麼了？」

        沒想到米莎卻因此尖叫起來，她激動的撞擊著畫布，邊哭邊祈求：「拜託您！拜託您不要這麼做！我叫米莎．萊克特！我家就住在森林後面！我的爸媽、爸媽會給您一切您想要的——！求求您不要傷害我！」

        威爾嚇呆了，他立刻停下手上的動作，試圖安撫聲音愈來愈大的米莎。突然，正後方的三角鋼琴傳來一聲巨響。威爾再哭泣聲中轉頭，米莉安那隻半掛在鋼琴外面的左手開始快速下沉。他立刻放下肖像畫，以極快的速度衝向鋼琴，一把抓住實習探員的手，試圖把她往上拉。

        「米莉安．拉斯！妳聽得到嗎？快醒醒！」

        濃烈的煙霧從琴弦中間一湧而出，嗆的威爾不停咳嗽，視線受阻。緊接著，一道火紅色的魔法衝出濃煙，劃開威爾的臉頰，逼得他不得不鬆手。米莉安．拉斯立刻下沉，以極快的速度消失在鋼琴底部。轉眼間，世界恢復正常，在米莉安徹底消失的那一刻，鋼琴頂蓋往下方一砸，發出震天聲響。

        聽見巨大的聲音，畫像裡的米莎倒抽一口氣，威爾轉頭，卻來不及制止她尖叫。

        「漢尼拔——！拜託！誰來幫幫我——！爸爸！媽媽！千代！救救我！漢尼拔！千代——！」

        威爾沒時間思考，只能一把撈起防塵布蓋在肖像畫上，接著衝出房門。過沒多久，後方傳來奔跑的腳步聲，他往後一看，那名名叫千代的日本女子正托著獵槍緊追在自己身後。

        「站住！」千代在威爾下樓時朝他大叫，「否則我要開槍了！」

        她在樓梯頂端半跪下來，舉起獵槍，試圖瞄準移動中的目標。威爾無暇顧及後方，只能拼命往前跑，一不小心踩到樓梯腐朽的邊緣，重心不穩，往下滾了幾階，正好閃過千代神準的子彈。威爾驚魂未定的坐在樓梯底端，他抬起頭，正好對上日本女人的視線。千代再次瞄準目標，半扣下板機，語帶威脅：「先生，不管你是誰，請你留在原地，雙手舉高。」

        「我知道了。」威爾假裝服從指令，「別開槍。」

        他在舉起右手時同時抽出魔杖，朝千代一揮，閃光乍現。接著他立刻往旁邊的窗戶跑去，緊抓窗框，俐落的翻出屋外。

 

 

        萊克特莊園的森林極大，威爾在逃竄中迷失了方向。蓊鬱的樹林沙沙作響，不遠處傳來細微的潺潺水聲，他沿著水聲走了一陣，撥開樹叢，涓涓小溪立刻出現眼前。威爾蹲了下來，用冰冷的溪水拍了拍臉，發出解脫的嘆息聲。岸邊泥濘上充斥著凌亂的腳印，清晰地指出他的行蹤。威爾知道，千代是名極佳的獵手，追蹤對她來說根本不算什麼，他必須想辦法拖延時間。

       他脫掉鞋襪，走過溪流、來到對岸。接著穿回鞋子，在對岸的泥濘中也印出足跡。最後威爾才小心翼翼地踩著自己的腳印後退，退回溪流邊，再脫掉鞋襪、走進水中。他沿著溪流向下游走去，愈接近下游處水深愈深，最後威爾只好走在石頭上，避免全身浸濕。他走了非常長的時間，日漸西沈，等到天色一片火紅時，他抵達溪流匯聚大河的交叉點，水波在夕陽下閃閃發亮，像極夜空中的銀河，頓時視線一片開闊。

        河旁的石頭灘上有一座廢棄的木屋，外頭插著兩根木樁，上頭掛著一條登山繩。屋主不知道拿這條繩子來做什麼，上面佈滿了深黑色的液體乾涸痕跡，看起來頗為詭異。威爾觀察了一會兒，確認安全後才打開木門。房子裡一片漆黑，只有幾絲光線從木板空隙中透進來，他繞了一圈，拆下封死窗戶的木條，接著又趁太陽還未完全落下，趕緊在附近找了一點樹枝，數量不太夠，但至少能生得起營火。

        他用木條和樹枝架起金字塔型的營火台，接著抽出魔杖，輕聲唸道：「Incendio。」

        火焰頓時熊熊燃起，映照著屋外暗紫紅的天空。威爾坐了下來，挪了挪位置，試圖找到一個能夠觀察外頭的角度。突然，他碰到某個東西，威爾好奇地把那個東西拿到火堆邊——那是一根小指骨——屬於幼童的小指骨。

        威爾隨手從營火中抽出一根著火的樹枝，轉向找到小指骨的位置——那一大塊牆壁上滿是飛濺的黑色液體痕跡，地板上則是一大攤已經乾涸的血跡。當火光照亮了那塊角落，威爾才發現那裡有多麽怵目驚心，乾凅血跡上有著零新幾塊骨頭碎片，沒有任何完整的一根骨頭，全部都是被外力攻擊後破碎的殘渣。在幾片骨頭碎屑旁，有一條綴著蕾絲的緞帶。威爾把它拿了起來，這條緞帶一半是翠綠色，而鮮血將剩下一半染成黑褐色。威爾皺起眉，想起了萊克特莊園駭人聽聞的過往——米莎．萊克特遭肢解烹煮的慘案。

        望著手裡的緞帶，他閉起眼，深深吸了一口氣，任由『共情』開始倒轉時空。

       威爾站起身，倒退著走出木屋，外頭不再綠意盎然，而是一片雪白。他不斷退後，直到退到森林深處，鵝毛大雪不斷灑落，威爾覺得又凍又餓，幾乎昏厥。不遠處的木屋微微透著燈光，威爾倚著樹幹，偷偷觀察那棟房子。他不帶感情、宛若旁觀者般敘述：「我們必須活下來——為了偉大的巫師格林德沃。」

        接著他伸手打了個信號，另外三名同伴立刻衝了出去，威爾也加入他們的行列，朝著河岸上的木屋跑去。其中一人打開木屋，裡頭空無一人，只掛著一盞搖搖欲墜的油燈。幾名巫師搜索了一陣，找到了儲存食物的地下室，當他們迫不及待的拉開木板門時，裏頭卻什麼都沒有——除了一對兄妹。

        兩人長得很像他們的父母，前幾天威爾一行人才剛折磨過的夫妻。十多歲的哥哥緊緊抱住妹妹，神色冰冷，帶著一絲驚恐，他高舉著魔杖，試圖威嚇這群不請自來的黑巫師。這個舉動卻只得到巫師們的哄堂大笑。其中一名有著紅捲髮的巫師隨手一揮，少年就跟著魔杖一起飛了出去，那名紅髮黑巫師撿起地板上的魔杖，揮出魔法，將少年用繩索綑綁起來。

        「小女孩是無用的爆竹，純血的恥辱，她沒有生存的必要。」威爾說，幫著其他同伴拉開這對兄妹，「她將延續我們的生命。」

        幾名巫師商量一番，決定由威爾動手——畢竟他是軍醫，比較熟悉人體部位，下手俐落。

        「她不能立即死亡，」威爾蹲了下來，另外兩人幫忙固定住小女孩的手腳。「我們會治療她，讓她活著，才能確保肉質的新鮮。」

        「漢尼拔——！拜託！誰來幫幫我——！」小女孩淒厲地哭喊著：「爸爸！媽媽！千代！救救我！漢尼拔！千代——！」

        威爾無視女孩的哭喊，皺眉思考了一陣——總共有四名成年巫師，填飽大家的肚子需要多一點食物——於是他舉起魔杖，對準女孩的右肩，毫不猶豫地向下一劃。

        紅髮巫師興奮不已的拿起那隻纖細的手臂，切成相等份量，隨便用削尖樹枝一插，放在火堆上開始燒烤。威爾直勾勾的盯著那幾塊肉，飢餓這幾天一直蠶食著他，等了一會兒，他等不下去了，直接拿起還在滴血的肉塊狼吞虎嚥起來。其他人見狀，也跟著衝上前，津津有味地啃著自己的食物。威爾吃得極快，這簡直是他生命中吃過最美味的一餐，幼童鮮嫩的肉質，帶著一點血味，沒有烤焦，口感極具彈性，讓人想一吃再吃。

        幾人吃飽喝足後，開始討論起該如何處置那名純血少年。很顯然他具有優良血統，頗有潛力，並不適合當糧食。四人意見分歧，有人認為應該試著對少年施展記憶魔咒，讓他成為格林德沃軍隊的一員，也有人覺得他們已經自顧不暇，雖然很可惜，但不如也讓少年成為糧食。

        雙方爭論不休，也都精疲力盡，最後他們決定先留少年一命。然而少年卻不領情，他不肯吃下任何烤肉，甚至還會出言諷刺黑巫師們。脾氣最暴躁的紅髮巫師嚥不下這口氣，會用極為下流的髒話怒罵少年，附帶拳打腳踢。

        一個禮拜過後，少年也呈現極為虛弱的狀態，他滿身鮮血，倒在地板上，宛若屍體，只有微微顫動的睫毛透露著生命的氣息。

        一直都是威爾負責肉品切割，他們愈吃愈少，沒有像第一次一樣肆意吃完一整隻手臂。等到多數人恢復體力後，另外三人決定離開去探探消息，留下威爾一人處理晚餐。小女孩只剩下大腿三分之二和身體軀幹，這讓威爾有些困擾，他把大腿肉割下來後，思考半天，又割下了女孩的耳朵和鼻子。直至傍晚，其他人都尚未回來，威爾決定先煮晚餐，他順手把耳朵鼻子烤了烤，走到少年面前遞給他。

        濃郁的烤肉香味讓少年睜開眼睛，他似乎再也無法忍受，滾動著被捆綁的身體，像是畜生一樣貼伏在地板上，拼命伸著舌頭，將耳朵和鼻子吞進嘴裡，激動地咀嚼著。房間對面的小女孩目睹了一切，她睜大雙眼，開始淒厲的嚎叫。威爾怒罵一聲，扯著小女孩的頭髮，將她拉到火堆旁，用魔杖抵著她的喉嚨，威脅她閉嘴。

       「她是個畜生，不聽話的畜牲，其他人藐視我，我不會讓一隻畜生也騎到我頭上。」威爾拖行著小女孩，將她扔進火堆裡，滿意地看女孩在火焰裡掙扎哀嚎。「我喜歡火，我將這個爆竹丟進火裡，成為燃起熊熊火焰的燃料——！」

        威爾尚未說完，突然被人從後方撲倒在地。少年不知何時解開繩索，他壓在他身上，神色狠戾冰冷，熊熊火焰倒映在他的眼底，融化了原本的棕褐色，點燃了翻騰的猩紅。少年俯身，咬住威爾的脖子，狠狠撕開他的頸動脈。

        下一秒，威爾從『共情』中甦醒。他茫然地看著四周，營火剩下火星，微弱地跳動著。角落裡的血跡又再次與黑暗融為一體，彷彿那段殘酷的歷史，即使被人遺忘，卻依舊血淋淋的發生過。

        「他殺害米莎．萊克特，只因為她是個純血家族裡的爆竹。這就是⋯⋯這就是我的設想。（This is my design.）」

        威爾再也忍無可忍，他發出一聲乾嘔，捂住嘴，衝出木屋，無法克制的嘔吐，劇烈到像是要將五臟六腑全部吐得乾乾淨淨。

 

 

 


	18. 17.

17.  
（原作1996年六月，本篇2016年六月）（哈利五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        漢尼拔小心翼翼的抓住米莉安的肩膀，將她從魔法的霧靄中緩緩拉出。突然，魔法迷霧另一頭傳來一股強大的拉力，漢尼拔一愣，立刻回神，施展攻擊；對方似乎嚇了一大跳，鬆開手，醫生馬上一把將女探員從禁忌魔法中拉了出來。接著他集中精神，唸出繁複而古老的咒語，禁忌的空間魔法開始急遽壓縮，像是宇宙初始前的爆炸一般，發出了一聲巨響，一切歸於平靜。

        這個禁忌魔咒是漢尼拔的新歡，他從五年前就開始鑽研，苦無適合的研究對象——直到米莉安這位絕頂聰明的實習探員出現。此刻，倒臥在地的米莉安左手上有清晰可見的握痕，鮮紅一圈，帶著一點指甲的抓痕。

        漢尼拔皺著眉，他並不清楚自己施展的古老魔咒究竟連接了哪個空間，根據模糊的記載，只有可能是和施咒者有所關聯的地點。醫生飛快地在心底列出可能的名單，卻又一一刪去。他去過太多地方，卻都沒有駐足太久，更遑論留下什麼深刻的情感了。

        除了一個地方：萊克特莊園。

        漢尼拔神色一暗，彎下腰，仔細檢查米莉安左手上的痕跡。隱約間，醫生聞到熟悉的味道。他將鼻子湊近米莉安的左手，閉起眼，集中精神分析淡薄的殘留氣味。立陶宛樹林的濕潤、古老房子的霉味、男性的汗漬——熟悉的味道，帶著苦澀，雖然沒有那瓶難聞的鬚後水，但味道沒有變——威爾的味道。

        漢尼拔笑了起來，輕輕地捧起米莉安的左手，懷念不已的嗅著，溫柔的吻上猩紅色的痕跡。

 

 

        當天夜晚，漢尼拔舒服的躺在家裡的雙人床上，從容地閉上雙眼。當他再次睜開眼睛，眼前的景色煥然一新。

        這裏是漢尼拔腦袋內的記憶宮殿，融合拜占庭、諾曼、和古羅馬建築特色，形成一座風格獨特的教堂。結構帶著嚴謹和均衡，裝飾卻金碧輝煌，帶著一股東方的剽悍和神秘。每個人腦袋都有屬於自己的宮殿，專門用來儲存記憶和知識，卻只有少數人能意識到這裡的存在，能像漢尼拔一樣，進一步掌握宮殿構造和建設的人更是少之又少。醫生走到教堂底部，抬頭一望。交錯的拱頂佈滿了色澤鮮豔的馬賽克，大片大片的金色作為基底色，在微弱的燭火照射下，倒映著聖人們藍色調的袍子，如同滿天浩瀚星斗閃爍。這個世上似乎只有漢尼拔．萊克特一人足夠猖狂，能無視造物主的規範，斗膽將天空切割成碎屑，一塊一塊取下、拼貼、收藏在自己的腦海裡。

        醫生駐足欣賞了一會兒，接著轉身，走向角落，拉開地窖的木門。濕冷的空氣迎面而來，伴隨著各式各樣神奇的物體；漢尼拔閃過幾件九零年代的流行高腰喇叭牛仔褲、跨過幾座紅火蟻的土堆⋯⋯當他愈走愈深入，飛舞在半空中的東西愈來愈少，霧氣慢慢聚攏，形成霧海。走了一陣，濃霧深處隱隱約約出現一個人影。漢尼拔先是驚訝的挑眉，接著不自覺地露出一抹微笑。

        「威爾，」他停在那人面前，微微垂著眼，「你永遠能使我驚訝。」

        威爾．葛蘭姆瑟縮著身體，頭埋在膝蓋中。霧靄一層一層的包裹著他，如同一張血盆大口。漢尼拔在他前方蹲了下來，「你是怎麼進來的？」

        威爾沒有回答，似乎根本沒有察覺漢尼拔的存在。沈默片刻，醫生突然笑了起來，帶著幾分莞爾和無奈，他邊笑邊傾身向前，托起威爾的下巴。「算了，我想你根本搞不清楚狀況。等我們見面之後再好好討論吧。」

        威爾依舊沒有反應，漢尼拔並不在意，他摩挲著對方側頰，感受上頭鬍渣的刺癢。

       「你看起來很糟糕。睡眠不足、情緒不穩⋯⋯你現在就像一隻在外頭風吹雨打的流浪狗。」

        醫生的手從威爾臉頰滑到他的後頸，微微使力固定，另一隻手則一路向下滑，隔著褲子捏了捏威爾的性器。他悄聲道：「別擔心，我會領你回家。」

        接著他解開威爾的褲頭，拉下內褲，毫無阻礙地握住陰莖，上下套弄。這陣莫名的性慾刺激著威爾，他卻不知道性慾從何而來，只能茫然地抬起頭，四下張望，卻什麼也看不見。隨著漢尼拔的動作，威爾開始喘息，他試圖掙扎，卻被牢牢地按住後頸。威爾只能無助的在未知面前顫抖、呻吟、勃起，他慌亂地揮著手，試圖抓住任何依靠。

        「不！停下⋯⋯！」

        「噓⋯⋯放鬆，威爾，放鬆，」漢尼拔溫柔的蹭著黑髮男人的鬢角，動作卻十分強硬，「你要學著享受。」

        威爾仍舊劇烈的掙扎著，甚至淚流滿面，神色無措而悲傷。見他這副痛苦的模樣，漢尼拔只好鬆手，得到自由的威爾嗚咽一聲，緊緊握住自己的右手，再次蜷縮起身。醫生察覺不對，一邊哄騙一邊安撫，好不容易才將那隻緊握的右手拉到自己面前。手掌正中央躺著一條綠色的蕾絲絲帶，一半是原本的翠綠，另一半則是鮮血乾涸的褐色。

        漢尼拔知道這是什麼——米莎的髮帶——他渴望遺忘，卻一輩子都不可能忘記的過往。

        他立刻拉開兩人之間的距離，彷彿那條髮帶沾滿劇毒。過了非常非常久，醫生才又湊上前，跪在威爾前方，小心翼翼地捧起哪隻右手。

        「你找到她了。」漢尼拔將自己的手覆在黑髮男人手掌上方，「威爾，你真是讓我⋯⋯不知道該如何是好。」

        兩人十指交扣，醫生細碎的吻著威爾的手指，上頭有些指甲還沒長全。他沿著指腹往上舔舐，咬了咬威爾突出的關節，舔了舔關節上的割傷，最後溫柔的含住指尖。威爾發出抽氣聲，試圖將右手抽回來。這次漢尼拔沒有勉強，他任由對方收手，看著威爾驚慌的整理衣服，拉好褲子，警戒不已的左顧右盼，彷彿下一秒就會有怪獸從夢境裡跳出來。

        這個景象讓漢尼拔忍不住微笑。於是他放棄逗弄威爾，只是張開雙臂，抱住滿臉淚痕的年輕人。威爾頓時渾身緊繃，僵持許久，他卻出乎意料外的回抱漢尼拔，甚至還輕輕地拍著醫生的後背。

        「噓，沒關係的。」威爾摸了摸漢尼拔的後腦勺，輕聲安慰：「沒關係的⋯⋯不要擔心，不會有事的，我不會害你⋯⋯。」

        漢尼拔愣在原地，難得一見的露出無措的神情。他大概把我當成一隻流浪狗了，醫生無奈的想，卻無法克制自己露出一抹真心誠意的笑容。他主動加深這個擁抱，側頰上也沾染了一點威爾臉上濕潤的淚痕，乍看之下，這些濕痕彷彿是漢尼拔流淚過後的證據。

 

 

        在『共情』過米莎後，威爾根本不想待在那間木屋裡。他決定在木屋外頭過夜，雖然這是非常不明智的舉動，很可能會遭受動物攻擊或者失溫，但是比起待在兇殺現場，他寧願在危機四伏的森林裡待上一晚。

        夏季的立陶宛入夜後依舊寒冷。威爾望著重新升起的營火，嘆了口氣，拉了拉身上的夾克，閉起眼，試圖稍作休息。過了一會兒，他模模糊糊的睡著了。半夢半醒間，他覺得有什麼東西站在自己面前，雖然沒有惡意，但是卻讓威爾毛骨悚然。又過了一段時間，威爾的陰莖彷彿被人輕柔撫慰一般，不受控制的翹了起來。他不知道自己究竟是怎麼回事，竟然會在這種地方、這種時間勃起——太難看了，威爾抗拒著，不斷搖頭。這裡⋯⋯不應該在這裡！

       似乎感受到他的抗拒，那股莫名的慾望並沒有繼續下去。威爾狼狽不已的整理衣物，硬是把半勃的性器塞回褲子裡，試圖在這裡維持基本的禮儀。

        接下來的夢境——威爾並不確定是不是在作夢。他翻了個身，企圖繼續睡覺，但是低溫卻讓他難以放鬆入睡。突然，有個暖呼呼、毛茸茸的生物蹭了蹭他。威爾迷茫地張開眼，看見自己前方站著一隻小鹿，正專注不已的看著自己。幼鹿的毛色非常特別，是瑪瑙一般泛著幽光的黑，尾巴部分有著類似鳥羽般蓬鬆的黑毛。牠的眼睛在營火下如同火焰，翻滾著濃烈的紅褐色。

       威爾朝小鹿招了招手，微微一笑，沒想到那隻年幼的麋鹿似乎嚇了一大跳，往後一縮。

       「噓，沒關係的。」

        幼鹿觀察一陣，才小心翼翼地走上前。威爾探視性的碰了碰牠漆黑的腦門，以一種哄騙小孩的語氣說著：「沒關係的⋯⋯不要擔心，不會有事的，我不會害你⋯⋯。」

        這頭麋鹿在威爾身邊轉了轉，似乎在確認他是否可信。半晌，牠心滿意足地在人類身邊躺了下來，威爾忍不住搔了搔牠黑漆漆的頭顱，這讓小鹿舒服的打了個鼻息。下半夜，威爾再也沒有做夢，他舒舒服服的抱著一個毛絨絨的大暖爐，心滿意足地睡了過去。

        隔天一早，威爾腰酸背痛的起床。營火早早就已經熄滅，他用土推掩蓋木頭的殘骸，接著四下巡視一圈，確認自己沒有漏下任何東西。工作結束後，威爾鼓起勇氣走進木屋。他脫下夾克，飛快地揀起地上所有的殘骸，妥善包裹好，走了出來。他幫米莎選了一處面對浩浩大河的好位置，視野遼闊、風景優美，他花了點功夫挖出小而深的坑洞，將米莎所剩不多的骨骸放進洞裡，再仔細地用土填滿。

       威爾並不確定萊克特家的信仰，在他薄弱的印象中，漢尼拔似乎信仰上帝。他將兩根樹枝綁成十字架的模樣，固定在簡陋的墳墓前方，接著把米莎的絲帶綁在十字架上。威爾看著絲帶在風中飛舞。在連續的擺動下，這條絲帶彷彿褪去了鮮血的紅褐色，只留下原始純淨的綠色，與碧藍的天空、蓊鬱的樹林、以及蒼綠的河流融為一體。

        「...Et quand j’arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tomb...un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur.（當我抵達時，我會在你的墳前獻上翠綠冬青和石楠花花束。）」

        威爾摘了一束小白花擺在十字架上，後退一步，哀傷地望著簡陋的墓地。

        「抱歉，這裡沒有石楠，希望妳不要介意。」

 

 

 


	19. 18.

18.  
（原作1996年六月，本篇2016年六月）（哈利五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        「我在年輕的時候養過蝸牛，運用藥草學和魔藥學，這些蝸牛會比一般品種來的營養、口感也更有嚼勁。」漢尼拔將前菜放在盤子裡，肥碩的法式蝸牛色澤鮮美。米莉安發出一聲驚嘆，迫不及待的用叉子將一隻蝸牛從殼裡叉了出來，放入嘴中。百里香的清新伴隨著奶油的濃郁、夾帶香芹以及一點點酒味，將這道菜餚調配出最完美的口感。

        「非常好吃。」少了左手幫忙，米莉安無法固定蝸牛，差點將盤子裡的食物弄到地板上去。見狀，漢尼拔體貼的上前，將所有蝸牛肉從殼裡叉出來。

        「真是⋯⋯真是抱歉，我差點糟蹋了你的食物。」

        「怎麼會呢，拉斯探員，千萬不要這麼說。今晚能有妳的陪伴是我的榮幸。」

      米莉安恍惚地回以一個笑容，覺得自己似乎在作夢。這當然是一場夢。米莉安低頭看著自己，她身上穿的是一件白色連身紗裙，金棕色的長髮柔順而優雅的捲曲在雙肩上，踩著香檳色的細跟綁帶高跟涼鞋——米莉安從來不這麼穿，她只會扎馬尾、穿褲裝、裝得比男人還要堅強。

       落地窗倒映出一名纖細的女子，米莉安茫然地看著她，而她也回望著米莉安，蒼白的臉上泛著不自然的紅暈，像是雷諾瓦（Renoir）畫裡鋼琴旁的貴族少女，讓人目眩神迷。

       「怎麼了？食物不合妳胃口嗎？」

        「不！不是！」米莉安連忙擺手，「我只是覺得自己穿成這樣⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯有點⋯⋯。」

       「妳很漂亮。」醫生順著她的話繼續說：「米莉安，妳不應該懷疑自己的美麗。」

        聞言，米莉安睜大雙眼，鮮嫩的粉色蔓延了整張臉。從來沒有男人會這樣稱讚她，這讓她感到手足無措，米莉安只好試圖轉移話題，「你說⋯⋯你養過蝸牛？」

       「是的。」

        「呃⋯⋯蝸牛都吃些什麼？」

       「蝸牛和人類很相像，牠們的飲食也會影響牠們的口感。」漢尼拔並未正面回覆這個問題，他也嚐了一口盤子上的法式蝸牛，望著牆上的油畫微笑，「蝸牛也喜歡一起用餐。」

     「人類的飲食⋯⋯影響他們的口感？」米莉安皺起眉，她似乎察覺到什麼，但是她的腦袋卻無法運作，像是被人塞進棉花一樣，軟軟糊糊，一片空白。

       「真是敏銳，探員，非常厲害。」

        米莉安又露出一個茫然的笑容，「謝謝⋯⋯謝謝稱讚。」

        漢尼拔站起身，「我想正餐差不多可以送上來了。」

       「正餐⋯⋯是什麼？」

      「等會兒妳就知道了。」漢尼拔朝米莉安眨眨眼，接著轉身，走向廚房。「我相信妳一定會喜歡的。」

       過了片刻，醫生推著餐車走了出來。米莉安期待不已的坐直身體，她興奮地看著漢尼拔將蓋子掀開，頓時濃郁的烤肉香氣撲鼻而來，夾帶甘蔗的清香，讓人食指大動。

        躺在瓷盤上的是一隻左手。

        米莉安卻沒有察覺這道料理的詭異，她用剩下的右手拿起叉子，期待的看著漢尼拔分割烤肉，將其中一塊插上甘蔗，放入自己的盤子裡。

        「請用。」漢尼拔十分貼心，他見米莉安只有一隻手，不方便使用刀叉，便將盤子裡的烤肉切割成足以入口的大小。

       「謝謝你。」米莉安叉起盤上的左手，放入口中仔細咀嚼，發出幸福的嘆息：「真是太好吃了！」 

        漢尼拔滿意的微笑，他也盛了一塊烤肉，放入盤中。 

         「你的烤肉上頭⋯⋯有奇怪的紋路。」米莉安敏感的指出，「我的就沒有。」

        漢尼拔低頭，他盤子上的烤肉有清晰可見的焦黑紋路——那是威爾在米莉安左手上留下的抓痕。

        「這算是我給自己的一點享受。」漢尼拔特別切下威爾的抓痕，滿足的閉上眼，享受的嚼著。等食物吞下肚子後，醫生略帶歉意地向米莉安微笑：「希望妳別介意，肉質和口感是一樣的。」

        「看起來像⋯⋯好像有人抓住這塊肉，在上頭留下痕跡。」

        「妳是個聰明的女孩。」漢尼拔稱讚：「別胡思亂想，這單純只是新嘗試的烤肉方式。」

        「是、是嗎？」米莉安呆愣地點頭，「原來如此⋯⋯我廚藝很不好，所以不是很清楚⋯⋯。」

        「沒關係。」

        兩人開始認真的用餐，漢尼拔卻吃得不多，他將帶有奇特紋路的肉塊吃完後，就放下刀叉，沈默不語的盯著對面牆上的油畫。米莉安察覺到醫生的靜默，也跟著轉頭看向牆壁上的畫。那是仿文藝復興名匠卡拉瓦喬（Caravage）著名作品《微醺的酒神巴克斯》的油畫，繪者筆觸細膩，將頭戴葡萄葉王冠的少年畫得栩栩如生，和原作一樣帶著幾絲曖昧和親暱。

        那其實稱不上少年，比較接近青年。這幅畫和原作最大的差別也是來自這名青年，他也有一頭濃黑的捲髮，然而雙眼卻不是深邃的墨色，而是灰藍色，即使青年雙頰因為微醺而泛紅，雙眼也帶著水光，卻絲毫沒有卡拉瓦喬原作的慵懶，反而是疏離和警戒。

        「那是⋯⋯你畫的嗎？」米莉安著迷的看著那幅畫，「很漂亮。」

        「謝謝。」

       牆上的威爾是最近漢尼拔的新作，他很少畫油畫，松節油刺鼻的味道讓他無法忍受。不過素描無法寫實的傳達威爾雙眼的神采，水彩或粉彩又太過柔和，絲毫沒有漢尼拔腦袋中那雙眼睛的鋒利。

        「他是你很重要的人吧？」

        「是的。」

        「這些食物⋯⋯其實是為他準備的吧？」米莉安指出，「只是他現在不在你身邊。」

        「令人讚許的推論。」

        「你⋯⋯滿可憐的，連吃飯都沒有人陪。」米莉安大膽地說：「所以你才找我分享你的喜悅，是吧？就像你說的，連蝸牛都喜歡一起用餐，像你這麼會煮飯的人一定也想跟喜歡的人分享作品。」

       漢尼拔並沒有回應，他只是瞇起眼，望著畫中威爾。對於這幅畫漢尼拔並沒有非常滿意，無論他怎麼嘗試，筆下的威爾都依舊少了一點神采，這讓醫生十分挫折。

       記憶宮殿中的威爾讓漢尼拔驚艷，他從未想到有人能闖入自己的腦海，甚至和自己共享、甚至重疊記憶宮殿中的房間。而在記憶宮殿裡的威爾——簡直脫胎換骨，他依舊脆弱、茫然、甚至哀傷，可是同時帶著一點幾不可覺的冷酷。

        阿茲卡班或多或少改變了他，漢尼拔心想。他知道在記憶重疊的狀況下，威爾一定也會感應到自己的存在，只是威爾尚未察覺記憶宮殿的存在，對他而言， 兩人在腦海裡的互動都只是一場夢，他甚至會以為自己的勃起是自然的生理現象，殊不知是漢尼拔在腦袋裡為他手淫。

       至於威爾給漢尼拔的那個擁抱⋯⋯不管他以為自己在擁抱什麼生物，他抱的都是潛意識中的漢尼拔。不知道威爾的潛意識將我塑造成什麼生物。醫生略微好奇的想著。

        「你怎麼了嗎？」

        「銀器需要打磨，才能顯現它的美麗。」漢尼拔看著手上的銀製刀叉，意有所指的微笑，「人類也是。」

        「什麼意思？」

        「拉斯探員，妳對食物還滿意嗎？」

        米莉安一愣，點點頭，「當然，非常美味。」

        「有需要再為妳添一點食物嗎？或是紅酒？」

        「不，不用了，我吃的非常飽。」米莉安困惑不已的微笑，「請問⋯⋯怎麼了嗎？」

        「既然如此，妳會介意我們結束晚餐嗎？拉斯探員？」漢尼拔略帶歉意的說道：「非常抱歉，我等一下還有很緊急的事情，時間有些緊迫。」

        「喔⋯⋯沒關係的！」米莉安連忙搖頭，「你去忙吧！」

       「恐怕妳必須跟著我一起來，拉斯探員，妳才是派對的主角。」漢尼拔站起身，掏出魔杖指著米莉安，使出記憶咒，「Obliviate. 」

 

 

         奇爾頓揉了揉酸澀的眼睛，伸了一個懶腰。

        現在已經將近凌晨四點，他將近一整晚沒合眼，就為了準備月底的論文發表。他將桌上像山一樣高的艱澀資料推到一旁，摸索了一陣，將吃到一半的晚餐拉到書桌正中央。躺在餐盤上的晚餐其實只是咬了一口的三明治。奇爾頓隨便疊了幾片生菜、起司、還有火腿，用土司夾了起來，口感當然不怎麼樣，但他已經習慣這種生活，比起煮飯，他寧願花時間在研究自己的專題上。

        奇爾頓狼吞虎嚥的把三明治塞進嘴裡，接著翻開行事曆，確認明天的病患名單。突然，他的肚子又傳來了一聲響亮的叫聲。奇爾頓試圖繼續工作，但是肚子又接連響起抱怨，他嘆了口氣，乖乖放下手邊的事情，下樓走去廚房。

        早晨四點的天空還是一片漆黑，奇爾頓也沒開燈，他憑著記憶摸索了一陣，拉開冰箱。可惜冰箱裡十分空曠，奇爾頓煩躁的扒了扒頭髮，毫無形象的穿著四角內褲蹲在冰箱前，試圖找出一點剩餘的食物。終於，他在罐裝啤酒後面發現一包沃爾瑪的煙燻火腿片。

       「感謝上蒼。」奇爾頓鬆了一口氣，也不管有沒有過期，直接拉開包裝將火腿片塞進嘴裡，還順手開了一罐啤酒，就這樣搭配著吃了起來。當他打算拿著火腿上樓繼續工作時，後方漆黑的廚房傳來一聲微弱的呻吟。一開始他以為是錯覺，但隨即又傳來了聲音，這次奇爾頓聽得非常清楚，對方是個女人。

        「是誰？」女子的聲音幽幽的迴盪在黑暗中，像是清晨的薄霧，毫無痕跡的瀰漫在四面八方，帶著侵入骨髓的冰冷。

        「我操，我還想問妳是誰！」奇爾頓起了一身雞皮疙瘩，他抽出魔杖，一手摸索著開關，一邊故作勇敢地大吼：「少在那裡裝神弄鬼！老子才不吃這一套！我知道你一定是我之前的病患，我警告你，你這麼做對醫療糾紛一點幫助都沒有！我可以告你入侵民宅——我的天啊！」

        當世界恢復光明的瞬間，奇爾頓驚呆了，他咒罵一聲，往後跌坐在地板上。餐桌最後方坐著一個穿著及地洋裝的女人，白色裙擺如同盛開到極致後凋謝的百合花瓣，半垂墜在大理石地板上。她面前擺了裝飾華美的食物，精緻的白瓷盤子周遭綴滿盛開的繡球花，粉紫色調的圓球形花朵被完美的按照色階排列，遠遠看來，這就像是一幅荒誕的印象派靜物畫。

        發出聲音的女子半垂著頭，金棕色的長髮覆蓋了她一半的臉龐，露出的另一半極為蒼白，如同屍體。她顴骨上塗抹了和繡球花同一個色調的粉色腮紅。突然，女人微微一動，幾撮髮絲朝旁邊滑開，露出一隻玻璃珠般剔透卻無神的眼睛。那雙眼睛僵硬的轉了轉，最後緩慢的轉向前方，直勾勾的盯著奇爾頓。

        奇爾頓簡直嚇壞了，他連滾帶爬的抓住桌腳，抖了半天才撐起身體，重新站直身體。「妳、妳到底是誰！妳想要幹什麼！」

        女子茫然地眨了眨眼，嘴唇顫抖，似乎想要開口，卻沒有力氣張開嘴吧。看見她的臉，奇爾頓稍稍恢復冷靜——他認得這種表情，通常出現在遭受迷幻藥劑、蠻橫咒、或者靈魂攻擊魔法的受害者臉上。他小心翼翼地走上前，經過餐桌上華麗的擺飾時，奇爾頓清楚地看見白瓷餐盤中央擺著一隻吃剩的左手（上頭有明顯的切痕），這讓他忍不住捂著嘴，又向後退了幾步。

        「誰⋯⋯？拜託？救救我⋯⋯！」女人輕聲懇求，奇爾頓將視線轉向她，吞了吞口水，又繼續往前走去。

        當距離夠近時，他先打量這名金棕髮的詭異女人——這個女人沒有左手。意識到這點，奇爾頓冒出一身雞皮疙瘩，他完全不想知道她跟桌子上吃剩的左手有沒有任何關係。

        「妳好。」奇爾頓露出一個僵硬的笑容，放下手中的魔杖，高舉著雙手。他覺得這個人有點眼熟，卻怎麼也想不起來她的身分。「我的名字是佛德里克．奇爾頓，我是一名專業心理治療師，請妳放心，我是來幫助妳的。」

        聞言，女人動了動，她看著眼前的男人，眼底浮現清晰可見的恐懼。

        「妳恐怕遭受過魔法攻擊，如果妳覺得頭暈、頭痛、四肢無力⋯⋯這些都是正常現象，經過治療之後就會復原⋯⋯！」奇爾頓蹲下身，將手放在女子肩膀上，試圖檢查她的狀況。突然，金髮女人淒厲的嚎叫，全身上下開始劇烈的抖動，雙眼向上翻，失去意識。

        見女子癲癇發作，奇爾頓立刻掏出手帕塞進她嘴裡，接著一把抓住金髮女人，試圖將她從椅子上抱起。女子卻又突然靜止不動，彷彿剛才激烈的抽搐只是幻覺。奇爾頓一愣，在他還沒反應過來時，金髮女人就瞪大雙眼，臉色猙獰的咆哮：「是你！」

        「什麼？」

        「是你——是你！」女子彷彿受到極大的驚嚇，不斷重複一樣的字句，「是你！是你！是你！」

        「嘿！嘿⋯⋯噓，放鬆，冷靜下來⋯⋯！」

        「不！」女人抱著頭，淒厲的尖叫：「離我遠一點——！滾！滾——！」

        失控的魔法將她週遭所有物體往後方彈去。距離最近的奇爾頓受到最大的衝擊，他被狠狠砸到酒櫃上，玻璃應聲碎裂，酒瓶和酒架向下一倒，發出震天巨響，玻璃和木頭殘骸四散在地。

 

 

        接到報案電話後，杰克立刻和鑑識小組來到奇爾頓的住宅。當他看見裹著毛毯，不斷發抖的金髮女子時，罕見地露出吃驚的神情。

        「米莉安．拉斯？」

        米莉安抬起頭，露出虛弱的微笑，「好久不見，長官。」

        「天啊！」杰克張開雙臂，狠狠擁抱消失許久的屬下。「我簡直不敢相信我的眼睛！」

        「能活著看見您真好。」米莉安閉起眼，用剩下的右手拍了拍杰克，嗓音哽咽，「我以為我死定了。」

       杰克察覺那隻消失的左手手臂，皺起眉，「這到底是怎麼回事？」

        一旁的治療師上前隔開兩人。黑人巫師又用力抱緊失而復得的下屬，拍拍她的肩膀，「我等會兒再去醫院看妳。」

        另一頭，治療師們正在為滿身玻璃碎片的奇爾頓醫生進行急救，杰克掃了他們一眼，疑惑的皺起眉，立刻加快腳步走進房子裡頭。  
一進門，吉米和布萊恩就迎上前，七嘴八舌地解釋起來。

        「等等，奇爾頓家中有和威爾家裡一樣的證據？」杰克舉起左手，示意兩人暫停。「怎麼可能？」

       「除此之外，我們還發現這個東西。」吉米拎起一個證物帶，裡面裝著黑底紫紋的魔法書籍。「這可是禁書，非常邪惡，我連拿著都會發抖呢。」

       「拜託，這只是一本書。」布萊恩翻了一個白眼，又拿出裝著沃爾瑪火腿片的證物袋，刻意抖了抖手。「我手上這些是貨真價實的『人肉肉片』，我才應該發抖吧！」

        「我以為奇爾頓醫生改吃素了。」

        「噢，看樣子沒有全素。」布萊恩聳聳肩，「這跟外遇一樣，誘惑難以敵擋嘛，人之常情。」

        「貝佛利也許是對的，杰克，只是她找錯人了。」吉米嘆了口氣，「奇爾頓醫生符合一切威爾對開膛手的描述，他有物證——甚至還有人證。」

        「米莉安是怎麼被發現的？」

        「米莉安一直以來意識都十分不清楚，她知道有個男人喂她吃飯、和她說話——甚至對她施咒。」布萊恩說：「你沒看見米莉安的表情，杰克，我從來沒看過她露出那麼害怕的臉。」

        「只要見到奇爾頓醫生，米莉安的魔法就有失控的傾象，所以我們不得不把兩個人隔開。」吉米補充，「如果經過精神鑑定，米莉安精神狀況正常，那她就會成為對付開膛手最有利的人證。」

 

 

        「你好，克勞福德探員。」阿拉娜在醫院走廊停下腳步，疏離的朝杰克打招呼。「好久不見。」

        「布魯姆醫生，妳氣色不錯。」

        阿拉娜原本打算離去，卻又突然停下腳步。「我⋯⋯我從朋友那裡聽見貝拉的狀況，沒想到她要放棄治療，我很遺憾。」

        「這是她的決定，我會尊重她。」杰克垂下眼，似乎不想多談，「妳是來探望奇爾頓醫生嗎？」

        阿拉娜尷尬地點頭，「我⋯⋯我上次說了一些氣話，沒想到出了這種事，我們兩個好歹認識一場，我也應該來探望他⋯⋯。」

       「妳恐怕看不到他，現在MACUSA正嚴密的看守奇爾頓醫生。」

        阿拉娜一愣，神色窘迫，「噢，是這樣啊。」

        「檢方起訴了奇爾頓醫生，他將會背上和威爾相同的罪名，加上米莉安．拉斯的證詞，他肯定會被定罪。」杰克看著眼前的女巫，再也忍無可忍，眼神帶上了對付罪犯的鋒利。「威爾是無罪的。」

        阿拉娜咬著下唇，驀地搖頭，「我已經發誓不再讓感性凌駕理性之上，杰克，即使威爾的罪名被推翻，我們都無法否認他曾試圖殺害漢尼拔。」

       「也許他這麼做是因為陷入絕望。阿拉娜，是我們將他丟進阿茲卡班！」杰克上前一步，再次重申：「是我們！我們！他的好友、上司——甚至是情人！」

        「你知道了？」

        「妳有沒有想過，正是因為這層身份，威爾才能看見我們看不見的真相。」

        「夠了，克勞福德探員。」阿拉娜神色冷峻，「我並不是專程來聽你鬼扯。」

        「阿拉娜——！」

        「我很高興威爾無罪，但我不會因此放下心，他依舊⋯⋯不穩定。」阿拉娜眼底閃過恐懼，「克勞福德探員，你應該知道You-Know-Who回來了，是吧？」

        「戰爭開始了。」杰克神色沈重，「我們最不希望發生的事依舊發生了。」

        「我和漢尼拔打算回應英國魔法部的邀請，前往英國為正氣師和受害者進行心理治療。」阿拉娜說：「我們會有一段時間見不到面，杰克。」

        杰克愣在原地，過了片刻，他才喃喃地說：「你們⋯⋯要去英國？」

        「沒錯，我們都希望為魔法世界盡點心力。」阿拉娜點點頭，嘆口氣，再度露出溫和的微笑：「希望我們都能保重。」

        這個突如其來的消息讓杰克無所適從，他脫離英國太久，戰爭彷彿是上個世紀的事情，早就被收進箱子最深處，沾滿灰塵，永久封存。如今阿拉娜卻將前往戰場，這需要非常大的勇氣，杰克佩服地想。

        阿拉娜．布魯姆一直活得光明磊落，她沒有經歷黑暗，身上自然而然帶著一種盲目的勇氣——這是優點，也是缺點。威爾就不同了，他理解絕望，勇氣對他來說像是珍寶，應該小心翼翼地藏在懷裡，窮途末路時才拿出來擦一擦，讓珍寶的光輝照亮眼前黑暗的路徑。

        「布魯姆醫生。」

       阿拉娜正準備離去，她聽見呼喚，停下腳步。「怎麼了嗎？」

        「妳有想過威爾嗎？」

        「這個問題是什麼意思。」女巫臉上閃過一絲憤怒。

        杰克沒有回答，他轉頭看著病房裡沈沈睡去的米莉安，彷彿看見一年前的威爾，同樣蒼白而無助。而米莉安等來了救援，威爾卻依舊在遙遠的英國逃亡。

        「多想想威爾吧，布魯姆醫生，想想他，再想想妳自己。」杰克喃喃自語：「已經夠了。」

 

 

 


	20. 19.

19.  
（原作1996年六月，本篇2016年六月）（哈利五年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        米莉安正在整理行李，聽見敲門聲，她抬起頭，朝自己的上司露出一個蒼白的笑容。

       「早安，長官。」

        「米莉安，妳覺得怎麼樣？」杰克隨手帶上門，他將手上的水果籃放在床頭櫃上。「身體還好嗎？」

        「還行吧，少了一隻手有點不習慣，其他都還好。」米莉安見杰克憂傷的看著自己空空蕩蕩的左手，又補上一句。「我還活著，我很知足。」

        「妳說的沒錯。」杰克垂下眼，想起貝佛利躺在病房上的最後一面，心裡無比沈重。

        米莉安從沒見過上司露出這種神情，在她的記憶中，杰克一直都是團隊裡的基石，像是活生生的法律，白紙黑字，沒有一絲偏差，不論再大的風雨都無法讓他動搖。如今她面前的男人看似沈穩，可是歲月卻毫不留情的將星霜灑上他的鬢髮，割開他的面容，留下一刀一刀溝壑。他依舊是那本毫不留情的律法，只是紙張早已泛黃、裝訂脫線，一點拉扯就會分崩離析、粉身碎骨。

        米莉安試著轉移話題，「長官，大家最近過得如何？」

        「吉米和布萊恩還是老樣子，吵吵鬧鬧的，貝佛利常常被他們搞的發脾氣，後來三個人就會吵成一堆。」杰克頓了一下，僵硬地笑了起來，「威爾通常都會一臉無奈的旁觀⋯⋯。」

        「威爾？」

        「啊，妳不認識他，威爾．葛蘭姆是解析黑魔法案件的講師。」杰克微笑，「他在破案上挺有一套的。」

        「您竟然會稱讚人。」米莉安調侃，「這位葛蘭姆先生一定非常厲害，我已經等不及見他了。」

        「恐怕不行。」

        「為什麼？他在出差嗎？」

        「他⋯⋯他在阿茲卡班。」

        米莉安一愣，「什麼罪名？」

        「多起預謀殺人。」杰克吞吞口水，補上一句，「但還不能百分之百確定。」

        「不能確定？」米莉安敏銳的抓住關鍵字，「所以他可能是清白的？」

        這個問題狠狠撕碎杰克的自尊心，逼迫他面對自己的失誤。如果貝佛利所言為真——如果威爾一直都是清白的——那他就成了大逆不道的罪人。是他親手將一名瀕臨崩潰的同僚送進監獄，也是他親自踐踏了長久以來自己對於法律的信仰。

        「我想⋯⋯我欠他一句道歉。」

        「您該說的對象不是我，」米莉安微笑，眨眨眼。「長官，那您呢？您過得如何？貝拉如何？」

        「她得了癌症。」杰克故作輕鬆的微笑，看起來無比虛弱。「其實我才剛從樓上下來，我和她的主治治療師大吵一架，那位女士差點沒拿聽診器怒打我的頭。」

        前任實習探員拉了一把椅子坐在長官前方。她察覺對方的狼狽，黑人探員眼睛充滿血絲、鬍渣長了一臉、衣服像是好幾天沒換一樣——如果不是工作，那恐怕就是家庭問題了。

        「狀況很糟，是吧？」

        「末期，癌細胞擴散⋯⋯可是貝拉拒絕繼續治療。她不願意待在醫院，她只想要回家。」

        「她不想活了。」

        「什麼？」

       「你應該讓她死去。」

        這句話無比鋒利，甚至稱得上冷酷無情，完全不像是米莉安．拉斯會說出來的話。眼前的女子面容和失蹤時一模一樣，甚至連頭髮長度都沒有改變分毫，微笑時還是帶著一點不諳世事的憨直，她依舊敏銳而體貼，可是剛才那一瞬間，杰克卻覺得這個女人是個冒牌貨。

        「米莉安，我想問妳一些問題。」杰克皺起眉，從口袋裡掏出一張照片，「妳對這個男人有印象嗎？」

        這是漢尼拔．萊克特在學術期刊上的照片。照片中輪廓鋒利的男人正不斷重複著微笑，內斂俊朗，優雅謙和，就像是既定印象中高學歷份子應該有的模樣。有那麼一秒鐘，米莉安臉上掠過茫然——托比亞斯．巴其死前時的那種茫然。

        「他是誰？」她眨眨眼，瞬間露出笑容，「我不認識他。」

       「他的名字叫做漢尼拔．萊克特，是一名心理治療師。」杰克探究的放慢語氣。「我認為他才是切斯皮克開膛手。」

        「他不是。」

          「妳又不認識他，妳怎麼能回答的那麼堅定。」

        米莉安噗哧地笑出聲來，「我指認了另一個人，長官，我在開膛手的『照顧』下活了這麼多年，怎麼會認不出他是誰。」

        「妳長期意識不清，也許產生了幻覺。」杰克頓了一下，又說：「我們無法確定開膛手有沒有對妳施咒，否則他怎麼會輕易放妳回來。」

        「您搞錯了，」米莉安搖搖頭，「首先，專業的治療師對我做過全面性的檢查，他們可以用專業擔保我沒有任何問題。再來，不是開膛手『放』我回來，是我從他手底下『逃』了出來。」

        「當時開膛手正在享用妳的手。」

        「我不想回想這件事，」米莉安瑟縮起身，眼神飄移，「拜託。」

        「我必須知道妳的證詞，米莉安，我很抱歉。」

        「已經有其他人問過我了！」米莉安有些失控，嗓音拉高，「沒錯！他砍下了我的手！吃掉了我的手！你們不是已經在他的齒縫和腸胃裡面檢驗出、檢驗出我的——我的——！」

        「米莉安，冷靜。」杰克握住了她的手，「對不起，我不會再問了。」

        「我知道您在懷疑我！就像您懷疑那位葛蘭姆先生一樣！」米莉安甩開杰克，冷笑一聲：「你想知道？我可以告訴你！開膛手甚至還喂我吃下我自己的左手——！」

        「不要再說了！這不像我認識的妳！」

        「你看見他是怎麼料理我的嗎？那種華麗的擺盤方式？」米莉安卻沒有停下來，「他很浮誇、喜好美麗的事物、精通外科手術和心理學、屬於上流社會⋯⋯」接下來她開始講起切斯皮克開膛手的側寫，杰克愈聽愈心驚，奇爾頓醫生幾乎符合了每一個條件。為了徹底融入上流社會，他確實學過幾年藝術、刻意培養美學，他甚至還上過藍帶廚藝學校學習，奇爾頓的性格也是眾所皆知的浮誇⋯⋯。

        杰克發現自己的動搖，立刻掐緊手指，提醒自己冷靜。

        「貝佛利也認為萊克特醫生才是切斯皮克開膛手。」他打斷實習探員的喋喋不休，「妳也認識貝佛利，妳知道她不會隨便說說。」

        「貝佛利說了些什麼？」

        「她進入萊克特醫生的房子，受了重傷，沒來得及在法庭上作證。」杰克輕描淡寫的說：「貝佛利死前，在我的手上寫了一個大寫的『Ｌ』。」

        米莉安對好友的死亡沒有反應，反而露出一個笑容，「長官，我猜貝佛利算得上私闖民宅吧？」

        「⋯⋯是。」

         「聽起來完全不像我認識的貝佛利，說不定她才是受了某人的慫恿？」米莉安隨口一說，卻準確地讓人頭皮發麻。她拿起一旁的的紅色馬克筆，拉起杰克的手掌，「您說，貝佛利死前在你手上寫了一個『Ｌ』？」

        「沒錯。」

        米莉安指了指自己，「現在我是貝佛利，我躺在床上，即將死亡。」接著她模仿當時的情景，用紅色麥克筆在杰克手掌上寫著個猩紅的『Ｌ』。「是這樣沒錯吧？」她再三確認。

        「不，字沒有這麼清楚。她寫得很倉促，手也沒什麼力氣。」

        「好吧，」米莉安將麥克筆遞了出去，「還是換您當貝佛利吧。」

          杰克回憶當時場景，在下屬手上寫了個字。一寫完，米莉安看著自己手掌上鮮紅色的字母，忍不住搖著頭笑了起來，「長官，您寫得分明是個『Ｃ』。」

         「什麼？」

         手掌上頭的字母因為潦草而筆畫不清，Ｌ兩橫中的直角變成了圓弧狀，若要說是個『Ｃ』也說得通——佛德里克．奇爾頓的開頭字母。（Frederick Chilton）

         「看吧，」米莉安笑著拍了拍上司，「別被憤怒沖昏頭了，長官，這不是您。」

        杰克沈默，他知道單憑一個字母根本證明不了什麼，他也從未想要靠一個字母破案。可是眼前的米莉安．拉斯——就算世界上所有人認為她精神狀況正常，杰克也絕不相信。他所認識的實習探員是個性情中人，她很年輕、觀察細微、直覺神準，卻也永遠將感性擺在理性前面。

         如果是當初那個米莉安，單單聽見貝佛利死亡的消息，她就會難過到痛哭失聲，接著就會憤恨不已的發誓不會讓朋友白白犧牲。

        原來這就是靈魂魔法。杰克看著眼前陌生的女子，想起奇爾頓的解釋——它能永遠改變一個人的本質。

 

 

        阿拉娜和漢尼拔預計在七月啟程前往英國，聽見這個消息，許多同僚和朋友都前來和兩人告別。醫生煩不勝煩，乾脆直接舉辦一場惜別晚宴，邀請所有認識的人，讓所有惋惜和道別結束在一個晚上。宴會過後，他邀請阿拉娜留下，女巫躊躇一會兒，敵擋不了心裡的誘惑，不顧一切地答應了。她像是回到十幾歲一樣，對愛情充滿盲目的期待。

        「漢尼拔，沒想到你竟然也要去英國。」阿拉娜坐在鋼琴旁，隨意地彈了幾個音節，「我沒有冒犯的意思，可是我覺得⋯⋯你不像那種會想要報效國家的人。」

        「那妳呢？」漢尼拔放下手上的酒杯，走到女巫身邊，坐了下來。「阿拉娜，妳為什麼接下這份工作？」

        醫生一身挺拔的西裝，幾縷髮絲垂下額頭，接續著阿拉娜的音節，彈出了幾個小調。昏黃的燭光像是曚曨煙雨中的星斗，帶著一種不可觸及的美感。也許是因為酒精，一股淡淡的羞澀和悸動從阿拉娜心中蔓延開來，她不自在的垂下眼，喃喃道：「威爾⋯⋯」

        「威爾？」

        這個名字像是一記重磅，狠狠敲擊在女巫心頭。她立刻站了起來，拉開兩人間的曖昧距離，拿起酒杯，走到窗邊。莫名的心虛和罪惡感嗆得她喘不過氣。

        「威爾他還在英國。」阿拉娜縮起身，「即使他在美國的罪名已經撤銷了，MACUSA也請英國魔法部撤銷他的逮捕令，威爾卻還是選擇待在英國。」

        「給他一點時間，也許威爾尚未接到通知。」

        「我也這樣安慰自己，可是我又會想⋯⋯說不定他根本不想回來。」

        「妳認為他不回來，是因為我們嗎？」漢尼拔走到阿拉娜身邊，『我們』兩字咬音特別清晰，帶著一點若有若無的曖昧。

        「我不知道⋯⋯我甚至不知道他還是不是我認識的威爾，他竟然想要殺害你⋯⋯！」

        「是啊，我也不敢相信。」漢尼拔垂下眼，看起來十分哀傷。

        「不論威爾是不是真的無辜，我還是想把他帶回美國。英國⋯⋯英國現在一團混亂，他手上又有黑魔標記，太危險了。」阿拉娜說：「至少在美國⋯⋯我可以確保威爾活下來。」

        漢尼拔看了一眼身邊的女巫，神色難測，語氣卻十分溫和，「妳真是善良，阿拉娜。」

        「他是我的朋友，漢尼拔，我們一起度過了很多事情。」阿拉娜抬起頭，看著窗外，想起了自己曾與威爾一起看過的那片樹林。「我想要他好好地活著。」

        「我也是。」

         阿拉娜嘆了口氣，「你還沒回答我，你為什麼要接下這份工作？」

        「妳猜猜？」

        「是因為威爾？」

        「那是一部分原因，」漢尼拔失笑，他放柔了嗓音，眼底承載的柔情讓阿拉娜目眩神迷。「主要原因是因為妳。」

        「我⋯⋯我？」

       「我怎麼能讓妳獨自面對危險，阿拉娜，我去英國，是因為我擔心妳。」兩人的距離非常近，阿拉娜知道接下來他們就會親吻，只要她閉起眼睛，放鬆雙唇，任由自己享受當下，夢寐以求的戀情就會展開。

       可是她不行。阿拉娜善良，但是不愚蠢。她談過戀愛，也協助過許多經歷愛情挫折的病患，她清楚地知道，一段愛情中間如果橫亙著另外一個人，不論那個人是過去式還是現在式，這段愛情註定失敗。

        而她和漢尼拔之間隔著一個威爾。

        「抱歉，」阿拉娜避開了這個吻。心臟彷彿撕裂般疼痛。「我做不到。」

        「何必道歉？」漢尼拔略微訝異的挑眉，卻很快地用哀傷掩蓋過去。「是我魯莽了。」

       「這不是任何人的錯⋯⋯我們只是不適合。」阿拉娜上前一步，張開手，試圖擁抱眼前心碎的男人，又突然停下動作。「對不起。」

        「我們⋯⋯我們還是朋友嗎？」漢尼拔一把抓住女巫的手腕，神色哀戚，「我不希望失去妳。」

        「我們當然是朋友！」阿拉娜將手覆蓋在醫生的手上，「你非常值得信任，失去你這個朋友會是我的損失。」

        噢，朋友，跟預料中差了一點。

        漢尼拔有點意外，轉念想了想，他又覺得沒什麼關係。愧疚感會導致盲目的信任，這點倒是跟愛情沒差多少——目標算是達成了。人性真是太有趣了，不是嗎？他不禁微笑——而這個笑容看在阿拉娜眼中，充滿無奈和心碎。女巫不禁垂下眼，不敢再看，愧疚和心疼脹滿了胸膛。

 

 

 


	21. 20.

20.  
（原作1996年八月，本篇2016年八月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        破釜酒吧（Leaky Cauldron）位於麻瓜書店和唱片行中央，熙來攘往的麻瓜們對這間外貌破舊的建築物毫無興趣（有部分也是因為保護魔咒的緣故），沒有人知道這裏就是其中一條通往魔法世界的神秘通道。

        以往酒吧大廳總是人滿為患，充斥著奇裝異服的巫師女巫、脾氣蠻橫的妖精、爆炸失控的魔法用品⋯⋯。有時候運氣好，甚至還能看見妖嬈誘惑的媚娃（Veela）在吧台邊小酌蜂蜜酒。自從佛地魔王現身以來，破釜酒吧再也沒有往日的喧囂，人人風聲鶴唳，就連酒吧後頭的斜角巷（Diagon Ally）也人煙稀少、店門緊閉。即使現在是八月，霍格華滋即將邁向新的學年，這條著名的商店街也只是多了幾名臉色緊張的學生，大家行色匆匆，根本沒有往年開學前的熱鬧。

        杰克．克勞福德就是在如此緊繃的情勢下回到英國。七月時貝拉過世，他沒有忘記妻子的願望，他沒有準備墓地，帶著妻子的骨灰和簡單的行李，把所有累積的假期一次請完，回到這個動盪的國度。

        「早安，湯姆。」杰克走下樓，隨便挑了一個位置坐下，戴上老花眼鏡，打開預言家日報。

        「早，克勞福德先生。」老湯姆從吧檯後方走出來，「今天的早餐還是一樣嗎？」

        杰克從報紙後方露出一個微笑，「是的，麻煩你了。」

        「希望你不會覺得我多嘴，克勞福德先生，但是你都不想換點口味嗎？我的意思是，你這幾天早餐吃得一模一樣，不膩嗎？」湯姆端著熱茶放到杰克面前。

        「我已經吃了二十年一樣的早餐了。我老婆堅持做一樣的料理，我沒什麼選擇。」

        老湯姆也跟著咧開嘴，露出幾乎掉光的牙齒，「這就是家的味道啊！」

         「沒錯，習慣之後就改不了了，就連出來旅遊都不想換新口味。」

        老湯姆又跟杰克寒暄幾句，接著走進廚房準備食物。杰克將視線放回報紙上，端著茶杯抿了一口，皺起眉頭。報紙上充滿了驚心動魄的內容，頭版放著最新上任的魔法部長盧夫．昆爵（魯佛斯．斯克林杰）（Rufus Scrimgeour）記者會的照片。身為前任正氣師的魔法部部長神色嚴謹，作風強硬，即使在宣布佛地魔王歸來這個消息時，昆爵連眉毛都沒有皺一下，看起來像是一座材質堅硬的大理石雕像。

        「我挺喜歡他的。」老湯姆走了過來，將荷包蛋和培根放在杰克面前，自己也拿了另外一盤坐下。「我覺得這傢伙很有膽量。」

        「昆爵確實是個強硬的傢伙，跟他共事會被他搞得非常火大。」

        「你是正氣師啊？」

        「曾經是。」

        「難怪，我還在想怎麼會有人挑這種時候回來英國。」老湯姆慢條斯理地切起盤中的培根，「你看看我的酒吧，生意慘不忍睹，斜角巷上通緝單都比真人還多上好幾倍呢。」

       「狀況總會好轉的。」

        「希望如此。」老湯姆混濁的眼睛轉了轉，「死太多人了。」  
偌大的大廳裡只有咀嚼聲迴盪著，往日的喧囂如同鬼魂般遊蕩不去。因為旅客稀少，破釜酒吧只留下吧檯的燈光，老湯姆微駝的身影就這樣龜縮在光與影的交會處，像是對與錯之間那道彎曲模糊的界線。

        「的確死了太多人了。」過了許久，杰克放下餐具，抬起頭，決絕的神色頓時和報紙上的昆爵重疊了起來。「不應該再讓這種事繼續發生。」

        湯姆站起身，將兩人的餐盤疊在一起，隨口附和：「要我說，食死徒怎麼對付我們，我們就怎麼對付他們——送他們一記索命咒下地獄。」

        「沒錯，」杰克穿起大衣，衣襬在回身時像是刀鋒一樣鋒利。前任正氣師凝視著黑暗，目光足以撕裂所有邪惡。「有人必須付出代價。」

 

 

        用完早餐後，杰克走出破釜酒吧。清晨的倫敦泛著霧氣，愈接近泰晤士河，愈像走在雲端，腳邊一片白茫。隨著太陽逐漸露臉，濃霧慢慢散去，倫敦最著名的景色一展眼前。他沿著河岸走了一會兒，接著轉彎，走上倫敦塔橋（London Tower Bridge）。一大清早的行人道上沒有多少人，杰克獨自看著泰晤士河在腳下湍流而過，像是一隻咆哮的巨獸，嘴裡咬著上百年來英國的冤魂飛快地奔馳著。過了片刻，他才從口袋裡掏出一個小袋子。將額頭輕輕抵著袋子，彷彿裡頭裝的是他此生最珍貴的寶物。

        「再見，貝拉（Chao, Bella.）。」杰克將妻子的骨灰撒入河中，細粉很快就被湍流的河水沖散。日出將泰晤士河染上金紅，劃開了倫敦的冷色調，成為這座都市最鮮豔的色彩，彷彿所有溫度與希望都隨著太陽升起而到來。冰冷的風拂面而來，杰克吐了口氣，熱氣化作白煙，將他的視線氤氳成一片模糊。半晌，他緩緩闔眼，抽出無名指的婚戒，丟入河裡。

        妳回家了，貝拉，他在心裡悄聲道。

        不遠處走來一名高挑的黑人男子，他的穿著十分詭異，長及小腿的風衣裡搭了一件運動短褲，還穿了一雙黑色的塑膠雨鞋，手上提了一大袋塑膠袋，經過的行人都以一種奇怪的眼神看著他。

        「杰克．克勞福德！」穿著詭異的黑人男子開心地張開雙手，用力抱住多年不見的好友。

        「金利．俠勾帽！（金斯利．沙克爾） （Kingsley Shacklebolt）」杰克大笑：「你這傢伙竟然還沒死！」

        「總得有人活下來見證你的身材吧！」金利用力捶了一下老友的胸膛，「我多慶幸我能活著，才有機會親眼目睹你的肚子，嘖嘖，像吹氣球一樣，太神奇了！」

          杰克哈哈大笑，拍了拍自己圓滾滾的肚皮。

        「我帶了奶油啤酒！」金利從塑膠袋裡掏出三大瓶玻璃瓶，裡面裝著麻瓜世界沒有的特殊飲料。他把其中一瓶放在地板上，高舉著自己的啤酒，面向泰晤士河，大聲說道：「敬貝拉！」

        「敬貝拉！」

         金利喝了一大口奶油啤酒，「嘿，老兄，你什麼時候來的？」

        「前天，我待在破釜酒吧。」

         「我有空再去找你。」

        「有空？」杰克促狹地笑，「不錯啊，看來你挺忙的。」

         「我升遷了，現在是正氣師局的局長。」金利聳肩，「最近簡直忙到不行，好不容易擠出一點時間，才能來找你聚一聚。」

         「鳳凰會如何？」

        「杰克，你已經退出了。」

        「抱歉，我的錯。」杰克無奈地搖著頭，自嘲地笑：「很難習慣這件事⋯⋯我只是隨口問問，你別在意。」

        他們倆人曾共同出生入死，如今明明就坐在一起，時間卻將這短短幾呎拉長成無可跨越的鴻溝。過了片刻，金利抓抓頭，咒罵一聲，從塑膠袋裡拿出一個牛皮紙袋。

        「給你，這樣我們就兩清了。」

        紙袋裡面只有少少幾頁資料，杰克略微翻閱一番，皺起眉。「就這樣？」

        「我知道，但這是我目前能搜集到的全部了。」金利解釋：「關於你口中的『切斯皮克開膛手』⋯⋯。的確，幾年前我們手上有類似的案件，但是當時負責人並不是我，而且正值第一次巫師大戰時期，正氣師部門沒有那麼多人力解決這個案子。」

        「負責人是誰？」

        「雷納多．帕齊（Rinaldo Pazzi），義大利人，目前已經離職。」

        「金利，這不夠。」杰克搖頭，將資料收回紙袋裡，「我需要多一點幫忙， 給我一份官方文件讓我去找這名義大利正氣師。」

       「我已經幫過你了，我不再欠你什麼。」

        「我救過你的命。」

        「而我幫助你和貝拉離開英國，杰克，你知道康尼留斯．夫子（康奈利．福吉）（Cornelius Fudge）為了這件事打壓我多久嗎？」

        兩人僵持不下，誰也不肯先低頭。半晌，杰克妥協，他放柔嗓音，半是請求的說：「我和貝拉都很感謝你，金利，這是我們一輩子都不會忘記的恩德。」

        金利的表情軟化了一些，卻依舊沒有開口，他只是抿著唇，瞪著遠方喝悶酒。

        「切斯皮克開膛手——他是我看過最兇殘的殺人犯——！」 

        「我可以給你帕齊的地址，但就只是這樣。」金利打斷舊友，神色嚴肅。「我不會給你人力去搜捕開膛手、也不會給你任何官方許可，杰克，你只能靠你自己。」

        「我們在談論的是個連續殺人犯！你知不知道已經有多少人死在他手下了！」

        「你想和我談論死傷人數？杰克！現在魔法界面臨了一場戰爭！」金利也提高音量，「昨晚麻瓜社區發生大爆炸，現場就炸死了好幾名麻瓜和巫師，其中最年輕的正氣師才二十出頭！整個肚子被炸爛了！我們自顧不暇！哪來的人力去抓一名美國來的殺人犯！」

        「可是——！」

       「那個孩子——他的未婚妻才剛懷孕！他前天還請部門裡的同事喝酒！」金利語帶哽咽，卻不肯露出弱態。「所以別和我提死亡人數——我恨透數字了！」

        杰克沈默，許久，才拍了拍老朋友的肩膀。「我很抱歉。」

        「不，我才應該道歉。」金利抹了抹臉，看著腳底下湍急的河流，微微苦笑，「不管死一個人還是一百個人，生命就是生命，沒有輕重多寡之分。」

        「你竟然會說這麼有深度的話。」

        「這句話還是你告訴我的，你要我尊重生命、尊重法律。」金利放下手中的啤酒，感嘆的說道：「你變了，杰克。」

        「人都會變。」杰克垂眼，腳底下的洪流依舊洶湧，不曾停留。過了片刻，他站起身，遠眺模糊的天際，語氣如同覆蓋著霧氣。「發生了這麼多事，金利，世界逼迫我們改變。」

        「操他媽的世界。」金利聳聳肩，「我沒想那麼多，老兄，維持現狀就不錯了。」

        杰克冷笑一聲，金利從來沒聽過他發出這種諷刺的笑聲。

        「那麼多同事、朋友、屬下⋯⋯那麼多人死在食死徒手裡，你敢說你不恨嗎？」

        「杰克？」

        「法律制裁不了罪惡，殺人兇手逍遙法外！那些死去的人無法得到安息——而我什麼都做不了！」

        「夠了。」

        杰克意識到自己的失態，上前幾步，扶住欄杆，拉開自己和老友間的距離，以防他看見自己臉上的狼狽。

        「我當然恨他們，」金利喝了一口奶油啤酒，「每一次看見魯休斯．馬爾福從我前面走過去，我都想朝他臉上揍上一拳，把那張虛偽的臉揍到他老婆兒子都認不出來——但是我不行。」他騷了騷鼻尖，微微苦笑，「我不知道你發生什麼事，不過如果你還是一名正氣師——還是一名執法人員，你就應該控制自己的私人情緒。」

        「馬爾福被關進阿茲卡班了，不是嗎？」

        「沒錯，感謝老天，他們是罪有應得。」金斯利高舉啤酒，像在對天空乾杯，「他和其他食死徒闖進魔法部，和哈利波特為首的學生們打了起來，哈！爽快！被我們逮了個現行！」

        杰克喃喃地重複：「罪有⋯⋯應得嗎？」

        「我相信上蒼的正義，杰克。」

        「如果上蒼是正義的，那為何我的屬下不是瘋了就是死了？」杰克咬著牙，「法律裁決另一個人有罪，我知道他沒有，卻只能看著他被送進監獄。」

        「聽著，我知道你很痛苦，可是你要冷靜。」金利站起身，緊緊握住老友的手臂。「想想你當初選擇這份工作的原因，世界簡直亂七八糟，如果連執法人員都藐視法律，人們還有誰可以相信？」

        杰克沒有回答，只是深深的看了金利一眼，陷入沈默。

 

 

        倫敦市中心有一間廢棄的百貨公司，它存在了非常久，照理來說，在這麼熱門的地點不應該浪費任何空間。奇怪的是，似乎沒有任何人看到這間百貨，也沒有任何房仲想要賺錢，人們就這麼自然地將這塊價值極高的地段擱置在這裡數十年。

        漢尼拔今天的目的就是這家廢棄的百貨公司——也就是巫師口中的聖芒戈醫院。他走下倫敦地鐵後就四下張望，卻被洶湧的人潮搞得頭昏腦脹，認不清東南西北。距離他上次來聖芒戈魔法疾病與傷害醫院（St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magic Maladies and Injuries）已經十多年，當時漢尼拔還是任職在這裡的治療師。在他的印象中，這個地段當年還沒有這個受麻瓜喜愛，也沒有這麼熱鬧。

        繞了幾圈以後，漢尼拔才找到廢棄的百貨公司。他站在櫥窗前，清清喉嚨，對著老舊的人形模特兒說道：「你好，我是漢尼拔．萊克特，我十點和心理治療師杜穆里耶女士有約。」

        過了幾秒鐘，那個穿著綠色洋裝的人形模特兒點了點頭，張開一節一節的手指，指向它左前方的玻璃。

        「謝謝。」漢尼拔朝假人微笑。

        百貨公司的展示櫥窗被施予了魔法，當醫生穿越魔法屏障後，就進入了魔法世界最具權威的聖芒戈醫院。

        醫院大廳和往常一樣人滿為患，只不過人們再也不是為了小病小痛而來。自從戰爭開始後，聖芒戈集中接收其他醫院無計可施的黑魔法受害者，導致如今醫院大廳充斥著淒厲的哭喊，各式各樣詭異的黑色綠色魔法蔓延在空氣中。許多巫師躺在走廊，他們傷勢較輕，充其量只是外傷（斷手斷腳）。醫院已經沒有多餘床位分給他們，只能發完魔藥後將他們置於走廊，讓巫師們重新長出骨肉的慘叫聲響徹雲霄。

        漢尼拔跨過幾個在地上哀嚎的巫師，謹慎的不讓自己沾上血跡，接著走向樓層簡介。「記憶與靈魂魔法⋯⋯嗯？」

        他轉身走向服務台，卻被一名臉上長滿紫色膿瘡的巫師擋住，這人似乎中了蠻橫咒，正在歇斯底里的向四周發射火光。漢尼拔側身閃過攻擊，往右邊移了幾步，打算繞過去。

        「借過！借過！」

        兩名正氣師抬著自己的戰友，奮力擠開人群。他們所到之處鮮血滿地，漢尼拔連忙避開，正好瞥見那名受重傷的正氣師肚子被剖開，小腸一半掛在外頭，怵目驚心。一群治療師蜂擁而上，直接在大廳就對傷勢嚴重的正氣師進行急救。漢尼拔一看就知道，這名年輕的巫師恐怕是回天乏術了。

        好不容易擠開人群，醫生溫和的向服務台的金髮女巫微笑，「妳好，女士，請問記憶與靈魂魔法是屬於哪一個樓層？」

        「什麼魔法？」金髮女巫非常忙碌，語氣不善，「自己去看樓層簡介！我很忙！」

        「女士，我看過了，但上面沒有寫。」漢尼拔拿起桌上的名片放入口袋，語氣依舊溫和。

        女巫不耐煩的抬起頭，「你說你要找什麼？」

        「記憶與靈魂魔法的門診，我今天預約了一名心理治療師。」

        「噢，那個種類的魔法喔⋯⋯」金髮女巫口氣帶著明顯的不屑，她翻了翻手裡的書。「在五樓最底端，魔咒傷害科那層樓，所有心理治療師都在那裡。」

        漢尼拔收起笑容，他沒想到自己離開這麼久，聖芒戈依舊對自己的專業如此看輕。至少佛地魔王理解靈魂魔法的美麗。

        搭乘電梯到醫院五樓後，醫生沿著病房往後走，最後才在走廊底端看見三間破舊的窄門，門上掛著看診的心理治療師的名字。貝德莉雅．杜穆里耶的名字在正中間，閃著微弱的金光。右邊那間屬於阿拉娜．布魯姆，不過字體目前是黑色，代表今天阿拉娜沒有來上班。

        過了一會兒，貝德莉雅打開門，跟著她一起走出來的是納西莎．馬爾福，兩人在門口稍作停留。蒼白的馬爾福太太不斷擦著眼淚，搖著頭，渾身發抖，似乎下一秒就會昏厥。好不容易恢復平靜後，她和貝德莉雅告別，卻又停下腳步，看了一眼漢尼拔，似乎覺得他似曾相識。

        「這裏真不像妳會待的地方，貝德莉雅。」

        一進入診療室，漢尼拔就忍不住皺眉。這裏和兩人在美國的診所天差地遠，牆角充滿水漬，有些掉漆，還散發著一種霉味。至少病患和治療師的座位還算乾淨，看得出來貝德莉雅花了很大一番工夫整頓，那是室內唯一入得了漢尼拔雙眼的傢俱。

        「我沒有那麼挑惕。」貝德莉雅微笑，坐了下來，「很多人都能適應聖芒戈，例如布魯姆醫生，她的診療室就在我隔壁，上次吃飯我們兩個還小聊了一會兒。」

        「妳們聊了些什麼？」

         「什麼都有，政治、美食、流行⋯⋯還有你，」貝德莉雅說：「不過布魯姆醫生似乎對你有所顧慮，漢尼拔，她一聽見我談起你，臉上的表情十分微妙。」

        漢尼拔只是微笑。

        「你不在聖芒戈工作。我不意外，你並不喜歡這裡。」

         「魔法部指派給我的病患非常重視隱私，所以我的診療室在別的地方。」漢尼拔想了想，突然提起，「我剛才在樓下看到樓層簡介，記憶與靈魂魔法依舊被歸類在魔咒傷害科下面，」

        「巫師們依舊沒有正視這個領域，老實說，麻瓜們做的好多了。」

        「希望黑魔王會讓巫師們有所警惕。」

        「如果他們知道黑魔王用靈魂魔法做了些什麼，整個魔法世界絕對會就此改觀。」

        漢尼拔笑了起來，又道：「我以為妳已經退休了，貝德莉雅。」

        「我確實退休了，這還得感謝你。」貝德莉雅揮舞魔杖，為自己和病患添茶。「現在這些『療程』完全算不上心理治療，充其量是坐著和人聊天，並按照指令填寫病歷。」

         「所以妳是黑魔王在聖芒戈的棋子。」

        「魯休斯失敗後，黑魔王勃然大怒，我並不希望被牽扯其中，但所有人都認為我和馬爾福一家關係匪淺。」貝德莉雅聳肩，「我被扔到聖芒戈，不過倒是沒什麼好抱怨的，至少這個工作我很熟悉，也沒有什麼生命危險。」

        「妳後悔回來嗎？」

        「我曾問過你一樣的問題，漢尼拔。」貝德莉雅並未讓對方牽著鼻子走，反而問道：「是什麼讓你改變主意？」

        「妳知道的。」漢尼拔微笑。

        「而我也知道你為何來找我。」

        「妳也知道我會問些什麼。」

         「一切都和威爾．葛蘭姆有關。」貝德莉雅嘆息，「我在幾個月前的聚會裡見過威爾．葛蘭姆一次，之後就再也沒看過他了，我想他並沒有打算回歸黑暗勢力——不過我猜你早就預料到了。」

         「確實。」

        「接下來幾個月他音訊全無。這是好事，代表根本沒有食死徒發現葛蘭姆的存在。」

        「被發現的叛逃者活不過一星期，雷古勒斯．布萊克（Regulus Black）就是最好的例子。」漢尼拔點頭，露出饒有趣味的笑，「我倒不擔心威爾，他像是影子，只要他想，他就會消失在人群裡，不留一絲痕跡。」

        「你真是一點都沒變，還是一樣自信。」見狀，貝德莉雅只能再次嘆息。「你用真名來見我，為什麼？」

         「妳猜。」

        「有人在追蹤你，而你打算將他引到我這裡。」貝德莉雅無奈地勸說：「你太自信了，這是你的致命傷。」

        「妳說的一點也沒錯。」漢尼拔彎下腰，吻了吻女巫的側頰，在她耳邊輕聲說道：「希望妳可以將這點如實轉達給其他人。宣揚我的驕傲，把我的弱點告訴那些企圖找到我的人。」

        「你希望被找到嗎？」

        「我只希望一個人找到我。」

        「威爾．葛蘭姆。你在測驗他。」

        「威爾在這幾個月讓我刮目相看。」

        「所以？」

        「所以我打算提供他一個選擇。」漢尼拔點頭，「希望威爾不會讓我失望。」

 

 

 

附註：  
此章時間點為HP第五集至第六集中間，魔法世界目睹佛地魔王回歸，情勢緊張。馬爾福則因為無法抓住闖入魔法部的哈利波特失勢。

 

 


	22. 21.

21.  
（原作1996年九月，本篇2016年九月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        查令十字路（Charing Cross Road）附近佈滿各種大大小小的書店，走在街道上似乎都能隱約聞到紙張乾澀的氣味、又或是二手書籍上淡淡的霉味，歷史和智慧彷彿填滿這個區域的每一個磚塊、每一塊瓦片、每一條裂縫。由於破釜酒吧也位於這個區域，這裏也常能看見一些奇裝異服的巫師，只不過最近時局不穩，這些巫師往往行色匆匆，不再停留於麻瓜書店前指指點點。

        下午時分，瑪格．維傑照慣例出現在查令十字路上。她穿著十分名貴的麻瓜裙裝，像是剛從時裝秀散場的名媛，雖然比起一般巫師的品味好上幾百倍，卻因為過於華麗，依舊引起其他麻瓜的側目。她停在一間狹小的二手書店前。書店門口漆成軍綠色，有些斑駁，露出老舊木頭的原色，門把上頭掛著一隻木雕麋鹿的吊牌，兩隻犄角纏繞著金邊，一路蔓延到木頭門把上。瑪格稍稍彎腰，對著那隻木雕麋鹿說道：「我是瑪格．維傑，和萊克特醫生下午有約。」

        木雕麋鹿轉了轉暗紅色的眼珠，金色紋路從門把上迅速消失。瑪格轉開門把，推開門，卻沒有立刻進去，反而轉過身。如她所料，對面行人道上站著一個男人。過去一個星期，瑪格每天都會看見那個男人。乍看之下他像是普通不過的麻瓜，穿著格子襯衫，搭著一件暗色背心，頭髮和鬍渣蓋滿了一張臉，有點邋遢，卻也成功地蓋住長相。就是這樣刻意掩蓋，才引起了瑪格的注意。身為純血維傑家族的孩子，即使不是繼承者，卻也從小培養了敏銳的觀察力。

        「先生，你要一起進來嗎？」她朝男人揮揮手，「你已經待了一個星期了，不是嗎？」

        男人依舊半靠著牆，假裝在看手裡的報紙。瑪格覺得有趣極了，咯咯笑起來。「嘿，我知道你是誰，聽著，之後可不會有其他人像我這麼好心幫你開門，你得自己想辦法通過門衛咒語。」

        這句話打動了男人，他猶豫片刻，還是決定收起報紙，越過馬路，走到瑪格身邊。

        「妳知道我是誰？」

       「威爾．葛蘭姆先生，你被冤枉的新聞在美國鬧得挺大。」瑪格側過臉，微微一笑，「是的，我知道你是誰。」

      兩人一前一後地走進二手書店，這裡是魔法部指派給漢尼拔的住所和診療室。單單是候診區就十分華麗，書櫃靠著牆面無止盡地向上延伸，抬頭向上望去，根本看不見書櫃頂端，彷彿這裡收藏了世界上所有書籍。候診區頗有醫生喜愛的巴洛克式風格，傢俱偏向洛可可，鑲著金邊的躺椅和沙發隨性的擺放，桌上的熱茶冒著熱氣，整個空間迷漫著複合式的香氣。

        「葛蘭姆先生，我知道你要找萊克特醫生，不過還請你等我的診療時間過了之後再上去。」瑪格指向後方一張桌子，上面擺了一本厚重的書籍。「如果你很無聊，那裡有藏書列表，你可以翻一翻，選本書來看。」

        「等等，妳⋯⋯是誰？為什麼要幫我？」

        「我的名字叫瑪格．維傑。」

        「維傑？」威爾有些驚訝，見狀，瑪格只是聳聳肩，「沒錯，就是那個鼎鼎大名的純血養豬戶。」

        維傑家族是個歷史悠久的家族，就像其他純血巫師一樣，維傑家族一開始根本不屑和混血巫師一同工作，但是隨著家產逐漸花完，維傑家族不得不面對生存問題，只好另謀出路。瑪格和她的兄長梅森是維傑肉品製造商的第二代繼承人，純血的身份讓這家公司在戰爭時期依舊屹立不搖，甚至逐漸往國外發展，逐漸在這個領域一枝獨秀。

        「萊克特醫生的療程十分有趣，和我認知中的心理治療非常不同。」瑪格微笑，深色的唇膏將她的唇型描繪得十分鋒利。「同樣身為萊克特醫生的病患，我們總該互相幫忙。」

        威爾並不相信她的說詞，卻沒多問，「無論如何，謝謝妳的幫忙。」

        「不客氣。」

       候診室後方有一台老式電梯，瑪格按下按鈕，交叉的金色鐵門緩慢地朝右邊滑開。她走進去，在電梯門關起前，朝威爾眨眨眼，濃烈的煙燻妝讓她的眼睛乍看之下像兩個黑洞，空空洞洞，深邃又絕望。威爾盯著電梯緩慢的上升，等到再也看不見後，他才收回視線，走向那本厚重的藏書列表。那是一本紅皮精裝書，帶著濃濃的霉味，威爾翻了半天，發現裡頭至少有五分之四都是他看不懂的語言。

        「嗯⋯⋯我要看『與山怪共遊』。」

        過沒多久，那本裝訂華麗的探險小說就從書架上飄了下來，威爾一把抓住它，坐在躺椅上，隨手抓起餅乾，邊吃邊看了起來。

        這真的是一本充滿狗屎的書。威爾看了一半，翻了個大白眼，他快速的翻完整本探險小說，直接跳向結局（結局也一樣鬼扯），接著用力合起書，扔到躺椅上頭，自己則閉起眼睛小憩。才剛合起眼沒多久，恍恍惚惚間，他似乎睡著了。他彷彿看見棕褐色的長髮飄過，一道纖細的身影撿起那本『與山怪共遊』，整張臉埋進書裡，津津有味的讀了起來。威爾想要睜眼，他想看看身邊的女孩究竟是誰，卻怎麼也動不了。

        熟悉的笑聲從右邊傳來，威爾感覺得到那名女孩正笑得前仰後翻。女孩笑夠了，甚至還用力的拍著威爾，要他轉過來，打算跟他分享小說裡有趣的段落。

        艾比蓋兒。威爾用盡力氣，幾乎嘶吼出聲。他想要再看見女孩一眼——即使是幻影，他也心甘情願。

        當他可以移動身體時，立刻轉過頭，可是右邊卻什麼也沒有，只有那本被威爾隨手一扔的探險小說孤孤單單的躺在椅墊上，像是被埋進鮮血中，逐漸下沉，無力抵抗。他看著那本書，痛苦的閉起眼。過了片刻，才緩慢的張開，神色冷酷的瞪著上方，彷彿能透過層層魔法看見漢尼拔．萊克特，並將其從雲端脫下地獄，與自己一同沈淪。

 

 

         一個多小時過後，那台電梯才緩慢地從上方降下。瑪格走了出來，臉色明顯比之前蒼白許多，眼底也帶著一點瘋癲和害怕。

       「妳看起來有點蒼白。」

        「⋯⋯你也是。」瑪格掃了他一眼，半是嘲諷的說道：「葛蘭姆先生，我記得你只是坐在萊克特醫生的候診室，什麼都沒做，怎麼臉色就變成這樣？」不等對方回覆，純血女巫看了眼時間，緊張的走向壁爐，抓起了把在壁爐上的呼嚕粉。「葛蘭姆先生，我沒有魔杖，勞煩你幫我點火。」

       一名純血女巫竟然沒有魔杖，代表著她完全被剝奪使用魔法的權利——不論純血還是混血，這種行徑就是對巫師尊嚴的最大污辱。看見威爾震驚的神情，瑪格冷笑一聲，瞪著壁爐。現在是夏天，壁爐空空蕩蕩，只有木柴，沒有火焰，但是她眼中卻倒映著熊熊烈火，火光沖天，足以燒毀一切。

       「感謝我的哥哥，他將我的魔杖扔到壁爐裡。」她抬起下巴，下頷骨勾勒出桀驁不馴的弧度。「我試圖殺死他，所以梅森向外宣傳我遭到黑魔法洗腦，正大光明的將我送來給心理治療師。」

        「妳⋯⋯為什麼要告訴我這個？」

        瑪格沒有回覆，只是再次重複：「我試圖殺害我的哥哥。」

       「我猜那是他自找的。」威爾看穿她眼底的惶然無助，眼神微暗，「妳知道我為什麼要來這裡？」

       「也許你可以告訴我。」

       威爾諷刺地笑了一聲：「我試圖殺害萊克特醫生。」

        「他也是自找的嗎？」

        「我想是的。」

        「看樣子我們有類似的問題，葛蘭姆先生。」瑪格又恢復了原先高傲的模樣，她站直身體，「我猜萊克特醫生在謀殺相關的議題上，應該會給我們類似的建議。」

        「那是什麼？」

       「如果第一次謀殺沒有成功，那就不斷、不斷的嘗試。」瑪格冷笑：「真是個奇特的心理治療師，不是嗎？」

       「哈，」威爾也笑了，只是他眼裡毫無笑意。「說得沒錯。」

        「現在，葛蘭姆先生，麻煩你幫我點火。我必須在梅森規定的時間到家。」

       等到壁爐裡燃起綠色火焰，瑪格立刻跳進壁爐，大叫出維傑家的住址，任由大火吞噬自己。

        望著逐漸熄滅的焰火，威爾慢慢沉下臉，他走向電梯，毫不猶豫地按下那顆唯一的按鍵；老舊的電梯嘎茲嘎茲向上移動，像是齒輪，所有的道路都是注定好的，只能一節一節的移動，往最終目的地走去。頂樓後是一個巨大的圓形空間，有一扇極大的窗戶，眺望倫敦夜景，左右兩邊各有一扇門，一邊是診療室，另一邊則是漢尼拔的公寓。威爾緊握魔杖走到門口，閉起眼，深深吸了一口氣，接著敲了敲房門。

        過了片刻，門被打開了，漢尼拔一如既往的光鮮亮麗。

        「晚安，威爾。」

        「晚安，萊克特醫生。我可以進去嗎？」

        醫生的視線在威爾握著魔杖的右邊口袋停留半秒，接著又若無其事地移開視線。「你打算拿魔杖指著我嗎？」

        威爾察覺對方銳利的視線，鬆開魔杖，將右手伸出口袋，放在大腿旁邊，「不是今晚。」

        見狀，漢尼拔向後退一步，拉開大門，比了個邀請的手勢。

 

 

 

 


	23. 22.

22.  
（原作1996年九月，本篇2016年九月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        漢尼拔的新公寓看起來尚未完全整理好，裡面還有一些紙箱，有些傢俱看起來也不像是醫生喜歡的風格。威爾四下張望，右手依舊緊貼著口袋，十分緊繃，隨時準備抽出魔杖。

        醫生悄聲從後方出現，握住他的右肩。威爾一驚，鬆開右手，故作鎮定地轉過身，他看見漢尼拔的視線轉向自己裝有魔杖的右邊口袋，連忙轉移話題。「我需要洗個澡。」

        「確實，」漢尼拔並未戳破他的意圖，「浴室在最底端，我等會兒幫你送衣服進去。」

        他們的對話彷彿從前，彷彿兩人之間沒有任何的利用和傷亡。威爾覺得可笑，卻依舊順從的點頭，按照漢尼拔的意思往浴室走去。

        這間公寓比起漢尼拔美國的大宅小上許多，但也同樣看起來年代久遠，威爾經過長廊時，地板還微微下陷，發出怪物似的嘎茲聲。為數不多的房間都房門緊閉，最大的一間擺了一張長方形的大理石餐桌。瑩瑩燭火在黑暗中微微閃爍，天然的大理石紋路在晃動的光線下，如同聖經裡那隻撒旦的化身，正扭動著身軀、吐著蛇信，堂而皇之的棲息在這張佈滿罪惡的餐桌上。威爾掃了眼格外華麗的飯廳，只看見滿桌猩紅。

        走廊底端就是浴室，位置十分獨特，前任屋主似乎對洗澡這件事額外重視。說是浴室，但這其實並非一間房間，反而是圓形的一個空間，屋頂特別挑高，正上方就是一扇尖頂的窗戶，足以看見夜晚的星斗閃爍。洛可可式的浴缸躺在天窗正下方，一扇日本浮世繪的屏風隔絕走廊。威爾繞著浴室走了一圈，他非常不習慣這種沒有門的奇怪構造，躊躇半晌，他將屏風拉到最大，確認完全擋住走廊後，才開始磨磨蹭蹭的脫衣服。

        威爾才剛脫下夾克，浴缸就刷的一聲，水龍頭自動轉開，開始放水。等他脫得精光後，鑲著金色花紋的浴缸已經放滿了水，熱氣蔓延了整間浴室。水裡頭不知道加了些什麼，淡雅的香氣像是混雜了梔子花和檸檬草，伴隨著熱氣氤氳開來。

        威爾坐在浴缸裡，半佝僂著背，望著水底自己的腳趾。他無聊似的動了動腳趾頭，頓時水面泛起波瀾，水底下究竟藏了些什麼，不管再怎麼努力，卻再也看不清了。突然，威爾向下一滑，整個人浸入水中，眼睛大張，隔著晃蕩的水面瞪著正上方的模糊星斗。過了片刻，他才從水裡坐直，將臉埋入雙手中，狠狠地扯著自己的頭髮。最終，他鬆開手，仰起頭，放棄似的倒了下來。

        這就是漢尼拔看見的景象。

        看著威爾安詳而平穩地躺在自己的浴缸裡，醫生心裡突然有一陣難以言喻的平靜。他觀察了一會兒，嘴角上揚，接著極為安靜地走上前，手指沿著浴缸表面滑動，繞了半圈後，駐足在威爾後方。

        「漢尼拔。」威爾依舊閉著眼，仰躺在浴缸上。他感受到上方熟悉的氣息。

        「是我。」漢尼拔微笑，彎下腰，親吻威爾的嘴角，卻親到滿滿的鬍渣。「你該剃鬍了。」

        「也許你可以幫我？」

        「讓我先處理你的傷口。」漢尼抬起威爾的右手，指節上佈滿深紅色的傷口，指甲甚至掀了開來。醫生舉起魔杖，一邊治療，一邊嘆息地說：「這些傷口雖然不那麼嚴重，但還是有可能感染。」

        「不是有你在嗎？」

        「你要告訴我這些傷口的故事嗎？」

        「我遇到一些人，他們看見了我手上的黑魔標記⋯⋯。真可笑，我甚至連他們屬於哪一方都不知道。」

         「你失去了你的魔杖？」

        「他們也是。」威爾靠著浴缸，治療魔法溫暖的讓他昏昏欲睡。他用水抹了抹臉，繼續說道：「我們兩方都丟了魔杖，沒什麼選擇，只好動手了。」

        「我相信你後來找回了自己的魔杖。」漢尼拔抬起左手，繼續治療。「你殺了他們嗎？」

        這個問題讓威爾睜開眼睛，他盯著空氣，輕聲說道：「也許，也許沒有，我不知道。」

        「是嗎？」

        威爾注意到漢尼拔的語氣，他知道醫生對這個話題充滿興趣，於是又繼續說：「我在阿茲卡班殺了一個人。」

        「好了，威爾，動一動你的手。」漢尼拔拍了拍威爾的手臂，彎下腰，湊近對方耳朵，語氣如同倫敦的濃霧一般讓人迷失。「告訴我，你是用你的雙手殺死他嗎？」

        「是的。」威爾轉過頭，幾乎要吻上醫生。「我抓住他的頭，狠狠砸向鐵欄，一次又一次——直到我手上沾滿鮮血。」

        醫生挑眉，站起身，走向一旁的核桃木櫃，從裡頭拿出一包傳統的理髮工具，「你必須調整（適應）（adjust）你的思想，以免再次產生這種行為。」他走了回來，將打好的刮鬍泡抹在威爾臉上，再拿出銀製的剃刀，貼在威爾左側臉頰輕柔滑動。

        突然，漢尼拔聽見下方傳來幾不可聞的喃喃自語。「適應、進化、蛻變。」

        「是的，蛻變。」漢尼拔再也止不住笑意，「我感受到你的蛻變，威爾。」

        「就像你說的，我總算開始感受到我的靈魂。」威爾也一起微笑，「我不後悔，我甚至⋯⋯感受到前所未有的力量。」

        漢尼拔的刀鋒繼續向下滑動，來到了脖頸。冰冷而致命的觸感停在威爾的頸動脈，只要稍稍一用力，就會鮮血四濺。突然，威爾伸手，用力壓住漢尼拔握住剃刀的手，兩人都停止動作。乍看之下，彷彿是極其纏綿的十指交纏，但繾綣之中卻隔著一柄鋒利的刀，溫情中參雜殺意。

        愛和恨一樣炙烈，一樣足以將人焚燒殆盡。

        漢尼拔任由威爾按著自己的手，他可以感受到下方男人脈搏跳動的頻率，一下又一下，穩定而強壯，彷彿有一隻巨獸潛藏在威爾脈搏中，奮力地咆哮，掙扎著逃離，就只為了撕咬外頭的漢尼拔。

        「威爾，」醫生握著刀的手正因興奮而小幅度的顫抖。他低下頭，嘴唇貼著威爾的額頭，含糊不清的說道：「威爾⋯⋯告訴我，你曾幻想過殺死我嗎？」

        「是的。」

        這個回答刺激了漢尼拔，他喘了一口氣，沿著威爾的輪廓細碎的向下吻，彷彿要將眼前的男人撕碎下肚。

        「你打算怎麼殺死我？」這個問句像是最甜膩的情話，從他的唇齒親吻間溢出。

        「用我的雙手，」威爾從水裡坐起，翻過身，雙手狠狠掐住醫生的脖子。他學著剛才漢尼拔的動作，邊啃著漢尼拔的嘴角，一邊含糊而冰冷的說：「就像這樣，醫生，我會狠狠掐住你的脖子，看著你掙扎、顫抖、最後抽搐著死亡。」

       「威爾⋯⋯！」

        「但是我現在不想殺你，萊克特醫生。」威爾倏地鬆手，坐回水中，平靜的說：「至少現在不想，我好不容易才發現原來你是這麼有趣。」

        威爾背對著漢尼拔，因此他看不見對方臉上痴迷的神情。醫生顫抖著，拼命壓抑自己的興奮。他如此渴望親吻威爾，感受他的溫度，打開他的雙腿，狠狠地和這個男人做愛；但同時，漢尼拔也渴望割開威爾的脈搏，吞下他的血肉，徹徹底底佔有他，讓滿地鮮血讚頌這場瘋狂的愛情。

 

 

        椅子上擺著完整的內衣褲和睡衣睡袍，威爾看了片刻，卻只套上睡褲，用睡袍裹緊自己。廚房裡已經傳出陣陣香味，威爾慢慢走近，隨手拿起蘋果，啃了一口，眼角卻滑向今晚的主食——那是一隻鱒魚。

        「你這幾個月在英國似乎過得很忙碌。」漢尼拔剃掉魚鱗，漫不經心地說：「勞茲女士曾找過我，她說你在阿茲卡班時，和她訂下了『牢不可破誓』。」

        「沒錯。」

        「接著你就逃離了阿茲卡班。」

        「是的。」 威爾點頭，略微諷刺地說：「感謝其他食死徒的幫忙。」

        「然後你遇見了一個男人。」

        威爾一愣，接著他雙手環胸，靠著流理台，一臉挑釁。「旅途中的小樂趣，何樂不為？」

        「真巧，」漢尼拔握著刀，瞇起眼，「我前一陣子也遇見了一個男人。」

        「是嗎？」

        「他試圖殺害我。」

        「而你現在站在我面前，漢尼拔。代表那個男人失敗了。」

        漢尼拔沒有接話，他只是略為抬頭，朝威爾微微一笑。接著俐落的下刀，割開魚肚，挖出猩紅色的內臟，再一刀砍掉魚頭。每一刀都像砍在威爾心臟上頭，他無法克制的去想像馬修失敗後的下場——漢尼拔有上千上萬種方式對付目標，每一種都是出人意料的兇殘和美麗。

        他想要我求他。威爾忍不住冷笑，決定回擊。「我逃離阿茲卡班之後，在歐洲遊蕩了一段時間，去了一些以前沒機會去的地方——例如立陶宛。」

        漢尼拔停下動作，轉身看著威爾，眼底情緒不明。他在歐洲的過往一直是團迷霧，在了解米莎的故事後，威爾更加確信這段悲慘的故事是切斯皮克開膛手的起源和禁地，要是有人隨意吹散濃霧，除了看見事實，更會迎來淒慘的結局。而現在，威爾打算直踩漢尼拔痛腳。

        「我找到萊克特莊園了。」 

         沒想到醫生卻露出溫和的微笑，他從容不迫的將鱒魚放入煎鍋，用鍋鏟撥了撥。「真不錯，你還喜歡我的老家嗎？」

         共情中的場景突然湧進威爾腦海，他想起那名失去所有親人的少年，於心不忍。沈默許久，他垂下眼，輕聲說說：「我看見⋯⋯你的妹妹。」

        「米莎。」漢尼拔閉起了眼，懷念的重複著：「我親愛的米莎。」

        很難形容現在醫生臉上的神情，他眼窩很深，當他垂下眼睛時，眉骨的陰影就會像厚重的烏雲一樣覆蓋所有光輝，深埋所有情緒。在這一瞬間，威爾彷彿看見漢尼拔眼角的一點微光——那是水珠折射光線的微光。

        威爾不知道是否漢尼拔真的流淚，他甚至不相信漢尼拔會哭泣。但是當醫生將鱒魚放入瓷盤，撒上香料時，威爾在這張臉上看見了曾經年少的漢尼拔．萊克特。米莎稚嫩的輪廓隱隱和漢尼拔重疊。醫生半側著臉，端起瓷盤，威爾像是看到那名命運悲慘的女孩在肖像畫裡端坐著，一樣半側著臉，眉眼深邃。血緣是如此神奇，彷彿油畫層層疊疊的色彩穿越了時間，捕捉米莎生命中最絢麗的一刻，將之塗抹在如今漢尼拔的頰上，試圖為他止住悲傷。

        「漢尼拔，」威爾沒有注意到自己放柔了語氣，不再帶著當初的鋒利。「米莎說她原諒你了。」

        「原諒⋯⋯這是含義複雜的單字。」漢尼拔神色如舊，絲毫沒有因為這句話有所動搖，甚至顯得有些冷漠。他反而問道：「你和米莎的畫像聊過天了，是吧？」

        見威爾點頭，漢尼拔看向他，「你覺得如何？」

        「什麼？」

       「和一幅肖像畫聊天，你覺得如何？」

        「我⋯⋯」

        「在米莎死後很長一段時間，我非常沈迷和那幅肖像畫說話，彷彿那是生命中唯一重要的事。我那時候年紀輕，以為妹妹在畫像裡活過來了，為此，我感謝上蒼，感謝祂讓我成為巫師，感謝祂賜予巫師魔法。」漢尼拔拿起餐巾擦了擦手，將捲起的袖口放下。「但是有一天，米莎的畫像卻問我：先生，請問您認識我的哥哥嗎？」

        眨眼間，所有溫情的幻覺都被打碎，出現在威爾面前的依舊是那個穿著人皮外衣的萊克特醫生，他依舊用儒雅包裹冰冷、用得體偽裝殘酷，什麼都沒有改變。威爾突然明白，報紙上那名青澀微笑的少年已經完完全全消失了。曾經焦糖色的眼睛如今被爭先恐後湧入的鮮血層層覆蓋，成為一大片深褐色的荒蕪土地，堅硬而乾涸，毫無生機。

        「我就站在她面前，」漢尼拔輕笑一聲，「她卻問我有沒有看見她的哥哥。」

        威爾不知該如何反應，善解人意從來都不是他的專長。他只能沈默。

        「威爾，你覺得上帝仁慈嗎？」

        「⋯⋯我不知道，我是說，我從來沒有想過這種問題。」

        「上帝要求亞當無知，卻又告知他禁果的存在；祂要求亞伯拉罕犧牲獨子以撒，就只為了證明他對信仰的虔誠⋯⋯上帝甚至摧毀自己的教堂，壓死裡頭正在向祂祈禱的信徒⋯⋯ 。」漢尼拔笑了起來，「祂告訴我們，唯有善良的靈魂能上天堂，卻又在靈魂裡添入原罪——上帝無比殘忍。生命對祂來說不過是場遊戲。」

        「漢尼拔，」威爾不知道該說些什麼，只能乾澀的強調：「她一直在等著你回家。」

         「家。」漢尼拔盯著遠方，神色難得一見的柔軟，「那是我永遠無法回去的地方。」

        威爾沈默，他可以理解漢尼拔對家的感受，因為這也正是威爾對家的看法——既抗拒又渴望——他們都不甘孤獨，卻又寧願孤獨。

         「沒有人在等我回去，威爾，米莎在三歲的時候就死了。上帝不會輕易給予奇蹟，逝者已逝 ，任何魔法都改變不了這一點。」

         「她的肖像畫還在，漢尼拔，她為了你出現在畫像上⋯⋯」

        「你還是不懂，威爾，魔法有時候既殘酷又粗魯 。」漢尼拔沒有生氣，反而笑了起來，「人死後應該回歸自然，肉體腐朽、靈魂消逝，但是魔法卻扭轉自然法則，硬是將人類的靈魂禁錮在畫像中。」

        威爾想起了獨自坐在廢墟裡的米莎，想起她臉上顯而易見的孤單。「但是⋯⋯但是她是你的妹妹。」

         「我的妹妹已經死了。」漢尼拔微笑的重複，「威爾，我們都要學會向前看。」

 

 

 


	24. 23.

23\.   
（原作1996年九月，本篇2016年九月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        晚餐一如既往的美味，漢尼拔依舊風趣，他天南地北的和威爾聊天——從魁地奇到最新發現的魔藥，什麼都聊，卻始終沒有觸及最敏感的議題。威爾很配合，他該笑的時候微笑，該驚歎時讚嘆，完美的讓這頓飯賓主盡歡。然而他也清楚的知道，自己和漢尼拔正踩在脆弱的冰層上，只要有一方輕舉妄動，兩人就會同歸於盡。

        這種看似平和，實則一觸即發的氣氛一直持續到晚餐結束。威爾在廚房清洗餐具，水龍頭被轉到最強，水注嘩啦啦的沖擊水槽，濺起了白茫茫的水花。他呆楞的看著水槽，機械式的搓著手中的銀器，覺得自己像是身處一場荒誕的夢境。

        「威爾，」漢尼拔貼了上來，「怎麼洗這麼久？」

        他一隻手攬著威爾的腰，另一隻手沿著威爾的右手臂向手掌滑去。頓時，威爾覺得自己像是被巨蟒綑綁的獵物，動彈不得。威爾垂眼，這時他才發現自己正緊握著切肉刀，握的非常緊，手背上青筋畢露。

        「沒什麼，我只是稍微走神了。」威爾故作鎮定，試圖收回握刀的右手。沒想到漢尼拔立刻加大手勁，死死扣住他的右手，絲毫不給他拿刀動彈的機會。

        「放開，我並不打算做蠢事。」

        漢尼拔並未回覆，威爾感覺到他輕笑一聲，噴出的鼻息溼潤而溫暖。接著他傾身向前，如同猛獸般輕嗅，伸出舌頭，舔上眼前獵物的頸椎。在『共情』中，威爾曾經看過漢尼拔用牙齒撕開一個人的喉嚨。他知道，現在只要自己稍微輕舉妄動，就會落得同樣身首異處的下場——這個動作已經遠遠超越挑逗，幾乎等於性命威脅。

        此時，漢尼拔內心正天人交戰。只要他加重力道，就能看見身下這個脆弱又強大的男人噴灑出絢爛的鮮血，可是轉念一想，醫生又不甘心這樣潦草結束這場盛宴。

        突然，威爾握住漢尼拔那隻放在自己左腰上的左手。醫生興致勃勃的等待反擊——然而威爾的舉動完全出人意料之外——他握著醫生的左手，滑進自己微微敞開的睡袍衣襟中，一路橫行無阻的前進，最終停留在赤裸的右胸。

        漢尼拔一愣，接著忍不住笑了起來。

        「我記得我有給你睡衣，威爾。」

        「我想我......嗯！並、並不需要。」威爾說到一半，漢尼拔就毫不客氣的捏了捏他的右乳頭，立刻引出一聲半驚訝半挑逗的喘息。

        「真有先見之明，」漢尼拔讚許的吻了吻威爾的右耳。兩人間原本劍拔弩張的氣氛頓時變得無比曖昧，醫生一邊大力搓揉身下男人的右乳，一邊啃咬他的脖頸和下頷骨；威爾整個人被死死的壓制在水槽上，卻因為漢尼拔猛烈到近乎野蠻的親吻而被迫高高抬起脖子，像是一隻垂死掙扎的野獸。

        不知不覺中，漢尼拔早已鬆開箝制的右手。然而威爾渾然不覺，他只顧著在性慾中分神來維持平衡，以免整個人摔到水槽上，什麼刀子或叉子，他根本無暇顧及。

        「我很抱歉，威爾，接下來可能會一點粗暴。」漢尼拔一邊咬著威爾的耳骨，一邊將桌上的切肉刀掃下流理台，接著他將手指塞入威爾的後穴裡做擴張。威爾只感覺到下身被塞入黏膩冰涼的液體，尚未完全反應過來，漢尼拔就撐開他的臀肉，扶著陰莖撞了進來。

        「漢、漢尼拔！你——！」

        「抱歉，親愛的。」漢尼拔安撫的親了親威爾的嘴角，一手握住他微勃的陰莖，開始上下套弄了起來。

        「你、你像是發情的⋯⋯嗯！發情的公狗！」威爾舒服的起眼，曖昧的喘氣模糊了他語氣裡的諷刺，聽起來更像是調情。

        「太粗魯了，」漢尼拔懲罰似的捏緊他的陰囊，身下因此傳來無助的呻吟。「更何況，如果我是公狗，那麼我的性慾⋯⋯只是因為太想念我的⋯⋯嗯，母狗了。」

        醫生似乎非常不熟悉像是『母狗』這樣的髒字，單字母音還帶著某種歐語的黏膩，聽起來含糊不清，簡直像是某句威爾一輩子都不會懂的詩詞。但是莫名的，威爾卻因為這句幾乎成稱得上可笑的髒字燃起熊熊性慾。

        漢尼拔似乎找回了平常的耐性，他的陰莖正卡在威爾後穴中，下方男人每個動作帶來的收縮和溫暖更加挑起他的情欲。然而醫生卻無視於自己高聳的性器，反而專注於幫威爾手淫，從陰囊、柱身、到馬眼⋯⋯他的手淫技術十分高超，纖長的五指彷彿在準備一道料理，絲毫不馬虎。

        在那句『母狗』之後，漢尼拔明顯感受手中陰莖的膨脹。他加大套弄的力道，不斷搓揉陰囊和摳壓馬眼；隨著威爾逐漸加劇的喘息和顫抖，幾股精液噴了出來，沾染了他骨節分明的手指。  
趁著威爾射精，漢尼拔用力在溫熱的後穴裡大力抽插了幾下，接著拔出自己的陰莖。

        「漢尼拔？」威爾尚在不應期，嗓音帶著一點迷茫和暗啞。他感受到後穴一空，困惑的撐起身轉頭，正好看見醫生剛抽出來的、因為忍耐而略顯猙獰的陰莖。

        「漢尼拔，讓我幫你⋯⋯？」威爾正打算為醫生口交，漢尼拔卻將他拉開，推上流理臺，一把拉下他還卡在大腿上的睡褲。

        接著漢尼拔撐開他的大腿，壓上前，開始毫不留情的攻城略地。首先是嘴巴。漢尼拔凶狠的吸允著威爾的舌頭，口水在兩人激烈的唇齒交戰間不斷落下。接著漢尼拔隨著唾液的痕跡向下吻去，啃了啃鎖骨，再來到乳頭。

        射過精的威爾柔軟許多，他在漢尼拔輕輕咬住乳尖、微微拉彈乳頭時，發出不安而緊張的抽泣聲，這讓醫生在乳頭又停留了更長的時間。再來漢尼拔沿著腹部一路舔吻到陰莖。此時威爾的陰莖又再次微勃，巍巍顫顫的挺了起來。漢尼拔覺得十分可愛，稍微含進了陰莖前段，搓了搓軟嫩的陰囊，享受威爾的呻吟聲和用力夾緊自己的大腿。

        最後，漢尼拔半跪下來，仰視著流理臺上方雙腿大張，半撐起上半身的黑髮男人。屬於漢尼拔的酒紅色浴衣絞緊了威爾的雙手，尾端如同花瓣一樣散開在桌面，在一大片紅色上方的威爾，就如同深陷鮮血沼澤，無法掙脫，只能逐漸下沈。

        我的，漢尼拔滿足的想，接著他抬高威爾的大腿，將自己的嘴巴湊向穴口，用舌頭開始潤滑。

        「啊！」威爾抽氣，弓起脊背，無措的抓住醫生的頭髮，試圖將他推離自己。「漢尼拔！夠、夠了！你剛才⋯⋯哈啊！剛才已經塗過潤滑液----！」

        「如果你是擔心我吃進什麼不能食用的液體，威爾，不用擔心，我剛才塗的並非潤滑液。」漢尼拔抬起頭，朝威爾微笑，「那只是廚房裡的某種可食用液體。」

        「什麼⋯⋯？」

        「我想你不要知道會比較好。」漢尼拔說完，又抬高他的雙腿，繼續將臉埋在臀肉之間，用舌頭靈活的穿梭在後穴裡。

         「哈⋯⋯漢尼拔！夠了！」威爾踢動著雙腳，卻被壓住大腿根部，只能無助的用腳掌上下磨蹭醫生的脊柱，將他的白襯衫弄得一團糟。「我說停止！」

        威爾用力扯著漢尼拔的頭髮，將自己拉回坐姿。他有一隻腿還半掛在醫生肩上，穴口還濕漉漉的朝著漢尼拔，但他還是試圖在這種淫蕩的姿勢找回一點尊嚴。

       「你不喜歡嗎？」漢尼拔看起來十分失落，但威爾一眼就看透他失落底下的興致高漲。

        「我們是在做愛，萊克特醫生，我不是在找人服侍我。」威爾用充滿情慾的鼻音冷哼一聲，放下跨在醫生肩上的腳，用雙手環住漢尼拔。兩人一邊親吻，一邊倒回流理臺上。威爾的手沿著漢尼拔胸口向下滑，摸索了一陣，一把抓住那個從剛才就一直昂揚挺立的陰莖，上下套弄。

        漢尼拔倒抽一口氣，威爾咬了咬醫生的鼻頭，挺起自己的下身，一手撐開穴口，另一隻手抓住對方陰莖，緩慢的塞進自己的後穴。兩人同時溢出呻吟。漢尼拔還打算讓對方適應，但威爾卻用力收緊臀肉，自己開始小幅度的抽插起來。

        於是醫生也不再客氣，他撕開以往做愛時的溫柔體貼，惡狠狠的撐開身下男人的大腿，一邊撕咬著他的脖子，一邊瘋狂的抽插陰莖。

 

 

        性愛對於人類來說像是酒精，讓人上癮、引人犯罪，甚至在某些時刻，情慾能覆蓋一切現實世界的殘酷，讓人們活在一個快感主宰一切的國度。 

        下半夜的性愛溫和許多，在威爾強力要求下，兩人從廚房轉移戰地來到臥室。此刻威爾正抱著漢尼拔的後頸，雙眼茫然地望著臥室天花板的紋路，醫生用力地擺動身軀，猛烈的撞擊力道將威爾一下一下推向床頭。

        威爾的視線開始模糊，也許是因為撞擊、或者是汗水⋯⋯甚至可能是眼淚。

        「漢尼拔！漢尼拔⋯⋯！」他將臉埋入漢尼拔肩膀，收緊手臂，雙腳夾緊。這個動作讓漢尼拔更加深入，他一邊吻著威爾，一邊喘息著問：「怎麼了？」

        威爾只是抓緊醫生，發出模糊而黏膩的呻吟。同時，他卻死死張大眼睛，看著牆壁上的壁紙，隱約之間，深黑色的華麗紋路開始融化，像是鮮血般向下流動，最終形成一隻巨大的麋鹿。消失許久的麋鹿抖了抖羽毛，深紅色的眼睛專注地望著威爾。過了片刻，威爾冷笑一聲，惡狠狠的瞪著那隻野獸，附在醫生耳邊悄聲道：「我⋯⋯我很想你。」

        「我也是。」漢尼拔的回應是更加猛烈的撞擊，他磨蹭著威爾的鬢角，逸出一絲嘆息。「你不會知道⋯⋯我有多想念你。」

        兩人一直糾纏到清晨，好不容易才結束這場漫長的性愛，稍作清理之後，漢尼拔翻身摟住威爾，兩人雙雙睡去。臥室有一扇大窗，威爾睡在靠窗的位置。清晨天際逐漸泛起魚肚白，光線透過絲質窗簾間的縫隙照射進來，像是一隻煩人的小蟲，在威爾臉上晃來晃去，他不滿的翻了個身，背對窗戶。隱隱約約間，威爾總覺得有股炙熱的視線一直盯著自己瞧。最終他忍無可忍，發出煩躁的咕噥聲，勉強撐開眼睛，瞪著視線來源。

        「你怎麼不睡覺？」

        「現在是凌晨五點半，威爾。」漢尼拔穿著那件暗紅色的浴衣，坐在床頭，舉著炭筆，隔著半張床仔細丈量威爾的比例。「我等等要去準備早餐。」

        「喔？喔⋯⋯？」威爾打了一個哈欠，「你在幹麻？」

        「我在確認你臉部的比例。」漢尼拔低下頭畫了幾筆，「之前觀察得不夠仔細，畫出來的肖像比例有點失真。」

        威爾似乎沒有認真在聽，他半闔著眼，抓了抓頭，咕噥了幾句，接著將頭埋進枕頭裡。

        「威爾，別亂動。」

        才剛說完這句話，威爾就不滿的哼唧幾聲，整個人縮進被子裡頭，像是蠶繭一樣將自己裹成一坨，翻過身，留下一個圓滾滾的背影給漢尼拔。

        這下子醫生完全無法繼續手中的作品，他無奈地嘆了口氣，翻了翻手中的速寫本。裡頭充滿了各種人物速寫，一開始是不同性別和年齡的人物肖像，漸漸的，紙張上的主角慢慢減少，最後只留下威爾一人。速寫本後半部通通都是威爾，有著他發呆、微笑、睡覺⋯⋯甚至還有他鼓著腮幫子嚼麵包的速寫。接著漢尼拔開始嘗試創作，有幾張是仿卡拉瓦喬作品的速寫構圖，但因為見不到威爾，漢尼拔只能依靠記憶想像，卻始終少了一點真人的神韻。

        窗外的晨曦翻開紗簾，悄悄擁抱寂靜的主臥室。黑髮男人側著身，金色的線條描繪著他身體起伏的輪廓，像是早晨的山巒。漢尼拔靠著椅背，享受著眼前靜謐的畫面。過了片刻，他翻開手中的速寫本，在紙張上留下一個平淡卻溫柔的側影。

        過了不知多久，窗戶外頭傳來巨大的撞擊聲，威爾再次被吵醒。他坐了起來，扒了扒頭，煩躁的看著噪音來源。窗外一隻腳上掛著信封的灰色貓頭鷹正不斷拍打翅膀，牠一次又一次撞著窗戶，不厭其煩的用各種姿勢嘗試突破玻璃。

        這是一隻隸屬於公家機關的貓頭鷹。威爾打開窗戶，這隻巨大的信差立刻跌了進來，在地板上不斷翻滾著。牠一身羽毛似乎經過長期的風吹雨打，東禿一塊西禿一塊，看起來頗為滑稽。牠腳上掛著一封有MACUSA戳印的信件——來自巫審加碼的正式通知和道歉信，主要是表達對於誤審的歉意，並告知真正的切斯皮克開膛手已經收押，美國方面會全面消除威爾的案底。威爾冷笑一聲，當他將信紙塞回信封時，發現信封下緣寫了一行小字，不注意看根本看不到——那是杰克．克勞福德的筆跡。

        此時，醫生正巧端著餐盤走進來，他不滿的看著那隻在臥室地板打滾的貓頭鷹，還有牠滿天飛舞的羽毛。

        「來自魔法部的信差？」漢尼拔走了過來，「找我的嗎？」

        「不，是找我的。」威爾將信紙遞給醫生，自己若無其事地將信封握在手裡。「魔法部宣布我無罪釋放。」

         漢尼拔接過來看了片刻，地板上的貓頭鷹蹭到他腳邊，開始耍賴似的啄著他的皮鞋。威爾連忙一把抓起那隻信差，幫牠辯解：「牠一路追著我的行蹤走，好不容易才找到我，肯定累壞了。」

        灰色貓頭鷹發出長鳴，拍了拍自己狼狽的翅膀，委屈的瞪著黑髮人類。威爾搔了搔牠毛茸茸的頭頂，轉向醫生。「你有東西給牠吃嗎？」

        漢尼拔瞪著貓頭鷹，半晌，勉強的點點頭。貓頭鷹開心地跟著他飛離臥室。威爾趁機低頭讀完杰克的留言，神色一沉，將信紙連著信封一起揉成一團，塞進自己的口袋。

        廚房裡一團混亂，那隻貓頭鷹激動地拍著翅膀，叼起流理台上的生肉片，開心的大快朵頤。而漢尼拔離得遠遠的，雙手環胸，一臉將這隻大鳥變成晚餐的打算。過了十幾分鐘，巨大的貓頭鷹吃飽喝足了，牠滿意的拍著翅膀，沿著原路飛了出去。漢尼拔望著滿地狼藉，神色冰冷，「使用鳥類當信差，還不如使用麻瓜的通訊設備。」

        「我會幫你整理。」威爾安撫的親了親醫生，「先吃早餐吧。」

         早餐之後，威爾離開公寓，一路向北走到特拉法加廣場（Trafalgar Square） 。上千隻灰白相間的鴿子停歇在廣場上，許多麻瓜遊客正興奮不已地拍著照，一波一波的鴿群展翅逃離人類，像是一陣一陣衝往天際的海嘯。威爾走到廣場北側的國家美術館（National Gallery），階梯上有許多旅客正在歇息。他選了個角落坐了下來，右邊是一對濃情蜜意的情侶，左上方角落縮著一個拿著報紙的壯漢，威爾悄悄環視一圈，接著佯裝無視的撐著下顎，看著遠處孩童在噴水池旁嬉鬧。

        一段時間過去，等到情侶互相依偎著離去後，拿著報紙的男人才出聲：「好久不見，威爾。」

        「好久不見。」

        「你改變真大，我剛才還認不出是你。」

        今天威爾穿著酒紅色的襯衫，穿著一件挺拔的灰藍色毛呢大衣，一撮捲髮從額角掉落，其餘工整的向後固定。這身打扮從頭到腳都來自漢尼拔的打理，威爾沒出一點意見，他本人也不怎麼在乎。

        「你看起來像是萊克特醫生那個族群。」

        「這就是他的用意，把我變成跟他一樣。」威爾並不想繼續著個話題，「杰克，你怎麼知道我會來？」

         「發出訊息後，我每天都來這邊坐著。我不知道你會不會出現，威爾，但是我相信你會來。」杰克說：「你果然沒有讓我失望。」

         聞言，威爾只是轉回視線，望著廣場上的鴿群。

        「在你進入⋯⋯阿茲卡班之後，美國發生了很多事。首先是貝佛利，她和佛萊迪．勞茲⋯⋯！」

        「我知道她被勞茲利用，傷重死亡；我也知道你們找到米莉安．拉斯，藉由她的證詞和現場證據將奇爾頓醫生以切斯皮克開膛手的身份羈押。」威爾打斷他，「漢尼拔今天早上告訴我了。」

        杰克一愣，隨即冷笑：「他告訴你的只是表面。」

        「他一向如此，不是嗎？」

        兩人周遭彷彿豎立著一道牆，隔絕遠處觀光客的喧囂，只留下無止盡的窒息。 威爾垂下眼，沈默的看著自己交扣的手指，半晌，才艱澀的開口聲音：「在你沒有出現以前，我原本打算單獨一人殺死他。」

         杰克沒多說什麼，只是側頭看了他一眼。

        「我打算接近他、了解他、讓他信任我⋯⋯然後再殺死他，讓他感受到被背叛的滋味。」

        「就像他當初做的那樣。」

        「沒錯。」威爾垂下眼，「就像他當初做的那樣。」

        不遠處有群麻瓜小孩拿著小石頭，興奮不已的朝停歇在磚牆上的鴿子砸去。頓時滿地的鴿子慌忙逃竄，牠們揮動同時揮動翅膀的聲音如同利刃劃破皮肉，刺耳而短促。

         「幸好你沒有這麼做，威爾。」度過漫長的靜默後，杰克才開口，「你也可能死在他手上。」

        「我知道，但是我並不在乎。」威爾笑了起來，「身為一個阿茲卡班的逃犯、一個食死徒、一個⋯⋯FBI和MACUSA認定的連續殺人犯，我沒什麼好失去的了。」

         杰克覺得哀傷，時隔數月，如今他的下屬明明就坐在眼前，兩人的距離依舊沒有縮減。威爾身邊出現一種杰克熟悉的冷酷，他常在罪大惡極的逃犯身上見過這種冷酷——一無所有後的孤注一擲。

        「我很抱歉。」

        「算了，事情都過去了。」

        杰克原本還想多說些什麼，看見對方表情後卻選擇噤聲。威爾早已不在乎了，再多的道歉都填補不了曾經發生的裂痕，傷疤雖然已經止血、結痂、痊癒，可是那道傷痕一輩子都消除不了。

        黑人巫師頓時顯得頹弱，「那你現在打算怎麼做？」

        「我意識到我錯了，漢尼拔一直希望能殺死我——或者是我殺死他，不管是哪一種，他都會大獲全勝，而我就會蛻變成他心目中的模樣。」威爾坐直身體，「我要讓他輸掉這一局。」

        「怎麼做？」

        「我要漢尼拔被他最蔑視的東西打敗。」威爾冷笑：「法律，他玩弄著法律。」

        「帕齊。」杰克喃喃：「我拜訪以前的同僚，詢問是否英國也有過類似案件，他給了我一個當時負責探員的名字——雷納多．帕齊。」

        「我手邊也有一個名字，貝德莉雅．杜穆里耶醫生。」

        「那是誰？」

        「漢尼拔的心理治療師，我曾在一次食死徒聚會裡見過她，她和馬爾福一家站在一起。她找到我，跟我說⋯⋯她相信我。」

        「妳覺得她會願意開口？」

        「我能看見她的恐懼，那是參雜嚮往和愛慕的恐懼。只有萊克特醫生能做到這點。」

        「我知道了，我會去調查。」杰克將報紙放在階梯上，站起來，拍了拍威爾的肩膀。「你打算怎麼辦？」

       「待在他身邊。像我說的，奪得他的信任，接著親手將他送進監獄。」

        「祝福你，威爾，小心為上。」杰克微笑：「噢，對了，記得多看報紙。」

        威爾坐在階梯上，目送著杰克逐漸消失在不遠處的中國觀光團之中。他想起剛才那句有點莫名的告別語，便撿起剛才黑人巫師遺留下來的報紙——裡面滾出了一隻魔杖——威爾的魔杖。自從被收押之後，它就當成證物深鎖在證物室裡。威爾握緊這跟陪伴自己幾十年的老友，露出一個久違的、真心的笑容。

 

 

 


	25. 24.

24.  
（原作1996年十月，本篇2016年十月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        蘇格蘭比起英國本島寒冷許多，威爾一現影在活米村（霍格默德）（Hogsmeade Village），就被迎面襲來的風雪逼得後退幾步。他並未預料到活米村的天氣在十月就這麼寒冷，和他印象中截然不同，透露著幾分詭異。街道上有著零星的霍格華滋學生，他們一群一群的瑟縮在一起，試圖抵禦風雪。乍看之下，黑漆漆的校服外袍看起來有點像是企鵝的毛皮，在白茫茫的雪花裡十分顯眼，學生們如同搖搖擺擺的小企鵝，正晃頭晃腦的推擠著同伴前進。

        多數商店並沒有開門，不知道是因為天氣還是時局。威爾看了一下手錶，發現還早，他原本打算進去『蜂蜜公爵糖果店』躲避一下風雪，店裡面卻充滿著過度興奮的霍格華滋學生。一陣強風襲來，威爾踉蹌一步，差點摔倒；他什麼都看不見，只能摸索著向前。

        好不容易看見一點亮光，威爾立刻推開大門，躲了進去。這是『三根掃帚』酒吧，裏頭極為溫暖，簡直就是天堂。威爾只來過這間酒吧幾次，都是學生時期阿拉娜強迫和她的朋友的約會，往往結果十分悲慘。雙方只能尷尬的乾喝著奶油啤酒，最後那些女孩都會和其他男孩離去。後來威爾就再也不來『三根掃帚』——甚至連活米村都不願意來了。

        「嘿！威爾！」

        佛萊迪．勞茲從吧台的人群裡探出頭。等到威爾一靠近，她立刻趕走身邊的男巫師，清出一個位置。

        「媽呀，我從來沒想過活米村這麼冷。」佛萊迪咯咯笑著，翻著手上的英國魔法旅遊導覽。「你知道這裏是五顆星推薦景點嗎？『若遇假期，霍格華滋學生也會成為活米村的另一道風景⋯⋯。』」

        「佛萊迪，謝謝妳來。」

        「我真是受寵若驚。」紅捲髮的女記者誇張的張大眼睛，她舉起右手，在威爾眼前晃了晃。「別忘了我們的『牢不可破誓』，在把萊克特醫生送進監獄之前，我可是非常願意合作——噢，當然，前提是你也要遵守你的諾言。」

        「妳會拿到妳的故事。」威爾招來酒保，點了一杯火焰威士忌。佛萊迪突然湊近，上上下下地打量，直到威爾煩躁的皺眉，拉開兩人的距離。

        「你變了，葛蘭姆探員。」佛萊迪極為肯定的說：「你遇見萊克特醫生了，是吧？我猜你估計現在就跟他在一起。」

        威爾熟知女記者的招數，他什麼都不說，只是低著頭啜飲飲料。

        不過佛萊迪並不好打發，她邊打量威爾的穿著，邊在筆記本裡刷刷的記錄著。「杰克．克勞福德在七月多的時候請了長假，毫無預警的回到英國，根據一些小警察的說法，他是為了將亡妻安葬在故鄉——當然，我一點都不相信這種理由。」

        「夠了，」威爾拍開在自己身邊打轉的羽毛筆，「我今天不是來接受採訪的。」

        「克勞福德探員知道你來找我嗎？」佛萊迪根本不管，她瞇著眼觀察了一會兒，了然似的點了點頭，「看樣子是不知道。」

        「勞茲女士，妳究竟有沒有意願和我合作？」

        「應該是『你們』吧，葛蘭姆，克勞福德一定會找上你，要求你幫忙逮捕開膛手。」

        「沒錯，杰克找到我，而我也答應了。」

         「而你要克勞福德和我一起合作？你告訴他這件事了嗎？」

        「我沒有告訴他。」

        「你完全不知道克勞福德有多厭惡我，是吧？」佛萊迪嘲諷地笑了起來：「自從坎茲探員重傷致死之後，他完全不讓我踏足任何犯罪現場，導致我只能寫些愚蠢的情侶糾紛⋯⋯。」

        「妳是自找的。」

        佛萊迪總算閉起嘴，她垂下眼，略微煩躁地把弄桌上的胡椒鹽罐。周遭都是一些裹著厚重長袍的巫師，剛才佛萊迪侃侃而談時氣勢十足，但是當她一安靜下來，彷彿卸下武裝一般，整個人就被人群吞沒，就連豔麗的髮色都如同熄滅。

        半晌，女記者開口，語氣和剛才完全不同，帶著一絲膽怯。「聽著，關於⋯⋯關於坎茲探員的事⋯⋯我⋯⋯」

        「我不想聽。」

        「我沒有做錯任何事！」佛萊迪的愧疚和軟弱只有一瞬間，下一秒，她又找回了自己的武器。「造成死亡不在我預料之中，任何計畫都有風險，我們只是運氣不好。」

        「妳欺騙她、利用她、置她於死——！」

        「我只是給了她一個選擇！」佛萊迪也激動了起來，「當初若是計劃成功，我早就把漢尼拔．萊克特送進監獄了！當你在英國到處逃竄、FBI和MACUSA像無頭蒼蠅一樣亂晃的時候，只有我——我！做了一件有實質意義的事！而你們應該為此感謝我！」

        「不要再說了！」威爾怒吼，頓時整間酒吧安靜下來。酒保走了過來，視線遲疑地徘徊在兩人之間，「你們兩個沒事吧？」

        「他要我辭掉工作！」佛萊迪瞬間轉變情緒，擦了擦眼角不存在的眼淚。「你來評評理！憑什麼是我——大家現在都一樣危險啊！」

        酒保頓時露出了然的神色，他尷尬地笑了笑，將手上的蜂蜜酒遞了過來。「妳的男朋友只是擔心你⋯⋯嗯，你們冷靜一點，好好談一談。」

        佛萊迪又裝腔作勢的抱怨幾聲，周遭的其他客人善意的調侃幾句，等酒吧又恢復吵雜聲後，女記者立刻恢復原先的刁鑽。

        「你真以為克勞福德出現之後，你就有後援了嗎？」

        「不用妳管。」

        「我以為你沒有這麼愚昧，葛蘭姆。克勞福德背後根本沒有任何偵查單位，他是隻身一人來到歐洲。而且你們現在都不是什麼狗屁探員了，在你大放厥詞批評我之前，先搞清楚狀況吧。」佛萊迪撥了撥紅色捲髮，湊向威爾，幸災樂禍地笑著：「你們倆個現在和我沒有任何區別了。」

        「我做事有界線，而妳沒有。」威爾盯著桌上見底的玻璃杯，看著自己被分割得面目全非的模糊倒影。「這就是最大的區別。」

        聞言，佛萊迪略微訝異的挑眉，她似乎被逗樂了，捂著嘴咯咯地笑了起來。「你這個人實在是⋯⋯我可以理解為什麼萊克特醫生那麼喜歡你了，親愛的。」

        「說到喜歡，佛萊迪，我完全不喜歡妳。」威爾並未踩進女記者的圈套，他冷笑一聲：「我希望我們能少說廢話。」

        「噢，相反的，我倒是非常喜歡你呢，葛蘭姆。」佛萊迪撐著頭，尖細的眉角上揚，「記者和女人都喜歡有故事的男人，而我正好身兼兩者——我對你興趣可大著呢，別想輕易擺脫我。」

        威爾簡直要被女記者的無恥給氣笑了。「下地獄去吧，勞茲。」

        「好好好，如你所願趕快進入正題。」佛萊迪高舉雙手，「你要我加入你們的追捕小隊，好，我答應，我簡直迫不及待，趕快指派工作給我吧。」

        「我會再通知妳。」

        佛萊迪翻了一個白眼，「這句話是你們FBI拿來敷衍人用的，翻譯過來就是：別問我，我現在啥打算都沒有。」

       這句話倒是事實，威爾現在依舊處於被動狀態，除非漢尼拔主動露出破綻，他們能做的也只有等待。

        「我有個主意。」

        威爾略微驚訝，「是什麼？」

        「把我送給萊克特醫生。」

        「妳瘋了嗎？這個主意爛透了。」

        「你比我更了解開膛手，告訴我，他會輕易信任任何人嗎？即使是你——或者說尤其是你？」

        「所以妳要我送他一件禮物，好獲取他的信任？」威爾上下打量著佛萊迪，諷刺地問：「真偉大，佛萊迪，妳打算貢獻哪個器官？舌頭如何？那絕對是漢尼拔最想要的聖誕禮物。」

        「很不錯的提議。」佛萊迪聳聳肩，「我會去找個你們能下手的目標。」

        「⋯⋯等等，妳是認真的？妳要我們對一個完全無辜的人下手？」

        「所以我會找個『不無辜』的人。」

        「妳簡直瘋了！」威爾激動地說：「要糊弄過漢尼拔，肉質必須完全符合妳的年齡、性別、種族⋯⋯更重要的一點，必須在人還活著的時候切下來——誰要下手？嗯？誰下的了手？」

        「我知道，放心，和三教九流交朋友是當記者的強項。」佛萊迪微笑：「反正沒那麼急，我一定能找到一個和我類似的女人，到時候我們再制訂詳細計劃——。」

        威爾從口袋裡掏出幾個銅板，放在吧台上，直接站了起來。

        「我還沒說完呢。」

        「我和妳無話可說。」威爾站著，居高臨下的看著女記者，「還有，這是個糟糕透頂的計畫。」

        「好歹我有計畫，你和克勞福德什麼都沒有。」

        「這個計畫是關於犧牲一個人！還不只是殺人！而是殘忍的肢解那個人！」

        「你還是沒搞清楚狀況，葛蘭姆，我剛才說過了，現在你和克勞福德早就不是什麼狗屁探員了。」佛萊迪盯著威爾冷笑：「你自己回去想一想，你就會知道我是對的。」

        威爾神色冷淡，他不再多說，只是點了點頭。「我們再聯絡。」

        佛萊迪露出一個自信的微笑，她倚著吧台，一口飲盡蜂蜜酒，撐著下顎，朝威爾悠哉的揮了揮手。

 

 

        當威爾一踏出溫暖的酒吧，冰雪立刻瘋狂的拍打在他臉上，將剛才的怒火熄滅了一半。此時風雪加劇，所有色彩都被白色吞沒，只有幾盞燈火在苟延殘喘，威爾茫然的站在石磚路上，他忽然明白女記者的提議雖然殘忍，卻非常實際，甚至極有可能成為扳倒漢尼拔的關鍵。

        但是若採用這個計畫——威爾不知道自己的靈魂還會剩下些什麼。他可以承認自己生而為惡，在阿茲卡班時他就思考過了，自己確實不是個好人。漢尼拔說得一點也沒錯。

        即使本質邪惡，也不表示他必須屈服於邪惡。

        威爾愈走愈慢，他突然停在路中央，半捂著臉，冷笑一聲，笑裡聽起來參雜著一點嗚咽。突然有人撞了上來，那是有著紅髮和雀斑的男孩，他半張臉埋在葛來分多紅黃相間的圍巾裡，看起來有點笨拙。紅髮男孩和威爾都還沒反應過來，同行的棕髮女孩就率先打了一下男孩的肩膀，怒道：「榮恩！你為什麼走路不看路！」

        「什麼？我？是他停在路中央——好啦好啦！我道歉！」雀斑男孩一臉莫名其妙，但是看見女孩的表情，立刻投降。他心不甘情不願地說：「抱歉，先生。」

        「沒關係。」

        名叫榮恩的男孩還在和女孩爭論不休，另一名同行的黑髮眼鏡的男孩看起來非常無奈，他一手一個拉著朋友往前走，還抽空朝威爾露出一個抱歉的笑容。威爾望著三名學生向前走，這才注意到天色已晚，多數霍格華滋的學生都離開商店，陸陸續續地往學校的方向走去。在三三兩兩的人群中，威爾看見一名扎著棕色辮子的女孩，她裹著雷文克勞的圍巾，側著臉，正和身邊的朋友開心的聊著天。

        這個畫面像是融化了風雪。威爾倏地睜大雙眼，雙唇顫抖。即使那名少女的長相幾乎被雪花覆蓋，她的背影依舊如此熟悉——像是曾經馬里蘭州日光下的艾比蓋兒。

        「艾比⋯⋯？艾比蓋兒？」威爾喃喃的重複著，接著快步向前，試圖追上回憶裡那個背影。他撞上幾名路人，踉蹌了幾步，再次抬頭，早已失去那個身影。但威爾依舊不甘心地大吼著：「艾比蓋兒——！」

        突然，遠處傳來了淒厲的尖叫，頓時威爾恢復理智，停下腳步。不只他停了下來，所有活米村的行人都停下腳步，目瞪口呆的望著尖叫來源——一名飄浮在半空中的女學生。

        女孩的長髮先是不自然地往四面八發鋪展開來，如同綿密的蜘蛛網，接著頭髮又被強風來回拉扯，一縷一縷的糾纏在她身上，像是要將她勒斃。周遭傳來了驚恐的尖叫聲，那名女孩正失控的向上漂浮，下方有幾名學生試圖拉住她的腳，將她扯回地面上，卻徒勞無功。

        威爾渾身僵硬，他知道，那名女孩中了致命的詛咒魔法，那是食死徒常用的手段之一。原本彷彿被冰凍的活米村瞬間燃燒起來，人人奔跑、吼叫、逃竄。威爾下意識顫抖著捂住左手臂，卻又害怕被人察覺，立刻鬆開。他僵硬地轉身，快步往相反的方向走去，打算馬上施展消影術離開

 

 

附註：這是第六集的劇情，哈利三人去活米村玩，看見同學在爭吵，其中一個之前在三根掃帚的洗手間撿到一包被詛咒的包裹（原本是要拿來攻擊鄧不利多的），接著那個女孩因為觸碰到詛咒物品，被送去聖芒戈治療。


	26. 25.

25.  
（原作1996年十月，本篇2016年十月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        貝德莉雅微笑地打開診療室的大門，迎來今天最後一個病患。高壯的黑人巫師走了進來，金髮女巫不動聲色地觀察一番，暗自在心裡做出了評價。兩人相繼坐入診療室中央的紅色皮椅，貝德莉雅一揮魔杖，空白病歷出現在茶几上方。

        「杰克．克勞福德先生，今天是您第一次來？」

        「是的。」杰克點頭，「基本上，這是我第一次參與心理治療。」

        貝德莉雅在病歷表上標注幾筆，「我注意到您的口音，克勞福德先生，您並非英國人。」

        「我是美國人。」

        「是什麼原因讓您千里迢迢來到英國，拜訪一位名不見經傳的心理治療師呢？」

        「工作吧，我的工作壓力挺大的。」

        「你介意我稱呼你的名字嗎？」見杰克點點頭，貝德莉雅繼續說道：「謝謝你，杰克，在真正的療程開始之前，我想我必須告知心理治療最重要的一點：坦承。」

        「妳認為我在說謊？」

        貝德莉雅將病歷表放在膝上，半截纖細的左手臂倚著扶手，襯衫袖口因為這個動作微微上捲。杰克看著那隻手臂，瞇起眼，他幾乎在袖口陰影下看見那個邪惡標記的蛇頭。也許是杰克的視線過於銳利，貝德莉雅立刻換了個姿勢，將袖子往下拉。「你看見了什麼？」

        「什麼？」杰克愣了幾秒，才尷尬地咳嗽：「不，沒什麼。」

        「坦誠，我剛才提過了，探員，我需要你的坦誠。」女醫生搖頭，將左手袖口往上一拉，露出猙獰的黑魔標記。「你在看這個。」

        沒有人開口，這道烙印在皮膚上的傷痕彷彿也切斷了兩人的聲帶。杰克直勾勾的看著那隻手臂，貝德莉雅的膚色比起南法居民白皙許多，幾乎像是北歐人，血管清晰可見，在黑魔標記下方蔓延，如同黏膩的蛛網。

        「杜穆里耶醫師，」過了片刻，杰克才將視線拉回女巫臉上，「妳剛才稱呼我為⋯⋯？」

        「我稱呼你為探員。」貝德莉雅收回手，幽幽一笑，「克勞福德探員，為了節省我們兩個的時間，希望這次你能夠坦承一點。」

 

 

        威爾雙手環胸，靠在聖芒戈醫院五樓走廊的牆壁上，望著人煙稀少的病房區。 

        今天他和杰克一同前來，原本應該是兩人一起進去貝德莉雅的診療室，杰克卻突然變掛。威爾可以理解，經驗豐富的黑人探員將自己留作王牌，非到必要時，絕不會輕易翻開。

        五樓專門安置長期病患，病因多為無法痊癒的精神或靈魂損傷。在漫長的等待過程中，威爾無聊的看著那些病患，認出幾名曾經是黑魔王的頭號目標，他甚至還利用『共情』追蹤過其中幾人。當初意氣風發、錚錚硬骨、受盡折辱也不肯屈服的正氣師，現在卻流著口水、像個痴呆小兒一樣手無足蹈。威爾覺得彆扭、又有點不忍，他曾目睹過幾個病患的刑求場面，他記得他們的鮮血和咆哮、也欽佩他們的膽量和忠誠——沒有人——即使雙方曾是敵人，也沒有人該被如此糟蹋尊嚴。

        「威爾？」

        阿拉娜．布魯姆準時下班，當她推開診療室大門時，就看見熟悉的身影。女巫愣了一會兒，快步上前，不敢置信地重複道：「威爾？是你嗎？」

        「是我，阿拉娜。」威爾臉色蒼白，但依舊給了老友一個微笑。「妳看起來氣色不錯。」

        「而你看起來氣色很糟。」阿拉娜大笑，幾滴眼淚跟著笑容一同落出眼眶。她狼狽地擦了擦，張開雙手擁抱眼前的男人。「天啊！天啊——我真不敢相信！」

        這個擁抱持續了很久，威爾閉起眼，將臉半埋在阿拉娜柔軟的長髮裡。他很久沒有感受到這麼真心的擁抱了。威爾一直比多數人沈默，卻也比多數人敏感，他太善於察覺人們話語下的含義，譬如漢尼拔、譬如杰克，不論是否刻意，很多時候他們都在言語底下埋了陷阱。

        言語可以偽裝，但是肢體動作卻不行。這個直接單純的擁抱打動了威爾，阿拉娜抱起來像是曬在午後陽光下的羽絨被，暖烘烘的、帶著夏天生機盎然的甜美氣息，讓人放下心防，只想在這個被窩裡打滾。

        半晌，阿拉娜鬆開手，朝他露齒一笑：「我知道你為什麼來找我。」

        「為什麼？」

        「你擔心你家的狗狗們啊。」阿拉娜眨眨眼，她在手提包裡翻找了一會兒，拿出一張照片。「這是我來英國前照的照片，放心好了，牠們現在待在我媽那裡。」

        威爾接過魔法照片，他熟悉的狗群正在照片裡大肆搗亂，甚至還有一隻衝過來，撞倒了相機腳架。

        「謝謝妳。」

        「送給你，不用還我了。」阿拉娜將照片推還給威爾，順便用手指點了點照片上的小花狗。「對了，跟你介紹我家的蘋果醬，前一陣子領養的女孩。」

        「蘋果醬？」

       阿拉娜有點害羞的聳肩，「我不太會取名字，牠又很喜歡吃蘋果醬，所以——嘿！別笑了！」

        「很可愛啊！」

        病房裡也跟著傳來開心的大笑聲，威爾和阿拉娜轉過頭，看見一名有著圓圓臉的女人探出一顆頭，正模仿他們兩人的一舉一動。阿拉娜朝女人揮揮手，那個女人也興奮地揮了起來，接著蹦蹦跳跳地轉身，回去自己的床位，跟隔壁床的男人開心地敘述剛才發生的事情。

        「那是隆巴頓太太。」阿拉娜望著圓臉女人的背影，語帶嘆息。

        「我知道。」威爾點頭，「我剛才才認出來⋯⋯和她以前的樣子差很多。」

        兩人沈默地望著同一名女人，過了一會兒，威爾才攢夠勇氣開口：「阿拉娜，妳為什麼要來英國？」

        「我是來帶你回家的。威爾，你明明可以回來——為什麼？是因為我嗎？因為我不願意相信——！」

        「妳想太多了，我只是沒有收到消息罷了。」威爾打斷她，「我前幾天才收到魔法部的赦免信。」

        阿拉娜沒有戳破謊言。「你現在打算回去了嗎？」

        「妳呢？妳已經找到我了，妳有要回美國嗎？」

        「我這段時間接觸了很多病患，威爾，我才發現我根本不理解戰爭，我不理解人類究竟會因此受到多大的傷害⋯⋯有些人甚至性情大變。」阿拉娜意有所指的看向威爾。「我打算留下來，或多或少能幫上一點忙。」

        「聽起來像是妳會做的事。」威爾察覺到她話語裡的懷疑，卻假裝無視，露出了一個微笑。

        「威爾，你現在和漢尼拔待在一起嗎？」

        威爾緩慢的點了點頭，心裡一片茫然。我知道她要問什麼，他悲哀的想，拜託，阿拉娜，拜託妳，千萬不要開口。

        沒有任何人聽見他心底的懇求，甚至連上帝都對他不屑一顧。威爾無助地看著阿拉娜，看著她一如既往灑脫地站在光暈之中，眩目的幾乎稱得上冷酷。她一直是這樣，她早已習慣光亮，就理所當然的將他人拉向陽光。阿拉娜並不知道，她所處的區域沒有任何陰影遮蔭，許多人會在路途上被陽光曬傷、被光線割得血肉模糊、甚至熊熊燃燒。威爾現在就是如此，他覺得自己正被無情的曝曬在烈日下，總有一天，只要他繼續待在阿拉娜身邊，那些毫無陰影的光輝就會毫不留情地殺死他。

        「你還在懷疑他嗎？」 阿拉娜一開口就再也停不下來，壓抑已久的著急源源不絕的從臉上湧出。

        威爾避開了她的視線，這卻讓女巫更為激動。「漢尼拔——漢尼拔他安全嗎？」

        「阿拉娜⋯⋯」

        「告訴我，你還會不會試圖傷害他？」阿拉娜抓住他的手臂，「威爾，切斯皮克開膛手已經被逮捕了！漢尼拔是無辜的！」

        「是這樣嗎？」

        「威爾！」

        「巫審加碼曾經誤判一次，阿拉娜，上次他們也說我罪證確鑿，誰能證明這一次不是誤判呢？」

        「你！你——！」阿拉娜氣極了，不可置信地瞪著好友。過了片刻，她才冷靜下來，嗓音仍微微顫抖：「我簡直不敢相信，威爾，你⋯⋯你動搖了我對你的認知。」

        「妳對我的認知？」威爾自嘲地笑了一聲：「阿拉娜，我們是朋友，這麼多年的朋友——事到如今，妳卻想說妳看錯我了嗎？」

        「你誤導了一個男人，試圖讓他代替你殺害漢尼拔。」阿拉娜後退一步，拉開兩人的距離。「我認為漢尼拔和你在一起並不合適⋯⋯你們兩個的關係十分危險。」

        「妳會這麼為漢尼拔說話，是因為妳只看到他好的那一面。」威爾見女巫一臉執迷不悟，上前一步，用力抓住她。「而我看見了他的全部。」

        「不！」阿拉娜甩開他，眼底帶著一絲驚恐，「請你後退。」

        她警戒地往後瑟縮，渾身緊繃，威爾甚至看見她一隻手已經握緊了魔杖。在這一瞬間，威爾知道，阿拉娜的陽光已經熔毀了兩人之間僅存的信任。而他只能站在原地，無力的望著那段延續二十年的友情在熊熊大火中付之一炬，任由漫天飛舞的殘骸落下、活埋自己。

        威爾沒有繼續逼近，他垂下眼，死死的攢緊拳頭，過了片刻，又無力的鬆手。「妳是應該害怕，阿拉娜。」他一頓，「妳會用索命咒嗎？」

        「什麼？」

        「Avada Kedavra. 」威爾大步走到阿拉娜面前，任由女巫抽出魔杖，對著自己的臉。他只是自顧自地繼續說道：「Avada Kedavra ——記住這個咒語，重複練習，它會在妳需要的時候保護妳。」

        「後退！我、我不想攻擊你！威爾！」

        「不要發抖！」威爾一把握住她的魔杖，壓在自己的額頭上。「用妳最大的惡意吼出咒語！阿拉娜，妳一定要希望對方死亡，索命咒才會生效！」

        阿拉娜瞪大雙眼，她已經許久沒有這麼靠近威爾。此時此刻，老友灰藍色的眼睛像是碎裂的冰層，正一點一滴地淌出鮮血，她心臟一抽，張著嘴，卻怎樣也使不出攻擊魔法。

        最終，阿拉娜只是抽泣一聲，一把甩開威爾的手，搖著頭往後退去，一直退到牆壁，才有足夠的力氣站直身體。她抬起頭，目光投向威爾後方，先是一愣，接著欣喜的喚道：「漢尼拔！」

        一聽見這個名字，威爾立刻轉身。站在電梯前方的醫生不知道聽進多少剛才的對話，他回望威爾，露出一抹略帶深意的微笑。

 

 

        在診療室裡，貝德莉雅才剛聽完杰克的來由，她咬緊下唇，手指不安的攪動著。過了片刻，她嘆了一口長氣，謹慎地說道：「聽著，我並不希望惹麻煩。我的確曾經是漢尼拔．萊克特的心理治療師，但那已經是將近一年多之前的事了，我不認為我能幫上什麼忙。」

        「據我所知，杜穆里耶醫生，妳是在威爾．葛蘭姆入獄沒多久後就啟程前往英國。」杰克面色沈靜，「是什麼原因讓妳離開得如此倉促？」

        「你⋯⋯克勞福德探員⋯⋯是威爾．葛蘭姆要你來找我的吧。」貝德莉雅不安地換了一個姿勢，「既然如此，你應該知道我為什麼來英國。」

        「因為佛地魔王？」

        「你是美國探員，我相信你對食死徒沒有那麼大的成見。」貝德莉雅點點頭，「當黑魔標記開始疼痛，我就知道我沒有選擇。」

        「我的妻子也是食死徒，她就沒有選擇回來。」

        貝德莉雅頓時無話可說，她眨眨眼，十分尷尬的撇開視線。

        「杜穆里耶醫生，美國對於食死徒的確十分寬容，但前提是你們沒有任何回歸黑暗勢力的打算。只要食死徒展現出一絲威脅，美國會毫不留情地把你們送給英國、扔進阿茲卡班——就像威爾．葛蘭姆那樣。」

        「我⋯⋯我⋯⋯！」

        「妳現在是美國國籍，英國正氣師可能會對妳放鬆緊戒，但只要我稍微『提醒』他們，妳就會迎來最嚴密的調查。」杰克瞇起眼，環視這間診療室，「而妳選擇待在聖芒戈的原因恐怕也會被拿來放大檢視。」

        「你在威脅我。」

        「我只是說出事實。」杰克並未否認，「像妳剛才說的：坦承。」

        猶豫半天，金髮女巫最終點了點頭，「好吧，我承認，我來英國是因為漢尼拔。」

        杰克點點頭，示意她繼續說下去。

        「我想你早就知道我不接病患了，探員，我的最後一名病患試圖殺害我——結果導致了一場悲劇。而我一輩子無法擺脫那個陰影。」貝德莉雅垂眼，盯著自己的指尖，「是漢尼拔把那個病患轉介給我的。」

        「他嘗試殺害妳？」

        「不，我想應該不是。那只是⋯⋯他的某種實驗。」貝德莉雅打了一個寒顫，「自從那次事件之後，我開始注意到漢尼拔的一些異常⋯⋯很難形容那種異常，漢尼拔他⋯⋯他對研究別人的心智有莫名的狂熱，要我說，甚至有點接近操弄人心了。」

        「所以妳來英國是為了躲避他？」

        「我很害怕，可是又沒有任何證據證明漢尼拔的異常。」貝德莉雅苦笑，「黑魔王的召喚是我唯一的選擇，只有這樣，漢尼拔才不會知道我對他的懷疑。」

        「妳認為萊克特醫生現在打算殺害妳嗎？」

        「我、我不知道⋯⋯克勞福德探員⋯⋯但我不敢冒險。」

        杰克站起身，拍了拍渾身僵硬的女巫，輕聲安慰：「放心，我們不會讓妳出事的。」

        貝德莉雅只是縮起身子，低著頭，留給杰克一個脆弱又害怕的身影。杰克有些不忍，他嘆了口氣，放柔口氣：「我向妳道歉，杜穆里耶醫生，我剛才不應該對妳如此無理。」

        「沒有關係。」貝德莉雅虛弱的微笑。她看見杰克起身，連忙出聲呼喚：「克勞福德探員，你們打算如何逮捕漢尼拔？」

        「在結冰的湖上挖一個洞，放進活生生的路亞（lure），讓他自己上鉤。」

        「如果你不介意，我想我能提供一點建議。」

        「那再好不過了。」

        「漢尼拔非常驕傲，他用謙遜隱藏驕傲⋯⋯有的時候，他的驕傲會蒙蔽他的雙眼，讓他忽視一些細節⋯⋯。」

        「而魔鬼藏在細節裡。（The devil is in the detail.）」杰克接續道。

        「魔鬼啊⋯⋯真是諷刺，但卻非常貼切。」貝德莉雅說：「希望你們能釣到大魚，克勞福德探員。」

        「多謝。」杰克起身，走向大門。

        「等等，探員。」

        「什麼事？」

        「如果你覺得自己快抓到漢尼拔了，那是因為他要你這麼認為。」 貝德莉雅微微一笑，「不要天真的以為他沒有掌握大局。」

        杰克並再次向女巫道謝，接著攏了攏衣領，打開診療室大門走了出去。走廊上站著三個人，一見他們，杰克腳步一頓，隨即控制好情緒，大大方方地走向前。

        「真巧，沒想到能在這裡看見你們。」

        「的確很巧。」漢尼拔環視周遭三人，在一臉僵硬的威爾耳邊親暱低語。接著他轉回來，朝另外兩人微笑道：「如何？既然我們這麼有緣，要不要來我們家裡吃頓晚餐呢？」

 

 

 

 


	27. 26.

26.  
（原作1996年十月，本篇2016年十月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

 

        這絕對是威爾人生中吃過最艱難的一餐。

        慶幸的是，絕對不只威爾有這個想法。餐桌對面的阿拉娜正煩躁不安的撥弄沙拉裡頭的橄欖，而她右邊的杰克則是一臉若無其事地嚼著生菜，但若仔細看，就會看見他半隻左手不自然地靠著桌，維持一個隨時能抽出魔杖的姿勢。

        「我們好久沒有聚在一起吃飯了。」漢尼拔推著主菜進來，他環視一圈，將其他三人僵硬的姿態收進眼底。

        「是啊，真叫人懷念。」阿拉娜率先回過神，「漢尼拔，今天的主餐是什麼？」

        「我剛入手一塊頂級肋眼排，非常難得。」漢尼拔走到阿拉娜身側，將一塊薄而透嫩的肉片放入女巫盤中。「為了不破壞風味，我用最簡單的燒烤搭配特製醬料處理，希望你們會喜歡。」

        阿拉娜側過頭，朝漢尼拔微笑——那個微笑參雜了太多情愫，坐在對面的威爾看得一清二楚。他內心湧上一股焦躁，卻什麼都做不了，只能撇開視線。

        「這是肋眼牛排，取自牛隻後背第六根至第十二跟肋骨之間。」漢尼拔指出牛肉上特殊的油花，「上方長條狀的部分偏軟嫩、油脂較多，下方圓形的部分則是肉質肥厚、富有彈性。」

        「看起來像一個眼睛。」阿拉娜讚道。

        「確實，這也正是這個名字的來由。」漢尼拔說：「這是澳洲和牛和安格斯牛交配誕生後的小牛，毛色黝黑，身材結實挺拔，並非一般畜牧牛隻能媲美。」

        「牛？」威爾突然開口，眼神死死地黏在桌上的肉片上頭。「你說這是⋯⋯牛？」

        「是的，和牛。」漢尼拔的手自然地搭上阿拉娜的椅背，引起女巫略微羞澀的微笑。「這是一頭混血的小公牛。」

        杰克面色鐵青的和威爾對視一眼。見狀，漢尼拔立刻問道：「兩位，怎麼了嗎？」

        「沒什麼。」

        「那你們怎麼不吃？」阿拉娜狐疑的看著兩人，「你在擔心什麼，杰克？」

       牛肉上的紋路彷彿是滿盤子扭動的肥蛆，杰克咬著牙，無比掙扎。然而阿拉娜剛才的問句引來了房裡其他人的視線，如同銀針一般一根一根扎在他身上，讓杰克無從選擇。過了許久，他才極緩慢的伸手，切下一塊指甲片般的牛肉，放入嘴裡，露出一個扭曲的微笑。「很⋯⋯很好吃。」

        「很高興你喜歡，杰克。喜歡就多吃點，能和友人分享食物是我的榮幸。」

        「這也是我的榮幸。」杰克不虧是身經百戰的探員，立刻恢復正常。「下次有機會，也許我可以再來捧場。」

        「下次？」漢尼拔挑眉，「當然了，杰克，我相信你非常樂意多來幾次晚餐聚會，說不定能有什麼驚喜，不是嗎？」

        「杰克的假期恐怕沒有那麼長，漢尼拔。」威爾出聲，試圖轉移話題，「處理完貝拉的後事之後，他就必須回美國。」

        聞言，阿拉娜放下刀叉，真摯而哀傷的說道：「我很遺憾，杰克，非常抱歉我沒有辦法參加告別式。」

       「⋯⋯沒有關係。」

        「多去散散心，別讓哀傷的情緒堆積在心裡。」阿拉娜拍了拍高壯探員的手臂，「如果有需要，我可以試著幫你爭取多一點假期。」

        「我認識一些人，也許可以幫上忙，杰克。」漢尼拔補充：「貝拉是個好女人，我能理解你的傷痛。」

        杰克根本不想在連續殺人魔的房子裡提到妻子，更無法忍受漢尼拔嘴裡吐出亡妻的名字。他握緊刀叉，咬著牙，看起來正在隱忍傷痛。「抱歉，各位，我⋯⋯我不想談這個話題。不該讓我的情緒毀了今晚的聚會。」

        阿拉娜理解的點頭，「是我的錯，沒關係的，杰克，我們換個話題吧。」

        兩人開始談論起阿拉娜最近遇到的病人，這些病患的故事或多或少牽扯到黑魔法攻擊，杰克偶爾能以自己的經驗提出一些建議。兩人相談甚歡，飯廳裡的氣氛輕鬆許多。

        漢尼拔推著餐車走到威爾身旁，他將主餐放入盤中。在起身時，他一手親暱的撫著威爾的後背，沿著脊椎向下滑，最後停止在第六根至第十二根肋骨中間——那是肋眼排的位置。威爾渾身一僵，他感覺到醫生貼向自己耳邊。

        「其實比起公牛，我個人更偏好母牛——她的後背更纖細、更柔軟、口感更為細膩。」

        威爾一驚，他轉過頭，正好對上漢尼拔的視線。醫生眼底映照著飯廳裡的燭火，這種餘暉如同蜘蛛網上的昆蟲屍體，引誘著其他獵物前進，殊不知，在登上蛛網的那一刻，活路盡斷。

        兩人對視，距離實在太近了，威爾眼睜睜看著醫生眼底的火光一點一滴的暈染開來，在幾乎是墨色的眼珠上拖迤開血液般血紅的反光。這才是漢尼拔真實的模樣，他將眼珠裡的鮮血偽裝成艷陽的赭紅，瞞過了所有人。

        「你說呢？威爾？」

        「你想⋯⋯你想問什麼？」

        「你喜歡小母牛嗎？」

        威爾跟著醫生轉頭，沿著相同的角度看去——漢尼拔正看著正對面的阿拉娜．布魯姆。一瞬間，威爾懂了，他明明白白地感受到漢尼拔的殺意。

        「不！」

        餐廳一陣靜默，杰克在餐桌下狠狠踢了威爾一腳。威爾一驚，慌亂地轉頭，又剛好對上阿拉娜警戒的眼神。

        「不⋯⋯不，我是說，也許⋯⋯也許我們也該邀請阿拉娜一起來品嚐那隻⋯⋯母牛。」威爾乾笑著說：「這麼好的食材應該多一點人一起享用。」

        「還有我。」杰克察覺不對，立刻聲援。「我們非常願意再次捧場，我說的沒錯吧，布魯姆醫生？」

        阿拉娜左右張望，皺起眉，遲疑地點了點頭。

       漢尼拔沒說什麼，只是拍拍威爾的肩膀，走回自己的座位。他將餐巾攤平在大腿上，愉悅不已的將肉片送進嘴裡，閉起眼，任由那隻混血公牛的香氣蔓延在口腔之中。阿拉娜敏感的察覺到氣氛的轉變，她緩慢的用餐，卻又時不時以懷疑的眼神打量威爾。她右方的杰克沉下臉，再次將手放回能隨時抽出魔杖的位置，接著拿起刀叉，將視線放回前方的餐盤上頭。黑人探員深深吸了口氣，將食物放入嘴裡。他吃得極為緩慢，面部僵硬，每一口都咀嚼了將近一世紀之久。

        所有人都在用餐——不管吃的情願不情願——然而威爾卻依舊一動也不動，他只是僵硬地握著刀叉，瞪著盤子上方色澤鮮美的肉片，始終無法將那塊『牛肉』送進嘴裡。

        「威爾，」漢尼拔拿起餐巾，擦了擦嘴角。「快吃。」

        這是命令式，醫生從不用命令式——威爾知道、他感受到漢尼拔的忍耐已經臨近極限。威爾死死盯著盤子裡面的肉塊，他想起『共情』時米莎的味道，香氣濃厚、外皮香酥、內裡軟嫩、帶著幼童特有的彈性，半熟的血腥味讓食物更加新鮮。

        人肉的味道⋯⋯非常美味。

        這個想法突然閃過，下一秒，威爾幾乎因此噁心的嘔吐出來。他無助地看向杰克，卻接收到上司催促的眼神，阿拉娜也跟著看了過來，只有漢尼拔無動於衷的繼續用餐，彷彿一切盡在掌握之中，根本不必費神擔心。

        這又不是第一次，威爾暗自咬牙。忍一忍就過了。

        他下定決心，拿起叉子，一口吞下色澤鮮美的人肉肉塊。

        「喜歡嗎？」漢尼拔支著下巴，微笑地問。

        「我⋯⋯」威爾腦袋一片空白，只有握著刀叉的手還不停發著抖。他扯了扯嘴角，虛弱的說：「很好吃。」

        「瞧瞧你，別吃得那麼急。」

        醫生抬起威爾的下巴，大拇指停在黑髮探員尚在微微顫抖的下唇。他細細撫摸著略顯蒼白的唇瓣，接著湊上前，吻去威爾嘴角殘餘的醬汁。「記住，親愛的，永遠不要留下痕跡。」

        落在威爾嘴角的親吻如同蜻蜓點水一般，轉瞬即逝，但是帶給阿拉娜和杰克的衝擊堪比核彈。即使醫生和威爾的關係早已不是秘密，他們的相處模式卻未有任何踰矩，直到今日，兩人才第一次在外人面前展現情侶的親暱。威爾可以感覺到杰克和阿拉娜的視線刺在自己身上，他立刻向後一縮，拉開自己和漢尼拔之間的距離。

        醫生卻一臉若無其事，他朝對面兩人微笑。這個笑容頗有深意。對心思迥異的兩人而言，含義截然不同。杰克緊握餐刀，咬緊牙根，避開視線；阿拉娜則是垂下眼，不安地搓著雙手，再次抬頭，臉上的笑容堪比哭泣。

        晚飯過後，威爾送兩人到門口。阿拉娜心思紛亂，根本不想跟多談，而杰克只是用力握住下屬的肩膀，神色肅穆。

        「保重，威爾。」

        「我會的，你也是。」

        「布魯姆醫生她⋯⋯我會試著勸她。」

        威爾看向門口的阿拉娜，試圖將這抹身影重疊在回憶裡那個溫暖的女孩身上。這麼多年來，時間和經歷打磨著他們兩人的輪廓，只是威爾愈趨鋒利，而阿拉娜日漸圓融。兩人曾經和拼圖一樣，有著能相合的凹槽，現在卻逐漸變成永不交集的平行線。

        「算了，」威爾收回視線，「就這樣吧，請你保護好她。」

        杰克嘆了一口氣，點了點頭。

 

 

        接下來的幾個星期，威爾都乖乖待在漢尼拔家中，沒有像之前一樣突然消失、又突然出現，甚至他連食物原料都不再過問、不再反抗，全部吃得一乾二淨。醫生當然發現了這點，但他不動聲色，彷彿根本不把威爾這點小動靜放在眼裡。

        某天夜裡，兩人剛結束一場性愛，漢尼拔摟住威爾，汗濕的四肢糾纏，他棕金色的髮絲落了幾撮在威爾眼睛上。威爾被他弄得有點癢，伸手撥了撥，眨眨眼，看著眼前似乎沈沈睡去的漢尼拔。  
威

        爾知道漢尼拔還沒有睡著，他絕不會在威爾尚未入眠前睡著。醫生假寐，只為了刻意製造出機會——讓威爾對他下手的機會。

        不要輕舉妄動。威爾靠上漢尼拔，閉起眼睛，不斷在心裡重複著。耐心，威爾．葛蘭姆，要有耐心。

        耐心等待的結果來得如此之快，幾乎讓威爾喜出望外。漢尼拔的病人並不多，威爾通常會避開他們，但是瑪格——那名丟了魔杖的純血女巫——似乎對威爾十分感興趣，通常只要見到面就會攔著他聊天。今天下午瑪格照舊來進行治療，威爾打算出門走走。沒想到才一打開大門，就被一股力道撞開。

        率先走進門的是兩名壯漢，他們的臉被巨大的帽子陰影覆蓋了一半，剩餘的下半張臉坑坑疤疤，嘴角像是波斯刀刃，在崎嶇不平的皮膚上彎成一抹鋒利的半弧形。跟在後頭的是一名戴眼鏡青年，他裹著昂貴的大衣，領口滾著深黑色的狐狸毛，將他蒼白的臉趁著更加死白。青年四下張望了一番，看見威爾呆愣地站在一旁，神經質的笑了起來。

        「啊，是你吧？」

        「什麼？」

        「幫我開門的好心人。」青年推開兩名護衛，走到威爾面前，淺色的眼珠子詭異的轉了轉。「真是該死的門衛魔法，讓我在外面吹了那麼久的冷風。」

        威爾皺眉，往後退了一步。「不好意思，先生，你是哪位？」

        「梅森！」

        瑪格正好踏出電梯，一見到有著一頭亂髮的青年，她神色乍變，尖聲怒吼：「梅森！你為什麼會在這裡！」

        「啊，我親愛的妹妹！」梅森．維傑張開雙手，給了瑪格一個過於誇張的擁抱。「妳為什麼要亂跑呢？」

        瑪格僵直身子，表情厭惡，卻沒有掙開兄長的擁抱。「梅森，是你要求我參與心理治療的。」

        「如果我沒記錯的話⋯⋯我幫妳安排治療是一星期兩次，瑪格。」梅森鬆開捏住妹妹的下巴，咯咯地笑著說：「不是一星期三次。」

        「萊克特醫生認為我有需要增加治療時間。」

        「萊克特醫生？」梅森噴了一口氣，「噢，醫生，我討厭這種人！」

        瑪格再也忍無可忍，她用力甩開梅森，力道大的幾乎將這名瘦弱的青年掀翻在地。一旁的保鑣連忙上前攙扶他，梅森狼狽地站了起來，眉眼間縈繞著一股癲狂的陰鬱。

        「我不喜歡妳的態度，瑪格。」梅森說著，句子裡依舊帶著一點神經質的笑意。「記得爸爸說過的話嗎？親愛的妹妹？如果沒有我——維傑家的長子——妳恐怕現在就得跪著舔黑魔王的腳趾！」

        「也許我就應該去舔黑魔王的腳趾！」瑪格反諷道：「至少他會給我——就像食死徒說的——榮耀！」

        這句話讓威爾忍不住皺眉。而梅森更是憤怒，他大步向前，一把抓住瑪格的長髮，惡狠狠地將她摔到地上。威爾見狀，連忙上前阻止，卻被兩名保鑣擋在外圍。

        「看看，我親愛的瑪格，這年頭多的是正義感過剩的人。」梅森掐著瑪格的喉嚨，發出一聲嘶鳴似的詭異笑聲，「小豬仔就沒有這種問題，牠們很聰明，牠們懂得遵守命令。」

        「維傑先生！」

        「這裡沒你說話的份！」梅森拔高音量，抽出魔杖朝威爾的方向發射攻擊。威爾狼狽地閃過巨大的火焰魔法，他身後高聳的書架卻被燒個正著，漢尼拔的藏書頓時熊熊燃燒。

        「梅森。」漢尼拔從電梯裡走了出來，強烈火光在他冷峻的面容投下陰影。醫生看著自己的藏書付之一炬，忍不住挑眉。「沒想到你今日大駕光臨。」

        梅森鬆開瑪格，他這才注意到半邊書架已經著了火，卻一臉無所謂的說：「哈哈，抱歉啦，醫生，毀了你的書架。」

        漢尼拔神色一暗，掏出魔杖，反手一揮，漫天大火瞬間熄滅。

        「嗚哇！真是厲害！」梅森拍著手，「記得把帳單寄給我。」

        「恐怕有些書籍是買不到的，梅森，但還是謝謝你的好意。」

        「啊，對了，我有事要問你，萊克特醫生。」梅森誇張地瞪大雙眼，伸出手指晃了晃。「我們說好了，瑪格的門診是一個星期兩次，怎麼現在變成三次了呢？」

        威爾攙扶起虛弱不已的瑪格，將她拖離兄長的勢力範圍。他側耳聆聽漢尼拔和梅森之間的談話，突然手臂一痛，他低頭一看，見到瑪格臉上滿是猙獰之色，緊掐著自己的手臂，力道之大，像是在緊掐對面兄長的脖子。這是第一次女巫顯露隱藏在濃厚眼妝下的眼神，堅韌的像是從烏黑沼澤裡向上伸展的蒼勁枝幹。威爾盯著她，接著轉頭，看著漢尼拔隱藏在微笑後的不耐和厭煩。

        原來如此。黑髮探員嘴角隱隱泛出一抹微笑。

 

 


	28. 27.

27.  
（原作1996年十一月，本篇2016年十一月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

  
        夜半，漢尼拔仍待在他的診療室裡清點殘書，此時門口傳來了敲門聲。

        「請進。」

        威爾披著醫生酒紅色的睡袍，半倚著門框，嗓音帶著一點剛睡醒的朦朧。

        「你今天是打算睡在診療室裡面嗎？」

        「如果你不介意的話，威爾，我希望和你一起睡在床上。」漢尼拔放下手邊的資料，轉身向威爾微笑，「別等我，你先去睡吧。」

        「我睡不著。」威爾逕自走進診療室，環視了一圈，「這裡和你原本的診所真像——只是小了一點。」

        「魔法部指派給我的公寓並不大，我只能盡力佈置。」漢尼拔一揮魔杖，他前方皮椅上的書堆就自動散開，「請坐。」

        這間診療室確實和漢尼拔位於巴爾的摩的診所幾乎一樣，佈滿了書櫃，就連正中央的躺椅和沙發都形同一致。威爾坐了下來，拍了拍椅墊，發現就連觸感都沒變。

        「你是把所有傢俱都搬來英國了嗎？」

        漢尼拔埋首於羊皮紙中，腳邊堆著一樓候診區燒焦的殘本。他正在振筆疾書，遲了幾秒後才答道：「⋯⋯幾乎是全部。」

        「連書都是嗎？」

        過了半晌，漢尼拔才反應過來，他抬起頭，略帶歉意地說：「抱歉，我有點走神了，你剛才問了些什麼？」

        威爾聳聳肩，又重複一次剛才的問題。

        「這倒沒有，我只帶了其中一部分。」漢尼拔解釋：「說不定能在倫敦找到更珍貴的孤本，誰知道呢？」

        兩人又聊了幾句，接下來的時間幾乎都是威爾自己一個人在說話，漢尼拔忙碌於紙張之中。威爾本來就不是個善於找話題的人，他慢慢沈默下來，縮在沙方上，安靜地看著醫生在微弱光線下的側影。

        他看了一段時間，腳有點麻，正打算伸直腿動一動時，卻踢倒了漢尼拔腳邊的書堆，厚重的書籍像是冬雪一樣深埋住醫生的小腿。

        漢尼拔不得不花時間重新排列這些書，威爾只能在一旁乾笑。「抱歉。」

        「威爾，你回去睡吧。」

        「我睡不著，漢尼拔，我又做夢了。」威爾縮回腳，望著自己的腳趾頭，「讓我待在這裡，我不會再吵你了。」

        醫生抬眼，「你夢見了什麼？」

        「⋯⋯算了，沒什麼。」

        此舉成功吸引漢尼拔的注意力，他放下手邊的工作，認真的盯著威爾。「告訴我，你為什麼睡不著？」

        黑髮探員沈默不語，將視線從腳趾移到一旁茶几上的擺飾。那是一隻吐著白煙的獨角獸，威爾記得以前漢尼拔將它擺在巴爾的摩診療室的辦公桌上，現在沒有了辦公桌，這隻仿象牙簍空的華麗裝飾品就淪落到茶几上頭。

        「那是來自聖彼得堡的紀念品。」

        「我不知道俄羅斯也有獨角獸。」威爾縮起腳，將臉靠在膝蓋上。「你買的？」

        「來自病患的謝禮。」

        「謝什麼？」

        漢尼拔拿起那隻獨角獸，輕輕撫摸雕刻著細膩紋路的獸角。「我幫他釐清了生命的意義。」

        「我可以看看嗎？」威爾伸手接過獨角獸。他發現著個飾品並非一體成型，反而象牙色的軀殼上有著細小的連接紋路，一塊接著一塊，雖然觸感一樣滑膩，但這並不是威爾原先以為的象牙仿製品。「這是⋯⋯用什麼做的？」

        聞言，醫生微微一笑，「牙齒。」

        威爾立刻閉起嘴，他撐起身子，打算將手上的獨角獸放回原本的位置上。那張茶几位處兩張沙發椅中間，偏近漢尼拔，而威爾腳一放回地面上，就踩上了剛才被自己踢倒的書本，一個踉蹌，差點跌進書堆裡。幸好漢尼拔眼明手快的抓住他，兩人雙雙跌坐回漢尼拔的位置上。威爾半撐在醫生上方，忍不住笑了起來。「真像是某種青少年愛情片的場景。」

        漢尼拔整個人靠在椅背上，雙手環胸，如同在進行診療般優雅的翹著腳，一臉好整以暇，完全不在意威爾一半的重量壓在自己身上。他上下打量著威爾，也跟著勾起嘴角。「也許是某個性幻想的場景。」

        「我的性幻想場景是你的辦公桌，醫生，非常可惜你沒有搬來英國。」威爾準備起身，漢尼拔卻一把拉住他，讓他跌進自己懷裡。「不是你的，是我的。」

        「喔？」威爾在戀人懷裡撐起身，居高臨下的望著他，「真沒想到，你竟然對自己進行診療的沙發有性幻想。」

        漢尼拔微笑，吻上了威爾的下頷骨，含糊不清的調笑：「只有你，威爾，只有你會出現在沙發上。」

        這句話說得十分隱晦，但威爾立刻就懂了意思，漲紅了半臉。沒料到醫生這麼擅長調情，這讓威爾起了一點不服的心思，他也湊上前，輕聲問道：「我現在就在你⋯⋯的沙發上面，萊克特醫生，你希望我做些什麼？（I’m now above you..., Dr. Lecter, what do you want me to do for you?）」

       「上帝，讓我能看見吧。（Lord, I want to see.）」

        這句莫名其妙的回覆讓威爾愣了一下，下一秒，漢尼拔就補上：「路加福音第十八章第四十一節（Luke 18:41）。」

        「你⋯⋯你竟然用聖經的內容⋯⋯！」

        「耶利哥（Jericho）的瞎子向耶穌祈求重見光明，耶穌以上帝之名赦免了他的罪。」醫生一邊說道，一邊摸索著解開威爾的睡袍。「現在，我的上帝，展現您的仁慈，讓我看看——你。」

        威爾根本不想繼續這種高技術含量的調情，他腦袋也裡面沒塞那麼多世界名著。他小小的翻了一個白眼，以比漢尼拔脫睡袍還快的速度跪了下來，搶先一步拉開醫生的西裝褲拉鍊。當威爾含進漢尼拔的陰莖時，醫生發出了淺淺的嘆息，總算閉起剛才一直喋喋不休的嘴。

        其實威爾的口交技術很差勁，通常都是漢尼拔幫他服務（這估計和性經驗次數有關），不過單單看見威爾跪在自己腳下，就足以讓漢尼拔全身上下興奮起來。醫生半瞇著眼，望著下方臣服般蜷曲在自己腳邊的黑髮探員。從他的角度向下看，威爾正皺著眉，鼻翼因為過度換氣而小幅度的顫動，一滴一滴的汗水沿著髮梢滑落，染濕了威爾被扯亂的睡袍前襟。

       看起來真可憐。漢尼拔忍不住彎腰，撫摸威爾因為口交而用力向上伸展的脖頸。他一路向上，最終將手指卡在黑色捲毛裡，他不經意地搓弄著，頗像在撫摸棲息在腳邊的流浪狗。突然，威爾向上一看，眼珠有著陰雨天的色彩，既灰又藍，劃破了剛才漢尼拔的想像，整個人頓時像被點燃一樣，在黑髮和白膚中燃起濃烈的藍色火焰。

        那雙眼珠也點燃了漢尼拔，醫生低喘一聲，用力將威爾壓向自己。威爾尚未反應過來，一個踉蹌，狼狽的扶住醫生大腿才保持住平衡。他現在幾乎含到了漢尼拔的陰莖底端，鼻尖隨著漢尼拔猛力抽插的動作，一下一下的蹭著醫生下腹部金棕色的毛髮，過深的陰莖卡著他的喉頭，讓威爾產生強烈的嘔吐慾望。

        「嗚⋯⋯！」威爾難受的喘息，他無法掙脫漢尼拔的壓制，只能被動的接受陰莖的一出一進。

        威爾真的喘不過氣，但每次張嘴試圖呼吸，卻又只是將陰莖含得更深。這種強烈的無助感讓他發出嗚咽，像是帶著鼻音的懇求，更加刺激了漢尼拔的性慾。隨著慾望來到高潮，漢尼拔加快抽插的速度。威爾一隻手扶著醫生的陰莖，另一隻手緊抓漢尼拔大腿上的布料，手掌無意識的不斷鬆開、收緊、鬆開、收緊，像是初生貓仔蹭著母貓，脆弱又無助的收縮著肉掌。

        射精的那一刻，兩人同時溢出喘息。威爾狼狽地擦拭嘴角流下來的口水和精液。他接過漢尼拔遞過來的紙巾，將嘴裡殘餘的精液吐了出來，但那股濃厚的腥味依舊在口腔裡徘徊不去。

        「抱歉，你還好嗎？」漢尼拔拉起威爾，抹了抹他臉上的汗水。

        「我現在需要一杯水，」威爾沒好氣的哼了一聲，像是要諷刺剛才漢尼拔引用聖經的調情，又補上一句：「快去快回，我的孩子。（My son.）」

        「遵命，」漢尼拔親吻威爾，嘆息道：「我的上帝。（My Lord.）」

        醫生離開診療室後，威爾謹慎的走到專放病歷書架，依照字母排序找出瑪格的病歷，抽了出來。同時也有另外一本病歷掉了出來，威爾撿起來一看，上面卻寫著『梅森．維傑』——那是瑪格痛恨的親生兄長。

        漢尼拔同時擔任這對兄妹的心理治療師？這個發現讓威爾皺起眉，他率先翻閱瑪格的病歷，看了半天，接著又打開屬於梅森的那本資料夾。這樣來回交換閱讀了一會兒，威爾隱約找出了一點蛛絲馬跡。維傑兄妹的症狀截然不同，但是根據漢尼拔對診療內容的紀錄，兩人時常重複到相同的字句：爸爸、維傑家族的事業、豬仔、遺產⋯⋯還有男性繼承人。

        得知這個資訊後，威爾找了個時間，將這件事通知杰克，請他對維傑一家進行調查。杰克很快就給予回覆，他約威爾到自己下榻的破釜酒吧。威爾不疑有他，趁著漢尼拔出門，也跟著離開公寓，獨自一人抵達約定地點。

        迎接他的只有空無一人的酒吧大廳，只有吧台留了燈光，黑暗籠罩了其餘的大廳角落。威爾踟躕片刻，走到吧台坐下，一隻手按著外套內側口袋的魔杖，以防突如其來的攻擊。

        「您是威爾先生嗎？」吧台裡的牆壁翻了開來，半駝著背老湯姆扶著牆，走了出來。見威爾點頭，他咧開嘴，露出幾乎沒有牙齒的牙齦。「很好，請您跟我來吧，有人拜託我帶您去找他。」

        威爾起身，卻沒有放鬆緊戒。

       「對方是誰？」

        「他說您認識他。」老湯姆朝威爾招了招手，「請您跟上。」

        威爾沒有選擇，只好跟著走進吧台後的暗門。他們兩人一進去，後方的門就自動關上，威爾握著魔杖，走過陰暗狹窄的走廊，大約半分鐘後，兩人抵達了一扇木門。

        老湯姆拿出鑰匙，打開木門，沒有要進去的意思。「威爾先生，您自己進去吧。」

        在木門後方是破釜酒吧特有的私密空間，威爾曾聽說過，卻從沒有進來。他原先以為杰克是為了保密才約在這裡，但當他看清門後方究竟站著誰後，威爾立刻後退一步，警戒的抽出了魔杖。

        「不要這麼緊張，威爾。」純血女巫瑪格．維傑坐在沙發上，抬起頭，朝威爾一笑：「聽說你最近在調查我？」

 

 

 

附註：  
此密室出現在HP３，魔法部長康尼留斯．夫子在這裡會見剛逃離姑丈家的哈利波特。


	29. 28.

28.  
（原作1996年十一月，本篇2016年十一月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

  
        「我想我走錯地方了，」威爾後退一步，「我現在就離開。」

        瑪格換了個坐姿，攏了攏褐色的長髮。

        「你沒有走錯，威爾，是我攔截了貓頭鷹，偷偷換了你的信。」

        「為什麼？」

        「為什麼？」瑪格挑眉，「我才該問你為什麼，威爾，我和我的哥哥在你的信裡⋯⋯佔了頗大的篇幅。」

        她沒有顯露任何敵意。威爾探究的觀察一會兒，最終放下魔杖。

        「如果冒犯到妳，我很抱歉。」

        「不用道歉，」瑪格說：「告訴我，你為什麼對我的家庭那麼有興趣。」

        「妳說妳曾試圖殺死你的哥哥，瑪格。」威爾別開視線，走到一旁的壁爐前。「妳放棄了嗎？」

        瑪格嫋嫋婷婷的走到威爾身邊，斜靠著磚牆，綠色長衫滑下肩頭，露出一大截白皙的脖頸，在火光下如同白玉般鋪著一層瑩瑩的微光。

        「爸爸的遺囑非常清楚，如果他摯愛的兒子梅森不幸過世，又沒有合法的男性繼承人，全數遺產將捐贈給史萊哲林學院。」

        「即使死去，梅森也能奪走妳的一切。」

        「萊克特醫生曾經跟我提過一件事。」瑪格笑了起來，帶著一種鋒利的誘惑。「他說：我們身而為人，就會渴望留下遺產。」

        「妳想要留下什麼？」

        「我沒有遺產。」瑪格停頓一會兒，看向威爾，爐火在她淺色的眼珠裡盪開了淋漓波光。「而我打算自己創造一個。」

        氣氛瀰漫著曖昧，威爾有點遲鈍，直到一隻纖纖玉手輕柔的解開他襯衫扣子時，才意識到狀況不對。

        「不。」

        「給我一個機會。威爾，你可以對我做一切想做的事。」

        威爾想起了病歷表上的附註，剎那間，所有資訊和瑪格現在的舉動連結在一起。他頓時恍然大悟。

        「妳⋯⋯想要一個孩子？」他看著女巫，皺起眉。「這就是⋯⋯這就是妳所謂的『遺產』嗎？」

        「我想要一個流著維傑血液的男孩。」瑪格沒有否認，又笑了一下。這個笑容裡的自嘲大於誘惑。她再次走近，每走一步就解開一顆鈕扣，當她站在黑髮探員前面時，襯衫大敞，柔軟的線條清晰可見。威爾看著幾乎半裸的女巫，搖了搖頭，別開視線，拉開自己與她之間的距離。

        「這是我唯一的機會。請你幫我，威爾。」

        瑪格著精緻的鼻子，側面線條十分古典，雙眼卻塗上極為厚重的眼線。過了一天，瑪格的妝容不再那麼完美，濃烈的眼線微微暈開，模糊了她的面容，彷彿實體化的絕望正從眼角一滴一滴落下。

        威爾望著顫抖的女巫，嘆了一口氣。「為什麼是我？」

       「你是個好人。」

       「這個回答聽起來不像是個稱讚。」威爾脫下外套，遞給瑪格。他用教訓狗群的語氣道：「好了，穿起來，別鬧了。」

        瑪格磨磨蹭蹭的接過外套，看起來並不打算放棄。她正打算開口，威爾搶先一步道：「萊克特醫生也是梅森的心理治療師。」

        「這⋯⋯我倒不知道。」瑪格愣了片刻，「我以為梅森痛恨心理治療師。」

        「擁有『遺產』的想法⋯⋯那個想法，瑪格，是不是來自於漢尼拔？」

        「也許是，也許不是。」瑪格垂眼思索，當她再次抬眼時，恢復了以往的高傲。她冷笑一聲：「原來如此。」

        「我不知道他在盤算些什麼，但肯定跟妳還有梅森脫不了關係。妳要小心。」

        「我以為你是萊克特醫生的情人，威爾。」瑪格將衣服穿好，梳理著長髮，對黑髮探員挑眉一笑。「為什麼？」

        威爾聳肩，逕自繞過前方的女巫，走回沙發區坐下。他拿起桌上的茶杯，打算潤潤口，瑪格卻出聲制止。「勸你別喝，我加了一點迷情藥水。」

        「妳⋯⋯真是準備俱全。」威爾心有餘悸的瞪著那杯茶，把它推得遠遠的。

        「以防萬一嘛。」

        威爾望著坐在身側、笑得一臉狡猾的女巫，腦中突然閃過一個主意。「瑪格，妳的哥哥了解麻瓜世界嗎？」

        「不，他對麻瓜不屑一顧。怎麼了？」

        「麻瓜們的科技日新月異，許多麻瓜女性因為不願意結婚，而採取了一種特殊手法。」威爾解釋：「妳不需要知道孩子父親是誰，甚至可以通過檢測，確認孩子的性別。」

        「你的意思是⋯⋯？」

        「如果妳不介意孩子的父親是名麻瓜，也許妳該去找麻瓜醫生試試看。」

        愣了片刻，瑪格哈哈大笑，她笑得前俯後仰，彷彿已經有幾百年沒有這麼暢快地大笑了。

        「真不錯，混血的維傑家族繼承人，」瑪格朝威爾眨眨眼，看起來像是個女孩，沒有半分剛才的誘惑。「梅森知道真相後肯定會大發雷霆。」

        「很高興能幫上忙。」

        「我欠你一個人情，威爾。」

        「也許未來妳能救我一命，誰知道呢？」威爾聳聳肩，「就先欠著吧。」

        「我會記住的，葛蘭姆先生。」瑪格突然傾身向前，在威爾唇邊落下一個吻。她見他一臉緊張地往後縮，忍不住又咯咯地笑了起來。「這就當是我們之間的約定之吻吧。」

        「等等，」威爾叫住女巫，「如果萊克特醫生問起，誤導他我們兩人之間的關係。」

        「你想讓他認為孩子是你的？」瑪格挑眉，露出笑容，「真有趣。」

        得到瑪格首肯後，兩人便在破釜酒吧裡共享一晚。臨走前，瑪格還十分配合的弄亂了威爾的衣服，順便又多印上幾個唇印，讓探員看起來就像剛從女人床上爬起來一樣。

        「啊，對了。」瑪格拿起加了迷情藥水的紅茶，灑了一點在威爾的衣服和嘴唇旁邊。「迷情藥水有種香味，威爾，我們總不能讓萊克特醫生以為你是主動的。」

        威爾看出對方根本是在看好戲，但依舊順從的任由瑪格在自己身上擺弄。過了半晌，女巫滿意的點點頭，拍拍手掌。「很好，大功告成。」

        「⋯⋯謝謝妳，瑪格。」

        「祝福你，親愛的，別讓萊克特醫生一怒之下殺了你。」

       「我會的，」威爾苦笑。「也祝福妳，希望下次見面時我們都還活著。」

        兩人告別，威爾回到公寓。在漢尼拔看見他滿身痕跡時，眼神一暗，那個眼神讓威爾寒毛直豎、幾乎要奪門而出。下一秒，醫生又露出一如往常的溫和微笑，甚至輕柔的抹去黑髮探員嘴角的痕跡。然而在那抹笑容之下，威爾看出一種參雜陰狠的自滿——計畫達成的自滿。

       「沒關係，每個人總會犯錯。」

        「我真的抱歉，漢尼拔。」

        「先去換衣服吧，我幫你放洗澡水。」醫生吻上威爾的嘴角，領著他進門。「有什麼話，等等晚餐的時候我們再說。」

       漢尼拔離去，威爾惶惶不安站在寬敞的門廊裡，只覺得四面八方的陰影正朝自己撲來。不該如此，他想，他識破了陰謀，可是卻看不見光明，甚至連直覺都在叫嚷著危險。有什麼東西被遺漏了。

       威爾照著指令走進臥室，一邊掏出自己的襯衫，一邊在腦袋裡列舉各種可能的狀況。突然，他撞上上層的衣帽架，力道之大，整個衣櫃都晃了一下。幾個漢尼拔的帽盒（或鞋盒）掉了下來。在整理滿地狼藉時，一抹熟悉的藍白出現在銅紅色系的紙盒之中。威爾翻開紙盒，將那個東西拿了出來——那是屬於雷文克勞的藍白領帶。

 

 

 

 


	30. 29.

29.  
（原作1996年十一月，本篇2016年十一月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

  
   
        感恩節前假期結束前幾天，威爾再次出現在活米村裡。多數霍格華茲的學生選擇回家過節，活米村的商家也關了一半，但還是有零星幾家在過節前為學生開店，讓無處可去的少年少女有能消磨時間的地方。『三根掃帚』酒吧就是其中一家，威爾此刻坐在吧台，點了一杯火焰威士忌，有一搭沒一搭的跟著酒吧主人羅梅塔夫人（Madam Rosmerta） 聊天。

        「所以你是為了找人？」羅梅塔夫人擦拭著奶油啤酒專用的巨大玻璃杯，她吹毛求疵的用指尖抹著杯底。「該不會是要打聽那個純血維傑家的位置吧？」

        「維傑家？」

        「喔，據說他們家就在活米村附近，前幾年老維傑過世，想拿到獨家的記者簡直塞爆了我的酒吧。」羅梅塔夫人嘖了幾聲，「不過啊，我覺得這個消息是維傑家刻意放出來的煙霧彈，你知道的，有錢人總有些怪僻。」

        「不是，我是想找霍格華茲的學生。」

        「霍格華茲的學生？」羅梅塔夫人抬眼，「人數那麼多，簡直像在亂槍打鳥。」

        「我總得試試。」

        羅梅塔夫人又換了一個玻璃杯，「也許你應該等聖誕節假期，那時候學生們都會回家，你再到你要找的人家裡拜訪就好了。」

        「我⋯⋯嗯，不確定她會不會回家。」威爾斟酌著回答。他在心裡補上一句：我甚至不確定她是否活著。

        「好吧，」羅梅塔夫人放下杯子，探究的盯著威爾。「看在你這麼有誠意的份上，我也許可以幫你留意一下。你要找的是哪個學院的學生？」

        「雷文克勞。」威爾想了想，用手稍微比劃了一下，「她大概這麼高，棕髮綠眼，有點小雀斑。」

        羅梅塔夫人隨意應了幾聲。這時酒吧大門被推開，幾名渾身凍僵的巫師走了進來，羅梅塔夫人的注意力立刻被轉移，她拋下威爾，露出燦爛的笑臉，上前迎接新的客人。

        又過了幾天，感恩節假期已經所剩不多，威爾幾乎放棄，但他仍在收假前盡自己最大能力在活米村裡打聽。只是也許打探的太過頻繁，有些居民開始覺得怪異，他們不再像一開始那麼熱於幫忙，反而露出了懷疑的神情，回答也變得吞吞吐吐，或是略帶敵意。

        當他不知道第幾次來到『三根掃帚』時，羅梅塔夫人早已沒有第一次的熱情，她靠著吧台，冷冷地問道：「先生，你今天想喝什麼？」

        「蜂蜜酒。」威爾不擅於應付別人的厭煩，他躊躇半晌，才組織出完整的問句。「羅梅塔夫人，我想請問⋯⋯？」

        「沒有，我沒見到。」羅梅塔夫人不耐地揮了揮手，將飲料放在威爾面前，「你的飲料。」

        蜂蜜酒『砰』的一聲，用力地砸在吧台上頭。威爾瑟縮了一下，他捧著飲料啜飲了幾口，想要繼續詢問，卻不知道該怎麼樣套出消息。羅梅塔夫人忙了一會兒，轉過身，正好看見那名陌生的黑髮巫師駝著背，蒼白而陰鬱。這個孤單的身影觸動了羅梅塔，她不自覺地停下動作，最終不忍的走了回來。「你該走了。」

        「抱歉，我會離開妳的酒吧。」

        「我不是要趕你走。」羅梅塔夫人抓住威爾的手臂，彎下腰，細聲警告：「我聽說村子裡有人已經通知正氣師了，先生，我不知道你的真實身份是什麼，但我勸你趕在魔法部出現之前離開。」

        「正氣師？」

        「這個村莊幾百年來經歷了許多動盪，尤其位處於霍格華茲附近，我們⋯⋯有時候難免多疑。」羅梅塔夫人嘆氣：「最近黑暗陣營的事你也曉得，大家嚇得半死。如果活米村出事了，就代表霍格華茲的孩子們有可能也有危險，請你見諒。」

        「我知道了。」威爾點頭，將蜂蜜酒一飲而盡。「謝謝你告訴我。」

        「下次你再來，飲料都算我的。」

        威爾回以一個虛弱的微笑，他將放在木椅上的大衣穿上，走出酒吧。

        此時已近黃昏，夜色低垂，風雪捲著燈火，將一點一點的火光吹散在黑暗中。威爾立起領子，手插口袋，沿著主要磚道往偏僻處走。所有景色都成了白茫茫的一片，行人、路樹、和高矮不一的磚房化作一抹抹灰白色的陰影，在風中搖搖擺擺。威爾和幾名倉促離去的霍格華茲學生擦肩而過，他不自覺地停下腳步張望，卻只看見各色學院圍巾在空中劃出的弧度。

        「嘿！」

        有人在風雪中大聲呼喊。

        「嘿！等等！」

        威爾頓了一下，轉過身，卻看不清出聲的那個人的長相。他警覺的四下張望，握緊魔杖，將自己的臉藏在立領的陰影下，加快腳步離開。後方也傳來了腳步聲，那個人不肯放棄，死命地追逐。威爾不斷拐彎，最終，左方出現了一條不起眼的小巷子，他立刻加快腳步，躲了進去。

        那卻是條死巷。

        「該死！」

        威爾咒罵一聲，四下張望，卻找不到其他可以躲藏的地方。他舉起魔杖，準備攻擊。腳步聲愈來愈近，威爾抿著嘴，精神高度集中，不敢有一絲鬆懈。

        「是你嗎？」

        追逐者的身影出現在巷子口。威爾不敢置信的瞪著她，許久，放下魔杖，甚至往前踉蹌幾步。「艾比⋯⋯艾比蓋兒？」

        艾比蓋兒纖細的身影逆著光，她比威爾記憶中還要高了一點，臉色紅潤，頭髮紮成一條俏皮的麻花辮，脖子上圍著雷文克勞的藍底白條紋圍巾。

        「威爾？」少女也是一愣，接著綻放出燦爛的笑容。她衝上前，抱住威爾，開心地歡呼：「威爾！」

        這也許又是一個夢境——威爾恍惚地想——就像過去不斷重複的惡夢裡、在漢尼拔的候診室、在活米村的街道上一樣。眼前這個女孩只是過往的鬼魂，不斷不斷糾纏著生者，不讓任何人安生。這趟活米村之行若說是尋找希望，不如說是埋葬希望。為了斬斷一切艾比蓋兒還活著的希望。

         可是現在，活生生的艾比蓋兒．赫布斯就站在威爾面前，笑的無憂無慮，笑得像是一切殺戮都不曾發生。

        過了半晌，威爾顫抖著雙手，緩慢地放在艾比蓋兒臉上，彷彿在撫摸迷霧，試圖用力，卻又害怕過於用力而劃破幻影。少女特有的滑嫩肌膚被風雪凍的冰涼。在威爾帶著暖意的手放上艾比蓋兒臉頰時，她縮起肩膀，咯咯笑著。

        「哇！好溫暖！」

        「艾比蓋兒，是妳嗎？」

       「是我啦，你不要再懷疑了。」

        「我以為⋯⋯我以為妳⋯⋯！」

        「什麼？」

        威爾垂下眼，怎麼樣也接續不下去，只好轉移話題。

        「艾比蓋兒，妳爲什麽會在這裡？」

        「感恩節假期啊！」艾比蓋兒沒有察覺這個問題真正的意思，她只是一個勁兒興奮地說著：「我跟你說，威爾，我被分類進雷文克勞了！」

        「真的嗎？」威爾虛弱的微笑。他要的答案並不是這個。「真不錯。」

        「一開始那頂帽子還想把我分進史萊哲林呢！我一直在心裡默念『雷文克勞』、『雷文克勞』、『雷文克勞』，那頂帽子抱怨了半天，但我不管他，後來他就乖乖把我份去雷文克勞了！」

        「艾比蓋兒，那是分類帽，他非常古老，就連鄧不利多教授都十分尊重他。」威爾恍惚的回應著，「妳現在幾年級？」

        「六年級。」艾比蓋兒不滿的說：「講到這個我就生氣，明明我通過了七年級的魔法程度測驗，學校還是讓我讀六年級——我都已經十七歲了，我才不想跟一群小鬼上課。」

        「十六和十七歲差不了多少。」

        「漢尼拔也這麼說。」艾比哼了一聲：「他跟我說要懂得藏拙。」

        提到醫生，血淋淋的疑惑瞬間劃破威爾腦袋：為什麼艾比蓋兒還活著？為什麼漢尼拔要隱瞞她還活著的消息？為什麼⋯⋯艾比蓋兒明明沒有死，卻能眼睜睜看著威爾以謀殺罪送入阿茲卡班？

        愈仔細思考，答案愈讓人心寒。

        兩名和艾比蓋兒年紀相仿的女孩從巷口探出頭來，其中一名看見威爾，瑟縮一下，另一名女孩則是挺起胸膛，像是母雞保護小雞般質問：「嘿！艾比，妳遇見麻煩了嗎？」

        「什麼？」艾比蓋兒一愣，接著哈哈大笑：「沒有，這是我的⋯⋯嗯，我父親的朋友，我剛才在路上遇見他。」

        威爾像是剛從夢中驚醒，表情遲鈍。他朝兩名女孩虛弱的微笑。「妳們好。」

        「這是梅麗莎．舒爾（Marissa Schurr），」艾比蓋兒指了指那名兇悍的女孩，接著轉向瑟縮在牆角的棕髮少女。「她是凱西，凱西．波爾（Cassie Boyle）。」

        梅麗莎撥了撥長髮，不太禮貌地哼了一聲，凱西則是怯怯的微笑。

        「你好，我是凱西，我和艾比同個學院，梅麗莎則和我哥哥一樣是赫夫帕夫七年級的學生。」

        「說到妳哥哥，凱西，我勸妳趕快去找他。」梅麗莎雙手環胸，完全無視威爾的存在。「尼可拉斯（Nicolas Boyle）像個白癡一樣在酒吧喝醉了，拿著衛斯理惡作劇商店的商品到處搗亂。」

        名叫凱西的害羞少女哀嚎一聲，倉促地向威爾道別，像隻小鹿一般驚惶地跑走了。梅麗莎接著轉向艾比蓋兒：「別忘了我們和張秋約好八點打牌。」

       「我知道，我等等就回去。」艾比蓋兒略帶歉意地轉了回來。「抱歉，威爾，你也知道，我們必須天黑之前回學校，否則會被扣分。」

        「沒關係。」

        「能再次見到你真好。」艾比蓋兒再次上前，緊緊地抱住威爾，溢出一聲懷念的嘆息。「你現在跟漢尼拔住在一起嗎？」

        見威爾點頭，艾比蓋兒小小的歡呼一聲。她開心的扯著黑髮父親的手臂，嘻嘻笑說：「太好了！那我聖誕節假期回去！我們可以一起吃聖誕節大餐！」

        喜悅和驚惶在威爾的腦袋裡來回拉扯，他的思緒一團混亂，根本不知道自己回應了艾比蓋兒些什麼。當他回過神，小巷早已回歸原先的寂寥，那幾名能點亮世界的豆蔻少女離去後，風雪再次從四面八方湧入狹窄的巷子，朔風獵獵，捲著威爾墨色大衣的衣襬，一拉一扯，如同噴灑在雪地裡乾涸的血跡。

        威爾感覺到自己在發抖，也許是因為寒冷，也許是因為欣喜，也許⋯⋯是因為憤怒，他不知道，他也不想知道。那些顫抖在威爾體內製造出火焰，熊熊烈火燃燒著威爾的五臟六腑，他用力握緊魔杖，狠狠的閉起雙眼。

        當他再次睜開眼睛時，已經回到查令十字街上漢尼拔的公寓裡，而他面前就站著漢尼拔．萊克特。

        「威爾，你回來了。」

       漢尼拔正在準備晚餐，他擦擦手，倒了一杯熱茶，遞了過來。裊裊熱氣如同濃霧般一層一層上飄，覆蓋威爾的神情，即使寒冷退去，他的雙手還在持續顫抖，抖得幾乎連茶杯的握不住。

       「為什麼⋯⋯？」

        「怎麼了？」漢尼拔放下菜刀，將手放在威爾額頭上。「你的臉色很蒼白，是不是感冒了？」

        「艾比蓋兒⋯⋯艾比蓋兒⋯⋯為什麼？」威爾雙唇顫抖，吐出的每個單字因為激動糊成一片。「為什麼！漢尼拔！為什麼你要這麼做？我不懂、我不懂⋯⋯！」

        「艾比蓋兒讓我想起米莎。」

        威爾發出短促的、類似冷笑或者抽咽的喉音。他不打算告訴漢尼拔剛才在活米村發生的事，他只是眨著眼，死死地盯著醫生，拼命試圖克制眼底的淚水。

       「漢尼拔。」

        「嗯？」

        「你為什麼要殺死她？」

        「發生在艾比蓋兒身上的事是必然，」漢尼拔臉上出現罕見的哀傷，他緩慢而沈重地閉上雙眼。「沒有其他方法。」

        「曾經有。」威爾忍不住冷笑。「現在也還是有。」

       這句話讓漢尼拔一愣，不等醫生反應過來，威爾便將在衣櫥找到的雷文克勞領帶扔到桌上。「我看見艾比蓋兒了——活生生的艾比蓋兒！」

        漢尼拔撿起那條藍白相間的領帶，過了片刻，他勾起微笑，絲毫沒有謊言被拆穿的無措。

        「真是的，我告訴過艾比蓋兒，要她好好整理衣服。」

        「你大可以告訴我事實！」威爾勃然大怒，他站起身，失控咆哮：「你可以告訴我艾比蓋兒還活著！」

        漢尼拔把玩著領帶，微笑不語。

        「你無話可說了嗎？」醫生游刃有餘的微笑像是一把刀，戳得威爾更加憤怒。他怒極反笑：「又是謊言！一切的一切都是謊言——！」

        「不，這是我為你準備的驚喜。」

        「這根本不是什麼驚喜！」

        「我不知道你的打算。有鑒於艾比蓋兒的身份，我不能隨意讓她暴露在危險之中。」漢尼拔挑眉，「也許你身後跟著FBI，誰知道呢？」

        「我沒有。」威爾喃喃的辯解：「我沒有⋯⋯我不會想要傷害她，我怎麼會傷害艾比蓋兒⋯⋯。」

        漢尼拔只是微笑，「是嗎？」

        其實醫生說得一點都沒錯，世界上所有人都以為艾比蓋兒．赫布斯早就死亡，但若是艾比還活著，她肯定必須為之前所犯下的罪行負責——這意味著這名少女的未來全毀，後半生都要背負著罪惡過活。這絕對不是威爾樂見的狀況。意識到這一點，威爾頓時氣焰全消。他沈默下來，側過臉，避開漢尼拔的視線。

        「威爾，我可以信任你嗎？」漢尼拔等到對方冷靜下來，才開口：「你會帶給艾比蓋兒任何危險嗎？」

       醫生話中有話，威爾知道，因此他根本不敢輕易許下承諾。

        「我們可以和艾比蓋兒展開全新的生活，你和我、還有艾比蓋兒，我們是一家人。」

        「住口！」這種溫情攻勢讓威爾手足無措，他只能假裝強勢的咆哮：「不要再承諾任何事了！漢尼拔！你根本做不到！不要再騙我了！」

        「那麼你呢？」漢尼拔站起身，神色平靜地反擊。「你就對我完全坦誠嗎？」

        威爾愣在原地，什麼話也說不出口。

        「看吧。」漢尼拔哀傷的微笑，他輕柔地將威爾的臉轉向自己，「我們又有什麼不同呢？」

        「別說了。」

        「威爾，我們有機會成為一家人，這不是你一直渴望的嗎？」漢尼拔並未放棄，反而用更為蠱惑的聲音繼續說道：「我讓艾比蓋兒聖誕節回家，讓我們試試看，好嗎？」

 

 

 

 


	31. 30.

30.  
(原作1996年十二月，本篇2016年十二月)（哈利六年級，威爾三十四歲）

 

  
        聖誕節假期到來，整個倫敦像是被點燃了火焰一般，麻瓜們在大街小巷佈置了各式各樣的彩色燈泡，藍白紅綠，霓虹閃爍，比起巫師的裝飾有過之而無不及。這些色彩繽紛的火光讓冬夜成為無垠宇宙，冷色調的行星在誕生和死亡的過程中，不斷在宇宙洪荒裡以慢速炸裂殞落。威爾站在公寓頂樓，他身後是一整片絢麗的都市，卻遠比不上眼前正節節上升的老舊電梯。他看似平靜，仔細觀察，會發現他正焦慮的擺弄著衣角的毛邊，幾乎快把整條縫線扯了下來。

       過了將近一個世紀，電梯才『叮』的一聲到達頂樓。漢尼拔將鐵門向左拉開，率先走了出來，後方跟著穿著粉紅羽絨衣的艾比蓋兒。艾比蓋兒放下皮箱，尖叫著跳到威爾身上，給他一個超級大擁抱。「威爾！」

        威爾大笑著把她抱起來轉了一圈。漢尼拔拎著被丟下的大皮箱，無奈地站在一旁，看著他們微笑。「好了，快點進去吧。」

       「呀呼！」

       「嘿！要記得換完衣服再出來吃晚餐！」威爾一邊幫忙拿皮箱，一邊大喊。

        聽到呼喚，原本已經像陣狂風一樣衝進房的艾比蓋兒，又像土撥鼠一樣從牆壁後頭露出半顆頭。她朝兩名父親敬了個軍禮，怪腔怪調的說：「遵命！長官！」

        三人各自回房，到了晚上七點，漢尼拔將魔杖點在聲帶的位置，清了清喉嚨。「好了，各位，可以吃飯了。」

        聽見呼喚，艾比蓋兒走出房門，身上穿著醫生準備的淡粉色削肩緞面洋裝，搭配一件銀河般的銀白色編織斗篷。她驚嘆的四下張望，漢尼拔的公寓在短短的一個小時內煥然一新，像是突然被搬進了芬蘭凜冬的森林深處。帶著積雪的蒼勁樹枝從牆壁伸出，枝條間垂綴著一串一串玻璃珠般的冰條。在艾比蓋兒踩著積雪經過時，有些因為碰撞而發出了清脆的叮嚀聲，也有些不堪撞擊，碎成細粉，像是月光一樣灑落在艾比身上。

       在層層疊疊的枝幹後方，隱隱透著溫暖的橘紅光輝。艾比蓋兒朝著那陣火光前進，來到走廊盡頭，她記得這裏原本是漢尼拔巨大的用餐室，而現在經過魔法改造，成了樹林間的一處空地。威爾和漢尼拔站在長型木桌旁邊，兩人也都穿得十分正式。漢尼拔紅銅色的素雅長袍長及小腿，細節裡透著幾分奢華。墨色釦子材質是貨真價實的玉石，邊緣被爐火鍍上一層溫潤的光輝，金棕的刺繡從微微露出的馬甲底端蔓延開來，整體來看，頗有十八世紀法國男士的浮誇。

       他身邊的威爾穿著依舊樸素，硬挺的白色領子將他下頷過於稚氣的輪廓修整的銳利許多，墨藍色的外袍只到大腿三分之一，材質硬挺，極為修身，渾身上下沒有多餘的裝飾，卻更凸顯威爾如同瑪瑙般盈盈生輝的眼珠。

       「你們真是⋯⋯哇喔！」艾比蓋兒上下打量著兩位父親，卻找不出形容詞，只能誇張的驚嘆一聲。

        「妳今晚也非常美麗，艾比蓋兒。」漢尼拔微微一笑，朝她伸手。「我就知道這套衣服非常適合妳。」

       艾比蓋兒開心又害羞的哼了幾聲，手指侷促的抓著裙襬。她眨眨眼，期期艾艾地問：「真的⋯⋯很適合我嗎？」

        「當然。」漢尼拔見威爾呆愣在原地，便乾咳幾聲，捏了捏對方的手掌，威爾才大夢初醒般說道：「很漂亮，但是⋯⋯我覺得領口太低了。」

        「嘿！」艾比蓋兒立刻拉緊斗篷，蓋住自己的領口，惱羞成怒地反擊。「我同學十七歲都穿低胸短上衣了！」

        「艾比蓋兒，妳說得沒錯，但我希望你別穿那種衣服回家。」醫生無奈的看著威爾和艾比蓋兒，拉開椅子，坐了個邀請的動作。「好了，請坐，我的小女士。」

        三人依序入座後，漢尼拔便用魔杖敲了敲木桌，頓時金黃多汁的烤雞和其餘聖誕節大餐就出現在桌上。漢尼拔又揮了第二次魔杖，雪地裡浮起了大大小小的光暈，分散在餐桌和樹林間，如同墜落凡俗的億萬星斗。接著他將魔杖舉向夜空，優美的小提琴聲就從層層樹影間傳出，伴隨著細微的積雪消融的水滴聲，交織成自然與人文最美麗的夜曲。

        「這是什麼魔法？竟然能把整座森林搬進公寓裡？」艾比蓋兒一邊切烤雞，一邊抬起頭，好奇的戳了戳飛過自己頭上的光暈。「我覺得我好像在一幅畫裡吃晚餐。」

       「這就像是霍格華茲大廳逢年過節會變更裝潢一樣，是多種魔咒的綜合運用。」威爾解釋，「並沒有妳想像的那麼困難，只要熟悉魔咒效用，多數巫師都做得到。」

        「我還是不太懂。」

        威爾想了想，舉起魔杖，餐桌上的蠟燭就一根一根的浮了起來。「妳看，這是霍格滑茲一二年級就學過的漂浮咒，但是效果卻十分不錯。」

       「選擇對的咒語，加上一點美感，就能作出驚人的室內裝飾。」漢尼拔說道：「我今天運用了一點記憶咒，抽出腦海裡對於芬蘭冬季森林的記憶，重新塑造成我想要的模樣，再用其他魔咒輔助。」

       艾比蓋兒張大嘴巴，眼裡滿是崇拜。見狀，威爾湊近她，悄聲說道：「別妄想了，這只有漢尼拔才做得出來。」

       「我也這麼覺得。誰會為了裝飾房子就抽腦袋裡的記憶啊，簡直吃飽太閒。」

       兩個人忍不住撲哧一聲，卻又不敢讓漢尼拔發現，只好拼命忍笑，假裝自己正認真的吃著盤子裡的食物。

        漢尼拔擦擦嘴，抬眼，看著對面忍笑到渾身抽搐的艾比蓋兒。

        「怎麼了嗎？」

        「不，沒事。」艾比蓋兒連忙擺手，她見對方一臉探究，立刻轉移話題。「嘿，漢尼拔，你可以教我跳舞嗎？」

        「當然，不過為什麼？」

       這下艾比蓋兒露出了十分害羞的表情，她用叉子戳著盤子上的橄欖，過了半天，才扭扭捏捏的回答。「那個⋯⋯因為畢業舞會的關係。」

       「妳現在才六年級，還不需要擔心畢業，艾比。」

       「有人⋯⋯有人邀請我當他的舞伴。」艾比蓋兒才剛說完，就看見威爾皺眉，連忙搶先一步向漢尼拔撒嬌。「拜託啦？好不好？反正我總要學會跳舞嘛！」

       「確實如此。」漢尼拔點點頭。

       「艾比蓋兒，那個男的是誰？」威爾插嘴。

       「一個學長。」艾比蓋兒哼了一聲，「反正你們又不認識他。」

       「艾比蓋兒——！」

       「好了，兩位，我希望我們能在平安夜聊一些和我們三人相關的事情。」漢尼拔出聲，制止兩人幼稚的爭執。「關於其他人的話題，等今晚過了之後再說。」

        看在醫生煮菜的份上，其餘兩人只好乖乖閉上嘴，沈默了一陣，又很快地開啟了新話題，聊得不亦樂乎。這頓飯一吃就吃到了將近十一點，三人都有些疲倦，還是撐著各自回房拿出準備好的聖誕禮物。漢尼拔送給艾比蓋兒一整套精裝魔咒書，給威爾一罐全新的鬚後水（威爾很不給面子的翻了一個白眼）。艾比蓋兒的禮物是她親自織的兩雙手套，都是墨藍色的，十分素雅，只有在食指處繡上漂亮的花體姓名，威爾和漢尼拔都十分喜歡。

       「謝謝妳。」威爾微笑，「艾比蓋兒，換我送妳聖誕禮物了。妳喜歡什麼動物？」

       此時艾比蓋兒已經昏昏欲睡，她想了很久，才嘟囔道：「中國火球龍（Chinese Fireball）⋯⋯。」

       威爾一愣，他原本還期待會是兔子或貓咪這種溫馴的小動物，沒想到答案竟然如此兇殘。

       「妳有圖片嗎？」

       艾比蓋兒半茫然地點頭，她抽出魔杖對準自己房間的方向，閉上眼，神色無比扭曲，似乎在努力集中注意力。約莫過了五分鐘，什麼都沒發生，她依舊維持同樣的姿勢，威爾便湊向漢尼拔，悄聲問：「她在幹麻？」

       「我想艾比蓋兒在嘗試使用無聲魔法，威爾。」漢尼拔悠哉的啜飲著紅酒，「耐心一點，這恐怕得花很長一段時間。」

       又過了五分鐘，一抹鮮紅色的影子才快速的朝他們三人飛來。艾比蓋兒一把抓起降落在餐桌上的《怪獸與牠們的產地》（Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them）一書，將整本書塞給威爾。

      「妳去睡覺吧，艾比蓋兒。」威爾見她睡眼惺忪，忍不住提議。「我也需要一點時間準備禮物。」

      「你們答應要教我跳舞的⋯⋯。」

       「聖誕假期很長，我們還有很多時間。」漢尼拔溫柔的撥了撥女孩前額的髮絲，「先回房去睡吧，艾比。」

       「⋯⋯唔，好吧。」

      「我送妳回房。」威爾說，他一路跟著她回房。艾比蓋兒似乎累壞了，衣服沒換、鞋子也沒脫，正面朝下的跌進床褥中，不一會兒就發出了細微的呼聲。威爾幫她脫掉短跟涼鞋，再為她蓋上棉被。接著他拎著鞋子、坐在床邊，撐著下顎，像個傻子一樣對著女孩的睡顏微笑。

      這就是漢尼拔進門時看見的情景。

       醫生倚著門框，沈靜地望著兩人的側臉。還是威爾先察覺到他的到來，黑髮探員立刻收起笑容，咳了幾聲，假裝正經地坐直身體。

       「沒關係，威爾，我什麼都沒看見。」

      威爾回了他一個白眼，自顧自拿起床頭桌上用來包裝禮物的綠色緞帶，攤平在桌面上，掏出魔杖敲了敲。那根緞帶往空中飄去，靈活的像是一條蛇，在半空中纏繞著，一層覆蓋一層，相互交疊。過了半晌，綠色的緞帶就成為了一隻巴掌大的中國火球龍，慢慢的降落在威爾手掌心上。

      「真是厲害，我從沒看過這種魔法。」

      「這是我媽自己發明的魔法。」威爾將小龍放在手掌心，仔細地用魔法修整牠的輪廓。剛誕生的緞帶中國火球龍似乎覺得非常癢，左閃右避，噴著煙霧。威爾彈了彈小龍的頭。「我很喜歡狗，但是我父親不准我養，因此我媽每一年聖誕節都會用她的髮帶做一隻小狗給我。」

      「真可愛。」漢尼拔腦袋裡浮現年幼的威爾捧著一堆緞帶小狗玩鬧的畫面，不自覺的笑了起來。他低頭看著綠色的緞帶龍，突然意識到一個問題。「威爾，中國火球龍是紅色的。」

       「呃，是嗎？」威爾看著那隻在桌面上大肆破壞的綠色小龍，搔了搔頭，「剛才那本書的插畫是黑白的，哈哈，真糟糕。」

      「⋯⋯沒關係啦。」躺在床上的艾比蓋兒突然出聲，她嘟囔道：「這樣我就有世界上獨一無二的綠色火球龍了。」

       「艾比蓋兒，妳醒了？」

       「你們太吵了，我睡不著。」

       「抱歉。」威爾將那隻綠色的小龍放在桌上，有點緊張的朝艾比蓋兒微笑。「雖然顏色弄錯了，不過這隻中國火球龍是我送妳的聖誕禮物，希望妳會喜歡。」

       「我喜歡啊，牠好可愛喔。」艾比蓋兒戳了戳那隻迷你的小龍，脾氣暴躁的火球龍因此憤怒的吱吱叫，吐著綠色緞帶做成的火球。女孩的手指被那顆火球撞個正著，有點癢，讓她忍不住咯咯笑：「威爾，你可以幫我把牠放在床頭嗎？」

       「我可以把牠掛在妳的背包上。」

       艾比蓋兒抬起頭看著威爾，露出了一絲帶著睡意的微笑。昏黃的燈光在她青澀的臉上灑落，撫平了所有細微的凹陷和摺痕，就連臉頰上細碎的雀斑都如同星光，閃耀著光輝。她眨眨眼，綠色的眼珠蕩漾著光斑，又因為笑容而泛起了波痕，頓時金綠交雜，像是春天初生的芒草和嫩芽，隨著風拂微微擺動。艾比蓋兒在床單上摸索著，接著緊緊抓住威爾的手。

       「謝謝你。」

       威爾突然有點想哭，他垂下眼，說不出話，只是緊緊回握著艾比蓋兒的手。突然，有隻大手堅定的放在威爾肩上，他抬頭，發現漢尼拔不知何時走到自己身邊。醫生朝他一笑，接著彎腰，輕柔地撫摸著艾比蓋兒紅棕色的長髮，一下又一下，舒服的讓女孩再次陷入夢鄉。

       「祝好夢，艾比。」

 

 

       等到艾比蓋兒沈沈睡去後，兩名父親才一同離開房間。此時公寓已經恢復原先的模樣（多了一棵聖誕樹），剛才的積雪和樹林彷彿是平安夜的夢境，轉瞬即逝。

       「你整理的也太快了，我原本還想幫忙呢。」

       「這沒什麼，一點魔法就能將一切回歸原狀。」漢尼拔走向書櫃，繼續將一張一張黑膠唱片從櫃子裡拿出來，擺在餐桌上。威爾好奇地湊過來，當他看見唱片名稱時，忍不住問道：「漢尼拔，你是在挑選跳舞的音樂嗎？」

       「是的。」

       「韋瓦第、莫札特、柴可夫斯基⋯⋯還有⋯⋯這誰？海頓？連聽都沒聽過。」威爾將堆起的黑膠唱片搞得一團亂，末了，他嘆了一口長氣，「你不會指望艾比蓋兒喜歡古典音樂吧？」

       「威爾，這些都是賦予音樂靈魂的大師， 我相信儘早接觸古典樂對艾比蓋兒的藝術教育有極大的幫助。」漢尼拔看了一眼威爾，搖搖頭，一臉孺子不可教也的臉，接著又專注於唱片疊成完美的塔狀。「當然，如果你願意一起加入課程，增加對於音樂的認知，我會非常開心。」

         「拜託，霍格華茲的畢業舞會邀請的是當年最紅的巫師樂團——當然，是演奏流行樂，要是他們用吉他彈《四季》，估計隔天投訴信會塞爆教授們的信箱。」威爾挑眉，「這年紀的小孩都不喜歡古典音樂。」

       「世風日下，難怪粗野的人愈來愈多。」

       「你就沒有一點比較年輕的唱片嗎？」威爾不打算理睬醫生的抱怨，自顧自地走到書櫃，翻找起唱片。過了片刻，他歡呼一聲，一臉促狹地從最裡面掏出一張封面早已模糊不清的唱片。「原來你還是有收藏流行樂啊！」

       「不，我沒有。」漢尼拔皺眉，接過那張唱片，「我想這是前任屋主的東西。他收藏了一些麻瓜物品，就連這間公寓裡都被安裝了電話。」

       「我們可以用這首歌，非常適合拿來跳舞。」威爾將唱片翻到背面，指著其中一首歌曲。

        漢尼拔仍喋喋不休的解釋古典音樂的美麗和重要性。威爾無視於他，直接把手上的黑膠唱片放上唱片機，調整好唱針。輕快的音樂聲頓時悠悠響起。

 

“ _You know I can't smile without you / I can't smile without you / I can't laugh and I can't sleep / I don’t even talk to people I meet.._.”

 

        「果然是這首歌。」威爾微笑，「以前我爸只要在收音機裡聽到這首歌，就算修引擎修到一半、手上還沾滿機油，還是會拉著我媽一起跳舞。」

       聽了一陣，醫生露出一個溫柔參雜調皮的笑容，朝威爾伸出手。「葛蘭姆先生，請問我有這個榮幸嗎？」

       「什麼？」威爾一愣，連忙搖頭，「不，我不跳舞，我⋯⋯我不太會。」

        「別這樣，威爾，你總該參加過畢業舞會吧？」

        「我其實連畢業舞會都沒有參加⋯⋯那時候阿拉娜有男朋友，所以⋯⋯嗯，我找不到舞伴。」威爾搔了搔鼻子，咧嘴一笑。「漢尼拔，那你呢？你畢業舞會應該風靡全場吧？」

       「我沒有在德姆蘭待到畢業。」

        這回答太出乎意料了，威爾不知該如何反應。

        「待在德姆蘭的最後一年聖誕節，我照慣例回家，可是卻遇上那群黑巫師。我無力拯救父母，只能帶著米莎逃了出來，在森林小屋裡躲了將近兩個星期。」漢尼拔語氣平淡，「接下來發生的事你也知道，我沒有辦法回去學校，自然錯過了畢業舞會。」

        一片靜默，空氣裡只有音樂繼續流淌。半晌，威爾主動握住漢尼拔的手。「看在同病相憐的份上，不知道萊克特醫生願不願意賞臉，和我共舞一曲？」

        「當然，葛蘭姆先生。」

 

“ _and I feel sad when you're sad / I feel glad when you're glad / and you must know what I'm going through / I just can't smile without you...”_

  
_“You came along just like a song / You brightened my day / Who'd believe you were part of a dream/ That only seemed light years away...”_

 

        這首歌的旋律非常簡單，然而威爾依舊跳得戰戰兢兢。他小心翼翼地看踩著步伐，生怕一踏錯就踩到舞伴身上。見他如此謹慎，醫生嘆了口氣，用手指勾起威爾的下巴，微微一笑。「跳舞時應該看著舞伴的臉，這是一種基本禮儀。」

        「喔⋯⋯抱歉。」

        無法低頭使得舞步更為僵硬，威爾全身緊繃，漢尼拔的腳背硬是受了許多攻擊。醫生咳了幾聲，苦笑道：「放鬆一點，跳舞是種能讓身心靈愉悅的運動，你要試著享受在音樂之中。」

        「我覺得這是折磨身心靈的運動。」威爾小聲抱怨。

        「好吧，」漢尼拔又好氣又好笑，起了一點惡作劇的心思。「威爾，我的禮物呢？」

        「抱歉，我實在想不出來能送你什麼。」

       「我總該有個聖誕禮物吧？」

       「你可以向我許願，我會盡力達成。」

       「不得不說我有點失望。」漢尼拔露出失望的表情，他帶著威爾隨著旋律轉了個圈，又道：「好了，我已經決定好要許什麼願了。」

        「這麼快？」威爾吃驚的眨眨眼。他其實希望醫生能將這個願望留到以後——留到兩人關係最終破裂時使用——到時候，也許他就可以以這個為藉口，選擇留下。

       這是一種自欺欺人的可悲手段，威爾心知肚明，他原本以為漢尼拔也能察覺到這點，並配合演出。但是醫生彷彿在今天失去了過往的敏銳和算計，溫馴而坦承，真誠的讓人無法招架。

        也許一切又是一場騙局。威爾扯了扯嘴角，垂下眼，不願再想。他故作沒事的開玩笑道：「希望你的願望價錢別太高，我可付不起。」

       「放心，這個願望不用錢。」

        「好吧。」威爾聳聳肩，「是什麼？」

        漢尼拔停下舞步，兩人維持著互相依偎的動作，距離極近，汗濕的手掌緊緊相握，熱度和氣息如蒸騰著他們。時間一久，威爾有些不自在，試圖拉開一點距離，卻又被狠狠拉近。

       「一個吻。」

        「什麼？」

        「吻我，」漢尼拔眼底帶著明顯的悵然。「我的願望是一個真心誠意的吻。」

        也許是那抹眼底的哀傷打動了威爾，他嘆了口氣，用鼻尖蹭了蹭對方的臉頰，接著抬首，吻上了漢尼拔。

        這一刻，所有的猜忌和謊言、憎恨和愛慾、死亡和生存都被威爾丟棄在腦後。這一瞬間，威爾的眼底、心臟、還有大腦裡都深深烙印著漢尼拔．萊克特。這短短的一秒鐘，彷彿就是兩人的永恆。

 

_“Some people say the happiness wave is somethin' that's hard to find/_   
_Into the new, leavin' the old behind me_   
_And I feel sad when you're sad/ I feel glad when you're glad/ And you must know what I'm goin' through/ I just can't smile without you_   
_Into the new, leaving the old behind me_   
_And I feel sad when you're sad/ I feel glad when you're glad/ And you must know what I'm goin' through/ I just can't smile without you...”_

 

 

  
附註：這首歌是The Carpenters的 I can't smile without you。

 

 


	32. 31.

31.  
（原作1997年一月，本篇2017年一月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十五歲）

 

  
        美好的日子總是過得特別快，眨眼間，聖誕假期就來到尾聲。艾比蓋兒萬分不捨，她已經許久沒有和『家人』聚在一起，這樣短短的幾個星期根本不夠。威爾和漢尼拔察覺到她的鬱悶，兩人私下商量了一番，打算給她一個特別的驚喜。

        「你要帶我回學校？」艾比蓋兒得知這個『驚喜』時，愣愣的看著威爾，嘴巴張得老大。「可是⋯⋯你的那個標記？」

        「不是去九又四分之三月台，我要帶妳去一個特別的地方。」威爾提起皮箱，微微一笑。「畢竟我也在霍格華茲待了七年，知道一些神奇的地方。」

        「這樣太危險了！」

        「妳就接受威爾的好意吧，艾比蓋兒。」漢尼拔正好從廚房走了出來，將兩個裝滿食物的紙袋遞了過來。「這是你們今天的午餐。」

        「好吧⋯⋯那我們要去哪？」

        「禁忌森林。（Forbidden Forest）」威爾一把抓住少女的手，「準備好了嗎？」

        「等等！你要怎麼過去——啊！」

        刷刷聲響起，兩人消失。漢尼拔獨自一人站在公寓裡，半晌，他悶悶不樂走向廚房，從名片收藏裡挑出一名魔法部員工，打算午餐後進行拜訪。

 

 

        霍格華茲是一所極為古老的魔法學校，為了保護幼小的學生們，創校者們佈下了強大的保護魔法，除了各式各樣攻擊和防衛咒語外，也杜絕了任何成年巫師施展現影術和消影術的機會。威爾帶著艾比蓋兒出現在禁忌森林之中。艾比蓋兒一站穩，便驚喜不已地環顧著周遭，不敢相信自己真的處於那座充滿謎團的森林裡。

        「禁忌森林位處於霍格華茲的邊界，有一部分涵蓋在學校的保護魔法裡面，有一部分沒有。」威爾解釋：「這座森林本身足夠有威脅性，一般而言，巫師們不敢進來，即使真的進來了，也很容易迷路，無法從禁忌森林走去霍格華茲。」

        「那我們該怎麼辦？」

        「我在和妳一樣大的時候，沒有什麼人類朋友，但動物緣卻莫名的不錯，還因此交了一個動物朋友。」威爾聳聳肩，「沒錯，她就住在禁忌森林裡。」

        「這還是真厲害⋯⋯！」

        「有一次我跟蹤她進入森林，她發現了，非常生氣，把我趕了出來，於是我又因此少了一個朋友。」威爾輕描淡寫的帶過，「幸運的是，我卻因此得知了一條禁忌森林裡的安全通道。」

        「那我們走吧。」

        「等等。」威爾拉住她，尷尬地笑道：「時間這麼久，我不太確定究竟是往哪裡走。」

        「嘿！」

        「別這樣，妳不覺得很刺激嗎？」威爾揉了揉女孩的頭髮，「妳在這裡等著，這一帶的生物都算友善，不會主動攻擊人。我去前面探一下路，很快就回來。」

        威爾離去，留下一抹半融化在白雪中的黑色背影。艾比蓋兒看著遠處魔杖上明明滅滅的光輝，嘆了一口長氣，熱氣氤氳在前方，模糊了視線。

        「Lumos。」

        微弱的光輝從她的魔杖頂端亮起，艾比蓋兒緊張又好奇的四下探望。整片森林陷入黑白兩色的世界中，參天古木被積雪染濕外皮，樹皮呈現墨色的深棕，其餘部分都是厚重的白雪，淹沒了零星的綠意，讓古老的樹林更顯沈鬱。她興致勃勃的在附近探索了一會兒，接著找了株大樹，靠著樹幹，無聊的瞪著上方的樹枝。突然，一隻手從後方伸了出來，用力抓住艾比蓋兒的肩膀。她發出一聲尖叫。

        「逮到妳了！」

        一名棕色及肩的少年從樹後跳了出來，捂著肚子在雪地裡打滾，笑得連眼淚都流了出來。一件是他，艾比蓋兒鬆了口氣，惱羞成怒的鼓起腮幫子。

        「尼可拉斯．波爾！這樣一點也不好玩！真的很無聊！」

        「哈哈哈！看看妳的臉——超蠢的！」

        「不要再笑了！」

        尼克根本不管她，他笑夠之後，才站直身體，擦乾眼角的淚水。當他一看見艾比蓋兒憤怒的臉，又噗哧一聲，克制不住地倒在雪地裡大笑著打滾。

        「波爾！小聲一點！」艾比蓋蹲下來，試圖將尼克從雪地裡拉起來。「起來！不要再笑了！你不知道這裡是哪裡嗎！」

        「不就是一大片黑漆漆的森林嗎？這樣妳也怕，凱西還真是看走眼了！」

        「妳妹妹比你有眼光好嗎？」靠近尼克之後，艾比蓋兒聞到一股淡淡的酒精味。她翻了一個大白眼，「天啊！尼可拉斯！你又喝酒了！」

        「一點點而已。」尼克嘟囔著，他瞇起眼，打量著自己上方的女孩，詭異的露齒一笑。

        「我知道妳是誰。」

        「廢話，我是你妹的朋友。」艾比蓋兒又翻了一個白眼，「好了！快點站起來！」

        「我知道妳是誰。」

        「你腦袋是灌酒精了嗎？剛才你已經說過⋯⋯」

        「艾比蓋兒．赫布斯。」

        聞言，艾比蓋兒鬆開尼克的手，後退了一步。

        「你說什麼？」

        「我說妳的本名叫做艾比蓋兒．赫布斯。」

        尼克扶著樹幹，搖搖晃晃地從雪堆裡站起身。艾比蓋兒又往後一退，握著魔杖的手不受控制的發抖。微弱光亮在前方男孩臉上晃動，陰影湧上，他稚嫩的輪廓突然猙獰了起來。

        「離我妹妹遠一點！」

        「你喝醉了，波爾，你根本不知道自己在說些什麼。」

        「妳根本不姓葉科夫（Abigaïl Jakov），妳也不是什麼從魁北克省來的女巫，妳父親是個連續殺人犯，他殺了一堆女孩，甚至還殺了妳的母親。」尼克大步上前，高大的影子籠罩在女孩上方。「而妳，艾比蓋兒．赫布斯，妳也不是什麼好貨！」

        「我不知道你在說什麼。」

        「繼續裝吧，赫布斯。」尼克冷笑，「我知道你們家的受害者都是棕髮綠眼的女孩，凱西正好符合這項條件——我警告妳！如果再讓我看見妳靠近我妹妹，我就立刻通知校長！」

        「簡直一派胡言！」艾比蓋兒故作鎮靜的雙手環胸，將不斷顫抖的手藏了起來。「我的名字艾比蓋兒．葉科夫，我所有轉學文件都經過教授們的審理和認可⋯⋯」

        「把頭髮綁起來，讓我看看妳的耳朵。」

        「⋯⋯你想幹麻？」

        「艾比蓋兒．赫布斯沒有遺體，只留下一隻耳朵。」尼克伸手抓向艾比蓋兒，被她敏捷地躲了開來。他也不惱，仍勝券在握的冷笑。「如果妳不是她，就證明給我看！」

        艾比蓋兒下意識的抬起右手、摸向殘缺的耳朵——這是漢尼拔花了好幾個月才強迫她改掉的習慣。

        「動手啊，赫布斯，我等著呢！」

        看見尼克朝自己走近，艾比蓋兒慌了手腳。我該怎麼辦？現在到底應該怎麼辦？冷靜，對，冷靜——漢尼拔說過保持冷靜——冷靜的人才能掌控全局——！

        「無話可說了吧？」

        深呼吸，艾比，妳做得到。

        「妳就是個該死的殺人犯！」

        深呼吸，吐氣，沒錯，就是這樣，妳做得非常好。

        「妳就該被送進阿茲卡班！我會告發妳，把妳送進阿茲卡班，成為一個跟哈利波特一樣的大英雄！」

        別聽他說，專注在妳自己腦袋裡頭。艾比？妳有在聽嗎？艾比蓋兒！不要讓他掌控妳的情緒！

        「我會讓妳徹底滾出霍格華茲！」

        「不！」艾比蓋兒突然尖叫：「你不能這麼做！我不會讓你這麼做——！」

        聲音消失了，四周一片死寂，只有心臟聲仍舊持續，穩定而規律，響亮的足以撼動天地。關於狩獵的回憶開始湧現，艾比蓋兒聽見血液從獵物傷口低落的聲音，一滴、又一滴，如同心跳，鮮活而猩紅。

        妳是個優秀的獵人。

        這一次，漢尼拔的身影出現在艾比蓋兒身邊。他低著頭，朝少女溫和的微笑。

        記住，我的女孩，粗魯之人永遠不可饒恕。

        「我沒有忘記，爸爸。」

        好女孩。

        「妳⋯⋯妳在跟誰說話？」

        艾比蓋兒沒有回答，她抽出斗篷內側口袋裡的小型獵刀，往前一跨，用盡全身的力量捅進男孩的肚子裡。尼克愣在原地，他一開始只感覺到強烈的衝擊力道，過了幾秒，鋪天蓋地的痛楚在身體裡炸裂開來。只見源源不絕的鮮血從肚子裡傾瀉而出，他尖叫著、顫抖著，恐懼和絕望淹沒一切。

        「妳這個瘋子！」尼克一手壓著肚子，臉色慘白，踉踉蹌蹌的往後退。「滾開！滾！」

        過去十多年的狩獵人生早已提供艾比蓋兒足夠的經驗，她見識過各式各樣生物瀕死的一面：麋鹿、騾子、灰兔⋯⋯甚至是人類。生命在死亡來臨前會格外強大，這似乎是上帝賜與的求生本能。熟知這點的艾比蓋兒沒有立即上前處理尼克，而是站在一旁，看著他跌跌撞撞的朝遠處跑去，留下滿地鮮紅的痕跡。

        等到男孩的身影愈走愈遠、卻也愈走愈緩慢時，艾比蓋兒撿起地上的獵刀，游刃有餘的朝獵物前進。恐懼和失血讓尼克臉色蒼白，無法施力。他停下來試圖喘口氣，雙腳絆到下方盤根錯節的樹根，頓時天懸地轉，狼狽不已的跌倒在地。

        「不！不不不不！」尼克死命抓住一旁的樹幹，卻只在粗糙的樹皮上留下一道道抓痕。他不肯認輸，死命地用四肢伏地的方式向前進，「他媽的⋯⋯！用力啊！媽的！」

        大雪開始灑落，幾乎掩埋仍在掙扎求生的男孩。尼克臉上的淚痕凍成冰霜，手腳也逐漸使不上力，不遠處傳來靴子碾壓積雪的嘎茲聲——那是死神漫步的聲音。艾比蓋兒緩緩走來，蹲下身，右手握刀，左手壓制住獵物脆弱的脖頸。她熟練地在脖子上摸索，確認氣管和血管的位置後，高舉獵刀，打算一舉割開身下男孩的脖子。

        「艾比蓋兒！」

        聽見叫喚，艾比蓋兒動作一頓。那是威爾的聲音。

        「艾比蓋兒！妳沒事吧！」

        急促的腳步聲停止後方，緊接著是一片死寂，風雪掩蓋一切。半晌，威爾才上前幾步，哆哆嗦嗦的問：「妳⋯⋯妳在做什麼？」

        沒有人回覆，艾比蓋兒一動也不動，高舉獵刀，沒有轉頭。當威爾又往前走了幾步，她沒有猶豫，壓緊尼克，狠狠向下一劃。

        「不！」

        威爾腦袋一片空白，當他反應過來時，自己已經掏出魔杖，狂奔向前。

        「Expelliarmus——！」

 

 

 


	33. 32.

32.  
（原作1997年一月，本篇2017年一月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十五歲）

 

  
        眼前一片猩紅。

        威爾茫然地看向艾比蓋兒，少女視線卻轉向掉落在樹幹旁的獵刀。她身上沾滿了血跡，神色依舊帶著尚未退去的狠戾。

        樹林裡毫無聲響，存在數千年的巨樹對此刻上演的劇碼無動於衷。在這片沈默的森林裡，每分每秒都有生命在誕生和消逝。對這些參天巨樹而言，死亡如同樹葉凋零、花朵盛開、果實成熟，是再自然不過的現象，因此他們無法理解人類的心傷，上萬年來，樹木只需準備吸收腐化屍體化成的養分，在下個春季努力長出茂盛的枝椏，開始新的輪迴。

        大自然將死亡化作新生。像是上帝一樣。艾比蓋兒模模糊糊的想著，空無一物的手掌微微發抖。她轉過頭，看著不遠處的威爾。兩人對視，時間彷彿靜止，只有鵝毛大雪不斷灑落，逐漸覆蓋血跡。

        突然，仰躺在地的尼克嘶啞的哀號一聲，音量不大，卻足以劃破靜止的時間。威爾瞬間回過神，他箭步上前，推開艾比蓋兒。當他看清少年的傷口時，倒抽了一口氣。那道橫跨肚腹的傷口十分猙獰，艾比蓋兒下手不夠精準，刀痕歪斜扭曲，像是幼童用血紅蠟筆在紙上畫出的直線。尼克的血液以一種恐怖的速度蔓延，浸溼了積雪和土壤，甚至染濕了威爾的褲腳和鞋尖。

        「嘿！」威爾脫下外衣，用力壓在傷口上。他拼命拍打尼克的臉頰，朝他大吼：「撐住！不要昏過去！」

        「不⋯⋯」

        「看著我！嘿！嘿！我在這裡！」

        尼克拼命眨眼，眼淚滑落，整個人幾乎和雪地融為一體。威爾抱起他，清楚看見少年眼底的恐懼——不該出現在年輕生命裡的恐懼。

        「凱西⋯⋯凱西⋯⋯我的妹妹！求求你⋯⋯」

        「我知道，沒關係的，她會沒事的。」

        「保護她！」尼克眼前一片模糊，他下意識的抓住威爾，淚流滿面的懇求。「她什麼都不知道⋯⋯不要讓赫布斯傷害她！」

        威爾一頓，不可置信的轉向艾比蓋兒。

        「求求你們⋯⋯不要、不要傷害她⋯⋯！」

        「嘿，聽著，你必須冷靜下來，不要再亂動了。我會幫你止血，再把你帶回城堡，你可以自己保護你的凱西。怎麼樣？聽起來很不錯吧？一切都會沒事的⋯⋯孩子，看著我，一切都會⋯⋯」

        已經來不及了。威爾不可置信地瞪大眼，發出一聲幾近哽噎的喘息。他懷中十多歲的男孩鬆開緊抓的手，落下最後一滴淚水，隨即，黑洞般擴散的瞳孔便吞噬了這個年輕的性命。

        偌大的樹林裡沒有一絲聲響，威爾的喘息彷彿無止盡的放大，大得足以撼動天地。過了半晌，他茫然的抬起頭，看著跌坐在地的艾比蓋兒。

        「為什麼？」

        「我不後悔。」

        「艾比蓋兒！」

        「我不後悔！」艾比蓋兒拔高音量，「我做了應該要做的事！」

        「妳怎麼能——怎麼能說這種話！」

        威爾勃然大怒，他用力一扯，女孩踉蹌幾步，跌坐在地。她看了一眼威爾懷裡的尼克，眼神冰冷的像是在看一隻低等牲畜。

        「如果我不這麼做，他就會向鄧不利多教授告密。」

        「這不是藉口！」

        「對我來說足夠了。」

        「夠了！」威爾垂下眼，死死的抱著尼克的頭，神經質的喃喃自語。「妳還這麼小⋯⋯怎麼會？為什麼⋯⋯」

        「威爾，我是為了你。」

        「我不相信。」

       「看著我，」艾比蓋兒向前一步，蹲在威爾面前，用力的抱緊他。「漢尼拔說過，我們必須保護家人。你就是我的家人。」

        「漢尼拔⋯⋯」

        「他和你都是我的父親。」

        「漢尼拔⋯⋯是啊，沒錯，又是他。」威爾輕聲地唸著這個名字，眼眶逐漸泛紅。最終，他自嘲地笑了一聲。「漢尼拔．萊克特。」

        眼前少女的輪廓和漢尼拔截然不同，可是卻又帶著類似的鋒利和涼薄。 威爾盯著艾比蓋兒，用盡全身的力道望著她，卻再也想不起來最初見面時那個略帶純真和驚惶的小女孩。

        「我說的都是真的，威爾，我不是故意的。他突然衝出來，對我動粗，還威脅說要告發我⋯⋯我真的太害怕了！你看！到現在我的手都還在發抖呢！」

        「夠了。」威爾鬆開抱著艾比的手，「不要再說了。」

        「威爾？」

        「回去學校吧，我會負責處理屍體。」

       艾比蓋兒感到不安，她跟著站了起來，卻不願意按照指令離去。

        「你⋯⋯你還好嗎？」

        「不用擔心。」威爾回以一個平板的笑容。「回去吧。」

        他不再搭理艾比蓋兒，只是沈默而專注清理雪地上的血跡。艾比蓋兒慌亂地看著他用野餐鋪巾包裹屍體，威爾表現得愈平和，艾比心裡的不安就愈膨脹，她敏銳的察覺到兩人之間有什麼東西破裂了，但她卻對此無能為力。最終艾比還是受不了，她太年輕，無法忍受這種艱鉅的沈默。她跩了跩威爾的手臂，撒嬌似的放柔嗓音。

        「威爾，你在生氣嗎？」

        威爾停下動作，垂眼，看著小女孩般的艾比蓋兒，沈默地搖頭。

        「你在生氣。」艾比蓋兒肯定的說：「不要生氣了啦，我以後不會再這麼做了。」

        聞言，威爾扯了扯嘴角，卻始終扯不出一個笑容。他揉了揉艾比蓋兒的頭髮，嘆息道：「我不是在生妳的氣，妳不用擔心。」

        「那你在生漢尼拔的氣。」

        艾比蓋兒鼓起腮幫子，她以前常用這個招數撒嬌，威爾根本無法招架。只是現在她臉上沾滿飛濺的鮮血，再露出一樣的表情，簡直像狠狠捅了威爾一刀。

        「艾比。」

        艾比蓋兒歪了歪頭，「嗯？」

        「艾比⋯⋯艾比蓋兒。」威爾喃喃地重複這個名字，過了半晌，才茫然地問道：「妳知道嗎？我被關進阿茲卡班⋯⋯我待在那裡半年多。妳知道我的罪名是什麼嗎？」

        艾比蓋兒張大雙眼，眼底有淚水湧出。威爾沒有讓她有機會逃避，他無法喘息，現在只想在別人心臟上也戳一個洞，讓他們感受一下自己深淵般無處可逃的痛苦。

        「他們說我殺害了妳，還把妳煮來吃。」威爾冷笑一聲，心裡是一片疼痛震天的咆哮。「我回到家，喪失了一段記憶，接著就吐出了一隻耳朵——妳的耳朵！妳知道這是什麼感覺嗎？」

        艾比蓋兒慌亂地搖著頭，她試圖抓住威爾的手臂，卻被狠狠甩開。

        「對不起⋯⋯我、我不知道，我只是答應了漢尼拔的條件，我不知道你會變成這樣——！」

        「不知道？」威爾表情冰冷，那是他從未展現在艾比面前的冷酷。「妳怎麼會不知道？」

        「威爾⋯⋯」

        「我在阿茲卡班待了七個月！」威爾突然爆發，全身不停顫抖，聲音哽咽而破碎。「七個多月啊！艾比蓋兒，我以為我殺了妳！我每天每夜都在罪惡感中度過！妳知道那是什麼樣的生活嗎？妳⋯⋯妳怎麼可以說妳不知道？妳怎麼⋯⋯妳怎麼可以⋯⋯！」

        這句話將艾比蓋兒定在原地，她張了張口，卻怎麼也吐不出一句辯解。

        她確實應該知道。食死徒威爾．葛蘭姆謀殺艾比蓋兒．赫布斯的新聞在網路上略有名氣，偶爾艾比也聽過同學將這件事拿來當笑話談論，但她卻一直假裝自己完全不知情。這些日子以來，她以為自己就是那個在加拿大長大的葉科夫女孩，身世單純，與謀殺犯葛蘭姆不曾相識。

        彷彿只要不主動去回想，威爾因為莫須有罪名被關進阿茲卡班的事就不會成真，艾比蓋兒也不會被罪惡感壓的喘不過氣，她可以假裝所有人都過得好好的，理所當然地享受夢寐以求的生活。

        她只是學會逃避、學會自私、學會欺騙。

        「妳長大了，艾比蓋兒，看看妳，妳已經是個大人了。」

        威爾伸手，溫柔地撩起女孩的長髮，撫摸著掩蓋在髮絲下方的傷口。割下耳朵的傷疤在少女平滑的肌膚下顯得額外突兀，粗糙又醜陋，彷彿艾比蓋兒．赫布斯這個人的所有罪惡，都能輕而易舉的埋葬在這道疤痕後頭。

        最終威爾放下手掌，抬起頭，看著艾比蓋兒，露出了一個極淡的笑容。

        「是我⋯⋯是我錯了，是我一直把妳當成小女孩。」

        艾比蓋兒不斷重複著蒼白的道歉。

        「艾比，妳沒有錯，妳只是想要活得更好。」威爾嘆了口氣，「是我錯了。」

        兩人沈默，過了一會兒，威爾才開口：「妳走吧。」

        「威爾——！」

        「離開我，跟我劃清界線，現在戰爭一觸即發，而我身上有黑魔標記。」威爾舉起魔杖，向艾比蓋兒施展清潔咒，頓時少女又恢復成最初的潔白，彷彿什麼都沒有發生過。

        「回去學校，好好讀書，完成妳的夢想。」威爾後退一步，不願意再看向眼前的少女。「艾比蓋兒，妳要活得比我更好。」

 

 

 


	34. 33.

33.  
（原作1997年一月，本篇2017年一月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十五歲）

 

  
        前方的火焰發出一聲怒吼，吞噬了尼克的屍體，張狂地朝天際咆哮而去。寒冬的夜晚稀稀落落的下起了小雪，威爾裹緊黑色外套，上頭還沾有大片深褐色的乾涸血跡。他整個人隱沒在夜色裡，只有前方燃燒屍體的火光打在他半張臉上，明明滅滅，更顯得神色晦澀不明。

        一開始火焰熄滅了很多次，被積雪溽溼的樹枝難以燃燒，花了威爾很大的功夫才升起足以毀滅屍體的大火。等到火焰升起，威爾靜止的目送尼克的身軀在熊熊濃煙中逐漸消失。

        「所以這就是你的感受嗎？」

        話一說完，威爾微微側頭，看向他左邊的蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯。許久未見的陰魂沈靜地注視著橘紅色的火舌，死白的面容沾染不了任何色彩，幾乎融進漫天飛舞的大雪之中。

        「這就是當一個⋯⋯當一個父親的感受嗎？」

        赫布斯不知道有沒有聽進威爾的自言自語，他只是無比專注地望著火焰，空洞的眼珠轉了轉，兇猛的烈火在他眼底瞬間熄滅，彷彿吞噬了所有生魂，沒有任何光輝在那雙死寂的眼裡閃爍。

        「也許當初我的父親也是這麼看我。」威爾垂眼，「也許他深愛著我，卻也同時害怕著我。害怕我的魔法⋯⋯害怕我能用魔法做出的事。 」

        似乎回想起過去的回憶，威爾閉上眼，露出一絲悲傷又懷念的笑容。過了片刻，他睜開眼，望著頭頂漆黑的穹頂，幾乎是嘶啞的開口：「艾比蓋兒⋯⋯她⋯⋯我⋯⋯我願意為她做任何事，即使違背我的信仰、即使要與世界為敵，我還是想要盡力保護她。」

        似乎是因為聽見女兒的名字，赫布斯有了一點反應。他機械式的轉過頭，神色莫測的盯著威爾。

        「也許⋯⋯也許當初我父親也盡力了。」威爾上前將懷裡僅存的樹枝扔進火焰裡，沈默半晌，突然笑了一聲，搖搖頭，幾不可聞的說道：「算了，反正已經太遲了。」

        他彎下腰，抽出一根較粗的枝幹，撥了撥下方的木頭，增加空間讓空氣流通。當威爾站直身子，卻看見一直在他左邊沈默不語的蓋瑞特．赫布斯突然出現在正前方的火焰裡。一陣寒風颳來，火星隨著雪花飛散開來，紛紛墜落，穿透這抹幽魂。

        『看。』

        火焰襯托著赫布斯死白的面容，他空洞的雙眼直勾勾的望著威爾，接著轉了轉，看向躺在火焰裡的屍體。

        威爾隨著赫布斯的視線向下望去，當他看清屍體長相時，呼吸一滯——那具屍體不再是有著凌亂棕髮的尼可拉斯．波爾，而是穿著霍格華茲校服的威爾．葛蘭姆。躺在火焰裡的威爾年約十三、四歲，那是威爾人生中最無憂無慮的年紀，沒有經歷過背叛和心傷，對人類還有著善意和信任。而現在，三十五歲的威爾眼睜睜望著火焰愈竄愈高，他親手升起的大火吞噬了自己的純真、善良、還有憐憫。

        他就這樣看著，看著自己面目全非，看著自己屍骨無存。

        萬籟俱寂，火焰漸弱，伴隨著出現的是天際線上那抹混雜著金黃的魚肚白。等到大火最終成為雪地裡一圈顯眼的煤渣，威爾才彷彿回過神，他動了動半凍僵的手腳，茫然無措的看向前方的赫布斯。

        『看。』

        赫布斯照舊咧開嘴角，露出那抹詭異的笑容。

        『你看見了嗎？』

        「是啊⋯⋯沒錯，我看見了。」

        威爾忍不住低啞地笑了起來，笑聲裡夾雜著像是抽泣的鼻音。半晌，他才平靜下來，面色如常地脫下沾有血跡的外套，丟在僅餘小小火焰的殘渣上方，接著抽出魔杖。

        「Incendio.」

        『轟』的一聲巨響，火焰再次熊熊燃起，只是這次威爾轉過身，背對著火焰和初陽，在漫天亮麗光彩中，選擇朝暗黑無光的樹林走去。

        雪勢愈來愈大，沒有外套後，威爾全身都因為寒冷在顫抖，但寒冷卻讓他無比清醒——他從來沒有這麼冷靜過。每一次顫慄，每一陣拍打在他身上的風雪，都像一把利刃，一刀又一刀，緩慢的剮掉威爾靈魂外層的良知，直至最後，當血肉盡褪之時，威爾最原始的靈魂才如同初生嬰孩般顯現。那抹靈魂裡面，不再殘存任何光亮。

        「永別了。」

        威爾閉起眼，不知道究竟在向誰告別。在他看不見的身後，蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯回應似的微笑，餘燼掙扎著閃著星火，隨著陽光佈滿大地，赫布斯的身影也逐漸在晨曦中融化。

 

 

        漫天風雪中，隱隱可見一名高大的黑色身影立在不遠處的高地邊緣，霍格華茲城堡的輪廓朦朧的在他身後矗立，又隨著一陣一陣的強風被打散在雪花裡。模模糊糊，隱隱綽綽，如同一隻在神話裡長眠的巨獸。

        那名男子轉過頭，他朝剛從森林中走出的威爾點點頭，打了聲招呼。

        「威爾。」

        「杰、杰克。」威爾嘴唇抖了抖，好不容易才吐出清晰的音節。

        「你怎麼穿這麼少？」看見威爾毫無血色的臉，杰克嚇了一跳，連忙快步上前，脫下自己的大衣。「天啊！快穿上！」

        威爾哆嗦著道謝，用厚重的毛呢大衣裹緊自己。

        「發生了什麼事？」

        威爾抬眼，又若有所思地垂下眼睛，半晌，搖了搖頭。

        「威爾，過了這麼久你才通知我見面。」杰克並未多問，只是轉身看向遠處的霍格華茲高塔。「你真的下定決心了嗎？」

        「我一直以為我早就下定決心了，杰克。」威爾自嘲地笑了一聲：「結果你竟然比我更了解我自己。」

        「我見過許多連續殺人犯的家人，多數人的反應都很相像——尤其是妻子們的反應，她們都不敢相信自己的丈夫會是一個兇殘的惡魔 。」杰克說道：「可是卻有一名女士的反應讓我印象深刻。」

        「她恨他？」

        「不，恰好相反，她還是愛著他——即使她知道丈夫手上沾滿幼童的鮮血，她還是愛他。」杰克望著自己吐出的白霧，輕聲說：「她一直在掙扎，在她丈夫入獄前，她吞了魔藥自殺。」

        威爾一愣，杰克嘆了口氣，繼續道：「她留下一張字條，上面有一句話我一直記得——她說：即使我的大腦在抗拒，心臟卻無法抑制的被吸引。」

        「哈。」威爾乾澀地笑了一聲：「你早就知道我會猶豫。」

        「當奇爾頓醫生告訴我你們的關係時，我就預料到了。」杰克嘆息：「我看得夠多了，威爾，愛情這種東西⋯⋯有時候會壞事。」

        有這麼一瞬間，威爾差點將發生在禁忌森林裡的事脫口而出，但他隨即想起艾比蓋兒，立刻閉上嘴吧，將想要傾訴的慾望湮滅在心裡。

        「你知道的，我並不是在指責你。」

        「我知道。」

        「我相信你，威爾，你只是需要一點時間看清事實。」杰克微笑：「到那個時候，你就會成為指向萊克特醫生最鋒利的一把刀。」

        聞言，威爾不可置否的扯了扯嘴角。他知道杰克這句話或多或少參雜了一點謊言，像是獵人拋給獵犬一根巨大的肉骨頭，只為了讓牠心甘情願的去追捕獵物。

        此時風雪稍歇，幾絲陽光從雲層中透出，灑落在霍格華茲上。一部分的古堡依舊在白茫中朦朧，高塔一隅的雄偉卻因為難得一見的陽光而逐漸顯現。威爾瞇起眼，即使此刻霍格華茲只有天文塔頂端清晰可見，其餘輪廓卻在他的記憶中自動拼湊出來，如同初見，充滿驚喜和魔法。

        杰克看了眼威爾，為了沖淡剛才的尷尬，他開口說道：「我已經很久沒有看到霍格華茲了。」

        「我也是。」

        「威爾，你究竟⋯⋯」

        「我從漢尼拔那裡學到一件事。」

         杰克閉上嘴，半晌，才問道：「是什麼？」

         「聆聽自己的靈魂。」

        「靈魂？」杰克冷笑一聲，似乎對這個說法不屑一顧。「好吧，那你的靈魂說了些什麼？ 」

        「它說：威爾．葛蘭姆不是個好人。」

        這個回答讓杰克愣在原地，他張了張嘴，有些遲緩的搖搖頭。「不，並不是這樣的⋯⋯」

        「剛才你故事裡的那名女士，她選擇結束生命，並不是因為她憎恨自己還愛著一名殺人犯，而是因為她承受不了真相——承受不了她自己和她的丈夫是同類人的真相。」威爾瞇著眼，藍色的眼珠呈現半月形，形似刀鋒。「我們最終都會愛上和我們類似的人。」

        兩人陷入沈默，杰克多次想要開口緩解這種艱困的沈默，卻無話可說。突然，樹叢裡傳出沙沙聲，兩人一同轉身，只見佛萊迪．勞茲一身狼狽地從樹叢裡走了出來。她一見到威爾和杰克，立刻翻了一個白眼。「謝天謝地！總算找到你們兩個了！」

        「妳遲到了。」

        「拜託！你們以為路很好找嗎？我又不像你們一樣以前在這裡讀書！ 」佛萊迪一邊拍掉身上的積雪，一邊發著牢騷。「就不能約一些比較正常的地方嗎？活米村的酒吧不好嗎？」

        「我們必須要避開人潮。」威爾說道。

        「好啦好啦，我知道，我做這種事做得比你們兩位探員多得多了。」佛萊迪把紅色捲髮撥回原樣，她走向兩人，刻意停在杰克前方，半調侃的說：「好久不見，克勞福德探員。」

        「勞茲女士，希望這次事件過後我們永遠不見。」

        「我倒是希望我們能盡釋前嫌。」佛萊迪微笑：「話說回來，你們真的知道我的計畫嗎？」

        杰克點頭，「威爾大致提過。」

        「你們答應了？」見兩人點頭，佛萊迪掏出筆記本，撕下其中一頁，遞給威爾。「拿去，我已經找好人選了。」

        過了片刻，威爾用魔法將紙張燒毀。佛萊迪看了一會兒，忍不住說道：「我就知道你會答應，葛蘭姆。」

        「是嗎？」

        「別忘了，我至始至終堅信你有殺人犯潛能。」佛萊迪聳聳肩，轉向杰克，「倒是你，克勞福德探員，我以為你會反對。」

        「在第一次大戰開打前後，發生了很多死傷，但卻怎麼樣也找不到證據將兇手定罪。那個時候，有少數幾名看不下去的正氣師會採舉一些手段——非法的手段。」杰克笑了起來，看起來有幾分冷酷，「而我們私下稱呼這種行為為『必要之惡』。」

        「喔，名字取的真好聽。」佛萊迪咯咯笑著，將筆記本收進手提包裡，「好吧，要開始幹活了，男孩們。」

 

 

 


	35. 34.

34.  
（原作1997年三月，本篇2017年三月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十五歲）

 

  
        在佛萊迪．勞茲提供的訊息裡，他們的目標時常混跡於夜行巷（翻倒巷）（Knockturn Alley）中一家破舊的酒吧。坦白說，威爾花了一段時間才認出那名紅髮目標女子，她長得和女記者完全不像，反而跟佛地魔王的愛將，著名的食死徒貝拉．雷斯壯有更多類似之處。

        這間酒吧沒有名字，與『波金與伯克斯』（博金-博客）（Borgin and Burkes）這家黑魔法商店間隔三棟房子，幾乎完美的隱藏在一間老舊魔藥材料行後頭，就連身為前任食死徒的威爾都不曾踏足過。

        這是威爾這個月第四次拜訪酒吧，每次他都穿著一件黑色長袍，整張臉隱沒在刻意撥亂的黑髮下，看起來就像個十足的黑巫師（其實其他客人也差不多都這個打扮）。此刻威爾一手撐著下顎，一手拍掉在桌上橫行的肥碩蜘蛛，轉了轉眼珠，不動聲色的往吧檯方向看去 。目標女子跟她的夥伴們就坐在吧台，他們正興奮不已地高談闊論，十分引人注目。

        根據威爾幾次下來的觀察，他大概知道那群黑巫師談話的主題。他往靠在大門處的杰克看去，兩人眼神交會，等到上司舉起酒杯，威爾就立刻往吧檯走去。

        「一杯蜂蜜酒。」

        威爾把一個銀西可放在桌面上，假裝不經意的滑落左邊袖口。接著他自顧自的喝起飲料，過了幾分鐘，那群黑巫師卻逐漸安靜下來，目不轉睛的盯著威爾左手臂上那個黑魔標記，小聲地交談著，露出欣羨又崇拜的神情。

        又過了片刻，那名紅髮的目標女子在同伴的慫恿下走了過來。她斜靠在吧台上，朝威爾眨了眨眼，勾起紫黑色的嘴唇。

        「你好啊，帥哥。」

        威爾只是斜睨了她一眼。

        「別這樣嘛，我又沒有惡意。」紅髮女子咯咯笑著，「我是貝兒（Belle），你呢？」

        「貝兒？」這個明顯的假名讓威爾冷笑一聲。他轉過頭，上下打量著這名搭訕的女人。「妳乾脆叫自己貝拉（Bella）算了。」

        「我可不敢，那是尊貴的雷斯壯夫人的小名。」紅髮貝兒見威爾總算搭理自己，得意地朝同伴們擠擠眼，接著笑嘻嘻地湊近。「你見過她嗎？」

        「見過幾次。」

        「再多說一點嘛！」

        貝兒誇張的哀求，擦著黑色指甲油的手指輕柔地滑過威爾左臂。她幾乎將半邊胸部壓在威爾身上，甚至親暱的捲著他的黑髮，在他耳邊吹氣。

        「我看到你的標記了，尊貴的食死徒先生。」

        「我不喜歡到處聲張。」威爾克制住拉開距離的慾望，只是稍稍撇過頭，避開貝兒那雙雜草般的假睫毛。

        「我懂，我會保守秘密的。」

        威爾用下巴點了點貝兒後方的巫師，「還有妳的朋友們。」

        「當然。」貝兒頗為俏皮的比了個噤聲的手勢，「放心的信任我們吧，神秘又帥氣的食死徒先生。」

        威爾後來又來了幾次酒吧，他從來不主動開口，只管坐在位置上喝悶酒，紅髮貝兒一群人就會主動上前搭話。這樣來回幾次，威爾逐漸在談天中得知他們的計劃——貝兒和她的同伴鎖定了一名麻瓜人工製品濫用局的員工。他們打算殘忍的殺害那名巫師，好讓自己有機會被佛地魔王烙印黑魔標記。

        「你認為黑魔王閣下會開心嗎？」

        「當然。」威爾乾澀地吞下一整杯酒，強迫自己點了點頭。「相信他一定會十分欣慰。」

 

 

        由於佛萊迪忙於處理自己的『後事』，在計畫執行當晚，只有威爾和杰克出現。兩人一出現在庭院裡，立刻看見天空中高掛著黑魔標記，詭異的綠色照亮了一半的夜空，餘輝微微的灑落在兩人驚恐的臉上。

        威爾率先回過神，咒罵了一聲。「糟糕！」

        「我們必須快一點，正氣師很快就來了。」杰克握緊魔杖，示意威爾跟緊自己，小心翼翼地從破碎的大門走進屋內。

        屋內一片狼籍，燈光盡滅，毫無聲響。兩人一前一後的摸黑前進，直至走廊盡頭，他們才在主臥室裡聽見人們交談的聲音。杰克立刻停下腳步，壓低身子，他向威爾比了個手勢，接著兩人迅速地衝進房內。杰克一馬當先的擊昏多數在場的黑巫師，威爾則是快步走向倒在地上的受害者。他摸了摸那名巫師的脈搏，又撐開他的眼皮，才朝杰克搖搖頭。

        「來不及了。」

        「貝兒呢？」

        「我也不清楚。」威爾皺眉，「也許她今晚負責守衛，我記得他們有跟我提過——！」

        他的話尚未說完，貝兒鮮豔的紅髮就出現在兩人的視線裡。女巫高舉著魔杖，卻在看見威爾的臉時愣了一下，杰克立刻抓住這個空擋，甩出一記攻擊魔咒，將紅髮貝兒轟出房間。貝兒撞上走廊上的玻璃櫃，玻璃應聲碎裂，紛紛落下。威爾盯著她，半晌，決絕地握緊魔杖，走上前去。

        當他經過杰克時，他的上司伸手，用力抓住他的肩膀。「威爾，你確定？」

        「動手吧。」

        杰克深深望著威爾，最終也只能鬆手，任由威爾向那團血液般的猩紅走去。看著兩人的互動，仰躺在玻璃碎片和木屑中的紅髮女巫突然咯咯笑了起來。她滿身是傷，笑聲伴隨著鮮血奔流而出，如同尖銳的刀刃，來回切割威爾和杰克的耳膜。「殺死我吧！快點！殺死我！殺死我！」

        「閉嘴！」

        「快點殺死我！你們這群沒種的懦夫！」

        貝兒歇斯底里地尖叫著。她半拱著背，枯瘦的手指如同鷹爪般縮在胸前，劣質的艷紅色捲髮黏在她蒼白而汗濕的臉頰上，看起來像是一根一根扯破皮膚、猙獰爬出的血管。

        「我說安靜！」威爾壓住貝兒的雙手，低聲咆哮。「否則我就讓妳嚐嚐食死徒的招數！」

        紅髮貝兒只是回以更尖銳的笑聲，甚至吐了一口唾沫到威爾臉上。她如同喝醉一般在地板上手舞足蹈，在威爾拉住自己的雙手時，還反手打了他一巴掌。

        「停下！」杰克在貝兒打算打第二下時，一把抓住她的手。「夠了！」

        「尊敬的黑魔王閣下——我殺死了這名叛徒！為了您！為了您——！」

        貝兒的嗓音幾乎穿破屋簷，杰克立刻上前摀住她的嘴吧。突然，杰克抬起頭，警覺地問道：「威爾，你有聽到聲響嗎？」

        「好像有。」

        威爾也跟著抬頭，他們倆沈默下來，施展現影術的聲響變得十分清晰。杰克咒罵一聲。「該死，正氣師來了。」

        「你去吧，杰克，你比我更清楚正氣師的行為模式。」威爾垂眼，「我負責這裡。」

        「威爾，你⋯⋯！」

        「快去！」

        「我⋯⋯我知道了。」杰克起身，他從下屬的神色中看見決心，「小心一點。」

        「你也是。」

        等到杰克離去後，陰暗的角落裡只剩下威爾和貝兒喘息的聲音，不同的是，威爾臉色卻彷彿將死之人般蒼白，而那名應該死亡的女巫卻因為髮色和妝容，看起來面露紅潤，帶著一種迴光返照的生機勃勃。

        「我知道⋯⋯我知道你要做什麼⋯⋯」紅髮女子睜大雙眼，眼白上的血絲像是佈滿死屍的蛆蟲。「你想殺死我！」

        威爾無法反駁，他壓制貝兒的力道有些放鬆，地板上垂死的女人立刻抓住時機，抽出右手，鷹爪似的牢牢錮住威爾的左手臂。「很好⋯⋯！這樣很好！」

        「快放手！」 

        「將我做成一座紀念碑！」貝兒大笑著打斷他，「尊貴的食死徒先生？嗯？好不好？一座美麗的紀念碑！將我送給偉大的黑魔王閣下——！」

        「妳瘋了！」 威爾試圖抽回手，「放開！」

        「紀念碑！紀念碑！用那些麻種（泥巴種）和叛徒推砌而成的紀念碑！」女子哈哈大笑，跩著威爾，死命撐起上半身，痴迷的吻著威爾左手的黑魔標記。「為了您！我們所做的一切都是為了您——！」

        威爾忍無可忍，用力抽回手，怒吼道：「閉上妳的嘴！」

        貝兒真的閉上了嘴，她直勾勾的瞪著上方的威爾，紫黑色的雙唇緩慢地拉開成一抹詭異的弧度。威爾被她看的毛骨悚然，下意識避開這股莫名炙熱的視線，沒想到貝兒右手迅速抓起地板上的玻璃碎片，用力戳進左手腕動脈，頓時鮮血噴湧。

        「妳在做什麼！」

        「看⋯⋯看見了嗎？」貝兒在鮮血中露出一個心滿意足的微笑，「這將是我的蛻變。（This will be my becoming.）」

        威爾下意識握緊魔杖，克制自己想轉身離去的慾望。紅髮貝兒眨著眼，輕輕笑著。退去剛才的癲狂後，這名女子看起來溫婉許多，即使死白的面容被鮮血和濃妝毀得一塌糊塗，這一剎那，在這即將獲得死亡的剎那，她卻像獲得上帝的救贖一般，露出一種聖潔的解脫笑容。

        「這也是⋯⋯這也是⋯⋯也是你⋯⋯」她艱難的眨眼，摸索著威爾的手臂，吐著氣，氣息像是泥沼，將威爾拉下萬劫不復的深淵。

        突然，主臥室的窗戶應聲碎裂，威爾驚詫地轉頭，正好目睹外頭施展魔咒的陣陣閃光。他瞬間找回理智，握緊魔杖，轉回來，指向地板上懨懨一息的紅髮女巫，閉上眼，深深呼吸。

        「這也是⋯⋯」貝兒掀了掀眼皮，噙著的笑容愈發淡薄，「也是你⋯⋯也是你⋯⋯」

        威爾嘴唇在不自主的顫抖，他只好再次深深吸了一口氣，才能專注地使出咒語。

        「Avada Kedavra!」

        綠光乍現，一切歸諸平靜後，紅髮的貝兒已經一動也不動的躺在地板上，嘴角還掛著那抹心滿意足的笑容。威爾將女巫翻過身，掀起她背後的衣物。貝兒非常瘦削，蒼白的肌膚下肋骨清晰可見。威爾從口袋裡摸出一把小刀，一邊顫抖地摸索，一邊默念著：「第六根到第十二根⋯⋯第六根、第六根到第十二根肋骨⋯⋯」

        他不知道自己究竟是怎麼做到的。等他真的冷靜下來、身體也不再發抖時，威爾才發現一切都已經結束，而自己手上正捧著一塊由黑色布料包裹著、不斷滲血的東西。即使隔著粗糙的布料，威爾依舊感受得到手中物體軟嫩的觸感。威爾根本不想多看，立刻將它扔進杰克提供的束口袋裡頭，接著撐著牆壁，狼狽不堪地站起身，搖搖晃晃地往大門走去。

        我知道她想說什麼。

        威爾靠著牆緩慢地向前行，身後是一串模糊不清的血腳印。

        這也是我的蛻變。（And it’s also mine.）

 

 

 


	36. 35.

35.  
（原作1997年三月，本篇2017年三月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十五歲）

 

 

        漢尼拔大老遠就看見熟悉的身影在自家門前來回走動。他瞇起眼，並未因此倉促，反而更加從容不迫的停好車、打開車門，拿出副駕駛座上的食材，再慢條斯理的走向公寓。

         「日安，阿拉娜。」漢尼拔朝門口的女巫露出一個微笑。「有什麼我可以幫忙的嗎？」

        阿拉娜侷促不安的扭著手指。

        「你⋯⋯你還跟威爾住在一起嗎？」

        「為什麼問這個？」

        「今天早上的報紙⋯⋯漢尼拔，你、你看過了嗎？」阿拉娜神情緊張，攤開懷裡的預言家日報，指著副刊右上角的照片。「正氣師昨晚在倫敦東區發現佛萊迪．勞茲的屍體，上面說她死狀淒慘，整個人被燒得焦黑。」

        醫生接過預言家日報，快速閱覽過一次，眼底閃過一絲笑意。

        「我不知道佛萊迪也來英國了。雖然我們之間有過不愉快，但我並不希望這些事情發生在她身上。」

        「漢尼拔，你⋯⋯要小心。」

        「我不懂妳的意思。」漢尼拔摺好報紙，遞還給女巫。「阿拉娜，妳似乎意有所指。」

        「佛萊迪還在報導威爾。」阿拉娜垂眼，「她形容威爾『讓人害怕，極為陰鬱』，還有一些令我擔憂的內容，像是『在談論到主審法官身亡的消息時，葛蘭姆先生甚至露出笑容⋯⋯。』」

        「據我所知，妳才是擁有心理治療師執照的那個人。妳要相信自己的判斷。」

        阿拉娜望著醫生的微笑——她很熟悉這種笑容，那是漢尼拔隱藏真實想法的偽裝。女巫心裡充斥著一股莫名的惶恐，她欲多言，漢尼拔卻搶先一步告別。

        醫生拎著大包小包的食材快速走進公寓，留下阿拉娜一人挫敗的瞪著來來往往的人潮，時間一久，人群彷彿成為一股強力水流，來回拉扯著女巫，將她往漩渦深處拉去。阿拉娜只覺得頭暈目眩。看似熟悉的人們一個一個都在改變，像是水流，不停歇的往大海奔流，只有她一個人被激流沖刷的幾乎滅頂。她喘不過氣，她拼命想要逃離，卻不知道該往哪處游去才能生存——舉目所及都是謊言。

        漢尼拔也在說謊。阿拉娜恐懼的想著：我究竟還能相信誰？

 

 

        整棟公寓一片漆黑，只有廚房隱隱透著光亮。漢尼拔心情極佳的朝亮處走去，他繞過柱子，看見威爾正垂著頭，專心的在流理台上擺弄著某塊由黑色布料包裹住的生肉。漢尼拔一邊將手裡的袋子放在桌上，一邊說道：「威爾，你今天回來的真早。」

        「如果我太晚回來，肉質會改變。」威爾抬眼，也許是因為背光，他的眼睛竟如同深海一樣漆黑。「這是送你的禮物，漢尼拔。」

        「真是讓我受寵若驚。」漢尼拔走近，微笑著親吻戀人的側頰。「這是什麼肉？」

        「你知道的。」

        「牛肉？」漢尼拔瞇起眼，「也許是豬肉？」

        「別說傻話了。」

        「好吧，」兩人眼神交會，沈默不語，似乎在這陣靜默中讀取了對方的心思。半晌，他們同時笑了起來，漢尼拔抽出一旁的銀刀，遞給威爾。

        「你願意幫忙切辣椒嗎？」

        「當然。」

        漢尼拔一開始還不太放心，在一旁觀察了一會兒。見威爾切起菜來有模有樣，他才轉過身，拿起那塊生肉，用鼻子嗅聞一下，再開始進行處理。兩人忙了一陣，好不容易才將今晚的大餐端上桌。威爾望著漢尼拔用餐，眼神裡帶著某種期待，等醫生將薄如蟬翼的肉片咀嚼完畢後，他才開口問道：「你還滿意嗎？」

        「醬汁味道偏酸，下次要抓好醋的份量。辣椒磨得不夠細碎，沒有入味。」

        「那麼肉質呢？」

        「嗯⋯⋯我說不準，」漢尼拔細細品味了半晌，評論道：「這並不是牛肉，更不是豬肉。」

        「確實。」威爾切下一塊肉，細嚼慢嚥的吞下肚，才抬起眼，半是挑釁的說：「這是人肉。」

        聞言，漢尼拔抬頭，看了眼威爾。高聳的眉骨將陰影覆蓋在雙眼上方，讓那雙無法參透的眼睛更顯幽深。在昏黃的光線下，醫生眼底的墨色隱隱泛著波動，像是荒野裡殺人於無形的沼澤。

        這是少數幾次漢尼拔在威爾面前露出本性，平時他樂於用溫文爾雅的好情人偽裝自己，威爾也懶得戳破，就讓醫生自得其樂。現在威爾不再退縮，他選擇抬眼，直勾勾的看進漢尼拔冰冷的雙眼——一雙冰冷的不似人類的雙眼。

        兩人對視，誰也沒有移開視線。半晌，威爾才略帶深意的開口：「你說得一點也沒錯，殺人讓我快樂⋯⋯我覺得解放，我感受到前所未有的自由。」

        「還有呢？」

        「那種刺激讓我感受到凌駕生死的力量。」威爾垂眼，手不自覺握緊了刀叉。「殺戮⋯⋯改變了我思考的方式。」

        漢尼拔拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴角。他明明沒有任何明顯的表情，威爾卻非常清楚的感受到醫生內心的喜悅。這股幾不可察的欣喜磨鈍了漢尼拔所有鋒利的稜角，讓他頓時看起來溫和可親——就像他一直以來的偽裝。

        「你提到改變，威爾，除了殺戮，還有另一種經歷能讓你徹底改變。」漢尼拔停頓一會兒，壓低嗓音。「成為一個父親。」

        「這就是你所想的嗎？」威爾冷笑一聲，「原來如此，難怪你從來沒有問過我那晚發生的事情，一切都在你的安排之下。」

        漢尼拔笑而不語。

        「你想要讓我成為一個父親。」見醫生對這種兜圈子的遊戲樂在其中，威爾忍無可忍，決定單刀直入。「非常可惜，漢尼拔，你的計畫落空了。那天晚上我向瑪格提供了另一種懷孕的管道——麻瓜的管道。」

        「哦？」

        「不管你在玩什麼，漢尼拔，這場遊戲早就結束了。」威爾說著，卻倏地閉上嘴。他察覺到漢尼拔還是在微笑，甚至笑意裡還參雜了一點縱容，活像是看著幼犬撒潑打鬧似的。

        「你⋯⋯你早就知道⋯⋯那個孩子和我沒有關係？」

        「只要仔細觀察，並不難察覺。」

        威爾愣了一會兒，立即反應過來。「你在打維傑兄妹的主意？那麼那個孩子——等等！你做了什麼？」

        「你一直以來都在猶豫，也許成為一名父親能幫助你下定決心。」漢尼拔說：「後來你發現了艾比蓋兒⋯⋯這真是個非常大的驚喜，威爾，我很開心，可惜的是有些生命卻會因此消失。」

        「你告訴梅森這個孩子的事？」

        「就我所知，梅森並不是個有肚量的人，但他做事卻十分有效率——尤其是牽扯到維傑家家產的狀況下。」漢尼拔擦了擦嘴角，「瑪格太過輕率了。」

        威爾睜大眼，那一瞬間，他想咆哮、想將桌上的餐刀惡狠狠的戳進漢尼拔喉管——可是他卻什麼也不能做。醫生一直在觀察，這讓威爾連呼吸頻率都不敢改變，只能不斷在餐桌下鬆開拳頭、再握緊、再度鬆開⋯⋯直到他恢復平靜，一切回歸沈寂。

        「我不懂，」威爾喃喃道：「我不懂⋯⋯你究竟想要什麼？」

        「我只想做對你最有益的事。（I only want what best for you.）」

        醫生說的極為誠摯。威爾恍惚地看著他，腦袋裡卻想著禁忌森林裡的鮮血。他茫然地想著冰天雪地裡的熊熊大火，想著宛若剮刑的狂風暴雪，還有浸透骨髓的痛苦絕望。他想起尼可拉斯．波爾的臉。那個才十多歲的男孩張大著眼睛，因為恐懼而流淚發抖——他應該有個更好的人生，卻被威爾一把火斷送在一座暗無天日的森林裡。

        最終，漢尼拔的臉逐漸和艾比蓋兒重疊，威爾再也無法分辨誰是誰，只能眼睜睜望著那張面容沾滿鮮血，卻笑得無比真摯、無比誠懇。

        過了許久，威爾才再度開口。「漢尼拔，我已經下定決心了。」

        「是嗎？」

        「像你剛才說的，成為殺手或父親都能改變一個人。」威爾輕聲說道：「艾比蓋兒讓我成為一個父親，而佛萊迪．勞茲讓我成為一個殺人兇手。」

        聽見這句話，漢尼拔瞇起眼。他下意識地撫摸著餐刀的刀鋒，手指不斷來回，甚至連指尖因此被刮開一道小傷口也毫無知覺——或者可以說，醫生因為這小小的刺痛感而感到更加興奮。眼前這個不斷蛻變的黑髮男人一直帶來驚喜，即使這些喜悅中參雜著割傷般的小小刺痛又有何妨？

        極致的美麗往往伴隨致命劇毒。漢尼拔心滿意足地笑了。

        「你呢，漢尼拔？」威爾端坐在黑暗的一隅，餐桌上晃動的燭火來回切割著他的神情。「成為一名父親也讓你也有所改變嗎？」

        「長兄如父，威爾，我就像米莎的父親一樣，而她確實改變了我。艾比蓋兒則帶來了第二次的改變——她改變了我對於家庭的定義。」

        漢尼拔停頓片刻，專注地盯著幾乎融進黑暗裡的威爾。

        「她將我們聯繫在一起，給了我和你一個家。」

 

 

 


	37. 36.

36.  
（原作1997年三月，本篇2017年三月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十五歲）

 

  
        主臥室內爐火熊熊燃燒，漢尼拔面對烈焰，從容不迫的將手邊圓桌的資料丟進壁爐裡。橘紅的光輝灑落在他雪白的襯衫上，像是雪地裡的初陽，消融一切寒冬。

        「威爾，你有想去的國家嗎？」

       「嗯？」威爾才剛踏進臥房，他走到漢尼拔身側，隨手將擦髮的毛巾掛在脖子上。「都可以吧。」

        「我年輕時曾待過佛羅倫斯，如果有機會，我想回去完成我尚未完成的作品。」漢尼拔轉頭望向黑髮探員，火光彷彿晨曦，柔和的照亮他嘴角的笑意。「京都也是一座美麗的城市，我想你或許會更喜歡那裡。」

        威爾掃了眼桌上的資料，認出那是醫生放在辦公室抽屜裡的所有病歷。

        「也許我們該問問艾比的意見。」

        「她想去埃及。」

        「真的？」

        「或是摩洛哥、肯亞、還有澳大利亞。」

        「這⋯⋯她想環遊世界吧。」

        「還有中國，她想親眼目睹野生的中國火球龍。」漢尼拔又將一疊病歷扔進火中，烈焰夾帶著火星竄出。「環遊世界也許是個不錯的選擇，你覺得呢？」

        威爾粗魯地用毛巾搓了搓自己濕搭搭的黑髮，水珠像大雨般落下，在刺繡地毯上砸開的深淺不一的濕痕。他出神地盯著腳尖前方乾涸血漬般的痕跡，突然想起前一晚女巫散亂的紅髮，還有在雪白地磚上蔓延的鮮血。

        今晚的貝兒堪稱完美，嚐起來鮮嫩，還帶著一絲血味。

        很好吃，威爾嚥了口口水。

        停頓幾秒，他立刻意識到自己的想法，恐懼和噁心同時湧上口腔，差點將晚餐全部吐在漢尼拔的刺繡地毯上。

        「怎麼了？」

        「沒什麼。」

        「嗯？」

        威爾笑了笑，立刻改口。「只是沒想到這麼快就得走。原諒我，我可沒辦法像你一樣這麼灑脫。」

        「久了你就會習慣的，親愛的。」漢尼拔傾身，輕吻探員的雙唇。「你是我回到英國的唯一一個理由，我想要彌補之前所犯下的錯誤。」

        「艾比蓋兒該怎麼辦？」

        「我能教導她的並不比霍格華茲少。」漢尼拔將手裡的病歷全部丟進火燄，拿起一旁椅子上的木盒，遞給威爾。「你今天給了我一個驚喜，我也該送你份回禮。」

        木盒裡面全部都是關於威爾的資料，麻瓜政府和魔法世界的都有。威爾隨手翻了翻，忍不住挑眉，半開玩笑的說：「這就是擁有一個瘋狂粉絲的感受嗎？」

        「我希望能完完全全了解你，請原諒我的無禮。」漢尼拔拿起火鉗，撥散爐火裡整疊的紙張，接著轉身，做了個邀請的動作。「該你了。」

        「算了。」威爾洩憤似的將木盒連著資料一起扔進火堆裡。「我早就知道你這種個性了。」

        火焰竄高，橘紅的火光在陰暗的房內蔓延開來，將威兩人的影子向後方無止盡的拉長。倒映在壁紙上的人影隨著爐火的明滅而擺動，時而交纏、時而分別，卻始終勢均力敵、毫無勝負。其中一個人影突然極速縮小，像是從利劍變成盾牌，幾乎被另一抹巨大的陰影吞噬——那是威爾的影子。威爾離開壁爐，坐在雙人床的床沿上，距離將他的影子縮小，卻也還給他人類的輪廓。

        漢尼拔依舊站在火焰旁，他的影子巨大到爬滿了牆面，像是從壁紙裡滲出的怪物。乍看之下，那抹影子彷彿不再屬於人類，而是屬於恐懼。

        「你要睡了嗎？」

        威爾打了個大哈欠，含糊地說：「差不多了吧。」

        「你頭髮還沒全乾。」漢尼拔拿起威爾掛在肩膀上的毛巾，主動地幫他擦起頭髮。「這樣很容易生病。」

        威爾哼唧了幾聲，隨著醫生擦頭髮的動作左右擺頭，晃了好幾分鐘，晃得他頭暈腦脹，連忙喊停。

        「怎麼了？你不舒服？」

        「我頭暈。」威爾翻了個白眼，「把毛巾還我，我自己來。」

        「讓我看看。」

        「停下⋯⋯夠了！」

        「不行。」

        「有完沒完！」威爾一把奪過毛巾，像在幫狗擦毛似的用力擺弄自己的捲髮。接著狠狠將毛巾扔還給漢尼拔。「好了，乾了！你滿意了嗎？」

        「我會懷念你的禮儀的，威爾。」

        「你最好習慣我粗魯的樣子，醫生。」

        漢尼拔嘆息，輕柔地梳開下方男人糾纏的黑髮。「我記得這個場景。」

        「你想讓我再幫你做一次口交？」

        「這是個很好的想法，威爾，但我指的不是在診療室的那一次無與倫比的體驗。」漢尼拔莞爾，「那時我們剛認識不久，你半夜來訪，我為你煮義大利麵，而你告訴了我你對父母的遺憾⋯⋯最後你親吻了我的手。」

        「我也記得。」威爾抬眼，看著上方的醫生。「也許那是我真正對你動心的瞬間。」

        「因為我的義大利麵？」

        「哈哈，真好笑。」威爾翻了個白眼，「我是認真的。」

        「我知道，你的坦誠讓我感到萬分榮幸。」

        「你給了我一個家，漢尼拔，你讓我不再孤獨。」

        「孤獨啊⋯⋯」漢尼拔轉向壁爐，極為專注，似乎想要透過火焰看見灰燼。「假使我失去自由，我將會活在我的記憶宮殿裡頭。」

        「記憶宮殿？」

        「我將它用於儲存珍貴的事物和知識。當我需要時，就會閉上眼，走進我的宮殿，遠離真實世界的喧囂。」漢尼拔拉過一旁的木椅，坐了下來。「可惜的是多數人過於魯莽，欠缺思考的能力。沒有思維，就不可能建立一座完整的宮殿。」

        威爾似乎覺得這個話題十分有趣，他坐直了身子。「是嗎？那你的記憶宮殿長什麼樣子？」

        「前廳是巴勒摩的諾曼禮拜堂，以金銅色為主，有著拜占庭混合古羅馬的建築風格，最裡邊三扇兩層樓高的彩繪玻璃拼貼成聖子聖母的肖像。」漢尼拔閉上眼，記憶宮殿一展眼前。「地磚上則是地獄烈火，焚燒著聖人的下襬。」

        「真有你的風格。」威爾撐著下顎，「我可不需要這麼複雜的東西，只要給我一條河流就行了。」

        「你曾進來過一次。」

        「進去哪裡？」威爾一愣，隨即反應過來，「我進去過你的記憶宮殿？」

        「也許和你的『共情』能力有關，是你獨有的靈魂魔法——至少就我所知，只有你一個人拜訪過我的靈魂。」漢尼拔微笑，「你甚至在我的靈魂裡為米莎流淚。」

        威爾一愣，想起了在立陶宛森林深處的那一晚，還有那隻瑟縮在自己身邊的小鹿——那隻和醫生護法極為相似的小鹿。也許那就是漢尼拔的靈魂。威爾模模糊糊地意識到。那隻小鹿也許就是童年時期的漢尼拔．萊克特。

        「自從在記憶宮殿裡看見你之後，我才發現，原來我引以為傲的記憶宮殿是這麼空曠⋯⋯太空曠了。」 漢尼拔握住威爾的手，輕輕搓揉，神色有著顯而易見的寂寞。「我要收回我當初的話，威爾，不只是你孤獨——我也一樣。」 

        接著他彎下脖頸，閉上眼，像是懺悔者一樣，虔誠的將額頭靠在探員手背上頭。然而醫生從不懂得懺悔。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭威爾的手，嗅聞著上頭的氣味——這是他每次準備食材前的習慣動作，用於確認食材的鮮美度。接著再輕柔地將嘴巴貼在威爾手背上，微微張開雙唇，伸出舌頭，一路向指尖觸滑去，細細品味從手腕到指尖的鹹澀味道。

        「我們太相像了。」心滿意足後，漢尼拔紳士的吻了吻威爾的手背，接著抬頭，哀傷一笑。「少了彼此我們會更加孤單。（We’re both alone without each other.）」

        威爾沈默地注視他，半晌，抽回了手。「我不確定我看見的是真實，還是你刻意呈現出來的一面。」

        「威爾。」

        「太多謊言了。」

        「我可以理解你的擔憂。」漢尼拔嘆氣，他捲起左手襯衫，露出上頭的黑魔標記，接著抽出魔杖，安撫一笑，「讓我向你展現一切。」

        他開始低聲念咒，那是威爾從來沒有聽過的咒語，非常古老，平穩而低沈，帶著一種詭異的腔調和節奏感。魔杖頂端逐漸亮起詭異的綠色光輝，伴隨著漢尼拔的低喃，這陣光芒像是濃霧，層層包裹住黑魔標記。在綠光之下，黑魔標記彷彿染上鮮血，蛻變成濃烈的腥紅。接著這片猩紅如同蜘蛛網一般往四面八方擴散，化成一條一條極細的紅線，鑽進漢尼拔手臂上的血管。 

        黑魔標記消失了。

        「怎麼可能！」威爾瞪大了眼，一把抓住漢尼拔的手臂，死死盯著那塊原本烙印黑魔標記的皮膚。「怎麼可能！這是怎麼回事⋯⋯？」

        「萬事皆有可能。」漢尼拔喘了一口氣，魔杖滾落在地。「佛地魔王⋯⋯佛地魔王並非上帝，他只是個人類。」

        此時威爾才注意到他的臉色。漢尼拔臉色慘白，滿臉汗水，每次短促的抽氣都帶著痛苦的嘶嘶聲，下一秒就會立刻昏厥。

        「你⋯⋯你還好嗎？」

        「威爾。」

        漢尼拔癱軟的靠著椅背，他艱難的轉過頭，看著因為擔憂而湊近的威爾。半晌，他笑了起來，眼底泛著零星的水光，倒映著橘紅色的爐火。水色和火光在漢尼拔眼底來回滾動，氤氳成一片霧氣，一如威爾印象中家鄉海洋的日出。

         「威爾，威爾⋯⋯我最親愛的威爾。」漢尼拔眨了眨眼，這個名字像是最美味的食材，被他含在嘴裡來回品嚐，卻始終捨不得吞下肚。「你希望我能向你坦誠，不是嗎？」

        「我⋯⋯」

        「相信我一回，好嗎？」

        威爾茫然地點頭，內心卻極為慌亂。他只想盡快通知杰克這件事——也許他們都錯估了漢尼拔真正的魔法實力。

 

 

  
附註：佛地魔王死後，食死徒的標記都變成一道傷疤，沒有完全消失。

 

 


	38. 37.

37.  
（原作1997年四月，本篇2017年四月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十五歲）

 

  
        「你是認真的嗎？」

        「我不會拿這種事開玩笑，杰克。」威爾模仿漢尼拔的動作，將魔杖放在自己左手臂的黑魔標記上方。「他就像這樣，用魔杖指著黑魔標記，接著開始唸咒語——我打賭世界上不會超過十個人知道那個咒語。」

        杰克皺眉，「然後黑魔標記就消失了？」

        「魔杖發出綠光，黑魔標記轉紅，然後⋯⋯沒錯，黑魔王的邪惡標記消失了。」威爾煩躁地把玩魔杖，諷刺的說：「這是我這輩子看過最像魔法的魔法了。」

        「也許是某種障眼法。」杰克在破釜酒吧的客房內來回踱步，「也許是靈魂魔法⋯⋯我不知道，我們需要專業人士的意見。」

        「奇爾頓？」

        「不，恐怕不行。他現在還躺在醫院裡，被MACUSA和FBI嚴加看管。」杰克頓了頓，「我會負責調查黑魔標記，你不用擔心，多把注意力放在維傑兄妹身上。」

        「我知道。」威爾點點頭，「他佈局了這麼久，不可能就這樣半途而廢，在離開英國以前一定會動手。」

        「也許會是最近。」杰克思索片刻，嚴肅地轉向下屬。「你要小心，如果真的發生任何事，記得要盡你所能留下證據——不論人證或物證都是。」

        「我會盡力，但是漢尼拔非常謹慎，他從未正面承認過任何罪行。」威爾看了眼牆上的時鐘，接著拿起掛在椅背上的外套，朝門口走去。「我該走了，杰克。」

        「等一下。」

        「怎麼了？」

        「萊克特醫生真的相信你嗎？」

        「我⋯⋯」威爾覺得喉嚨突然乾澀，他吞吞口水，半晌，才嘶啞的說道：「我想⋯⋯漢尼拔他⋯⋯他在試著相信我。」

 

  
        威爾思緒紛亂，提著醫生拜託他買的勃根地紅酒往公寓走去。路上人來人往，沒有人注意到有兩名大漢正維持著幾乎一致的步伐、一前一後的跟隨一名黑髮男人。三人保持著一定的距離繼續行走，突然，前方的威爾用魔法炸開路旁的垃圾桶，拔腿狂奔。後方兩人先是一愣，接著也掏出魔杖，揮開撲面而來的垃圾，以非人的速度追去。

        過不了多久，兩名壯漢追上目標。他們將威爾拖進一旁小巷，惡狠狠的把他扔進紙箱堆中，用魔杖抵著他的臉。

        「請跟我們走一趟，葛蘭姆先生。」其中一人一推帽簷，蹲在威爾面前，露出歪掉的鼻樑。「您不會想要拒絕維傑先生的邀請吧？」

        「我不記得他有邀請過我。」

        「您記憶力未免太差了，」歪鼻子冷笑一聲，「我們有很多種方式讓您自願接受邀請。」

        「卡洛，別廢話，維傑先生不太有耐心。」站在巷口的金髮大漢斜靠著牆，叼著香煙，含糊不清的冷哼。

        「別他媽像個老太婆一樣撈叨，馬泰奧。」歪鼻子卡洛從威爾口袋裡搜出魔杖，扔給同伴。「接住！」

        金髮的馬泰奧將魔杖塞進大衣內襯，吐掉煙屁股，也跟著上前。兩人一左一右的抓住威爾的手臂。下一秒，三人出現在一處荒地中。漫山遍野的金褐色芒草如同夕陽下的海浪，隨著風拂而泛起一陣一陣的波濤。趁著馬泰奧點煙的空擋，威爾悄悄四下張望，試圖尋找脫逃路線；然而這片芒草比成年人還要高挺，相同的景色綿延不絕，他們像是陷入一座沒有出口的金色迷宮。

        「別看了，再看也看不出個屁來。沒有維傑先生的許可，這裏連隻他媽的老鼠都跑不出去。」」卡洛搔了自己的歪鼻子，打了個噴嚏。「媽的！為什麼偏偏要是芒草！」

        卡洛說得沒錯，一模一樣的景色奪走了威爾的時間和空間感，他只能盲目的跟著兩人向前。過了不知多久，芒草逐漸消退。威爾這才發現自己站在一處高地邊緣，下方濃霧瀰漫，什麼都看不見。

        「歡迎來到維傑莊園。」馬泰奧含著煙，走到威爾身側，別有深意的看了他一眼。「你絕對會喜歡這裡的。」

        三人走下高地，沿著花園側邊的小徑朝莊園後方前去。常春藤濃密的覆蓋住小徑上方的鐵架，遮擋住陽光，有些路段的藤蔓甚至還垂墜下來，如同一張大網，裡頭的獵物只能在溼冷中迎來死亡。小徑繞過莊園主建築群，穿過果園，終點是一處巨大的農舍。威爾愣愣的看著這座農舍，他能聽見裡頭動物們的叫聲，那些聲音裡隱含的驚恐讓他打了個冷顫。

        「快走！」

        馬泰奧在後方推了他一把，示意他趕緊從後門進去。

        一進門，那些動物們的嘶鳴聲更加清晰，伴隨的是一股濃厚的腥味。農舍裡沒有燈光，威爾踩在乾草堆上，一路跌跌撞撞。他注意到自己右方有一大塊木板，木板後方不知道關了什麼生物，當威爾三人經過時，木板被那群生物撞得砰砰作響，像是急欲衝出地獄大門的厲鬼。

        卡洛和馬泰奧高舉著魔杖，離木板遠遠的，魔法的光輝照亮他們飽含恐懼的眼色。等到他們總算離開這個黑暗的區域後，兩名大漢明顯鬆了一口氣。

        「卡洛！」

        梅森．維傑從兩層樓高的檯子上探出頭，一看見兩名手下的表情，又咯咯笑著縮了回去。

        「天哪！看看你們的臉——嘿！萊克特醫生！你快來看！太好笑了！」

        「梅森，我很願意分享你的喜悅，但我現在有些力不從心。」

        上方傳來漢尼拔的嗓音，威爾渾身一震。從他的角度卻什麼都看不見。

        「噢！是的是的，我都忘記你被綁在椅子上了。像是隻待宰的小豬一樣——好可憐喔！」梅森怪腔怪調的說，接著他又探出身子，朝下方三人用力揮手。「好啦！你們還在慢吞吞的做什麼！快點上來啊！」

        兩名壯漢粗暴地拉著威爾，等他們走上高台後，威爾才看清楚整座農舍的構造——他們所在的高台下方是一座迷宮——裡頭塞滿了一隻隻巨大的、瘋狂的、兇殘的豬！

        「歡迎光臨！葛蘭姆先生！」

        梅森站在高台邊緣，張開雙手，後方豬群的嘶鳴和喘息聲宛若古希臘冥河的鬼魂，在空曠的農舍裡不斷迴盪。

        「我不懂你這是什麼意思，維傑先生。」威爾警戒的後退一步，卻被馬泰奧壓了回來。他的視線和另一頭的漢尼拔交會，立刻又轉了回來。「我和你只見過一次面，根本算不上是認識。」

       「你是我妹妹的好朋友，不是嗎？瑪格的朋友可不多呢。」

        「我和瑪格只能算的上點頭之交。」

        「是嗎？」梅森聳聳肩，一臉不在意，他轉向馬泰奧。「請葛蘭姆先生入座，好戲準備開始了！」

        卡洛和馬泰奧將威爾捆綁在椅子上。梅森手舞足到的走向控制台，推下拉桿，迷宮上方的齒輪緩緩地轉動，鎖鏈發出撞擊聲，從豬群裡拉出了血肉模糊的塊狀物。威爾距離最近，撲鼻而來的血腥味使他抽了一口氣。巨大的肉塊還保有人類的形狀，它身上甚至還穿著女性的裝束——屬於瑪格的衣服。

        「你、你對瑪格——！」

        「嗯？」梅森歪了歪頭，他轉向高高掛在半空中的肉塊，才恍然大悟的『喔』了一聲。「哈！別那麼擔心，我只是跟親愛的瑪格借了幾件衣服，沒事沒事！」

        「她在哪裡？」

        「她在聖芒戈裡呢！」梅森搔搔下巴，又『啊哈』一聲用力擊掌。「我說錯了！她剛摘除子宮，不能算是完全沒事！」

        「她是你的妹妹，你怎麼⋯⋯」

        聞言，梅森冷笑一聲，剛才喜悅的表情瞬間改變，變得陰狠，眉宇間繚繞著一股瘋癲。他湊近威爾，上下打量了一番，又突然嘻嘻笑了起來。

        「這就是我請你們來的原因啊，葛蘭姆先生——好了，卡洛，帶萊克特醫生到他的位置上吧！」

        卡洛粗魯的拉起漢尼拔，幫他穿上特製的束衣，再將他掛上掛鉤。隨著梅森拉下拉桿，粗壯的鐵鍊再次捲動，漢尼拔緩緩向上，最終雙腳懸空，在殺人迷宮上微微晃動。等到鐵鍊停止轉動後，醫生才平靜的開口。「請注意地上那瓶葡萄酒，梅森。」

        「什麼？」

        梅森四下張望，最後在威爾腳邊邊看見那瓶葡萄酒。他用腳踢了踢，似乎覺得十分有趣。

        「噢，這個啊⋯⋯真佩服你！這種時候還在意什麼葡萄酒！」

        說著，他腳一用力，那瓶勃根地紅酒立刻喀拉喀拉的朝高台邊緣滾去，落在迷宮裡，發出清脆的碎裂聲。豬群一湧而上，吞噬了一切殘渣。

        「哎呀！」

        梅森滑稽的大笑，伴隨著迷宮裡豬群的鳴叫和喘息在農倉裡迴盪，荒誕而驚悚。

        「真可惜，那是今年最新的勃根地紅酒。」漢尼拔居高臨下的望著維傑家家主，嘴角緩慢地向上勾起。「我很期待它搭配豬肉的味道。」

        「別擔心！等我把你餵豬後，我會再餵這些豬仔喝更好喝的酒——我保證比你的葡萄酒還好喝一百倍！」梅森一手拉住醫生的束衣，再用力將他往後一推，像是推鞦韆一樣玩弄漢尼拔。「話說回來，我還沒看過豬仔喝醉的模樣呢。啊哈！說不定牠們會發出『咿』的叫聲！像被屠宰一樣！咿——！咿——！咿——！咿——！」

        威爾愣愣的瞪著眼前的景象。梅森正活靈活現的模仿豬玀的叫聲，漢尼拔在一座殺人迷宮上方來回擺盪，迷宮裡是一大群專門培育來吃人的豬群，地板上還有一大塊血淋淋的肉塊——簡直像是某齣麻瓜熱愛的三流分屍驚悚片。

        「媽的！」馬泰奧咒罵一聲，將剛點燃的香煙惡狠狠的扔在地上，洩憤似的踩熄。他見威爾驚愕地瞪著自己，又冷哼道：「我只是拿錢辦事，不代表我腦子也有洞。」

        梅森的鬧劇持續了一陣，半晌，他一邊抹著眼淚，一邊喘息著放開束具，甚至友好的拍了拍漢尼拔的側腰。

        「好啦好啦！我們該做正事啦！」

        接著他走向無法動彈的威爾，不懷好意的上下打量眼前的探員。

        「你們自己玩玩就好？何必扯上我們家瑪格呢？」

        威爾吞了吞口水，小心翼翼地說：「瑪格的孩子和我無關。」

        「我知道，所以你現在還好好的坐在這裡。」梅森用腳尖踢了踢地板上的肉塊，「這位提供精子的麻瓜先生就沒有那麼幸運了。」

        「我不懂你的意思。」

        「看到萊克特醫生現在的樣子了嗎？那原本是你的位置。幸好我不笨，做了點調查，發現你和我跟瑪格一樣，都曾接受過萊克特醫生的治療。」

        「確實⋯⋯確實如此。」

        「真是個奇怪的醫生，不是嗎？」梅森湊上前，在威爾耳邊噴了口氣。見他敏感的一縮，又開心的拍著手大笑。「現在想想，我才發現萊克特醫生一直在療程中試圖洗腦我——他想要用我的手解決你！」

        「或者他想借用我的手解決你，梅森。」

        「喔？」維傑家家主一愣，接著哈哈大笑。「你真好玩！」

        「你想要我做什麼？」

        「我想送你一份禮物。」梅森站直身子，示意馬泰奧解開威爾身上的繩索。接著他從口袋裡掏出一把小刀，扔在威爾腳邊。「好啦！我知道你也被萊克特醫生耍得團團轉，現在我給你一個機會——割開醫生的喉嚨！」

        聞言，威爾撿起小刀的動作一頓，立刻掩飾過去。

        「去吧，別太感謝我！」

        高掛在半空中的漢尼拔神色平和，沒有任何驚慌，姿態肅穆的如同壁畫上那些後腦勺自帶光圈、身邊雲彩繚繞的福音天使。威爾在醫生面前舉起了小刀，他對上漢尼拔冰冷的雙眼。露出微笑，緊接著，他一把抓住束衣，用力一劃，割開束帶。

        「卡洛！馬泰奧！阻止他——！」

        距離最近的卡洛射出昏厥咒，擦過黑髮探員的臉頰，將他擊倒在地。咒語的效力並不完全，威爾在半昏半醒之間，仍能聽見上方傳來咆哮聲和魔法互相撞擊的炸裂聲。突然，巨大的黑影如同利箭劃過他的視線，跌落在他身邊——那是金髮的馬泰奧。

       一塊斷裂的木條穿過馬泰奧的大腿，他滿身是血，不斷哀嚎，試圖將木條拔出。見狀，威爾使出全身的力氣往前爬，死命壓住壯漢的右手，一臉猙獰的咆哮:「不要拔出來！」

        說完，他也無暇顧及馬泰奧的反應，直接昏死過去。

 

 

        在黑暗中，威爾覺得自己在熟悉的溪流裡漂浮，溪水拍打著他的軀幹，冰涼而溫順。水流帶著他往溪谷深處漂去，水裡開始參雜了一點詭異的腥味，有些濺上威爾的唇角。這些味道嚐起來像是鮮血，貝兒肉裡的鮮血。

        隨著腥味出現，無窮無盡的夜色中逐漸出現一絲色彩。暗紅色的水流推擠著威爾，帶著他繼續流淌。過了不知多久，血流的匯集終點出現了一名蹲坐在地的男人。那是梅森。威爾想著，他知道自己沒有張開眼，但是維傑家家主的面容卻在夢境裡如此清晰。等到距離夠近時，他才看清梅森的臉——那張坑坑疤疤、鮮血四溢、白骨森森的臉。

        梅森正把玩著他給威爾的那把小刀，哼著不著調的小曲子，一隻手還跟著歌曲打著節拍。他用刀鋒在自己臉上比劃，似乎正在確認還有哪裡能刮下一點肉，接著毫不猶豫的下刀，一次又一次挖鑿自己的臉，再將將肉塊往水裡丟去。

        這是一個十足可怕的場景，威爾卻沒有絲毫恐懼。他在水中漂浮著，思緒前所未有的清晰，甚至對眼前的梅森產生一絲好奇——好奇在現實中瘋癲的男人是不是也有相同的下場。

        梅森也看見了威爾，露出鮮血淋漓的微笑。他友善地揮了揮手，接著拿起小刀，割掉了自己的鼻子，興致勃勃的一口吞進肚子裡。 

        我還在作夢。威爾想。怎麼會有這麼真實的夢？

        黑暗在梅森身後泛起漣漪，像是有什麼東西即將從深不見底的墨色中破繭而出。威爾專注的看著，過了半晌，他才推斷出那是一座建築物，雖然還十分模糊，卻已經顯露了巴洛克式建築固有的華麗輪廓。

        那是漢尼拔的記憶宮殿。

 

 

 


	39. 38.

38.  
（原作1997年六月，本篇2017年六月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十五歲）

 

  
        『歡迎您的來訪，魔法部預祝您有個愉快的一天。』

        杰克撿起退幣口掉出的通行證，將它放進口袋。電話亭開始節節下降，杰克倚著玻璃門，望著外頭景色緩緩改變，從滂沱大雨的倫敦變成魔法部金碧輝煌的大廳。等到電話亭發出『喀喀』一聲，他才站直身體，走了出去。

        老早就在地下八樓大廳等待的金利立刻迎上前。一見杰克渾身濕透，他忍不住問：「外面在下雨嗎？」

        「是啊，倒楣透了。」杰克打了個噴嚏，「明明早上天氣還很好，一到晚上就變了個樣。」

        兩人隨口聊了一陣，開始往電梯的方向走去。入夜後的魔法部大廳無比寂靜，杰克跟在金利的後方，自從他不光榮的從正氣師一職退役後，就再也沒有機會踏足過這個英國最高政府機構。他頗為懷念的四下張望，當經過巨大的魔法兄弟噴泉（Foutain of Magical Brethren）時還放慢了腳步。

        「這座噴泉一直以來都長這樣嗎？」看了半晌，杰克忍不住提出自己的疑問：「怎麼好像⋯⋯變得有點醜？」

        金利一愣，隨即哈哈大笑。「去年魔法部發生一場戰鬥，鄧不利多把那顆頭做成了港口鑰，因為雕像毀了一半，經費又有限，所以基本上是拼拼湊湊才恢復原狀。」他頓了頓，朝杰克擠擠眼，「不過⋯⋯你也看到了，成果有待加強。」

        「真可惜，我挺喜歡這座噴泉的。」

        「可能要等所有事告一段落，我們才有辦法修復它。」金利嘆了口氣，拍了拍老友的肩膀。「好了，老兄，快走吧。」

        由於已經過了上班時段，多數員工早已離去，杰克和金利並未多等，魔法部的電梯就快速地抵達地下八樓大廳。兩人踏進電梯，杰克瞥見金利按下『一樓』的按鈕——那是魔法部部長辦公室的所在樓層。

        「噢，對了，我們成功申請了維傑家宅的搜索票。」金利神色憔悴，打了個大哈欠。「多虧了馬泰奧這個線人，我們查到了梅森．維傑長期金援黑暗陣營的證據，同時也循線追查到曾經被他侵犯的幼童家庭，費了一番口舌，總算有人願意出來作證。」

        「梅森．維傑會被定罪。」

        「如果沒有意外的話，沒錯。」

        「那麼萊克特醫生呢？」

        「我正要和你說這件事，杰克。」金利嘆了一口氣，「馬泰奧和梅森．維傑確實都提出了指控，然而我們在現場找不到任何證據，而這兩名人證⋯⋯嗯，你也知道，一個是有案底的非法移民、另一個是黑暗陣營的虐童犯，我們還需要專業人士為他們做心理和測謊分析，才能確認這些供詞的可信度。」

        「什麼？至少先羈押他！都已經有受害者願意出來作證！為何還不——！」

       『叮』的一聲響起，冰冷的女聲從上方傳出，提醒乘客已經到達一樓。兩人往魔法部長辦公室走去。

        「我們當然能約談萊克特醫生、甚至還可以拘留個幾天，但是如果找不到其他證據證明他犯下殺人罪行，還是必須放他離開。」

        杰克皺起臉，一副即將發作的模樣。

        「別露出那種臉，我有好消息要給你。」金利十分了解老友，他咧嘴一笑，安撫道。

       「你最好說話算話。」

        「你脾氣好像更差了。」金利苦笑，他敲了敲部長辦公室那扇巨大厚實的大門，清清喉嚨，朗聲到：「是我，我是正氣師局局長金利．俠勾帽。我依照指示帶杰克．克勞福德來拜訪魔法部長盧夫．昆爵（魯佛斯．斯克林杰）。」

        紅銅色的大門自動敞開，兩人一前一後的穿過辦公室前方寬敞的會客區。這裏比杰克印象中樸素許多，看樣子昆爵簡潔的作風也影響了室內裝潢。

        「我以為部長不插手司法部門的案件。」杰克問。

        「這件事很複雜，你等等自己問昆爵。」

        金利推開辦公室最裡層的木門。現任魔法部長從辦公桌後頭抬起眼，如同獅子般銳利的眼神穿透鏡片，狠狠戳刺在杰克身上。過了半晌，昆爵才起身，傲慢的伸出手。「好久不見，克勞福德。」

        杰克禮貌性地握了握魔法部長的手。「是啊，你還是老樣子。」

        「我們還是長話短說吧。」昆爵哼了一聲，從桌上像小山一樣高的文件裡拉出一個牛皮紙袋，抽出資料。「關於那位漢尼拔．萊克特醫生⋯⋯根據金利的轉述，你說他能消除黑魔標記？」

        「是的。」

        昆爵挑眉，「你是怎麼知道的？」

        「我不能說，我要保護我的線人。」

        「是嗎？」昆爵冷哼一聲，推了推鼻樑上的細框眼鏡。「你要知道，這是個非常嚴重的指控。黑魔標記是一種非常強大的靈魂魔法，魔法部曾試圖利用這個標記反追蹤食死徒的動向。我們花了許多人力和時間，卻沒有任何一名專家能掌握這個咒語。」

        「漢尼拔．萊克特在靈魂魔法的研究領域十分出名。」

        「如果你說的是真的，克勞福德，如果那位萊克特醫生還是一位連續殺人犯的話——我們決不樂見You-Know-Who身邊增加法力高強的瘋狂追隨者。」

        「他不會追隨任何人。」杰克搖頭，「你們不瞭解萊克特醫生，他的隨心所欲才是他可怕的地方。」

        「我聯絡了MACUSA，他們說切斯皮克開膛手早已逮捕歸案。漢尼拔．萊克特毫無案底，甚至是一位值得尊敬的巫師。美國方面還告訴我，杰克．克勞福德探員目前休假中。他現在進行的任何調查都屬私事，MACUSA不會負起任何責任。」昆爵推開辦公椅，站起身，慢條斯理地問：「告訴我，你是以什麼身份站在這裡——我又為什麼要相信你？」

        室內空氣凝結，英國魔法部長和美國FBI探員互相瞪視，僵持不下。一旁的金利看不下去，他試圖緩和氣氛，友好的拍了拍兩人的背。

        「好了，兩位，我們今晚聚集在這裡是為了解決問題，不是增加問題。」說完，新任正氣師局局長轉向老友，溫聲說道：「杰克，為了證實萊克特醫生是否真為食死徒，我去了趟阿茲卡班。而魯休斯．馬爾福給了我非常驚人的情報——他指認了萊克特醫生，他說這名醫生在食死徒之間也惡名昭彰。」

        昆爵插口道：「馬爾福為了減刑，什麼都說得出來。」

        「這可不一定，他對You-Know-Who的事就守口如瓶。」金利繼續說道：「總之，我們也許不能以殺人犯的身份起訴漢尼拔．萊克特，但是卻能以食死徒的身份逮捕他。」

        「先將他逮捕歸案，再慢慢從他嘴裡套出其他消息。」杰克眼睛一亮，忍不住哈哈大笑。「真不錯！」

        「你先別高興得太早，克勞福德。」昆爵坐回辦公桌後，灰白參雜薑黃色的髮絲覆蓋了他半張臉，另一半又隱沒在文件後方，只從縫隙中露出一隻因為長期熬夜而佈滿血絲的眼睛。「這裡是英國，我不會給予你任何權限。」

        「意思是？」

        「意思是逮捕漢尼拔．萊克特的行動由正氣師局負責，你不能參與、不能旁觀、不能插手。」魔法部長昆爵低頭簽了幾份文件，才又抬頭，繼續說道：「除非萊克特被引渡回美國，否則他的管轄和審判權就會一直屬於英國。」

        杰克一愣，他原本還想爭論，金利一把拉住他的手臂，朝他搖了搖頭。

       「好吧，我同意。」

        「很好。」昆爵拿起鵝毛筆，再次將頭埋進文件堆裡。「你可以走了。」

        「等等，我至少可以知道你們的計畫吧？」見魔法部長再次皺眉，杰克立刻解釋。「我很了解切斯皮克開膛手的行為模式，你們對他還一知半解，很容易出錯。」

        金利連忙幫腔：「是啊，多一個有經驗的人幫忙不是壞事。」

        昆爵瞇起眼，視線在兩人之間來回。他思索片刻，最終鬆口：「好吧，你可以參與計畫——只有事前準備計畫。」

       「謝謝你，部長。」

        「希望你沒有弄錯，杰克。」

        在這一刻，杰克才意識到這名曾意氣風發的男人如今面色憔悴，以往剛硬的輪廓彷彿隨著時間破碎，只留下殘渣，甚至還一塊一塊滑落，在昆爵臉上拉迤出深入骨髓的疲憊。

        「民眾早已對魔法部失去信心。」這名才剛上任不到一年的魔法部長神色冷峻，眼底卻閃過一絲痛苦。「如果萊克特醫生真的是一名德高望重的巫師，我們就完了——魔法部的名譽已經無力承受任何打擊。」

        「德高望重？」杰克望著以前的同僚面露痛苦，有些不忍。「最初人們也是這麼You-Know-Who，不是嗎？」

        「哈！」昆爵冷笑：「確實。」

        「事實證明民眾是盲目的，昆爵，You-Know-Who是個披著德高望重外皮的魔王。」杰克露出一個微笑，「民眾的認知不代表就是事實，你已經做了你這個職位應該做的事。」

        「我都忘了你也有討人喜歡的一面。」昆爵勾起嘴角，露出目前為止第一個笑容。他朝兩人擺擺手，「好了，快滾吧。」

 

 

        破釜酒吧依舊人煙稀少，威爾抵達時，只有杰克一個人縮在角落，手指焦慮的敲打著桌面。

        「你怎麼這麼晚才來！」

        「外頭在下大雨。」威爾被上司激動的反應嚇了一跳，他愣愣的解釋：「我總得等雨勢小一點再出門吧。」

        「抱歉⋯⋯我反應過度了。」杰克擺擺手，坐了下來，一臉疲憊的撐著額頭。「我只是有點煩躁。」

        「怎麼了嗎？」

        「現在幾點了？」

        「大概快六點了。」威爾皺眉，「杰克，你臉色不太好，到底發生了什麼事？和馬泰奧有關嗎？」

        「這⋯⋯算的上有關吧。」杰克迴避了威爾的視線。他躊躇片刻，才下定決心，道：「魔法部已經派出正氣師精銳小隊埋伏在萊克特醫生公寓附近。只要時間一到，就會攻堅。」

        「什麼？」

        「我很抱歉，我不是有意欺騙你。早在五月魔法部長就和我討論過這次的逮捕行動，我們花了一個月制定計劃，今晚就會實行。」

        「你⋯⋯！」威爾腦袋一片空白，他愣了很久，赫然起身，低聲怒吼：「杰克！你這是什麼意思？這麼重要的事為什麼沒有告訴——！」

        「我今晚找你出來，就是為了保護你的安危。至於我為什麼不告訴你這個計畫，威爾，你知道原因。」

        「我知道？我他媽什麼都不知道！我只知道我拼著性命找出了一個人證，接下來什麼消息都沒有，我連馬泰奧和梅森．維傑是死是活都不知道——！」

        「梅森基本上成了個廢人，而馬泰奧則是一輩子都會跛腳——但他們都還活著，也都願意指認萊克特醫生。」杰克溫聲打斷下屬的怒吼。「你做得很好，只是魔法部尚有疑慮。」

        「什麼意思？」

        「他們將以食死徒的罪名逮捕漢尼拔．萊克特。」

        「不是⋯⋯不是謀殺罪？」威爾一愣，他站直身子，喃喃道：「但是他和我一樣，我們雖然曾經是食死徒，現在卻已經完全脫離黑暗陣營了，這個罪名並不符合事實⋯⋯」

        「萊克特醫生能消除黑魔標記。」杰克說：「這對魔法部來說，就足夠他們擔心了。」

        威爾心裡突然出現一種不合時宜的懊悔，他覺得自己成了叛徒。漢尼拔和自己分享秘密，而他卻將這個秘密公諸於世，甚至還為醫生招來了禍害。

        不。

        他捏緊雙手，深深呼吸，接著緩緩閉上雙眼。

        清醒一點，威爾．葛蘭姆。漢尼拔．萊克特犯下多起謀殺案，不論是用什麼方法羈押他，只要能將這隻猛獸關進籠裡，就會是正義一方的勝利——就不會再有人傷亡。

        「我有跟你說過嗎？貝拉是個食死徒。」

        威爾一愣，一副摸不著頭緒的模樣瞪著上司。

        「這其實不是什麼秘密，但我們也不會到處宣揚，你也知道，多數來美國的食死徒只是想要一個嶄新的人生。」杰克溫和一笑，「我說的沒錯吧？」

        「呃？嗯⋯⋯」

        「為了讓你進入FBI教書，布魯姆醫生四處拜託人。她花了很大一番工夫，但是大部分高層都只把這件事當個笑話。我有次向貝拉提起這件事，希望能逗她開心——我那時候也覺得挺好笑的，抱歉，威爾。」

        威爾只是聳聳肩。

        「總之，她聽完之後，要求我幫布魯姆醫生寫封推薦函，讓你能找到工作。」杰克繼續說道：「我很納悶，因為貝拉食死徒的身份，我們一直以來都避免和黑暗陣營有所牽扯，以防遭到清查。」

        接著他陷入漫長沈默，垂下眼，盯著自己厚實而粗糙的手掌。他盯了非常久，彷彿能看見妻子纖長柔軟的手指輕輕覆蓋自己的大掌，兩人的手掌相互纏綿，最終十指相扣，直至死亡來臨。

        「杰克，」威爾輕聲問道：「你還好嗎？」

        「她說，如果最初有人願意拉她一把，她就不會有那麼多痛苦。」杰克呆愣地盯著自己的指尖，嗓音有些暗啞。「她說⋯⋯她說她非常幸運，雖然遲了一點，但是她後來遇見了我。」

        「你改變了貝拉的人生。」

        「而她希望我能再改變另外一個人的人生。」杰克轉向下屬，神色哀傷卻堅定。「威爾，我的妻子要我拉你一把，但是我⋯⋯我卻害你陷入另一個更深的泥沼。」

        威爾不自在的撇開視線，囁嚅道：「這不是你的錯。」

        「我曾經旁觀過食死徒的刑求過程，甚至還樂在其中。在遇見我的妻子前，我是個自以為是的混球。是她讓我看清了這個世界，是她教會了我，不論光明或黑暗陣營在法律面前一律平等。」說到一半，杰克忍不住眨眼，眼底有清晰可見的水光，「我一直拉不下臉面親自謝謝她，告訴她我有多感謝她⋯⋯該死的，我錯過了一切⋯⋯」

        威爾無措的望著眼前的上司。杰克在工作場合上一直維持著某種果決而沈穩的形象，彷彿任何腥風血雨都無法使他有絲毫折損，像是一座巍峨的高山——直到名為貝拉的河流沖刷著這座山，讓他不再高聳嚴峻、不再遙不可及。

        「是貝拉改變了我，讓我成為了現在的杰克．克勞福德。」

        「你⋯⋯你到底想說什麼？」

        「我很抱歉。」

        「什麼意思？」杰克的神情過於愧疚，威爾敏感的察覺到一絲詭異。「你⋯⋯你隱瞞了什麼？」

        「魔法部長批准了不可饒恕咒的使用權。」杰克坐直身體，剛才的脆弱和徬徨消失殆盡，再次恢復成威爾記憶中那個果決到近乎冷酷的長官。「只要漢尼拔．萊克特有任何反抗，正氣師有權將他當場擊斃。」

        威爾倏地起身，踉蹌幾步，滿臉驚惶的想往外頭走去。

        「威爾．葛蘭姆！」杰克低聲咆哮，像是雷聲，隆隆砸下。「你想做什麼！」

        我想做什麼？威爾發現自己正在渾身發抖，他顫抖的捂著自己的雙眼，咬著牙，吞下幾乎衝出口的哽咽。  
  
        「你瘋了嗎！衝出去能改變什麼！」杰克上前一步，像是一座傾頹的巨石，死死壓住威爾的雙肩。「給我振作一點！這一點都不像我認識的威爾．葛蘭姆！」

        「對不起⋯⋯對不起！杰克，你說的沒錯⋯⋯我不知道我自己是怎麼了⋯⋯」

        「相愛是會互相改變的。」杰克鬆開威爾的肩膀，空曠的破釜酒吧將他的身形無限拉大，讓人望而生畏。「記住，當你愛上某個人，他或她應該要讓你變得更好。」

        聽到『改變』這個詞，艾比蓋兒的身影立刻閃過威爾的腦袋，頓時他呼吸一滯。威爾從未對杰克透露任何女孩存活的消息，但若此刻漢尼拔被逮捕歸案，艾比也絕對不可能逃過一劫——她的人生會毀於一旦。

        我已經奪走了艾比蓋兒的親生父親。威爾痛苦地想著，他抬起眼，破釜酒吧昏暗的燭光在頭頂晃蕩，像是被大雨打散的燈光，又像是被淚水模糊的視線。現在我又要奪走她的未來。

        「看著我，威爾，看得我的眼睛，發誓你不會後悔！」

        不，威爾用力閉上眼，試圖逃避，卻在黑暗中看見死白的赫布斯惡狠狠的瞪著自己。

        「威爾！」

        救她，赫布斯無聲的說，去救我的女兒。

        「威爾！回答我！」

        現在她也是你們的女兒，她是你家庭的一份子。

        不，我做不到！這是錯誤的⋯⋯這從一開始就是騙局！

        不要重蹈覆徹，赫布斯冷笑，你已經知道我的下場了。

        「威爾．葛蘭姆！告訴我你的答案！」

        告訴我你的答案，葛蘭姆探員。

        「我不會——我不會後悔——我向你發誓，我不會後悔！」

        赫布斯消失了，眼前只有一臉冷酷的黑人探員。威爾大口喘息，他狼狽的抹掉臉上的汗水和淚水，無聲地笑了一聲。他清楚的知道，自己做出了一個無法挽回的決定。

        「這⋯⋯很好，你果然沒有讓我失望。」杰克皺眉，他感到不安，卻說不出個所以然來。「你先坐著，我請你喝酒。」

       「不了，我想出去透透氣。」

        「出去？」

        「放心好了，」威爾擠出一個笑容，試圖讓自己看起來值得信任。「我知道什麼該做，什麼不該做。」

        「好吧。」杰克思索片刻，他原本想要拒絕，一看見下屬那張慘白無助的臉，又忍不住心軟。「我相信你，威爾，別讓我失望。」

       得到首肯後，威爾就搖搖晃晃地走出破釜酒吧。他站在屋簷下張望了一會兒，視線穿過層層雨霧，找到了不遠處的目標。隨即拉起衣領，衝入大雨之中，任由利箭般的雨珠狠戾的砸在身上、穿透心臟。他在積水中瘋狂奔跑，直接穿過馬路，無視車主憤怒地喊叫和刺耳的喇叭聲。威爾拐了個彎，停在目標前面——一個孤零零的老舊投幣式電話。他大口大口喘著氣，顫抖地拿起話筒，投下硬幣。

        過了幾乎一個世紀，電話被接通了，另外一端傳來漢尼拔帶著口音的溫和嗓音。

        『你好？』

        威爾倏地瞪大眼睛，嘴唇顫抖，卻始終吐不出一個字。漢尼拔也沒有開口，只有吐息聲在話筒之間交纏，半晌，威爾聽見電話另一邊傳來一聲幾不可聞的嘆息，在氣息吐出的瞬間，彷彿也吐出了兩人之間的所有信任。

        『威爾。』

        那聲呼喚如同每一個早晨溫暖甜膩的親吻，也像是每一個夜晚耳鬢廝磨的喘息。但是在這一刻，漢尼拔的呼喚卻狠狠鑿穿了威爾的腦袋，讓他覺得疼痛，卻也讓他瞬間清醒。威爾將話筒狠狠砸回公共電話上頭，接著惡狠狠的用拳頭砸向老舊電話，一下又一下，瘋狂又絕望，最終他嗚咽一聲，緩緩地將頭靠在公共電話上頭。

        大雨傾盆而下，威爾渾身上下早已溼得透徹，但是他根本不在乎，甚至希望這場雨能再大一點、再大一點、大到能將自己一刀一刀的分屍，沖刷進下水道，讓他隨著糞便和垃圾流進泰晤士河，再漂進浩瀚的大西洋，永遠離開這個良心泯滅的世界。

 

  
        漢尼拔回到家時，威爾已經出門了。這對醫生來說並不奇怪，他也從不擔心，因為他知道，無論如何，威爾最終還是會選擇回家。

        但是今晚的發展卻與漢尼拔的預期截然不同。

        大約六點半左右，艾比蓋兒從飯廳的壁爐裡走了出來。她拍拍身上的灰燼，搖搖晃晃的提起自己的大皮箱，朝外頭大喊：「哈囉！有人在嗎？我回家了！」

        「艾比蓋兒，妳的教養呢？」漢尼拔抱著一個紙箱從飯廳門口經過，「淑女要學會輕聲細語。」

        「好啦好啦，我知道了。」艾比蓋兒不滿的嘟囔幾句，又十分不淑女的將自己的皮箱拖出壁爐，在飯廳的地毯上裡留下一條清晰的灰色痕跡。漢尼拔連忙放下紙箱，一手提起艾比的皮箱，另一手掏出魔杖施展清潔咒語。

        「反正過沒幾天我們就要搬走了，幹嘛這麼大費周章。」艾比蓋兒忍不住抱怨，「再待個幾天我就能完成六年級的課程了，現在可好，我連霍格華茲六年級的學業證明都拿不到。」

        「好了，我不喜歡妳的態度。」漢尼拔皺眉，艾比蓋兒立刻閉上嘴，不甘心的撇嘴，嘟囔著道歉。「對不起，漢尼拔，我不會再犯了。」

        「請妳回到妳的房間，將妳需要的物品打包好。」

        「威爾呢？我怎麼沒有看見他？」

        刺耳的鈴聲劃破兩人的對話。艾比蓋兒嚇了一大跳，反射性掏出魔杖。漢尼拔按住她的手，艾比困惑的抬頭，卻見到醫生神色冰冷——她忍不住哆嗦。

       「不用緊張，只是電話鈴聲罷了。」漢尼拔走向放置黑膠唱片的書櫃，從下層拉出一個老舊的撥號式電話。「前任屋主的收藏之一，我沒有切斷電話線，卻也從未期待任何人打來。」

        「那這是誰⋯⋯」

        漢尼拔沒有回答，只是拿起聽筒，接通電話。「你好？」

        電話另一頭一片沈默，隱約可以聽見轟然作響的雨聲，還有一絲淺淺的呼吸聲。

        「威爾。」

        對方呼吸一滯，立刻掛斷電話。醫生聽著話筒傳來的急促嘟聲，緩緩地瞇起眼，極為專注，像是透過電話線就能看到另外一頭的那個人。

        「怎麼⋯⋯怎麼了嗎？」艾比蓋兒害怕地站在一旁，如今她已經不像當初一樣矇懂，她逐漸能分辨出漢尼拔的情緒。

        「他們要來了。準備離開，艾比蓋兒。」

        「可是、可是威爾還沒回來！」艾比蓋兒慌張的跟在醫生身後。「威爾該怎麼辦？他不是要跟我們一起走嗎？」

        漢尼拔倏地停下腳步，「他不會來了。」

         艾比蓋兒也跟著停了下來，她茫然地看著眼前的父親，隱約在這個冷酷的男人眼裡讀到一閃即逝的失望——甚至可以稱得上是心傷。

        「漢尼拔？」

         整棟公寓劇烈晃動，艾比蓋兒跌坐在地，驚恐的四下張望。漢尼拔則是抬起頭，神色銳利，他從口袋裡掏出一隻和公寓吊牌一模一樣的木頭麋鹿。當醫生將這隻有著金色花紋的麋鹿拿出來的瞬間，它尖銳的嘶鳴了一聲，接著『啪』的一聲化成齏粉。

        「門衛魔法失效了。」漢尼拔任由麋鹿的殘渣從手裡滑落，他掏出魔杖，朝門口走去。「看樣子今晚有人來訪。」

        「等等！漢尼拔！」

        聽見呼喚，漢尼拔停下腳步，側過頭，露出自己最鋒利的輪廓，將柔軟的部分全部隱沒黑暗。醫生冰冷的望著艾比蓋兒，眼珠如同鮮血，嗓音平穩而冷酷。 

        「妳知道自己該做些什麼，艾比蓋兒，握緊妳的魔杖——千萬不要再讓我失望！」

 

 

 


	40. 39.

39.  
（原作1997年六月，本篇2017年六月）（哈利六年級，威爾三十五歲）

 

  
        阿不思．鄧不利多死亡的消息震驚了整個魔法世界。

       幾乎三分之一的霍格華茲學生目睹了校長墜樓的過程，剩下三分之二則是在食死徒和鳳凰會成員搏鬥的過程中飽受驚嚇。即使魔法部努力壓下這則死訊，消息依舊由學生為中心點、以迅雷不及掩耳的速度傳播出去。

        緊接著恐懼和絕望傾巢而出。

        鄧不利多彷彿是人們心中對抗佛地魔王的最後防線，他的死亡砸碎了人們僅存的希望。每個人都在問：如果食死徒能闖進防守嚴密的霍格華茲、謀殺這名偉大的白巫師，那整個英國、整個歐洲、甚至是整個世界，還有哪裡能倖免於難？還有誰能逃過魔掌？當晚，龐大的逃難潮幾乎壓垮了英國魔法運輸部的呼嚕網系統，也有許多巫師不再遵循規範，直接在麻瓜社區裡使用消影術逃離——狀況逐漸失控。最終，魔法部宣布封鎖所有對外管道，只有政府批准的港口鑰才能離開英國本土。

        阿拉娜接到撤離通知時已經接近午夜。她甚至來不及打包，只能隨便將簡單衣物和身份證明塞進行李袋，便匆匆忙忙的趕往指定的美國居民撤離地點。

        撤離地點是倫敦一處廢棄的地鐵站。當阿拉娜匆匆趕到時，裡面早已人山人海，她連忙加入排隊隊伍，過了許久，總算來到隊伍最前方。臉色疲憊的運輸部門官員連頭都沒抬，公事公辦的問道：「名字？」

        「阿拉娜．布魯姆，任職於聖芒戈的心理治療師。」

        帶著厚重眼鏡的官員瞇起眼，用魔杖敲打懷裏那一疊厚重的名單，紙張快速翻動，接著一張發著微光的名單飄了起來。那名官員仔細的對照阿拉娜的證件和名單上的資料，接著點點頭，遞來一張號碼牌。

        「妳是第八組，很幸運，這是人數最少的一組。」官員推了推眼鏡，在名單上打了個勾。「噢，對了，第八組的港口鑰是一罐壓扁的百事可樂。凌晨兩點準時出發，抵達地點是華盛頓。」

        「所有美東的居民都是這一組嗎？」

        「第八組屬於美國調派至聖芒戈的治療師，有美東和美西兩組，妳是美國東部。」運輸部門的官員揮了揮手，「好了，後面還有人在排隊。」

        「等等！」阿拉娜又拉住他，「那我的同事呢？他叫漢尼拔，漢尼拔．萊克特。」

        「第八組所有人都到齊了，醫生。名單上沒有漢尼拔．萊克特。」

        「這怎麼可能！我和他有著一樣的職位！甚至還是在同一個時期抵達英國！怎麼可能名單上沒有他！」

        「如果名單上沒有他的名字，就代表他的身份沒有審核通過。」那名官員臉上逐漸浮現不耐的神色。「醫生，妳真的必須離開了，我還有工作要做。」

        「請你再檢查一次名單——！」

        「請妳離開！」運輸部門的官員壓低嗓音，面露不善的低吼：「拜託！妳沒看到後面那一大群人嗎！我已經夠忙了！不要再來添亂！」

        阿拉娜試圖辯解，但是那名官員直接朝後方民眾擺擺手，頓時一大群慌張的中年女巫衝上前。阿拉娜在人潮外游移了一會兒，接著低頭看了看手錶，當她發現離港口鑰啟動的時間還有一個多小時後，咬了咬下唇，思索片刻，最終下定決心，施展消影術離去。

           倫敦下著大雨，阿拉娜一出現在查令十字路上，雨勢立刻如同瀑布般傾瀉而下，將她澆得渾身溼透。驚人的雷雨像是子彈一樣橫掃大街小巷，女巫連忙拉起風衣，往漢尼拔的公寓狂奔而去。

        此時已過午夜，只有少數燈光支撐著夜晚，卻不足以點亮早已陷落黑暗的世界。阿拉娜喘著氣，彎下腰，打算向門把上的木頭吊牌表明身份。她定睛一看，發現代表門衛魔法的木頭麋鹿斷成了兩截，一半掛在在門把上搖搖晃晃，另一半則是掉落在地，淹沒在門廊上的水窪裡。阿拉娜連忙抽出魔杖，小心翼翼的推了推大門。門鎖早被破壞，門板發出嘎茲一聲，像是被狂風吹拂般搖搖晃晃地向後敞開。

        「Lumos.」

       微弱的光輝伴隨魔咒出現，照亮了女巫緊繃的面容。阿拉娜舉著魔杖，摸索著往前走了幾步，腳底下突然一片濕滑，差點讓她摔了一大跤。阿拉娜驚慌不已的踉蹌幾步，好不容易穩住重心後，心有餘悸的蹲了下來。魔法照亮下方的液體，那是一大灘暗紅色的鮮血。

       「天啊！」阿拉娜倒抽一口氣，接著高舉魔杖，用力一揮。「Lumos Maxima! 」

       刺眼的亮光瞬間從魔杖頂端射出，像是艷陽般照亮了整間診療室。幾十秒後，魔法消失，一切又再度回歸黑暗。

        這短暫的光明足以讓阿拉娜看清一切。高聳的書櫃上掛著許多開腸剖肚的屍體，前面幾具面色平和，雙手平舉，雙腳併攏，若非那些暴露在外的臟器和小腸，它們彷彿只是陷入沉睡。接下來幾具屍體的擺設則是愈來愈歪斜，呈現出一種動態的美感，闡述了耶穌受難、行刑、落架的過程。最後一具屍體則是癱軟在地，血淋淋的腸子蓋了他一身，像是裹著聖體的麻料裹屍布，用鮮血清晰的烙印了聖子的面容。

        阿拉娜面色慘白，她知道這一系列屍體擺放的用意為何。如果屍體是耶穌受難的過程，那代表著她現在站的位置就是當年的羅馬士兵和猶太律師，是一群盲目無知的旁觀者。

        這個景色讓她喪失了所有勇氣。阿拉娜顫抖的後退幾步，摸索著門把，試圖逃離眼前的地獄。但當大門被推開的瞬間，一具屍體突然『唰』的一聲從上方掉落，幾乎砸上她的臉。阿拉娜淒厲尖叫，跌倒在地，拚了命往後退。過了一會兒，她才鼓起勇氣抬頭。那具突然落下的屍體沒有被開腸剖肚，屍身完整，只有脖子上纏著鮮血淋漓的小腸。它在不遠處晃蕩著，背著外頭街道上的燈光，幾乎成了黑夜裡的一抹剪影，帶著某種詭異而寂寥的詩意 。

        自縊而死——背叛者猶大的結局。

        那具模仿自縊的屍體外袍上有著正氣師局的標記，阿拉娜再也撐不下去，縮進牆腳，害怕的將頭埋進膝蓋。她緊閉雙眼，強迫自己專注呼吸：吸氣、吐氣、吸氣、吐氣⋯⋯隨著氣息逐漸平緩，身體也不再無法控制的發抖，女巫的理智也跟著回籠，接著浮上心頭的是許許多多疑惑。

         為什麼漢尼拔的身份會遭到魔法部否認？為什麼他的公寓裡會有正氣師的屍體？為什麼這些屍體像是切斯皮克開膛手的受害者？難不成漢尼拔遭到食死徒攻擊？那為什麼天空中沒有黑魔標記——？

        為什麼⋯⋯為什麼熟悉的世界在一瞬間天翻地覆？

         恐懼摧毀了一切，懷疑瘋狂滋長。無止盡的『為什麼』不斷在她腦袋裡重複播放，如同一條條繫繩，操控了阿拉娜的雙手雙腳，帶領她往懸崖走去。

        「不！不⋯⋯不該、不該是這樣的⋯⋯！」

        阿拉娜扶著書櫃起身，瘋子般喃喃自語，接著她飛奔進電梯。古老的電梯向上移動，發出刺耳的捲動聲，這陣富有規律的『嘎嘰』聲帶來莫名的安全感。女巫倚著電梯的鐵欄，抒了口長氣，心跳也逐漸回穩。

        半晌，電梯震動一下，抵達了頂樓。漆黑的房間裡傳來一聲呼喚——那是不該出現在這個世界的嗓音。

        「威爾！」

       然而踏出電梯的是阿拉娜．布魯姆。年長的女巫瞪著前方的女孩，渾身冰冷，嘴唇顫抖。

        「艾比蓋兒？」

       她們身側是一大扇落地窗。窗外被雨水打散的路燈一晃一晃，像是失控的水彩畫，燈光的銘黃混雜夜晚的鈷藍湧入公寓，暈染出一大片濃郁的墨色。窗外隱隱約約的雨聲沖刷著這詭異的寧靜，過了許久，艾比蓋兒才回過神，僵硬的微笑。「布魯姆醫生，好久不見。」

        「怎麼可能？」阿拉娜往前一步，神色茫然。「我以為⋯⋯我們都以為妳已經⋯⋯妳還活著？怎麼會⋯⋯？」

        「我沒事。」艾比蓋兒跟著後退了一步，「妳也看見了，我過得很好。」

        「妳還活著。」

        艾比蓋兒瞇起眼，悄悄從制服斗篷下掏出魔杖。

        「妳還活著。」年長的女巫抬起眼，眼底閃過一絲清明和痛楚。「艾比蓋兒，妳還活著，威爾卻因為謀殺妳的罪名進了阿茲卡班。妳還⋯⋯妳活著，甚至進了霍格華茲讀書，代表著那隻耳朵和赫布斯家那灘鮮血妳都知情⋯⋯」

        「阿拉娜，妳誤會了。」

        「漢尼拔知道一切，是吧？」

        「我不懂妳在說什麼。」

        「不，他不只知道一切，他計劃了一切！」阿拉娜快步上前，語氣不再顫抖。「杰克和威爾一直以來都是對的！是我一直愚蠢的被蒙在鼓——！」

        艾比蓋兒沒有猶豫，率先高舉魔杖，甩出魔法。

        「Stupefy!」

        「Expelliarmus！」

        阿拉娜的動作比她熟練，繳械咒一閃而出，立刻將艾比蓋兒的魔杖擊落到幾呎外的地板上。

        「不要做出任何傻事。」阿拉娜用魔杖指著艾比，「舉起妳的雙手。」

        艾比蓋兒斟酌了一下情況，從善如流地舉高雙手。阿拉娜用魔杖戳了戳少女的後腰，在後方低聲道：「現在往電梯的方向走去。」

        「妳要把我帶去哪裡？」

        「我會帶妳去找杰克。」阿拉娜用魔杖指向電梯按鍵，「好了，請妳按下按鈕。」

        艾比蓋兒將手覆蓋在按鈕上，卻並未按下。她吸了吸鼻子，顫抖地問道：「你們、你們會把我關進阿茲卡班嗎？」

        也許是艾比蓋兒嗓音中害怕太過清晰，阿拉娜有些不忍。前方的少女還依稀帶著孩子般圓潤的輪廓，肩膀尚未茁壯，扛不起這個世界的殘酷。沈默片刻，阿拉娜忍不住嘆息，溫聲安慰：「不，不會的，艾比蓋兒，我不會讓他這麼做。」

        「騙人！」艾比蓋兒縮起身體，放在按鈕上的右手握成了拳頭。趁著阿拉娜不注意，她悄悄按下了最下方一顆暗紅色的按鈕。「你們會把我關起來！讓我像隻老鼠一樣一輩子見不到太陽！」

        「不會的！」

        「我真的、真的很害怕⋯⋯我不知道該怎麼辦，所以我只能遵照他的指示⋯⋯」

        「我明白，艾比蓋兒，我會幫助妳的。」

        「我能怎麼辦呢？我還不想死啊！」

        看見淚流滿面的艾比蓋兒，阿拉娜突然回想起當初那個坐在病床上的小女孩。那個會因為幾本魔法書籍而興奮不已的女孩，那個會向自己吐露少女情懷的女孩，那個未來本應該一片光明的女孩。

        她還只是個孩子。阿拉娜心疼的想，是這個世界沒有給過她機會。

        「相信我，不會讓妳出事。」

        這句話似乎觸動了艾比蓋兒，她抬起頭，眼底閃過一絲不忍。「妳不應該來的。」

        「艾比？」

        「妳為什麼要來？妳不應該來的！妳應該回美國，或是去其他什麼地方都好！就是不應該來這裡！」

        「什麼⋯⋯什麼意思？」

        「妳實在太善良了，阿拉娜。」艾比蓋兒抹掉眼淚，淚水將她那雙曾經清澈的綠色眼睛凍成了冰，再也不起波瀾，堅硬而寒冷。「我真的感到非常、非常抱歉。」

        下一秒，她往前衝去，用全身的力道將年長的女巫推向電梯。只見鐵門自動往右一拉，阿拉娜直直掉入電梯天井，從公寓頂樓高速向下墜落。

 

  
        威爾像是洩怒一樣將手裡的話筒砸回電話上方，連帶捶打著老舊的機器。揍了好幾下之後，他才喘著氣停了下來，將額頭抵著冰冷的投幣式電話，咬緊牙根。半晌，他側過頭，覺得自己能透過雨霧看見另一端街道上漢尼拔的公寓。大雨將視線所及之處沖刷成一片朦朧，交通號誌和萬家燈火糊成一圈一圈的色塊，倫敦彷彿被層層疊疊的光圈淹沒，色彩斑斕。可是公寓頂樓的燈光卻如同月色般清晰，穿透夜晚的紛亂，在威爾視網膜上綻放出最醒目的光輝。

        大雨傾盆而下，威爾卻一動也不動，就這樣看著遠處的燈光。他能想像出公寓裡的景象，也許漢尼拔正在打包、他也許在準備食材、也許在作畫或看書⋯⋯可是這些畫面正在一幕一幕的消失，伴隨他們兩人的家一起消失。

       一切都是一場夢。威爾眨眼，雨水從他的睫毛滴落。做夢很好。他想：至少我很擅長從夢境裡甦醒。

        公寓頂樓的燈光突然熄滅，見狀，威爾渾身一繃，他知道，此刻正氣師恐怕已經衝進公寓。也許雙方會有一場殊死搏鬥，但不論戰況多激烈，至少杰克絕對不會給漢尼拔任何逃脫的機會。

        這將是結局。威爾垂下眼，他不想再看下去，已經夠了，他只想要回家——回去那個只有自己一人和一大群狗作伴的家。

        正當他打算轉身回去破釜酒吧時，漢尼拔公寓頂樓的燈光又再次點燃。威爾停下腳步，心裡閃過一絲詭異。遠處那抹光暈此時看起來彷彿帶著血色，在雨水中晃晃蕩蕩。威爾心中的不安愈來愈大，最終他轉身，往公寓飛奔而去。

        當他一抵達目的地，神色一變，警戒的抽出魔杖。公寓前門大敞，隨著風雨一搖一晃。他小心翼翼地走上前，等到距離夠近時，才得以看清門後有兩隻腳也跟著微微晃動，鮮血沿著那具屍體的褲管滑落，一滴一滴落在門廊上，跟著雨水流進水窪裡，將門口染成一片淡淡的粉色。

        「Lumos.」

        威爾點亮魔杖，彎下腰閃過正門口的屍體。隱隱約約的喘息和哀號聲從診療室深處傳來，威爾一愣，聽了半晌，認出聲音的主人——阿拉娜．布魯姆。

       「阿拉娜！」

        一看見橫倒在不遠處地板上的熟悉身影，他立刻衝上前。當他看清阿拉娜身上的傷勢，忍不住倒抽了一口氣。

        「我的天啊！」

        阿拉娜倒在血泊之中，下半身扭曲成詭異的角度，隱隱可見森森白骨從她的小腿穿出。一見威爾，女巫顯得十分激動，她艱難地掀了掀嘴唇，鮮血卻模糊了吐出的話語。

        「妳等著！我現在就去找人！」

        「不、不⋯⋯！魔杖⋯⋯我的、我的魔杖⋯⋯！」

        威爾將滾落在旁的魔杖遞還給阿拉娜。女巫顫抖著將魔杖抵著開放性骨折的部位，微光閃爍，她痛苦地尖叫一聲，接著倒回地板上，重重喘了一口氣。

        「快去樓上！」阿拉娜臉色死白，眼神卻無比堅毅。「我會通知正氣師！你要拖住他⋯⋯！」

        威爾握緊魔杖，點了點頭，以最快的速度搭乘電梯上樓。頂樓仍保持原先的模樣，並未有太多損害，威爾注意到位處圓形空間左方的診療室被砸出了一個洞，他想了想，轉向完好無缺的右方，小心翼翼地打開門，走了進去。

        熟悉的房間裡空無一人。威爾舉著魔杖，想起自己第一來的模樣——也是像現在一樣全身戒備，直到漢尼拔和他在廚房的性愛之後才稍有緩解。思及此，他神色一凜，轉向廚房。果然如他所預料，廚房裡燈火通明。漢尼拔靠著流理台，用魔法處理手腕上的傷痕，白襯衫上頭濺滿鮮血。一察覺到有人走近，醫生抬頭，露出一抹微笑。

        「威爾，你來了。」

        「你為什麼⋯⋯沒有走？」

        「我們無法留下你一個人。」漢尼拔走向威爾，神色莫測。「是的，我們三人，我將艾比蓋兒從霍格華茲找了回來。」

        聽見少女的名字，威爾不自覺地降低魔杖。見狀，漢尼拔又再上前一步，伸出手，輕輕磨蹭威爾右頰，動作溫情的像是每天早晨灑落在兩人床上的陽光。然而醫生眼底只有一片冰涼。

        「我給了你一切，威爾。」在威爾尚未反應過來時，漢尼拔抱住了他，接著將握在手中的折疊刀捅進他的腹部。「我讓你進入我的靈魂。」

         劇烈的疼痛炸開，威爾反射性想要低頭，卻無法動彈。醫生擁著他，垂著眼，熟練的將刀子往左邊劃開腹部。

        「我給了你一份珍貴的禮物，但你卻不想要。」

        威爾不知道自己回應了些什麼，他只知道漢尼拔鬆開擁抱，一臉平靜地旁觀自己的墜落。疼痛在威爾腦袋裡撕扯，他壓著肚子上的傷口，卻制止不了鮮血噴湧而出。血液攪亂了一切，他試圖穩住平衡，卻依舊無力的往下墜落、不斷往下、往下，直至在鮮血中摔成上千上萬片，成為匍匐在漢尼拔腳下的萬千殘骸之一。而漢尼拔依舊站在高處，宛若上蒼，冰涼的看著在血泊中狼狽掙扎的他。 

       「你想要奪走我的生命。」

        「不⋯⋯！」威爾躺在地板上，嘴唇顫抖。「不是⋯⋯！」

        「那就是我的自由，威爾，你想奪走我的自由。」

        威爾拚命抬頭，眨著眼，試圖看清上方的漢尼拔，卻因為逆著光什麼都看不清。意識正在剝離，恍惚間，他覺得自己彷彿回到阿茲卡班的牢房，小小的窗戶透進微弱的光線，而自己正仰著頭，沐浴在光輝之下，不予許擁有喜悅，卻也因此沒有任何心傷和失望。

        時間會給你答案，威爾，一切都會沒事的。莫名的，威爾想起在阿茲卡班時彼得的那句話，他突然明白了一切，扯了扯嘴角，想要大笑，疼痛卻將笑聲轉為哮喘般的嘶鳴聲。威爾仰著頭，卻流不出一滴淚。

       時間的確給了他答案。所有破滅的、粉碎的、斷裂的都不可能再次恢復原狀，時間的不可回逆性是上帝最殘忍的創造。所有人都做出了抉擇，不論結局多麽慘烈，都必須負起責任，都必須扛起結局繼續上路。

        威爾想起自己的執著，一路從巴爾的摩、阿茲卡班、萊克特莊園⋯⋯最後來到倫敦。他靠著執著撐了這麼長的時間、走了這麼遠的路途，他早已分辨不出自己和漢尼拔之間是什麼情感，並不單單只有恨，卻再也稱不上是愛。

       算了。威爾目光渙散，茫然地想著。死亡也是種不錯的結局。

        漢尼拔蹲下，威爾艱難地抬起頭，對上他的視線。漢尼拔的眼神如同堅硬的冰層，但是在這一刻，隱隱有光照進他的眼底，產生了近似淚珠的反光。

        「我原諒你，威爾。你會原諒我嗎？」

        威爾不明白他的意思，他慌亂的看著醫生站起身，轉向左方——轉向廚房入口處滿目驚惶的艾比蓋兒。

        「過來。」

        艾比蓋兒害怕的望著漢尼拔，再緩慢地轉頭，看著鮮血中垂死的威爾。她不知道該怎麼反應，記憶中生父手刃母親的畫面襲上心頭，相隔這麼久，同樣的痛苦讓她幾乎崩潰。直至漢尼拔像她伸出手。艾比蓋兒茫然地看著養父，那雙眼裡無比冷靜，沒有蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯的瘋狂。艾比蓋兒放下心，朝醫生的方向邁步。

        「不！」威爾大吼：「快走！」

        「聽話，艾比蓋兒。」漢尼拔只是重複：「過來這裡。」

       「漢尼拔⋯⋯不、不不⋯⋯！求求你⋯⋯！」

       艾比蓋兒遵照指示向前，一如過去一樣聽話。她低下頭，正好對上威爾的雙眼——那是一雙即將熄滅，卻又充滿哀求的眼睛。

        一雙真心誠意關愛她的眼睛。

        下一秒，艾比蓋兒回過神，停下腳步。她抽出魔杖，對準漢尼拔。

        「請、請你離開威爾。」艾比蓋兒語氣哽咽，就連拿著魔杖的手都在發抖。漢尼拔看出她的害怕，略感興趣的挑眉，沒有移動腳步。見狀，艾比蓋兒再次大吼：「離開他！」

        漢尼拔打量著艾比，彷彿第一次真的正視這名女孩。半晌，莞爾一笑。

        「今天真是充滿驚喜。」

        「我不會讓你殺死威爾！他也是我的家人——萊克特醫生！請你馬上離開他！」

         這聲怒吼在廚房裡炸開，接下來再無聲響。一片死寂之中，漢尼拔神色難辨，似乎在盤算著要不要按照計劃殺死這名女孩。最終，他收回折疊刀，露出了一個欣慰的笑容。「妳長大了。」

        艾比蓋兒瞬間鬆了一口氣，連忙跪在地上，脫下斗篷壓制住威爾的傷口。

        「艾比⋯⋯艾比蓋兒？」

        「是我。」艾比蓋兒試著微笑，眼淚卻不聽使喚地掉下來。「你會沒事的，威爾，我不會讓你出事。」

        「艾比蓋兒⋯⋯真的是妳？」威爾的手指在血泊中顫抖，似乎想要握住女孩的手掌。艾比蓋兒看不下去，她主動握住他的手，握得非常之緊，彷彿想藉此傳遞生命給他。

        「我在這裡！」艾比蓋兒不停啜泣，「我就在這裡！」

        「艾比⋯⋯抱歉，我一直、一直沒跟妳說，我從來沒有責怪過妳⋯⋯」威爾露出一抹幾乎消失的笑容。「我真的很高興⋯⋯妳還活著真是太好了⋯⋯」

       他所言指的是自己的欺騙。艾比蓋兒明白，她割下耳朵、偽造死亡，將痛不欲生的威爾送入阿茲卡班——那明明是不該被原諒的背叛，他卻在這一刻選擇諒解。

        「威爾？」察覺到握著自己的大手逐漸鬆開，艾比蓋兒崩潰痛哭，用力壓緊父親的傷口。「不！威爾！醒醒！求求你不要這麽對我——！」

        威爾聽得到她的哭嚎，他想安慰這名傷心欲絕的女孩，卻已無力張眼。黑暗跩著他往地獄拖去，慢慢的，記憶中的溪流出現在黑暗裡，威爾意識到自己正緩緩沈入冰涼的溪水。萬籟俱寂，微風徐徐，唯有溪水沖刷石泥的潺潺聲迴盪著，帶給威爾前所未有的平靜。

        「威爾？威爾⋯⋯不！不不不不不！」艾比蓋兒崩潰大哭，慌亂地轉向漢尼拔，幾近卑微的懇求。「求求你！求求你救救威爾！」

        聞言，靠著流理臺的漢尼拔抬頭看了一眼，什麼都沒說。

        「求求你救他！」

        「為什麼？」似乎不耐於女孩的大吼大叫，漢尼拔停下擦拭刀子的動作。「等威爾死後，我就能夠享用他，他就會永遠屬於我，我為什麼要救他？」

        「那不是威爾！」艾比蓋兒抽噎一聲，她抹去臉上的淚水，試著讓自己冷靜下來。「當威爾死去，他的靈魂就會消失，你就會徹底失去他！」

       也許是艾比蓋兒略帶諷刺的語氣激怒了醫生，他站直身體，居高臨下的望著深陷地獄的兩人。

        「你以為他能改變我嗎，艾比蓋兒？」半晌，漢尼拔平緩而輕柔的開口：「就像我改變他那樣。」

        「他已經做到了。」

        「妳錯了。」

        「不，這一次是你錯了。」艾比蓋兒站起身，身形彷彿被勇氣拉長，堅韌的足以和父親各據一方。「這個世界上好不容易出現一個威爾，你必須讓他活下來，否則你就得忍受那些愚蠢的俗人——救他！漢尼拔，你必須救他！」

 

 

附註：關於那些正氣師的屍體排列方法，我是參考林布蘭特一系列關於耶穌受難的圖（雖然這位老兄最有名的是肖像畫和夜巡Nightwatch）。猶大的死法有兩種，自縊或者是開腸剖肚加吐血（印象中啦），畢竟漢尼拔是意指威爾，我就選個比較好看的死法了。

 

 


	41. 40.

40.  
（原作1997年七月，本篇2017年七月）（哈利七年級，威爾三十五歲）

 

 

        過去的一個月簡直是地獄，魔法世界大亂，黑暗陣營趁機奪得大權，控制了整個英國。巫師們拼了命的想逃往歐洲或美洲大陸，所有魔法交通系統大亂，雷納多．帕齊（Rinaldo Pazzi）只好選擇搭乘麻瓜的飛機前往英國。

        機場也是一片混亂，這名來自義大利的警探目瞪口呆的目睹十幾名奇裝異服的巫師在登機口大打出手。這一刻，帕齊才真正體會到英國魔法世界的崩解，雖然心裡仍有幾絲恐懼，他還是咬咬牙，說服自己為了那一大筆獎金留下。

        此刻他正龜縮在聖芒戈大廳角落的座位上，一臉無聊的盯著前方一團混亂的傷患們。身為一名前任正氣師，帕齊十分熟悉滿是血腥的案發現場，更不用說他離職之前負責的連續殺人魔最擅長製作美麗和噁心兼併的屍體。導致他如今面對這種場景，還能無動於衷的打了個大哈欠。

        人怎麼還沒來。帕齊煩躁地看著對面牆上的時鐘，不耐煩地搔了搔頗有義大利特色的鷹勾鼻。他小心翼翼的從大衣口袋裡掏出一封揉爛的信，拆開信封口的維傑家蠟封，將已經讀過上千萬變的內容再讀了一次。

        「雷納多．帕齊？」

        聽見叫喚，帕齊一驚，慌亂地將梅森．維傑的來信揉成一團塞進口袋。

        「我是杰克．克勞福德。」杰克朝義大利警探伸出了手。「總算見到你了，我前一陣子寄了很多封信給你。」

        帕齊假裝沒有聽出語氣裡的諷刺，友好的回握住杰克的手。

       「抱歉抱歉，我之前確實收到了你的信，克勞福德探員，只是我那時候才剛新婚。你也知道，那段時間都比較忙碌一點。」

        「這時候來英國，你的妻子沒有意見嗎？」

        「啊，這個⋯⋯其實我沒有告訴她我要來英國。」帕齊乾笑幾聲，「我很抱歉你們沒有成功逮捕萊克特，說實在話，我也不太想繼續和他扯上關係。但是聽說你們⋯⋯嗯，失去了一名探員，我的良心實在過不去，所以我還是來了。」

        杰克想起目前生死未卜的威爾，垂下眼。「不論如何，能多一個人幫忙都是好事。」

        「英國魔法部現在狀況⋯⋯？」

        「我們該上樓了。」杰克立刻打斷他，他們一前一後的往電梯走去，見四下無人，杰克才悄聲解釋。「現在時局非常糟糕，我無法聯絡上任何一名在魔法部任職的朋友。帕齊警官，記住，千萬不要在大庭廣眾之下談論到戰爭相關的事。」

       「聽說阿茲卡班又發生了大規模的越獄，這是真的嗎？」帕齊想起梅森在信裡提到的訊息，試探性的問道。

        「我不清楚。」杰克搖搖頭，按下電梯按鍵。「總之，這回魔法部自身難保，別奢望會有任何後援。」

        「逮捕萊克特醫生之後，你打算怎麼做？」

        「引渡回美國。」杰克將一大包牛皮紙袋扔給帕齊，「這是我好不容易從正氣師局那裡拿來的資料，是上個月查令十字街案發現場的照片。看樣子這次萊克特醫生似乎走得很匆忙，留下了一些證據，MACUSA因此鬆口，他們授權給我，讓我和英國魔法部合作緝捕萊克特醫生——當然，以現在的英國時局來說不太可能。」

        「說到底還是得靠自己。」帕齊掏出資料翻了翻，最後停在一張特寫地板血漥的照片，那灘鮮血簡直淹沒了半個廚房。「這種出血量應該死人了吧？」

        「希望不要。」杰克也看見那張照片，上頭的鮮血讓他心臟直直下墜。「經過鑑定後，確認那灘鮮血屬於特殊探員威爾．葛蘭姆⋯⋯他為此已經付出夠多了，帕齊警官，我不希望他連性命都賠了上去。」

        「抱歉。」帕齊察覺杰克的哀傷，頓了頓，輕聲問道：「你們⋯⋯嗯，你們找到他了嗎？」

        「威爾跟著萊克特醫生一起消失了。」

        「是嗎？」帕齊也跟著嘆氣，他回想起以前被挖走器官的屍體，忍不住喃喃道：「希望他還完好無缺。」

        接下來的路途杰克沈默不語，帕齊自覺說錯話，只好摸摸鼻子，乖乖閉上嘴。電梯抵達聖芒戈五樓，兩人往走廊深處走去，最終，杰克在一間個人病房前停下腳步。

       「病房裡住的是阿拉娜．布魯姆醫生。我在信中有向你提過，她是事發當晚唯一在場的目擊者。今早她才剛從魔藥作用中甦醒，雖然還很虛弱，但她堅持要見我。」

        「她⋯⋯她從萊克特手中活了下來？」

       「是的，非常幸運。」杰克敲了敲門，「布魯姆醫生從頂樓墜落，幸虧她用魔咒先為自己做緊急處理，否則等正氣師趕到，死亡名單上又會多出一個名字。」

        兩人走進病房，躺在床上的阿拉娜朝他們微笑。她臉色蒼白，下半身被繃帶層層疊疊的纏了起來，高高掛在半空中，剩下露出來的部分也都是大大小小的瘀青，慘不忍睹。

        杰克將帶來的鮮花放進床頭的花瓶。「阿拉娜，妳覺得如何？」

        「我從沒有這麼慶幸我是個女巫，要不是有魔法，我恐怕早死了。」阿拉娜艱難地咧咧嘴，嘗試做了一個鬼臉。「不過生骨魔藥真的是超出想像的難喝，很像放了一個月的過期牛奶加上狗屎的味道。」

        杰克配合的笑了幾聲，但當他將視線轉移到阿拉娜高掛在空中的左腳，又忍不住皺眉。「妳的腳⋯⋯？」

        「我的左小腿骨長了出來，但留下了後遺症。杰克，別露出那種表情，還能走路就已經是萬幸了，就算多一支拐杖也沒什麼關係。」阿拉娜轉向帕齊，「快幫我介紹這位先生吧，我好像沒有見過他。」

        「很高興見到妳，布魯姆醫生。」帕齊主動走上前，吻了吻阿拉娜的雙頰。「我是雷納多．帕齊，之前任職於英國正氣師局，曾負責調查過萊克特在英國的案件。」

        「你好，警官。大老遠來英國真是辛苦了。」

        「應該的。」帕齊隨手拉了一把椅子，坐了下來。「布魯姆醫生，克勞福德探員告訴我妳是目前已知的最後一名受害者。請問在萊克特消失那晚，妳為什麼出現在他的公寓？」

        「那一晚鄧不利多教授死亡，魔法部對外籍人士發出撤離令。我見名單上沒有漢尼拔，便去他家找他。」

        「是萊克特對妳下手嗎？」

        「不。」阿拉娜攢緊拳頭，狠狠揪著床單。艾比蓋兒的笑容閃過腦海，那抹笑如今看起來卻無比朦朧。沈默片刻，她才抬起頭，沈重地看向杰克。「我見到艾比蓋兒了，杰克。」

        「妳說什麼？」靠著牆地杰克張大眼，不敢置信地重複：「妳說誰？」

       「艾比蓋兒．赫布茲。我見到她，想要把她帶去找你，但是艾比蓋兒卻將我推下樓。」阿拉娜神色愈發蒼白，語氣帶上一絲虛弱的顫音。「我想⋯⋯我想她和漢尼拔達成了某種協定，她幫助漢尼拔陷害威爾，而漢尼拔讓她進入霍格華茲讀書。」

        「那麼威爾他、他⋯⋯！」

        「他和漢尼拔住在一起這麼久，我想他早就知道艾比蓋兒還活著。」

        杰克一頓，眼底閃過懷疑。「他從來沒有提起過她。」

        「他想保護那個女孩，我們都知道艾比對他的重要性。」

       「阿拉娜，妳有沒有想過，會不會是威爾⋯⋯會不會是他⋯⋯！」

        「杰克！夠了！」阿拉娜神色嚴峻，拔高音量。「你和我都認識威爾，你知道他不會刻意放走一名連續殺人魔！」

       一陣漫長的沈默，半晌，杰克嘆了口氣。

        「抱歉，妳說的沒錯，我太久沒有好好睡上一覺，腦袋有些混亂⋯⋯我⋯⋯我想我得出去透透氣。」黑人探員一臉疲憊的朝另外兩人擺擺手。「你們有想喝些什麼嗎？我可以順便帶回來。」

        「一杯美式。」帕齊說道。

        「我不用了，治療師囑咐我不能亂喝東西，會影響到生骨魔藥的效力。」

        等杰克離去後，病房內兩人各懷心思，客套地交談幾句後就陷入沈默。帕齊搔了搔頭，將照片從牛皮紙袋中拿了出來，一張一張的翻閱，不時用鵝毛筆在筆記本上註記幾句。當翻閱到漢尼拔廚房的照片時，帕齊注意到病床上的女巫也睜大著眼睛。他咳了幾聲，主動將手裡的一疊照片遞給阿拉娜。

        「謝謝。」

        帕齊覺得無聊，又不好意思出聲打擾。他撐著下顎，隨意打量著這間病房，當視線掃到另一邊的床頭櫃時，他發現了一個熟悉的信封。帕齊看了一眼女巫，接著故作無事的站起身，走到床頭櫃旁，低頭瞥了一眼那個信封。

        如他所料，那上頭也有維傑家家徽的蠟封。梅森．維傑聯繫帕齊，是為了雇用他打聽漢尼拔的消息。有鑒於阿拉娜的身份，也許這封信的內容也是大同小異。難怪這名麻瓜出生的女士可以安然無恙的住在聖芒戈，還沒有被那群純血至上的食死徒抓去拷問⋯⋯帕齊胡思亂想著，想著想著，思緒又不小心飛回義大利，想著自己和妻子在愛琴海上的蜜月、那場海灘上的完美性愛、還有妻子在月光下細膩的如同美神一般的裸體⋯⋯。

        真想趕快回家。帕齊轉身，看著倫敦飄著毛毛細雨的天空，忍不住嘆了一口氣。

        窗外隱隱約約傳來細微的雨聲，帕齊兩眼無神地盯著對街的路燈發呆。過了一陣子，雨聲裡似乎又參雜了細弱的啜泣聲，帕齊困惑的往後一看，就見阿拉娜正握著其中一張照片，肩膀不斷顫抖，哭得十分傷心。

        這下可好，情況更尷尬了。

        「妳沒事吧？傷口痛嗎？」

        「不是的，我很好。」阿拉娜擦了擦眼淚，仍專注地盯著手中的照片。「你知道⋯⋯你知道嗎？是我要威爾上樓攔住漢尼拔。」

        帕齊低頭一看，發現阿拉娜手裡的照片正是那張廚房血漥的特寫。他暗自嘆息，他在生還者身上見多了這種罪惡感。「不是妳的錯，布魯姆醫生。」

        「不！你不了解！我不夠理智，在那種情況下我應該要威爾和我一起等待救援！但是、但是我卻要他上樓⋯⋯我以為漢尼拔不可能對他下手，畢竟、畢竟他們是——！」

        他們是什麼呢？阿拉娜講不出口，在那一個晚上，她所有的善惡價值觀通通被摧毀，曾經以為可以信任的，卻全是騙局；以為純真的，卻滿是罪惡；以為相愛的，卻能夠刀刃相向。

        看見女巫的表情，帕齊一臉困惑。他一直以為葛蘭姆和萊克特是一般探員和殺人犯的關係，怎麼現在聽起來不只如此。

        「妳不能把一切攬在自己身上。」帕齊從口袋裡掏出紙巾，遞給女巫。「妳很善良，所以才會願意全心全意相信別人，這是種美德，妳該為此驕傲。」

        「善良⋯⋯我嗎？」

        這個字讓阿拉娜想起了每晚不斷重複的惡夢。夢境裡場景永遠相同，都是下著大雨的那一晚，她無助地在空中下墜、不斷下墜，仿佛沒有任何終點。恐懼吞噬了阿拉娜，任何尖叫和哀嚎都起不了作用，沒有人能回應她卑微的祈求。只要她抬起頭，艾比蓋兒永遠在那裡，冷酷地佇立在上蒼應該存在的位置。她會朝她微笑，一如當初兩人初見時那樣天真的微笑，接著嘴唇微微開合。

        阿拉娜，艾比蓋兒甜美又天真的說，妳實在太善良了。

        思及此，阿拉娜再也忍無可忍，崩潰大哭。一旁的帕齊慌了手腳，他不知道自己說錯了什麼，只能手忙腳亂的又是拍背又是遞紙巾。

        「抱歉，不管我說了什麼，請妳原諒我的無禮。」

        「不是你⋯⋯是我失態了。能請你先離開嗎？我、我恐怕需要一點空間。」

        待義大利警探離去後，女巫又哭了一陣，才慢慢平復心情。她輕輕的撫摸照片上頭的鮮血，彷彿能藉此確認威爾的生死。眼淚再度湧出，一滴一滴無聲的砸在照片上，滑落下來，緩緩地暈染在被褥上頭。

        她任由眼淚流淌，在心裡默數十秒。接著她抹去所有淚痕，停止哭泣。

        善良就是我的原罪。

        阿拉娜拿起那封有著維傑家徽蠟封的信，拿出羊皮紙振筆疾書。接著她按下病床旁的通知鈴，用五個金加隆買通查房的實習治療師，請他將自己的回覆寄給梅森。梅森．維傑曾經是她最嗤之以鼻的虐童犯，但是她已經不再顧慮。阿拉娜從來沒有像現在一樣清醒，她覺得自己總算真的看清了這個世界。這個世界並非黑白分明，甚至連乾淨的純色都沒有，只有灰色，無止盡的灰色，而所有人都必須在一片灰茫中蹣跚前行。

        從這一刻起，阿拉娜．布魯姆向自己發誓，不會再成為一名善良的人。

 

 

附註：1997年七月二十七日阿茲卡班大規模越獄，八月一號魔法部淪陷。這一篇時間點在越獄和淪陷中間。


End file.
